SETE VIDAS - EPÍLOGO VIDA 5
by DWS
Summary: Adam está preso no Inferno e os anjos aguardam ansiosos a quebra do primeiro selo para trazer o Apocalipse e, com ele, a vitória definitiva do Bem sobre o Mal. Cabe a Balthazar libertar Adam para que ele, agradecido, torne-se o receptáculo de Miguel. Mas, Gabriel tem planos bem diferentes. SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO. Uma saga na REALIDADE 5. AVISO: TORTURA.
1. ANTES

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPÍLOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

.

* * *

**SINOPSE:**

Adam está preso no Inferno e os anjos aguardam ansiosos a quebra do primeiro selo para trazer o Apocalipse e, com ele, a vitória definitiva do Bem sobre o Mal. Cabe a Balthazar libertar Adam para que ele, agradecido, torne-se o receptáculo de Miguel. Mas, Gabriel tem planos bem diferentes e vai buscar aliados para se contrapor a seus Irmãos.

* * *

**ANTES**

Naquela realidade tão parecida com a que conhecemos, o filho mais velho do casal Mary e John Winchester foi batizado de Adam. Adam cresceu e virou um belo garotinho de cabelos cor de trigo e lindos olhos azuis. Anos depois, nasceu Sam. Sam cresceu e tornou-se idêntico ao Sam que conhecemos em aparência e temperamento. Adam cresceu determinado, autoconfiante e mulherengo. Dois irmãos muito unidos. Tão unidos que um seria capaz de morrer pelo outro.

Não. Não está tudo diferente nem os Winchester viraram uma família como as das propagandas de margarina. Mary explodiu em chamas e John arrastou os filhos em sua caçada ao Demônio de Olhos Amarelos. Os anos passaram e os irmãos Winchester daquela realidade viveram a maioria das situações que suas contrapartes do universo que conhecemos passaram. Com algumas diferenças nos detalhes e nas datas, mas nada fundamentalmente diferente no essencial.

Como dissemos antes, eram irmãos muito unidos. Tão unidos que um seria capaz de morrer pelo outro. Aliás, todos naquela família seriam capazes de abrir mão da própria vida para proteger os seus.

E foi exatamente isso que os levou à ruína.

Houve a batalha das crianças de Azazel e Sam acabou morto. Adam fez um pacto com um Demônio da Encruzilhada para trazer Sam de volta e concordou com o prazo de um ano antes do Inferno reclamar sua alma.

Neste meio tempo, enquanto buscavam um meio de anular o pacto, Adam e Sam viveram os acontecimentos mostrados na fanfiction VIDA 5, onde quase perderam suas vidas numa terrível batalha contra a bruxa Nathalie Helms e seu exército de ghouls.

Ambos foram baleados, mas os ferimentos de Sam foram mais sérios e ele precisou receber um transplante múltiplo de órgãos.

Recuperados, os irmãos seguiram a vida de caçadores, mas o tempo dado a Adam se esgotou e ele acabou no Inferno.

Nossa fanfiction começa neste momento.

* * *

Naquela realidade, nunca existiu um Dean Winchester. Mas, um menino chamado Dean Milligan foi morto por ghouls. E o ghoul que assumiu a aparência do garoto morto cruzou o caminho dos irmãos Winchester na cidade de La Grande, no Oregon.

* * *

A passagem de Dean Winchester teve um importante desdobramento: a volta de Jasão, o lendário comandante da Argo, que há 3.300 anos viajou até os confins do mundo conhecido (pelos gregos) em busca do Velocino de Ouro. Segundo o Trickster, Jasão seria um ancestral remoto dos Winchester. E também o primeiro humano capaz de ser usado como receptáculo para anjos.

Jasão comandou 50 guerreiros, dentre eles vários dos maiores heróis da Grécia de seu tempo. Eles ficaram conhecidos como Os Argonautas. Muitos deles eram semideuses. Não seria estranho, portanto, que alguns deles vivessem até hoje entre nós.

* * *

Dean Winchester nunca existiu naquela realidade. Não até o Trickster levá-lo para lá. Não seu corpo físico, apenas sua consciência. Foi por poucos dias e, neste período, sua consciência ocupou o corpo do menino ghoul que duplicara a aparência de Dean Milligan. Só mais um caso para os Winchester. É bem verdade que eles teriam morrido se o menino ghoul não tivesse intervindo. Mas, eles já tinham estado próximos da morte em outras ocasiões. Tantas que esta não pareceu ter essa importância toda.

Mas, a breve visita de Dean Winchester iria mudar o destino daquele mundo para sempre. Como veremos agora.

* * *

**_PLANO DA OBRA_:**

_1) VIDA ZERO: www fanfiction net/s/9685726/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-ZERO_

_2) VIDA 1: www fanfiction net/s/9710922/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-1_

_3) VIDA 2: www fanfiction net/s/9736133/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-2_

_4) VIDA 3: www fanfiction net/s/9758340/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-3 (EPÍLOGO INCLUÍDO)_

_5) VIDA 4: www fanfiction net/s/9841078/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-4_

_6) **VIDA 5**: www fanfiction net/s/9989060/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-5_

_7) VIDA 6: www fanfiction net/s/9988970/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-6_

_8) VIDA 7: www fanfiction net/s/10270245/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-7 (EPÍLOGO INCLUÍDO)_

_9) PRÓLOGO: www fanfiction net/s/10279758/1/SETE-VIDAS-PRÓLOGO_

_10) EPÍLOGO VIDA 1: www fanfiction net/s/10316825/1/SETE-VIDAS-EPÍLOGO-VIDA-1_

_11) EPÍLOGO VIDA 2: www fanfiction net/s/10353006/1/SETE-VIDAS-EPÍLOGO-VIDA-2_

_12) EPÍLOGO VIDA 4: www fanfiction net/s/10503582/1/SETE-VIDAS-EPÍLOGO-VIDA-4_

_13) EPÍLOGO VIDA 6: www fanfiction net/s/10546004/1/SETE-VIDAS-EPÍLOGO-VIDA-6_

_14_) **EPÍLOGO VIDA 5**__

_15) EPÍLOGO VIDA ZERO_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

Adam Milligan (aqui Adam Winchester), Sam Winchester e Bobby Singer são criações geniais de Eric Kripke, mas serão respeitosamente reinventados por mim.

Anjos e demônios fazem parte da tradição judaico-cristã. Aqui teremos as versões de Eric Kripke para Gabriel/Trickster/Loki, Rafael, Miguel, Lúcifer, Uriel, Balthazar, Castiel, Anna e vários outros anjos. E de Azazel, Crowley e outros demônios. E também a versão de Eric Kripke para a deusa-demônio indiana Kälï, a Negra, Senhora da Destruição.

Jasão e os Argonautas são personagens de antigos mitos gregos. Os argonautas eram 50 aventureiros que seguiram Jasão na busca do Velocino de Ouro na distante Cólquida. O épico foi narrado por Apolônio de Rodes em 250 a.C.

* * *

12.10.2014


	2. PRÓLOGO 1: O INFERNO DE ADAM

_**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**_

_EPÍLOGO** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

PRÓLOGO 1

O INFERNO DE ADAM

.

* * *

.

Adam caminhava e cada passo significava mais dor. Ele estava numa espécie de túnel apertado que parecia se fechar às suas costas forçando-o a seguir sempre em frente. A nunca parar sob pena de ser esmagado. Dilacerado. O ruído que escutava atrás de si era de pedra sendo moída por pedra. Se tivesse certeza que significaria alguns segundos de dor e, então, mais nada, já teria se entregado há muito tempo. Mas, estava no Inferno tempo suficiente para saber que seria uma dor inimaginável por um tempo inimaginável. Era isso que lhe dava forças para prosseguir.

As paredes e o chão eram irregulares, cheios de bordas cortantes. Era como andar sobre cacos de vidro. E havia mesmo grandes cacos de vidro ali, misturados à rocha, aos seixos, aos espinhos secos e a algo que parecia fragmentos de ossos humanos. Ele estava descalço. A cada passo, sentia sua pele sendo rasgada e sua carne sendo perfurada. Mas, precisava avançar. Precisava levantar o pé e senti-lo sendo novamente perfurado no passo seguinte. E não eram só seus pés. Para não cair, ele precisava do auxílio das mãos. Precisava sacrificá-las na tentativa inútil de proteger o corpo. Mas, a verdade é que elas não lhe davam a proteção desejada. As paredes eram muito irregulares, cheias de saliências. E cada saliências tinha suas próprias pontas e bordas. Os cortes se sucediam. Cortes que ele sabia, mesmo sem ver, que já cobriam o seu corpo inteiro. Adam estava reduzido a uma massa de carne ensanguentada em movimento.

Dor nova abafava a dor antiga. Ele continuava. Não tinha escolha.

Em algum momento, ele foi ao chão. E não teve tempo de pôr-se novamente de pé.

.

A água estava tão gelada que era como se dez milhões de agulhas estivessem sendo espetadas ao mesmo tempo em seu corpo. Dor distribuída por cada centímetro quadrado de seu corpo. Fora as horríveis dores musculares para manter o rosto acima da superfície líquida. Adam estava exausto, mas, se parasse, afundaria e acabaria por engolir aquela água. Ele se afogaria, mas não morreria nem teria a benção da inconsciência. Somente traria dor também para o interior de seu corpo. Ter os pulmões invadidos por água gelada era perpetuar a sensação de buscar desesperadamente um ar que não existia. Ele sabia qual era a sensação. Por isso mesmo continuava. Não importava o quanto estivesse esgotado.

Mas, era uma batalha perdida. Mais uma. A câimbra travou seus músculos e ele submergiu engolindo água.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde, geralmente muito depois de ter perdido a esperança que o tormento tivesse fim, as correntes o arrastariam do fundo do lago e o largariam na margem, em meio a espasmos e convulsões. Ele se recuperaria com o tempo. Mas, o certo é que a provação seguinte chegaria antes que estivesse 100% recuperado.

.

Ao seu redor a mais absoluta escuridão. Fala-se muito das chamas do Inferno, mas, até aquele momento, a escuridão era a regra. Adam queria apenas poder se encolher num canto e passar a eternidade escondido. Mas, não havia onde se esconder. Eles, seja o que fosse que 'eles' significasse, estavam por toda a parte. 'Eles' podiam vê-lo. Estavam brincando com ele. Queriam que sentisse medo. E estavam sendo bem sucedidos em seu propósito. Alguns eram grandes. Enormes. Ao esbarrarem nele, o derrubavam. Ele escutava a respiração quente e o hálito horrível muito de perto. Às vezes tinham cascos e o pisoteavam. Ou tinham chifres que usavam para perfurar ou lacerar sua pele. Às vezes, era lançado longe por uma cabeçada ou um coice. Muitas vezes, era arremessado com tanta força que sentia seus ossos sendo quebrados em muitos pedaços. Os ossos acabavam se realinhando e regenerando num processo relativamente rápido, mas muito doloroso. Ele precisava estar inteiro para ser novamente quebrado. A dor permanecia por muito tempo. Mesmo depois de o osso estar reconstituído.

.

Havia outras criaturas no escuro. A maioria, pequenas como ratos. Algumas grandes como tigres. Algumas chegavam sem serem pressentidas. E arranhavam. E mordiam. Mordidas seguidas, profundas. Outras se faziam anunciar à distância. Davam uivos apavorantes. Uivos que se faziam ouvir cada vez mais próximos. Ele sabia ser inútil, mas o instinto era mais forte e ele sempre tentava fugir. A maldita esperança era persistente e o acompanhara até aquele lugar. Corria no escuro. Tropeçava no terreno irregular. Caia. Sangrava. Voltava a correr. Mas, era sempre alcançado. E era, então, retalhado por garras. Perfurado por bicos. Mordido por bocas de todos os tamanhos. Cortado por dentes de diferentes formatos. Mordidas que deveriam ser fatais, mas não eram. Por mais que arrancassem pedaços de sua carne, sempre havia mais carne para ser arrancada. Seu corpo se reconstituía para que a tortura não tivesse fim. Ele sabia que era assim e já nem se preocupava mais com isso. Até agora nenhuma fera tentara realmente devorá-lo. Estavam apenas brincando com ele.

.

Já nem tentava mais afastar de seu corpo aqueles pequenos seres cheios de patas que subiam por suas pernas e disputavam espaço sobre seu corpo. Não havia espaço para todos, mas isso parecia não importar. Eram tantos que uns derrubavam os outros em sua escalada rumo ao seu rosto. Parecia que o único propósito que tinham era invadir todos os orifícios do seu corpo. Dificilmente alguém que o visse adivinharia sua verdadeira forma. Não ele estando tão completamente coberto por tantas criaturas. As criaturas tentavam abrir caminho até mesmo pelas órbitas de seus olhos. Sentia-os se debatendo no interior de seus ouvidos. O zumbido era enlouquecedor. Sentia-os entrando e preenchendo sua boca, garganta e estômago. Sentia-os comendo sua carne de dentro para fora, criando novas rotas de fuga. Eram de muitos tipos e formas. Era dor combinada com um incômodo inimaginável. Uma overdose de diferentes formas de sofrimento. Ele tentava ignorar o zumbido, as picadas, as ferroadas, as lancinantes dores internas. Em algum momento, aquilo acabaria. Como tudo o mais.

Alguém queria que ele experimentasse todos os tipos de tormentos imagináveis.

.

Estava queimando. Seu corpo inesperadamente explodira em chamas. Sua pele escurecera, uma parte dele próprio se tornando fumaça e cinzas. A gordura sob a sua pele derretendo antes de se incendiar e realimentar a chama. Se estivesse vivo, em algum momento seu corpo entraria em colapso. Sua mente sobrecarregada entraria em curto e ele apagaria. Mas, ele NÃO ESTAVA vivo e simplesmente continuava queimando. A dor de ser queimado vivo continuava, crescia, tomava conta do universo. Ele caminhava, mesmo que isso não tivesse nenhum objetivo e não lhe trouxesse alívio. Ele era apenas uma tocha que caminhava.

.

Muito tempo se passou até seus pensamentos voltarem a fazer algum sentido. Ele se tocou no escuro e seu corpo parecia estar íntegro novamente. Não sentia dor nem desconforto. Por um tempo ele permaneceu alerta, tentando adivinhar de onde viria o próximo golpe. Mas, não acontecia nada. No início, pareceu uma benção. Ele estava sozinho e isso era muito bom. Mas, o tempo passou e estar sozinho no escuro já parecia algo tão bom assim. Ele começou a sentir-se desesperadamente sozinho. O silêncio era absoluto. Ele tentou gritar, mas nenhum som foi gerado. Ele estava só. Sozinho com seus pensamentos, seus medos, sua fome e sua sede. A fome e a sede estiveram com ele desde que chegara, desde sempre, mas ele não tivera tempo de notá-las. A dor tomava à frente e logo se tornava a sua única realidade. Agora não sentia dor e sua realidade passara a ser aquela fome e sede insuportáveis.

Logo, a fome era tanta que ele passara a desejar que alguma daquelas pequenas criaturas que o mordiam nos pés aparecesse. Ou uma das que vinham do alto e pousavam em seus cabelos buscando furar seus olhos. Sentia-se capaz de agarrá-las e devorá-las. Seria capaz de devorar qualquer coisa que aparecesse na sua frente.

Em algum momento, ele caiu desacordado tendo o corpo esquálido devorado pela fome e pela sede.

.

Para sua surpresa, ao abrir os olhos viu-se num campo florido, sob o calor suave do sol. Havia luz, cores e harmonia. Um odor suave de lavanda e uma brisa tão suave que era quase um carinho. Ele olhou para o próprio corpo e viu que não havia nele uma única marca, uma única cicatriz por menor que fosse. O pesadelo tinha acabado e ele estava livre. Estava fora do Inferno. Teria sido resgatado e levado para o Paraíso? Lágrimas de felicidade surgiram em seus olhos e ele deu boas vindas a elas. Deixou sua alma transbordar de uma felicidade que ele achava nunca ter sentido antes. Nem quando era uma criança e sua mãe Mary lhe entregava um pedaço de bolo e sorria para ele. Nem quando seu pai John colocou em seus braços o seu irmãozinho Sam, ainda com poucos dias de vida.

Então o azul do céu foi ganhando um tom cada vez mais avermelhado. Logo tinha adquirido um intenso tom sanguíneo. O sol parecia perder tamanho e sua luz enfraquecia até o dia se tornar-se novamente noite. Adam sentia um aperto no coração, adivinhando o que viria depois. Então, antes que o breu se restabelecesse por completo, ele escutou os risos. O Inferno inteiro estava rindo da sua ingenuidade. Ele se sentiu humilhado, como nunca antes na vida, por ter se mostrado tão vulnerável para seus inimigos. Os risos, inicialmente discretos, logo se tornaram uma cacofonia pavorosa onde o escárnio e o deboche eram quase palpáveis. Sentindo-se subitamente fraco, Adam cai de joelhos e mãos no chão. Não sabia há quantos anos estava no Inferno. Muitos. Décadas. Perdera a conta há muito muito tempo. Mas, só agora estava descobrindo que a morte da esperança era a pior forma de tortura.

Ele reconhece de imediato aquela voz poderosa e intimidante que ressoa em seguida. Uma voz que parecia ocupar todos os espaços e que, ao se anunciar, fez calar imediatamente os risos debochados dos demônios. Ele sabia que era mais uma maneira que encontraram para torturá-lo. Escutar a voz de Sam dirigida a ele tão cheia de ironia e desprezo.

_– __BEM VINDO AO INFERNO, ADAM. VOCÊ AINDA NEM COMEÇOU A DESCOBRIR O SIGNIFICADO DA PALAVRA DOR._

_._

* * *

**NAQUELE EXATO MOMENTO, NO PLANO QUE AS PESSOAS INGENUAMENTE ACREDITAM SER O MUNDO REAL**

.

– Ficar sem comer não vai trazer seu irmão de volta, Sam.

– Ele está no Inferno por minha causa, Jasão. E tudo porque fez um maldito pacto para me trazer de volta. IDIOTA. O que fazia Adam acreditar que a minha vida vale mais que a dele? Porque eu tinha que ter um irmão tão idiota?

– Ele acreditou que ia conseguir reverter a situação, quebrar o pacto de alguma maneira. Achou que era o mais esperto.

– Eu vou trazer ele de volta.

– Depois, ELE é que é o idiota? O pior é saber que deve ter sido de MIM que vocês herdaram essas que são as duas características mais marcantes da personalidade de vocês dois. TEIMOSIA e BURRICE. Agora, se pretende mesmo insistir nisso, a primeira coisa a fazer é voltar a comer. Fraco e embriagado você não consegue nem mesmo atravessar a rua.

– Três dias. Faz apenas três dias que ele foi arrastado para o Inferno. Como você quer que eu me sinta?

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS**:

1\. Jasão, agora humano, fora antes o ghoul que devorara e assumira a forma do menino Dean Milligan, filho único de um casal da cidade de La Grande, no Oregon, igualmente mortos por ghouls. Na forma de Dean Milligan, o ghoul foi possuído pela alma de Dean Winchester, trazido da realidade que conhecemos pelo Trickster. Ao final, o menino-ghoul possuído devorou o coração do príncipe tessálio Iάσων (Jasão), mantido vivo por 3.300 anos por um poderoso encantamento e ganhou sua aparência. Quando Dean Winchester deixou o corpo, Jasão manteve as memórias de Dean Winchester. Isso e muito mais na fanfiction SETE VIDAS-VIDA 5.

2\. O Trickster revelou a Jasão que ele é um ancestral longínquo de Sam e Adam e o primeiro da linhagem que dará origem aos Winchester a apresentar as características que os tornam receptáculos para anjos.

* * *

12.10.2014


	3. PRÓLOGO 2: O INFERNO DE SAM

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

PRÓLOGO 2

O INFERNO DE SAM

.

* * *

.

'_Poder, Sam. Só o poder conta. Só ele faz diferença. De quê adianta a revolta se você não tiver forças para realizar a mudança. Revolta sem poder é apenas amargura. É esse o seu destino, Sam? Choramingar amargurado pelos cantos? Bradar bêbado aos quatro ventos o quanto o mundo pode ser cruel?_'

'_O sacrifício dele foi em vão, Sam. Seu irmão morreu para que você voltasse a viver e você faz o quê? Enche a cara e deixa a vida passar em branco. Acha que morrendo, vocês dois vão se encontrar do outro lado? Acredita mesmo que os desejos se realizam no Inferno, Sam?_'

'_Você matou todos eles, Sam. Não foi só o seu irmão que você matou. Você também matou a sua mãe. A Mary não precisava ter morrido. Ela sabia o que ia acontecer naquela noite. Ela fizera o pacto e aceitara os termos. Era só ela não entrar no quarto quando estivesse acontecendo. Uma pílula e ela podia ainda estar viva hoje. Ela ainda teria você e você teria tido uma mãe e a infância normal que sempre desejou. Tudo teria acabado bem. Tudo PODIA ter acabado bem. Naquele dia, ela acordou decidida a cumprir a parte dela do pacto. Ela tinha o John de volta e se consolou com o pensamento de que, se algo desse errado, eles poderiam ter outro filho. Mas você chorou, Sam. Você chorou e ela fraquejou. E aí a emoção falou mais alto que a razão. Ela lembrou de algo que escutou quando ela ainda era uma menina. Que o dever de uma mãe é proteger o seu filho mesmo que ao preço da própria vida. Quanta baboseira. E pra quê? A que isso levou? Ela morreu e NÃO SALVOU você._'

'_A linda Jessica. Todos diziam que ela teria um futuro brilhante. E ela teria mesmo um futuro brilhante se nunca tivesse conhecido você. Ou se tivesse tido bom senso e escolhido ficar com o Bart. O belo e promissor Bartholomew Coleman, herdeiro de uma das família mais ricas e tradicionais do país. Ele teria dado a ela uma vida de princesa. A vida que um fracassado como você não conhece nem de ver na TV. Mas você sorriu e ela acreditou que contos de fadas podiam ser reais. Olhou para você e viu o Príncipe Encantado. Não viu a sua forma de sapo. Ela ainda não sabia que você destrói tudo que toca, Sam. Mas, ela descobriu. Ela acabou descobrindo da pior maneira e tarde demais. Ela morreu amaldiçoando o dia que conheceu você. Enquanto queimava, ela culpava você por toda a dor que lhe estavam infringindo. Ela desejou que também você queimasse no Inferno. Você e toda a sua família. Sua família já está toda lá, Sam. Mary. John. Adam. Eles estão lá, no Inferno, queimando, só esperando por você.'_

'_Não é irônico, Sam? Você chorou e matou Mary. Você sorriu e matou Jessica. Você voltou da morte e matou Adam._'

'_Ainda acha que pode fugir ao seu destino, Sam? Corre sangue de demônio em suas veias. Você é cria do demônio Azazel. Você cumpre seu destino a cada homem que mata. Quantos inocentes você já matou, Sam? Ou você realmente acreditou que estava matando demônios? Estava matando HOMENS. Estava matando homens inocentes. Quanto aos demônios que os estavam possuindo, foram apenas mandados de volta para casa. E, no Inferno, eles riem da sua ingenuidade. Sabem que um dia vão voltar a encontrá-lo. Mais dia, menos dia, É CERTO que você vai ao encontro deles lá embaixo. Eles SABEM disso e estão esperando você. Fazendo planos para quando o tiverem nas mãos. Você não perde por esperar._'

'_Há os inocentes que você matou e há os inocentes que você deixou morrer. Difícil é saber qual dos grupos é o maior. Nem é preciso voltar muito no tempo. Lembra do Hospital Distrital de La Grande? Lembra dos gritos dos que você abandonou à própria sorte. É verdade que você avisou para que saíssem. Eles sabem que não saíram porque não quiseram. Porque tiveram medo. Mas, eles culpam você por não ter insistido o bastante, por não ter sido convincente o bastante, por não ter VOLTADO para salvá-los. E você SABE que eles estão certos em culpá-lo, não sabe? A verdade é que você os abandonou porque teve MEDO. Você não é o herói que quer que os outros acreditem que é. NUNCA foi. Você sabe que não passa de um covarde chorão._'

'_Você fugiu, Sam. Fugiu porque teve medo. MEDO. Sua busca por uma vida normal não passa de medo. Medo do escuro. Medo do que se esconde no escuro. Medo do escuro que se esconde dentro de você. Mas, você não vai conseguir esconder a sua escuridão interior para sempre. Ela vai se mostrar nos seus olhos. Qualquer um que olhe para você vai poder ver as sombras que habitam sua alma. Eles vão descobrir sua verdadeira natureza e vão caçar você. Você vai descobrir que seu lugar é lá, onde é mais escuro._'

'_O que acha que espera você no Inferno, Sam? Sim, porque não importa o quanto de bem você consiga realizar. Nunca será o bastante. Não há forma possível de redenção. Uma criança de Azazel nunca terá um lugar no Paraíso. O seu destino é o Inferno, Sam. Aquele bebezinho inocente que você foi um dia foi irremediavelmente condenado ao Inferno no momento em que provou a primeira gota do sangue impuro. Injusto? Talvez. Mas, é assim que funciona. NADA do que você fizer vai mudar isso. Nada nem ninguém pode salvar você, Sam.'_

'_Não foi nada prudente da sua parte fazer tantos inimigos, Sam. Inimigos poderosos. Impiedosos. Você pode ter esquecido de muitos. Mas, eles não esqueceram de você. Consegue imaginar o que é voltar para o Inferno depois de ser relembrado do quanto é bom caminhar sob a luz do sol e sentir ar puro percorrendo seus pulmões? O que você faria com o bastardo que o tirou da luz e o lançou novamente nas trevas? Eles, cada um deles, vão querer cobrar essa fatura multiplicada por mil. Há uma fila enorme de cobradores à sua espera._'

'_No Inferno, conta a Lei do Mais Forte. Ou você ter poder, ou você não é nada. Você sabe como é. Você teve uma pequena prévia de como é o Inferno na escola secundária. Você e todo mundo. Sabe a turma de valentões que esbarra em você e te joga contra o armário? Que derrama refresco na sua calça nova? Que te chama de _veadinho frouxo _na frente da garota que você sonhava conquistar? Que te cerca e te dá uma surra porque sentiu o cheiro de medo em você? Eles estão todos lá. E vão continuar lá para sempre. Junto com você. Não vai ter mais mudança de cidade com o papai. Não vai ter férias ao fim do semestre. Não vai ter graduação. Vai ser para sempre._'

'_Você vai descobrir que PARA SEMPRE é MUITO tempo_.'

.

'_PODER, Sam. Só o poder conta. Só ele faz diferença. Você sabe disso, Sam. Você não é inocente._'

'_Você vai precisar de PODER se quiser sobreviver ao Inferno. Vai precisar ser o mais forte, o mais duro, o mais cruel_.'

'_Lembre-se, Sam, que, no Inferno, vale a Lei do Mais Forte_.'

Desde que Adam se fora, esses pensamentos apareciam na mente de Sam. Inesperadamente. Chegavam em seus momentos de dor e quando ele se deixava consumir pela culpa. Dor e culpa que o acompanhavam a todos os lugares, que estavam presentes em todos os momentos e que ele acreditava que nunca o abandonariam.

Pensamentos sombrios que o bombardiavam enquanto ele não estava complemente bêbado. E, naquela primeira semana, houve poucas ocasiões em que ele esteve razoavelmente sóbrio. Era natural, ou parecia natural, ter pensamentos assim. Havia lógica e havia verdade neles. Desde que nascera, só trouxera ruína para todos em sua volta.

Aqueles pensamentos também apareciam, traduzidos em imagens terríveis, nos pesadelos que tinha todas as vezes que o cansaço o derrubava. Via Jessica queimando no teto e gritando impropérios e acusações. Maldizendo cada momento feliz que tiveram. Seu pai John gritando que deveriam tê-lo matado no momento que nasceu. Que devia ter obrigado Mary a abortar a cria do Diabo. Mary, com os olhos tristes, sua expressão mostrando toda a decepção que sentia, vindo ao seu encontro quando já era adulto e o renegando. Renegando o filho que nunca deveria ter parido. O inspetor Robinson e os mortos do Hospital Distrital de La Grande o cercando e gritando acusações, enquanto ele, Sam, se encolhia, tentando inutilmente tapar os ouvidos.

Pior que os pesadelos, eram os sonhos ruins. Eram elaborados e perturbadores. Pareciam mais reais que a própria realidade. Suas imagens o acompanhavam mesmo depois de acordado. Era um sonho recorrente que ganhava mais detalhes e se alongava um pouco mais a cada repetição. No sonho, revia a cena em que Adam era atacado pelos Cães do Inferno. Mas, no sonho, podia enxergá-los. Podia ver cada detalhe de seus corpos monstruosos. Suas bocas antinaturais. O brilho maligno de seus olhos totalmente vermelhos. Via Adam sendo torturado barbaramente por Azazel em pessoa. Azazel tentando arrancar de Adam a súplica para que o libertasse e deixasse Sam sendo torturado em seu lugar. Adam sempre recusava e a tortura era retomada de forma ainda mais cruel. Adam gritava de dor, mas não o acusava nem o maldizia. Mesmo em seus pesadelos, Adam o protegia. Mas, isso não o confortava. Só o fazia se sentir mais culpado e mais indigno.

.

Chega de autopiedade. Sua prioridade era tirar Adam do Inferno. Mas, não fazendo barganhas com demônios menores. Para negociar em seus termos, precisava estar em uma posição de força. Precisava de PODER.

.

No Inferno, Lúcifer acompanha satisfeito à derrocada de Samuel Winchester.

Ele já estava quase no ponto.

Lúcifer já se via caminhando novamente na superfície do mundo vestindo o corpo de Samuel Winchester

.

* * *

ESCLARECIMENTO:

As referências ao Inspetor Robinson e ao Hospital Distrital de La Grande remetem à fanfic VIDA 5.

* * *

16.10.2014


	4. O COMEÇO DA SAGA

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 1

O COMEÇO DA SAGA

.

* * *

.

Amanhecia e Jasão permanecia imóvel olhando as águas escuras do Pacífico da extremidade do píer de _Venice Beach_. Chegara na véspera, quando o sol estava se pondo; e ali permanecera a noite inteira, simplesmente olhando na direção do horizonte.

Era um velho costume seu em momentos de luto. Olhar o mar com a mente vazia, sem fazer questionamentos. Era a sua forma de afastar a angústia. Era um guerreiro, um comandante, e já perdera muitos companheiros em batalha. Perdera todos os filhos. Estava acostumado com perdas. Mas, estar acostumado não significa não sentir a perda. Adam Winchester era seu descendente e, naquele momento, era o mais perto que tinha de uma família.

Deixara Samuel sozinho sofrendo sua perda. Samuel e Adam viviam uma relação de dependência mútua. Algo que Jasão conhecia muito bem. Afinal, entre seus liderados na nave Argo estavam os espartanos Κάστωρ e Πολυδεύκης, conhecidos como _Dioskouroi _ou filhos de Zeus. Irmãos tão ligados que o sofrimento de Πολυδεύκης após a morte de Κάστωρ fez com que Zeus os reunisse no Céu como brilhantes estrelas gêmeas.

Ainda não estava muito familiarizado com o medíocre céu noturno visto das iluminadas cidades americanas e aquela não era a época certa do ano. Mas, sabia das memórias de Dean Winchester, que o amor fraterno dos Gêmeos tornara-se lendário e que a história deles era conhecida por toda humanidade. Sua constelação, Gemini, era uma das doze mais populares, mesmo numa época em que quase ninguém olhava para o Céu.

Estava perdido nas lembranças do seu eu passado quando escutou o que pareceu um riso. Quase que imediatamente se vê envolvido por um pequeno tornado que o tira do solo e o mantém suspenso no ar a três metros de altura.

– Respeito, garoto. Muito tempo se passou mas eu ainda sou seu comandante.

– E como chegou aqui, _meu comandante_, tão longe no tempo e no espaço? Como escapou do destino comum a todos os mortais?

– É uma longa história, mas prefiro contá-la com os pés firmes no solo.

Jasão vai sendo baixado lentamente a medida que o vento diminui de intensidade. Ao mesmo tempo em que se condensa numa forma que, mesmo que feita de ar, se parece em tudo com um corpo humano.

– Estou feliz de revê-lo, Ζητησ. Escutei falar que Hρακλῆς tinha matado você e seu irmão Κάλαϊς.

– Estamos na América, século XXI, Iάσων. Os poucos que curtem as histórias dos antigos nos conhecem como Calaïs e Zetes, os Boréades. Os valorosos filhos do nobre Bóreas, o gelado vento do norte. Você conheceu Hρακλῆς, o agora mundialmente super-mega-hiper-famoso Hércules. Fizeram um desenho animado ridículo sobre ele e as crianças acreditam que ele foi um grande herói. O verdadeiro Hρακλῆς sempre foi um FDP megalomaníaco e mentiroso. Matar a mim? Ao meu irmão? Ridículo! E, depois, como seria possível matar a flechadas alguém que é feito de ar?

– E seu irmão, onde está?

– Por aí. Ele não é de ficar parado. Mal de família, sabe.

– Antes você vivia entre os homens. Tinha uma forma física. Ainda é assim?

– Prazer. A humanidade me conhece agora como Chad Murray, ator mundialmente famoso. Não o maior ator do mundo, AINDA, mas eu chego lá.

– Ator?

– É a melhor profissão do mundo, cara. Fama, dinheiro e chovem mulheres gostosas a fim de você. Você pisca o olho, estala os dedos, e surge uma bela garota na sua cama. Ah! Como eu gosto disto!

– Até onde me lembro você gostava de garotos.

– Não se pode obrigar um vento a soprar sempre numa única direção.

– Entendo. E o que está fazendo aqui em Venice Beach?

– Vim ver o Necker. Está vendo aquele carinha na prancha de surf? Nestes últimos dois séculos, eu o tenho como meu melhor amigo.

– Garotas. Sei muito bem.

– Já falei. Só amigos. Ele veio do norte da Europa, de onde sopra o vento norte, mas morou um tempo no Mediterrâneo. Lá se envolveu com uma antiga conhecida nossa. Felizmente, ele pulou fora a tempo. Ele é um espírito aquático. Um _merman_ que pode se passar por humano.

– E da tripulação da Argo, mais alguém está vivo?

– Aqueles de nós que eram semideuses ainda vivem. O vidente Idmon, filho de Apolo. Autólico, o filho de Hermes. Nosso antigo timoneiro Eufemo, filho de Poseidon. Palemon, o armeiro coxo que é filho de Hefestos. E o Hércules, naturalmente. Mas, eu não quero nem olhar para a cara daquele FDP.

– Me fale deles. Onde estão? O que fazem no mundo moderno?

Idmon está um velho. Quem vê diz, brincando, que ele parece ter mais de mil anos. O que deveria significar que está muito bem conservado, já que tem, na verdade, quase quatro mil anos. Em compensação, seus poderes proféticos estão mais fortes que nunca. É o vidente mais respeitado nos círculos ocultistas ocidentais, embora poucos acreditem que ele realmente exista. E não é só isso. Ao longo dos séculos, estudou a fundo a magia de diversos povos. Tornou-se um mago poderosíssimo. Leva uma vida de eremita na Tessália. Ele só é encontrado quando deseja. Sua presciência é muito precisa para acontecimentos do futuro recente. É como se ele sempre visse simultaneamente o presente e o que acontece entre um e dez minutos no futuro. Ele nunca é pego de surpresa.

Autólico continua o mesmo vigarista adorável do passado. É dono de uma rede de cassinos e de dezenas de estabelecimentos que se passam por respeitáveis, mas são, na verdade, bordéis de luxo. Ele faz uso de um feitiço para aparentar algo em torno de quarenta anos. Sem o feitiço, volta a ter a cara de um garoto de 16. Puxou a baby-face do pai. Herdou dele também a mão-leve. É capaz de te deixar nu e você não perceber. Tem uma fortuna incalculável em jóias e obras de arte, mas continua roubando até esmola de cego. Tem a fama de nunca dormir desacompanhado. Já fizemos muita farra juntos. Já até compartilhamos algumas garotas. Pensando bem, até que seria uma boa voltar a encontrá-lo.

Eufemo vive em Santorini desde sempre. Afinal, foi ele quem criou a ilha e ele não se cansa dela. É difícil encontrar um nativo daquela região que não seja um descendente dele. Mas, nos dias de hoje, é preciso ter cuidado. De tempos em tempos, diz que quer conhecer o mundo e some por vinte ou trinta anos. Depois volta, se dizendo filho dele próprio. Os habitantes mais velhos de Santorini e das ilhas próximas sabem a verdade, é claro. Ele bebe e se exibe andando sobre a superfície do mar. Mas, naquela ilha, não importa a idade, não tem quem não tenha sido amigo dele na juventude. Afinal, ele tem sempre a aparência de um jovem de 20 anos e todos o ajudam na farsa.

Palemon foi envelhecendo lentamente e hoje aparenta ter cerca de cinquenta anos. Também, filho de quem é. Hefestos parece que nasceu velho. Sempre pareceu mais velho que o próprio pai, Ares. Palemon é atualmente consultor da NASA e mora numa mansão cinematográfica incrustada num paredão do Grand Canyon. Sua oficina ocupa uma grande extensão do interior da montanha. Continua fazendo o que gosta: criar máquinas. Maravilhas mecânicas. Não gosta de sistemas eletrônicos nem de sistemas digitais. Descobriu recentemente e mergulhou de cabeça em nanotecnologia. Está numa de criar robôs microscópicos, os nanobôs.

– Está bem informado.

– Quando eu não tenho nada para fazer, às vezes dou uma espiada na vida dos velhos amigos.

– Acha que eles atenderiam a uma convocação de seu antigo comandante?

– O pessoal anda meio acomodado. Há milênios que não travamos uma grande batalha, que não vivemos uma aventura épica. Nosso grande momento ainda é a velha saga da busca pelo _Velocino de Ouro_.

– Eu tenho em mente algo que seria um desafio à altura.

– O quê, por exemplo?

– Invadir o Inferno e tirar um homem de lá.

.

* * *

Iάσων (leia-se: Jasão); Κάστωρ (leia-se: Castor); Πολυδεύκης (leia-se: Polideuces, nome grego do herói Polux); Hρακλῆς (leia-se: Heracles, nome da versão grega do herói chamado pelos romanos de Hércules)

* * *

**UM ROSTO PARA JASÃO**

Quem leu a fic SETE VIDAS-VIDA 5 sabe que Jasão, o príncipe tessálio Iάσων, tem "longos cabelos da cor de campos de trigo prontos para a colheita e olhos sedutores de um verde só encontrado no oceano em dias de tempestade". Também foi dito que ele tem "feições suaves de um menino e um sorriso malicioso no rosto". Fora os olhos (verdes, ao invés de azuis), Jasão é muito parecido com Adam Winchester, seu descendente em linha direta. Ele seria, portanto, uma versão madura (40 anos) do ator Jake Abel com olhos verdes.

* * *

**UM ROSTO PARA ZETES**

Na realidade 5, o anemoi Zetes, filho de Bóreas, o vento norte, assumiu a identidade humana do ator Chad Murray. Uma identidade forjada. Alguém que antes não existia. Obviamente, a história de vida dele é diferente da do ator que conhecemos, mas a carreira de ambos tem muitos pontos em comum. Zetes é uma versão mais jovem do ator Chad Michael Murray (33 anos em 2014) com asas douradas.

* * *

20.10.2014


	5. VELHOS AMIGOS E AMIGOS VELHOS

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 2

VELHOS AMIGOS E AMIGOS VELHOS

.

* * *

.

Não foi surpresa para Zetes quando Jasão lhe pediu que corresse o mundo e convocasse os sobreviventes de sua tripulação para planejarem a incursão ao Inferno. Mas, a primeira coisa que Zetes pensou foi que seu velho comandante ainda não tinha se dado conta que estavam do outro lado do mundo. Pelo jeito, o guia de Jasão no mundo moderno, o tal de Dean, não estava familiarizado com viagens aéreas nem com ventos e suas limitações.

A velocidade do vento na superfície de um tornado pode atingir 600 km/h. Ao longo dos séculos, Zetes e o irmão competiram inúmeras vezes para ver quem conseguia atingir a maior velocidade e assim criar o tornado mais devastador. Mas, o resultado não dependia somente deles. Dependia também das condições climáticas do lugar. Ao chegarem na América, descobriram que, para esse propósito, nenhum lugar do planeta era melhor que o Meio-Oeste americano. Aprontaram muito. Na época era mais fácil, pois ainda existiam muitos espaços vazios e eles eram irresponsáveis o bastante para não se importarem com as consequências da destruição que causavam.

Podia percorrer trajetos curtos a 300 km/h, mas uma velocidade sustentável de deslocamento era da ordem de 120 km/h, um décimo da velocidade do som. Nesta velocidade, uma viagem de Los Angeles à aldeia de Karya na Tessália ou à ilha de Santorini levaria não menos de quatro dias. Afinal, eram mais de 11.500 km até a Grécia. Se não quisesse chegar esgotado, de cinco a seis dias.

Não, o mais prático seria pegar um vôo comercial até Atenas e seguir por conta própria somente a partir de lá.

.

Já contatara pessoalmente Autólico e falara com Palemon pelo celular e ambos ficaram empolgados com a expectativa de serem novamente liderados por Jasão. E, é claro, surpresos e curiosos sobre a inesperada volta de Jasão do reino dos mortos.

Encontrar Eufemo também não foi difícil. Estivera há dois ou três anos antes em Santorini e ficara hospedado numa pousada que pertencia a um descendente de Eufemo. O homem era um de seus amigos habituais de noitada. Bastara enviar um e-mail por intermédio do site da pousada. Combinaram que se encontrariam em Karya e, de lá, ambos iriam ao encontro de Idmon.

Foi Jasão quem insistira na participação de Idmon. Zetes achava pura perda de tempo procurá-lo. Ele estava muito velho para correr atrás de aventuras. Na última vez que o vira - e isso fora por ocasião da invasão da Grécia pelos nazistas, durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial - ele andava com muita dificuldade e mal se escutava o que ele falava. Se ele aceitasse participar, coisa que duvidava muito, ia acabar sendo um peso morto para o grupo. Bem, Jasão com certeza se daria por satisfeito com um bom augúrio sobre a empreitada ou algum aviso importante que Idmon tivesse a dar.

Para ser completamente honesto, Zetes nunca tivera nenhuma afinidade com Idmon. Achava-o estranho, cheio de segredos. Era irônico que um filho do deus solar cultivasse um estilo tão sombrio e que se sentisse tão obsessivamente atraído pelas artes negras de Hécate. Zetes lembrou do jovem Idmon e riu ao imaginar que, se tivesse se mantido jovem e alinhado com o mundo moderno, Idmon seria hoje um gótico. E daqueles bem singulares.

Não conseguira falar com Calaïs. Não sabia onde procurá-lo. Em suas novas identidades humanas não eram irmãos nem tinham qualquer tipo de vínculo, salvo a profissão de ator. No passado, foram muito unidos. Uma convivência diária de mais de 7000 anos. Mas, não há relacionamento que resista incólume a todo esse tempo. O que começou como uma implicância boba, quase terminou em tragédia e acabou com ambos magoados e ressentidos. Conheciam-se bem demais para necessitarem de palavras e, de repente, não havia mais nada a ser dito. Seguiram caminhos diferentes e, nos últimos duzentos anos, viveram vidas paralelas, com pouquíssimos contatos.

.

.

Nada como voar. E a melhor maneira de voar é, sem dúvida, num jatinho particular. Se bem que o termo _jatinho_ não descrevia bem a fabulosa máquina voadora do maior ladrão de todos os tempos. Equipada com duas suítes comparáveis a dos melhores hotéis cinco estrelas, sala de projeção e academia de ginástica. Servidos por comissárias de bordo escolhidas a dedo para proporcionar uma viagem agradável fazendo bem mais que simplesmente servir _champagne_.

Conta-se que Hermes, ainda um recém-nascido, roubou todo um rebanho de bois que estava sob a guarda de Apolo. Autólico não foi tão precoce assim, mas desde muito jovem tinha fama de ladrão de gado, já que seu imenso rebanho era o único da região que sempre crescia e crescia num ritmo difícil de ser explicado, mesmo que fosse verdadeira a sua alegação de contar com as bênçãos dos deuses da fertilidade. Enquanto isso, os rebanhos de seus vizinhos menos afortunados iam se reduzindo pouco a pouco.

O difícil era provar ser ele o ladrão, pois Autólico era cheio de artimanhas e álibis, hábil com as palavras e de uma simpatia inigualável. Sempre acabava parecendo ser ele a vítima e seus acusadores injustos caluniadores. Até que chegou o momento que os proprietários roubados já não queriam provar mais nada para ninguém. Foi esse aliás o motivo de Autólico ter se reunido aos argonautas. Precisava passar uns tempos longe de sua terra natal até as coisas esfriarem.

Milênios se passaram e Autólico nunca deixou de ser um ladrão de gado e de terras. Registrou, em nome de alguma de suas diversas identidades ou de empresas de fachada das quais era o proprietário, gigantescas áreas cultiváveis ou próprias para a pecuária em todos os continentes e, especialmente, na Amazônia, na Austrália e na África meridional.

Ao longo dos séculos, passou para o seu o nome os bens de milhares de pessoas mortas em guerras, acidentes ou desastres, ou, simplesmente, usufruiu deles. Usava sua aparência para seduzir e roubar a herança de ricas viúvas e de jovens herdeiras. Abandonadas, choravam a perda do amado, não do dinheiro. Seduzia até mesmo homens, embora nunca tenha ido para a cama com nenhum. Roubava jóias e carteiras em festas ou circulando pelas ruas. Dava golpes em comerciantes e banqueiros. Como empresário, sonegava impostos, roubava no peso e fazia descontos indevidos nos salários de seus funcionários. Seus golpes eram refinados e ele nunca usava de violência.

Autólico possuía objetos de arte de praticamente todas as civilizações. Quando os roubara, nem tinham muito valor. Roubara-os porque os achara bonitos. Como uma gralha, Autólico era atraído por pequenos objetos brilhantes como jóias e peças trabalhadas de ouro, cobre e prata. Hoje, era dono de um tesouro arqueológico de valor incalculável, muitas vezes o acervo de todos os museus do mundo.

Com os cassinos podia roubar de forma ainda mais descarada um número ainda maior de pessoas. Caça-níqueis, dados, roletas e baralhos, tudo era viciado em seus estabelecimentos. E ele, pessoalmente, roubava os ganhos dos poucos que conseguiam sair com algum lucro .

Apesar destas _pequenas_ falhas de caráter, Autólico sabia ser um bom amigo para seus amigos, um amante inesquecível e um guerreiro corajoso. Era melhor tê-lo do seu lado do que contra você.

.

.

Autólico e Eufemo não se viam há milênios e se cumprimentaram efusivamente. Os risos, as piadas, as brincadeiras, as zoações. Pareciam três garotos. Realmente pareciam, pois Autólico e Eufemo não envelheciam e Zetes, em homenagem aos velhos tempos, se condensara na aparência que tinha na época de argonauta: a de um rapaz alado de 20 anos. Estavam verdadeiramente felizes. As amizades da juventude são as únicas realmente duradouras.

Decidiram prorrogar o clima de festa seguindo a pé até o monastério cristão onde Idmon às vezes era visto. Ficava a 8 km a nordeste de Karya e tinha uma bela vista do Monte Olimpo. Uma estrutura com paredes de pedra sem um estilo arquitetônico definido. Linhas retas, ângulos retos, poucas janelas. Não parecia nem era realmente antiga. Não em termos europeus.

O monastério ficava sobre um dos túneis que levavam a cavernas naturais na base do Monte Olimpo. Os túneis haviam sido construídos há milênios e eram parte de um conjunto de complexas edificações pré-helênicas das quais não havia qualquer registro histórico. Os monges da ordem cristã proprietária do monastério conheciam apenas uma parte ínfima do conjunto. As partes mais antigas eram anteriores até mesmo ao nascimento de toda aquela geração de semideuses que navegou na Argo.

Autólico conhecia as cavernas dos velhos tempos, quando os deuses ainda conviviam com os homens. Hermes era muitas vezes invocado por seguidores de Hécate e a curiosidade o levou a participar de cultos que aconteciam naquelas cavernas. Numa destas ocasiões, conhecera sua meia-irmã Circe, filha de Hécate, feiticeira e maligna como a mãe.

Autólico instruiu Zetes sobre a localização das entradas ocultas do conjunto de cavernas e este rapidamente percorreu túneis e câmaras na forma de brisa. Quando encontrou o que buscava, voltou e retornou com os amigos.

Idmon estava sentado imóvel numa espécie de poltrona esculpida de um único bloco de pedra no centro da grande câmara escavada na montanha sagrada. Vendo-o assim era fácil acreditar que a imagem que temos hoje dos velhos profetas tenha sido inspirada nele. Um homem extremamente velho, muito magro, grandes olheiras e com cabelos, barba e bigodes totalmente brancos, seus fios compridos e ralos quase tocando o chão, embora a calvície se mostrasse acentuada no topo do crânio. Vestia uma túnica de tecido rústico, com corte grosseiro e sem qualquer ornamento. Não trazia consigo nem mesmo um cajado para ajudá-lo a locomover-se.

O único objeto visível em toda a câmara era um braseiro que, alimentado por gases do subsolo, queimava ervas aromáticas. Embora fosse uma caverna, havia circulação de ar pois a fumaça não se acumulava no ambiente. O fogo baixo do braseiro era também a única fonte de luz do ambiente, mantido numa eterna penumbra. Idmon estava recostado na poltrona, com a cabeça caída para a frente. Sua respiração era tão débil que, não fossem eles semideuses com sentidos muito mais acurados que os dos homens, pensariam que estava morto.

Eufemo e Autólico se aproximaram cautelosamente do antigo companheiro que se mantinha imóvel e se ajoelharam bem próximos a ele para poderem ver melhor seu rosto e avaliar seu real estado de saúde. Até mesmo Zetes, que se mantivera um pouco afastado, se assusta e grita quando Idmon arregala os olhos e, com a rapidez de uma cobra ao dar o bote, estende ambas as mãos e segura com força o topo das cabeças dos dois semideuses à sua frente.

As mãos de Idmon começam a se iluminar e logo todo o seu corpo e os dos seus dois antigos companheiros estão envolvidos por uma tênue luz azulada. Zetes observa, horrorizado, que Idmon está drenando a energia vital de Eufemo e de Autólico e, com isso, está rejuvenescendo.

Idmon, agora aparentando vinte e poucos anos, se levanta e, sem olhar para os corpos caídos dos antigos companheiros, se dirige a Zetes, que recuara assustado até a parede da câmara.

– Chegaram bem a tempo. Eu estava mesmo esperando vocês.

.

* * *

**UM ROSTO PARA AUTÓLICO**

Autólico é um personagem mitológico relativamente famoso. Uma versão do personagem aparece no recente _'Hércules'_ protagonizado por Dwayne Johnson.

O meu Autólico tem uma eterna aparência de menino (baby-face) e pensei nele como o ator e cantor Jared Leto, hoje (2014) com 43 anos, mas que passaria facilmente por alguém de 28. Jared Leto cada hora se mostra com um visual diferente. Autólico é um Jared de cabelos curtos e que usa - em sua versão quarentona - barba e bigode bem cuidados que ele não possuía em sua imberbe versão adolescente.

* * *

**UM ROSTO PARA EUFEMO**

Escalei o ator Matt Bomer para dar um rosto ao semideus Eufemo, filho de Poseidon (Netuno). Eufemo pode caminhar sobre a superfície do mar e pode conduzir um navio ao porto desejado, mesmo que a rota não seja conhecida.

* * *

24.10.2014


	6. DEIXANDO DE SER CRIANÇA

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 3

DEIXANDO DE SER CRIANÇA

.

* * *

KARYA, TESSÁLIA

.

Zetes desvaneceu e voltou a condensar-se com a aparência de Chad Murray no outro extremo da câmara.

– Como pode? Atacou-os da forma mais vil e traiçoeira. Seus antigos amigos. Maldito seja, bruxo!

– Menos drama, garoto-vento. Eu e eles NUNCA fomos realmente amigos. Mas, ainda que fôssemos .. Eu estava morrendo. Eu morreria aqui, sozinho, em poucas horas, se vocês não aparecessem. Mas, eu SABIA que viriam. Sempre soube. Vi esse momento acontecer, mais real que a própria realidade, muito tempo atrás. No dia em que subi pela primeira vez a bordo da nave Argo. No momento em que apertei pela primeira vez a mão de Autólico, eu soube que um dia, muitos milênios depois, uma versão muito envelhecida de mim mesmo roubaria do príncipe dos ladrões uma fortuna do bem mais precioso que existe no universo: tempo de vida.

– Eles estão ..

– Bem. Eles estão bem, não se preocupe. O que são uns poucos milênios para quem é praticamente imortal? Seus amigos ainda vão me agradecer por eu realizar o maior desejo deles.

– E poderia me dizer qual seria esse desejo?

– Envelhecer. Ambos estavam cansados da eterna juventude. Você envelheceu o equivalente humano a uma década nestes últimos três milênios. Não é mais um garoto. Não pensa como um. Eles não. Eles não envelheceram um dia sequer. E continuariam para sempre as mesmas crianças irresponsáveis que conhecemos no passado. O tempo permitiu que acumulassem conhecimento, mas não fez com que ganhassem maturidade. A eterna juventude tem um preço terrível. O desenvolvimento psicológico e emocional deles estava parado e eles ainda esperariam uma eternidade até que conhecessem as alegrias e angústias da vida adulta.

– E você os ajudou roubando suas vidas?

– Eu tive muito tempo para refinar esse feitiço. Ele tirou de cada um apenas o suficiente para que finalmente alcançassem a idade física e emocional que intimamente queriam ter. Em alguns minutos eles vão acordar e vão querer me matar pelo mal que pensam que lhes fiz. Mas, acredite que quis dar-lhes um presente por me permitirem caminhar como um jovem mais uma vez e, desta vez, cumprir aquele que é meu verdadeiro destino.

Idmon ergue os braços acima da cabeça, faz um movimento com as mãos e desaparece. Zetes, angustiado, corre até os amigos, ainda desacordados.

Era como Idmon dissera. Eufemo e Autólico estavam mais velhos, mas, para os padrões do mundo moderno, ainda seriam considerados jovens. Eufemo agora parecia ter trinta e poucos anos e a maturidade ressaltara em muito a sua beleza. Ele com certeza faria ainda mais sucesso com as mulheres, se é que isso era possível. Já Autólico parecia ter quase quarenta e se tornara de fato o homem que há muito fingia ser com a ajuda de magia.

.

.

GRAND CANYON, EUA

[UMA SEMANA DEPOIS]

Jasão, Zetes, Eufemo e Autólico estavam reunidos em torno de uma grande mesa de reunião no salão que servia de escritório para Hefestion Palemon em sua magnífica mansão do Grand Canyon. Esperavam a volta do anfitrião que saíra para atender a uma ligação da Casa Branca sobre um dos muitos projetos do Departamento de Defesa do qual era consultor.

– Assumo total responsabilidade pelas perdas que sofreram. Eu não devia ter insistido em trazer Idmon para o grupo.

– Fiquei furioso quando descobri que fui roubado. Roubado do que Idmon mesmo definiu como o 'bem mais precioso do universo'. Orgulho profissional ferido, eu acho. E também a vergonha disso ter acontecido na frente de vocês, os únicos que sabem quem eu realmente sou. Os poucos amigos verdadeiros que me restaram. Mas, Idmon disse a verdade. Eu não aguentava mais ser um adolescente. Eu sabia que a necessidade obsessiva de ter tudo somente para mim, de querer tudo o que vejo à minha frente, de não aceitar ser contrariado e de querer sempre mostrar que sou o mais esperto eram reações infantis. Mas, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia mudar a minha forma de agir.

Autólico faz uma longa pausa antes de continuar.

– Quando voltei para Las Vegas, a primeira coisa que fiz foi sentar na minha cadeira e olhar ao meu redor. Aquela sala, aquele lugar, aquelas pessoas. Eram as mesmos de sempre. Quem estava diferente era eu. Eu sentia que estava profundamente mudado, mesmo que ninguém mais tivesse notado qualquer diferença. Tirar de quem já não tem quase nada não me pareceu mais tão divertido. A imensa quantidade de coisas e de dinheiro que acumulei não me pareciam mais tão importantes.

– Já eu senti que tinha mudado pela forma como olhei para o povo de Santorini ao voltar para a ilha. Sempre gostei de todo mundo, mas nunca me senti responsável por ninguém. Eu tinha minha vida e eles tinham as deles. Ríamos juntos, brindávamos e nos divertíamos. E só. Alguns deles são meus filhos, outros são meus netos ou bisnetos e eu sempre os vi apenas como companheiros de farra que um dia casam, se acomodam e você deixa de procurar. Que você cumprimenta por hábito, ou pelas boas lembranças do passado, mas sabe que fazem parte apenas do seu passado. Não do seu presente e muito menos do seu futuro. E as filhas de mulheres que amei e magoei e que sabia que mais dia menos dia acabaria levando para a cama e depois magoando, num ciclo interminável. Filhas minhas que nunca tiveram um pai que as protegesse de um homem como eu, a quem só o desejo importa.

– Uau! Vocês realmente mudaram. Não reconheço mais meus velhos amigos.

– Nem nós a você, Zetes. Há quanto tempo deixou de brincar de quem sopra mais forte com seu irmão? De quem derruba mais árvores, de quem destrói mais casas?

– Muito tempo. Sei lá, foi perdendo a graça.

– Pois é. Há muito tempo que você não faz as coisas de que gostava porque _'tem as suas responsabilidades'_. Gravações a que não pode faltar. Teste de elenco importante. Preciso dizer mais?

– Para mim - e acho que para você também, Autólico - essa última semana foi mais perturbadora do que tudo que me aconteceu nestes últimos três mil anos. Jasão volta e, em uma semana, tudo vira de cabeça para baixo.

– Eu acho que vocês todos precisavam mesmo de um pouco de juízo nestas cabeças.

– E, então, comandante? Você nos convocou e aqui estamos nós. O que quer de nós, Jasão?

– Tem a ver com quem me tornei. Por uma estranha ironia, meu corpo foi duplicado por uma criatura demoníaca que estava possuída pela alma de um homem vindo de outra realidade. As memórias e as motivações deste homem agora fazem parte de mim. Esse homem sempre teve como prioridade a proteção do irmão mais novo, que, por uma absurda coincidência é meu descendente direto. Também eu, em meus últimos anos de vida, me vi obcecado em proteger os filhos que tive fora do casamento, ameaçados pela vingança de Μηδεια. Esse sentimento, que persiste em mim, me faz pedir a ajuda de vocês.

– Nós todos aqui avisamos você muitas vezes que Μηδεια era louca e que o melhor era nunca ter se envolvido com ela.

– Eu estava enfeitiçado. Lembram-se de quando a vimos pela primeira vez. A jovem e exótica princesa de um reino no fim do mundo. Lembram-se de como ela era linda e misteriosa? E depois, quando a conheci melhor, ela se mostrou uma garota atrevida e determinada, completamente diferente de qualquer mulher que eu já tivesse conhecido. Era pouco mais que uma menina e já conhecia todos os truques que uma mulher usa para enlouquecer um homem. Eu enlouqueci. Estava louco de paixão. Por um tempo, foi bom. Foi muito bom. Depois .. vocês sabem o que aconteceu.

– Vamos esquecer a louca da sua ex. E como essa história termina?

– Existe um segundo descendente meu, irmão do primeiro. É ele quem foi levado para o Inferno. Os dois irmãos eram muito ligados. Como Κάστωρ e Πολυδεύκης.

– Se são como Κάστωρ e Πολυδεύκης e um morreu, eu não deixaria o outro sozinho.

– Não se preocupem quanto a isso. Já pedi ao Necker que fique de olho nele.

– Quem é Necker?

– Palemon, só você para não saber que o Necker é o namoradinho do Zetes. Eles já estão juntos há mais de duzentos anos.

– Já disse e repeti que ele NÃO É meu namorado. Sempre fomos apenas bons amigos.

– Zetes, conosco você não precisa fingir. Ninguém aqui vai queimar o seu filme. No que depender de nós, você vai poder continuar a posar de garanhão nas matérias das revistas de fofocas.

– É, Zetes. Podemos até mesmo testemunhar que, nos velhos tempos, você não podia ver um rabo de saias que caía em cima. Basta omitir que, nos velhos tempos, eram os homens que usavam saias curtas.

– Zetes, me diz aqui, confia mesmo no Necker junto deste outro cara. Jasão, como é esse seu descendente? É .. bem apessoado como você?

– Acabaram com a zoação? O Necker nem queria se meter nesta história. Eu tive que insistir muito.

– Pessoal, acabou. Deixem o Zetes em paz. E é a vida do Sam, meu descendente, que está em jogo. O Zetes confia no tal Necker para a tarefa e isso para mim é o suficiente. Mais ainda ele tendo as habilidades que tem. Resolvido isso, a questão é: como chegamos no Inferno? Alguém aqui sabe onde fica a entrada?

– Nossos antigos companheiros Teseu e Hércules foram ao Tártaro e voltaram. Teseu está morto, mas Hércules conhece o caminho.

– Eu não quero o Hércules neste grupo. Se ele entrar, eu tô fora.

– Zetes, faz muito tempo. O Hércules seria um ótimo reforço. E ele conhece o caminho.

– Eu também conheço o caminho.

– Idmon? VOCÊ? O que faz aqui?

.

* * *

**UM ROSTO PARA IDMON**

Para interpretar o vidente e feiticeiro Idmon, filho de Apolo, escalei o ator Ian Somerhalder, com o visual das primeiras temporadas de The Vampire Diaries. O Idmon rejuvenescido aparenta 28 anos e Ian tem atualmente 35 anos (2014). Tem também a coincidência de Idmon soar parecido com Damon, nome do personagem que Ian interpreta em The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTO**

Κάστωρ (leia-se: Castor) e Πολυδεύκης (leia-se: Polideuces, o Pólux), já citados no capítulo anterior, eram irmãos ligados por um amor (fraterno) incondicional. Embora fossem gêmeos, eram filhos de pais diferentes. Embora conhecidos como Dióscuros ou Filhos de Zeus, apenas Pólux tinha origem divina e era imortal. Quando Castor foi morto, Pólux clamou a Zeus que não os separasse. Zeus atendeu o pedido transformando os heróis espartanos na constelação zodiacal de Gêmeos. Unidos para sempre no Céu.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTO**

Os leitores de SETE VIDAS devem lembrar da versão do nyx Necker da realidade 6: a criatura transmorfa que personificava Jared Padalecki.

* * *

02.11.2014


	7. ALIADOS SUSPEITOS

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 4

ALIADOS SUSPEITOS

.

* * *

.

– Idmon? VOCÊ? O que faz aqui?

– Como passou pelas defesas da casa?

– Muita coragem a sua ..

– Agora você MORRE, desgraçado!

Com o gesto de pedir tempo no basquete, Idmon paralisa a todos em volta da mesa. Mesmo Zetes, que começara a desvanecer volta a ficar sólido. Idmon olha nos olhos de cada um de seus antigos camaradas e dá um sorriso de canto da boca. Para ele era a celebração íntima de uma vitória impossível. Como se o _nerd_ esquisitão ganhasse o amor da garota do capitão do time de _football_. Quantas vezes se sentira inferiorizado e excluído frente aos antigos companheiros, embora também tivesse origem divina? Como lhe doera saber que permaneciam jovens e desejáveis e ver-se cada vez mais envelhecido e fraco. A injustiça de tudo aquilo. Ele é quem sempre fora o mais capaz. Mas ali, naquele momento, via, com satisfação, que a relação entre ele e seus antigos companheiros de juventude mudara e que eles finalmente o olhavam com respeito e, até mesmo, MEDO.

O Idmon que se aproxima da mesa, puxa uma cadeira, e senta, com a cadeira virada ao contrário, não lembrava em nada o homem que já se mostrava muito velho ao final de seu primeiro milênio de vida. E isso fora há alguns milênios atrás. Aquele velho não mais existia. Tinha rejuvenescido e não somente no corpo. As vestes rústicas e o visual despojado que impunham respeito e exalavam santidade e sabedoria também ficaram para trás.

Como Zetes intuíra, na falta de um elemento melhor de comparação, podia se dizer que ele agora realmente parecia um membro radical de uma alguma tribo gótica. Um _bad boy_ magrelo de pele muito branca vestido de negro. Já completamente integrado ao século vinte e um.

Tatuagens, _piercings_, _body modification_ e muito metal nas roupas muito justas. Mas, a nova aparência não era apenas uma questão de modismo. Apenas Autólico, instruído nos mistérios de Hermes Trismegisto, tinha o conhecimento para reconhecer a real função de cada elemento. As tatuagens eram proteções míticas. Os piercings eram objetos de poder ou amuletos de proteção. As transformações corporais eram mensagens não verbais para as criaturas não humanas que sabia que encontraria. Os metais nas roupas tinham função de ataque ou de defesa. Prata, ferro frio, cobre, bronze e ouro reunidos em padrões alquímicos. Não parecia, mas o bruxo viera armado da cabeça aos pés.

A sua prolongada velhice moldara seu estilo de vida nos últimos milênios. Era um velho e, por mais que se revoltasse contra essa condição, não podia mudá-la. O jovem que fora e o que ainda existia dentro dele lutavam, mas não tinham como vencer o peso da idade. Embora passasse a imagem de eremita, nunca deixara de se manter informado das transformações culturais por que passara o mundo. Mas, uma coisa é saber e outra, completamente diferente, é viver. E era isso que ele estava fazendo agora. Voltando a viver. Se redescobrindo. Se reinventando. Queria viver. Não era justo que o mundo acabasse justamente agora, quando ganhara sua segunda chance.

– Podem me dar um minuto de sua atenção. Afinal, se não me engano, foram vocês mesmos que me procuraram em Karya para me convocar para essa reunião. Pois bem, aqui estou.

– Idmon, você não é mais bem-vindo em minha casa. Não depois de sua agressão a Eufemo e Autólico. Não depois lançar esse feitiço sobre nós. Liberte-nos e SAIA.

– Peço desculpas pela invasão, Palemon. Quanto a paralisá-los, quis apenas evitar uma cena de violência desnecessária. Não vim para brigar com vocês. Vim me oferecer para lutar ao lado de vocês. Mais uma vez.

– Lutar a meu lado? Nunca. Você me roubou! Literalmente roubou minha juventude.

– Já era tempo de você provar do próprio veneno, Autólico. Ou acha que não roubou anos de vida de milhares de pessoas? Mais até do que tirei de você. Nunca parou para pensar que o gado, as terras, os imóveis e o dinheiro que roubou eram, em muitos casos, anos de trabalho duro daquelas pessoas? Anos que você roubou junto destes bens. E junto destes anos de trabalho, você roubou sonhos, projetos de vida, o futuro e o passado de muita gente.

– Não! Tudo que fiz foi roubar algumas reses de quem tinha grandes rebanhos, algum dinheiro de quem tinha grandes fortunas.

– _Algumas_ reses? Não seja hipócrita e não insulte a inteligência dos presentes. Mas, digamos que fosse assim. Ainda assim estaríamos empatados. Eu roubei _alguns_ anos de vida de quem tinha um estoque potencial de muitos milhares de anos. Além do mais, está chorando por uma juventude que não mais desejava e que não vai lhe fazer falta. Mas, você está certo ao dizer que roubei de você. E eu, ao contrário de você, não sou um ladrão. Não me orgulho do que fiz. Eu pretendo compensar você pelos anos que lhe tirei. E também você, Eufemo. Temos um acordo? Um tratado temporário de paz?

– ..

– Vou interpretar esse silêncio sepulcral como um sim. Vou libertá-los do encantamento e quero que me escutem. É importante que escutem porque existe muita coisa em jogo. O que eu tenho a dizer é mais importante que essa nossa briguinha. É do destino do mundo que estou falando. E do destino de cada um de nós.

.

.

– Está dizendo que VOCÊ está por trás da minha volta?

– É uma longa história, Jasão. Mas, é importante que vocês saibam de cada detalhe. Vocês me conheceram como seguidor de Hécate, mas Hécate não é a única senhora do submundo. Todos aqui sabem que existem outros deuses, outros panteões e sabem também que existe uma guerra prestes a ser declarada entre a tropa que permaneceu leal e os remanescentes da derrotada tropa que eras atrás se insurgiu contra o Poder hoje dominante. Mas, hoje, os lados não estão mais tão claros e as coisas vão se precipitar muito em breve com a libertação do Primeiro dos Caídos do submundo em que foi aprisionado.

– O arcanjo Lúcifer?

– O querubim Lúcifer. Lúcifer nunca foi arcanjo. Mas, o que importa é que ele reuniu um grande número de agentes neste plano e nos planos acima e abaixo deste. Criaturas infernais, humanos e anjos estão em ação neste momento, conspirando para libertá-lo. Eles vão trazer o fim do mundo que hoje conhecemos.

– Anjos dando as cartas no mundo. Nunca entendi a atitude de nossos pais. Retiraram-se e deixaram o campo livre para os soldados do deus hebreu. Não que nossa geração tenha feito diferente, diga-se de passagem. Mas, eles eram fortes. Eram deuses. Se fosse para cair, que caíssem lutando.

– Não foi bem assim, Eufemo. Nossos pais não tinham uma mensagem que incendiasse a imaginação dos homens e gerasse neles fé inabalável. Fé é a verdadeira fonte do poder dos deuses, seja de que panteão façam parte. Além disso, eles eram muitos e competiam entre si pela devoção do mesmo pequeno grupo de verdadeiros fiéis. E estes logo rareariam. Nossos pais não se importavam realmente com os homens. Viviam em função de seus próprios desejos. A fé da humanidade no Olimpo desabou num piscar de olhos e lhes foi impossível resistir à ascensão de uma nova ordem.

– Um Deus único que não reconhece nenhum outro poder. Que se fortaleceu conquistando cada vez mais fiéis. Seus anjos mataram ou afugentaram os antigos Poderes. Fomos deixados em paz porque nunca fomos vistos por eles como ameaças.

– Essa paz não vai durar. Em muito pouco tempo, a profetizada batalha final entre as facções de anjos que se auto-reconhecem como o Bem e o Mal eclodirá. A guerra não poupará ninguém. O mundo será destruído e nós seremos destruídos com ele.

– É isso que dizem suas visões do futuro? Que estamos todos condenados?

– Infelizmente, SIM. Não há um futuro para nenhum de nós. E aqui, olhando para vocês, vejo claramente o fim que espera cada um de vocês. Nada muito agradável e seria extremamente indelicado revelar-lhes antecipadamente.

– Se é inevitável, o que propõe que façamos? Sentamos e esperamos o fim? Lutamos? Fugimos como nossos pais fizeram?

– MUDAMOS esse futuro.

– Como? Sabemos que ganhou de seu pai Apolo o dom de ver o futuro. Não o de alterá-lo ou de enxergar outros futuros. Até onde sabemos, o Livro do Destino não pode ser mudado.

– Como falei, existem outros deuses. Teremos ajuda da Senhora da Destruição, a deusa-demônio indiana Kälï que ..

– Espera aí. A deusa da destruição quer_ SALVAR o mundo_? Então, é melhor ela arrumar antes um novo epíteto, porque este soa suspeito. Como sabe que ela não conspira para trazer o fim de tudo?

– Os anjos tampouco vão poupá-la e ela sabe disso. Suas artes permitiram que eu tivesse acesso a uma outra realidade. A realidade de onde vieram as duas metades que se fundiram para trazê-lo de volta a vida, Jasão. O menino _ghoul_ e o espírito desencarnado de um homem ainda vivo, Dean Winchester.

– Eu sabia que Dean Winchester veio de outra realidade, mas o _ghoul_ ..

– Também veio. Mas, trazido por um portal que eu abri seguindo as instruções de Kälï. Era preciso trazer o espírito de Dean Winchester para dentro do corpo do _ghoul_ e isso só seria possível se o corpo do ghoul apresentasse semelhança genética com o dele. Caso contrário, ao chegar aqui, Dean Winchester ocuparia o corpo de um dos Winchesters desta realidade, onde ele próprio não existe. Ele ocuparia o corpo de Adam ou de Samuel.

– E qual a ligação do _ghoul_ com Dean Winchester. Tenho as memórias dele e Dean jamais havia encontrado um _ghoul_ anteriormente. Ele imaginava que a ligação viesse do garoto Dean Milligan. A semelhança entre eles ..

– Levou o ghoul a atacar a família do garoto Milligan em busca de vingança. O menino _ghoul_ veio do FUTURO de Dean Winchester. De alguns meses depois que ele deixou esta realidade e voltou para seu próprio corpo. O menino _ghoul_ era do grupo que matou e devorou parcialmente o Adam Winchester daquela realidade. Ao fazê-lo, seu corpo guardou o registro genético que os Winchesters herdaram do Jasão de sua própria realidade. Isso gerou o vínculo necessário e, aparentemente, mais forte. Talvez por serem da mesma realidade. Se existe algum vínculo entre Dean Winchester e Dean Milligan, não sei dizer.

– Dean não entendia o porquê de ter reconhecido Adam como seu irmão, já que nunca soube da existência deste irmão - ou ainda não sabia; nem de como podia lembrar-se de ter vivido coisas que nunca viveu, como o funeral deste irmão.

– Essas memórias vieram do ghoul e se misturaram com as dele. O irmão mais velho do menino _ghoul_, que era o líder do seu clã, foi morto por Dean Winchester. O garoto ghoul estava espreitando na floresta e ia atacar Dean e Samuel enquanto eles cremavam o corpo do meio-irmão morto. Mas, antes que o fizesse, eu fiz o garoto ghoul atravessar um portal que o trouxe para essa realidade e o deixou no norte do continente americano, próximo ao local onde a ex-esposa de Jasão guardava seu coração vivo.

– E você manipulou o ghoul para que ele devorasse meu coração e assumisse a minha forma?

– Não eu. Quem fez isso foi nosso outro aliado na tentativa de impedir essa guerra e a destruição do mundo: Loki.

– Loki, o _aesir_? Mas, ele é um _trickster_, um deus trapaceiro. É conhecido como Príncipe das Mentiras. Não dá para acreditar em uma palavra do que ele diga.

– Os iguais se reconhecem. É por isso que precisamos de você, Autólico. Não foi você mesmo que se auto proclamou _o homem mais esperto do mundo_? Conhecem uma mentira maior do que essa? Precisamos que vigie Loki e se antecipe a qualquer traição vinda dele.

– É assim que pretende se mostrar confiável, bruxo? Apresentando-nos a deuses ainda menos confiáveis que você.

– Numa guerra nem sempre podemos escolher nossos aliados.

– Numa guerra precisamos confiar em quem temos ao nosso lado no campo de batalha ou corremos o risco de sermos apunhalados pelas costas.

– Nunca fui um guerreiro. Talvez seja melhor discutir estratégias de guerra diretamente com Loki.

.

Os olhos de todos se voltam para o homem que se materializa bem ao lado de Idmon. Com curiosidade e desconfiança, já que todos ali conheciam a reputação do senhor das mentiras do panteão dos deuses nórdicos. Mas, principalmente, porque conheciam a profecia que diz que Loki participará do Ragnarök do lado das forças da destruição. Já Jasão reconhece o homem como o enfermeiro do Hospital Distrital de La Grande que coletou seu sangue para salvar Sam Winchester. E como o Trickster que infernizara a vida de Dean Winchester na sua realidade e nesta.

– Dean Winchester conhecia você apenas como o _Trickster_ e suspeitava que fosse um deus pagão. Então, você é Loki. Faz todo o sentido. Pessoal, eu e ele já nos conhecemos. Foi ele quem me entregou o feitiço que me transformou de _ghoul_ em humano, depois de enganar Dean Winchester e fazê-lo deixar o corpo. Esse verme não merece confiança.

– Quanta ingratidão, Jasão. Depois de todo o meu esforço para trazê-lo de volta à vida. E eu o fiz porque você Jasão é o único que pode mudar o futuro e salvar essa realidade.

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTO**

O Trickster se apresentava como Loki para Kali e os outros deuses no clubinho sobrenatural do episódio Hammer of the Gods.

* * *

03.11.2014


	8. O PRIMEIRO EMBATE

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 5

O PRIMEIRO EMBATE

.

* * *

MANSÃO PALEMON, GRAND CANYON

.

– Uma espada capaz de matar anjos? Mas, vamos invadir o Inferno. Não o Paraíso.

– Como conseguiu uma arma dessas, Loki?

– Isso agora não importa. Ela veio bem a calhar. Nossa pequena reunião não passou despercebida do braço armado da Presença. Vamos ser atacados por anjos. Três deles. Estarão aqui em pouco mais de cinco minutos.

– É mais uma de suas visões do futuro, Idmon?

Idmon fuzila Zetes com o olhar pela pergunta mais do que idiota.

– Estamos perdendo tempo. Precisamos seguir imediatamente para Creta. E, mesmo lá, não estaremos seguros.

– Creta? A entrada para o Hades fica em Creta?

– Pode, por favor, ficar calado por um minuto que seja, Zetes? Obrigado.

– Pode nos transportar para Creta, Loki?

– Posso. Mas, não todos de uma vez.

– Que seja. Alguns de nós ficam e tentam ganhar o maior tempo possível para o grupo que seguiu para Creta.

– Não. Enfrentar anjos seria suicídio. Mas, conheço uma maneira de prendermos os anjos aqui pelo tempo necessário para nos pormos todos a salvo. Palemon, você tem um projetor nesta sala, não tem?

– Sim, mas ..

– Um papel e uma caneta, rápido. .. Obrigado. .. Aqui está. Palemon, pode reproduzir esse desenho e projetá-lo no piso num tamanho que cerque a maior área possível desta sala?

– Posso fazer bem mais que isso. Dê-me o papel.

– Eufemo. Autólico. Idmon. Jasão. Não podemos arriscar que nos detenham antes mesmo de começarmos. Vou transportá-los para o monte Ida. Idmon conduza-os à entrada do Hades. Os de nós que sobreviverem alcançam vocês. Palemon, programe o projetor para que dispare automaticamente daqui a exatos cinco minutos. Depois reúna suas armas de combate e saia do prédio. Zetes permaneça invisível nesta sala até que eu o chame.

Loki pousa as mãos sobre os ombros de Eufemo e de Jasão e pede que Idmon e Autólico pousem uma das mãos sobre seus ombros. Os cinco desaparecem e, menos de um minuto depois, Loki retorna sozinho. O gasto de energia foi considerável e ele cai de joelhos enfraquecido. Zetes o ajuda a levantar, mas Loki insiste que ele desapareça antes da chegada dos anjos.

Mal Zetes desvanece, um zumbido ensurdecedor anuncia a chegada dos anjos Uriel, Castiel e Anna. A parede envidraçada de frente para a espetacular vista do canyon se espatifa.

– Gabriel! Sempre considerei a sua atitude uma traição às nossas hostes, mas desta vez você passou de todos os limites. Sua associação com os filhos bastardos de nossos antigos inimigos na tentativa de sabotar o Grande Plano é alta traição. Entregue-se e submeta-se ao julgamento de seus Irmãos.

– Eu aceitaria o Grande Plano se fosse o Pai a comandá-lo. Mas, o Pai está ausente e uma guerra entre Miguel e Lúcifer destruirá o mundo. Ninguém sairá vencedor. Eu sei. Eu vi.

– Primeiro, você renegou seus Irmãos e passou a viver entre humanos. Agora se alia a bastardos de falsos deuses e dá ouvidos a demônios. Deixou-se enfeitiçar por Kälï. Ela o enganou com visões de destruição. Ela mostrou a você um falso futuro. O Apocalipse trará uma nova Era de Ouro à humanidade.

– Uma nova Era de Ouro? E qual foi a primeira, posso saber? Vão aceitar novamente os homens no Jardim do Éden depois de erguer um muro em torno da Árvore do Conhecimento do Bem e do Mal? Não vai funcionar. Eles vão dar um jeito de pular o muro. Foram criados para agir desta maneira. É isso que os faz especiais.

– Basta desta .. O que é isso?

Um projetor holográfico descera do teto e criara uma armadilha para anjos tridimensional prendendo Gabriel e o trio de anjos no interior da sala.

– Me tire daqui, Zetes. Agora!

Um pequeno tornado envolve Gabriel e leva através da janela ao encontro de Palemon, que veste uma espécie de exoesqueleto mecânico. Uma maravilha da tecnologia, de design elegante, nas cores vermelho e dourado, que lhe dá uma incrível força, comparável a de um grande guindaste, além que permitir que corra com o dobro da velocidade de uma pessoa normal, quase a velocidade de um recordista olímpico.

Zetes desacelera de forma brusca, derrubando Gabriel no chão de uma altura de três metros. Ao cair de mal jeito sobre a superfície rochosa, Gabriel se corta e sangra luz, mas o ferimento cicatriza em segundos.

– Quem é você e o que pretende? Eu escutei tudo e não foi a conversa que se esperaria entre três anjos do Senhor e um notório deus trapaceiro dos povos do norte. Você é ou foi um deles. Um anjo. Um deles o chamou de Gabriel. É esse o seu nome? Fale!

– Fale ou morra aqui.

Gabriel é surpreendido pela ação rápida e coordenada dos dois antigos argonautas. Palemon usa um projetor holográfico portátil para prendê-lo em uma armadilha para anjos e Zetes arranca a espada de sua mão e a aponta para seu peito.

– É sua última chance de falar, farsante.

.

.

* * *

MONTE IDA, ILHA DE CRETA

.

– Outro anjo, Idmon? Quanto tempo temos?

– Sete minutos.

– Estamos em terreno aberto. Não temos onde nos esconder.

– Talvez possamos despistá-lo.

– A que distância estamos da entrada da caverna?

– Precisaríamos de quinze minutos. Talvez mais. Ele nos alcançaria antes. É um anjo. Não vai desistir. E, se nos encontrou aqui, sabe para onde estamos indo.

– E não é só isso. Ele está de posse de uma arma que pode matar instantaneamente qualquer criatura viva, não importa o nível de poder. Um tipo de pedra filosofal que transmuta matéria orgânica em sal. Não temos escolha, precisamos tirar essa arma do anjo ou ele nos matará.

– Vamos ter que enfrentá-lo.

– E vamos. Mas, temos que ter uma estratégia.

.

Eufemo corre em linha reta tentando desesperadamente alcançar a entrada de Idaion Antron quando é interceptado por Balthazar.

– É o fim da linha para você, pagão. Para todos vocês, na verdade. Queriam entrar no Inferno, não é mesmo? Pois bem, vou ajudá-los. Vou mandá-los para lá. Mas, a viagem é só de ida.

– Sou Eufemo, filho de Poseidon. Você não me mete medo.

– Permitimos que sua laia caminhasse sobre a Terra por tempo demais. Mas, saiba que o tempo dos antigos acabou. O Dia do Julgamento está próximo. Mesmo que escapasse hoje, você arderia no fogo purificador que em breve banirá para sempre demônios e falsos deuses como você para o nível mais profundo do Inferno.

– Você fala demais. Se considera um guerreiro do seu Deus? Me enfrente. Desafio você a um combate com as mãos nuas. Homem contra homem. Melhor dizendo, semideus contra anjo.

– Não preciso sujar minhas mãos. Você não é um adversário à minha altura. Bastaria me mostrar em minha verdadeira forma e você seria incinerado. Bastaria falar com minha verdadeira voz e seu cérebro se liquefaria. Você não passa de um fanfarrão patético vivendo uma adolescência eterna.

– Posso ter vivido minha vida inteira como um fanfarrão patético, mas estou disposto a morrer como um verdadeiro guerreiro. Vamos, mostre o quanto é superior a mim em uma luta justa. Ou só é corajoso com uma arma mística nas mãos?

– Chega de jogos com palavras. Não vai me fazer jogar pelos seus termos. Já perdi muito tempo com você. Fale! Aonde estão seus companheiros? Pelo visto, abandonaram você à própria sorte.

– Eles não me abandonaram. Nós somos uma equipe. Hoje e sempre. Nós somos os Argonautas.

– Reconheço sua coragem, pretenso guerreiro. Mas, não tenho tempo para você. Adeus! Lembranças a seu pai.

Balthazar aponta o transmutador para Eufemo, mas não consegue ativá-lo. Aproveitando que o anjo, atônito, está com a atenção voltada para o bastão inútil em suas mãos, Eufemo avança na direção de Balthazar e o derruba com um murro no queixo.

– Quem é o fanfarrão agora?

Balthazar, caído, ainda encarava com ódio o sorriso zombeteiro de Eufemo, quando escuta a voz poderosa de Jasão.

– Olhe para mim, anjo.

Jasão encosta a palma da mão sobre o símbolo místico desenhado com seu próprio sangue. Balthazar desaparece numa explosão de luz.

– Vai levar um bom tempo até ele conseguir retornar ao plano material. Nosso caminho até Idaion Antron está livre.

– Bom trabalho, Idmon. Seu encantamento nos manteve ocultos dos olhos do anjo e permitiu que Autólico se aproximasse e trocasse o transmutador por uma simples pedra que teve a aparência mudada por magia.

– Essa é a arte do maior ladrão do mundo. Eu troquei o bastão que estava na mão dele e ele não percebeu, mesmo tendo os sentidos muito mais acurados que os de qualquer mortal.

– E ainda assim vocês precisaram de seu velho comandante, um mero mortal. Apenas sangue humano ativa o símbolo místico capaz de expulsar anjos do plano terrestre.

– Sim, cada um de nós foi essencial para essa primeira vitória. Vamos esperar que Loki, Zetes e Palemon também tenham sucesso e nos encontrem em Idaion Antron.

.

.

* * *

GRAND CANYON, EUA

.

– Vamos! Não temos o dia todo. É sua última chance de falar, farsante.

– Não subestime a nossa inteligência, anjo. Diga o que pretende de nós. É bom que seja convincente.

– Precisei usar desse subterfúgio. Kälï não seria tão receptiva se soubesse qual a minha verdadeira natureza. Sou Gabriel, um arcanjo do Senhor. Mas, não sou inimigo de vocês. Estamos do mesmo lado. A visão de Idmon é verdadeira. Eu estive no futuro desta e de outras realidades e só vi morte e destruição. Meus Irmãos estão iludidos. Eles pensam estar fazendo a vontade de nosso Pai. Mas, o Grande Plano não é a extinção da vida. É preciso parar o Apocalipse. Ninguém sairá vencedor.

– O Livro do Destino não pode ser mudado.

– Na verdade, o Livro do Destino muda a cada decisão tomada por cada ser vivo. A ação mais insignificante muda o Livro do Destino, mas ao fazê-lo toda a linha do tempo muda junto e, portanto, tudo aquilo que_ seria e não mais será_ é apagado da existência. Perde até mesmo seu registro no Livro do Destino. É por isso que o Livro parece ser imutável. As ações de todos se juntam para moldar o futuro, mas, ao mesmo tempo, todos estão presos a esse futuro que moldaram. As ações que tomam, sejam quais forem, somente reforçam o que está escrito. Somente alguém de fora pode intervir com esperança de redirecionar esse futuro em outra direção.

– Alguém de fora como?

– Alguém de outra realidade. Alguém como Dean Winchester que agora habita o subconsciente de Jasão. Suas ações decidiram o destino da realidade dele, a única realidade em que o Apocalipse foi abortado. Sua integridade e força de vontade únicas já mudaram a realidade em que estamos quando trouxeram Jasão de volta à vida. Jasão já alterou o futuro quando trouxe vocês, os Argonautas, para o campo de batalha. O futuro já mudou, embora não a ponto de podermos comemorar vitória.

– Como sabe de tudo isso?

– Eu próprio não sou daqui. Sou o Gabriel de uma outra realidade e estou ocupando o corpo espiritual daquele que existe aqui. Vim de uma realidade onde a espécie humana foi completamente extinta. Não pude salvar o meu mundo e nada que eu venha a fazer poderá reverter esse destino. Não posso salvar meu mundo porque faço parte dos acontecimentos que o conduziram a esse destino. A única esperança de salvar meu mundo é mudando o destino de sete outras realidades, todas muito diferentes entre si. Cinco já foram salvas. Faltam duas. Essa é uma dessas duas. Salvando essas sete, acredito que mudarei o destino de todas as demais. Mas, somente vai funcionar se todas as sete forem salvas. O futuro é uma construção frágil e o destino de todas as realidades está interligado. Se falharmos aqui, existe o risco de tudo o que foi duramente conquistado ser novamente perdido.

– Porque Jasão? Porque nós?

– A forma como aconteceu o Apocalipse foi diferente em cada realidade. Não sei ao certo o que precisa ser feito para que a mudança desejada aconteça. Apostei em Dean Winchester e essa aposta vem dando resultado até onde ele não existe, como aqui, nesta realidade. Mas, você também é parte disso, Zetes. Conheço você de uma realidade em que Chad Murray é um mortal nascido nos dias de hoje.

– Eu, um simples mortal? Difícil de acreditar.

– Chad Murray cumpriu um papel importante na salvação de uma dessas realidade. Nela, seu destino também se cruzou com o do nyx Necker, mas lá eles não correram paralelos como aqui. Lá, eles tiveram uma interseção brusca. A sua presença neste grupo parece indicar que estamos no caminho certo.

– Bem, mas, se tudo isso é verdade, porque estamos perdendo tempo aqui? Para que perder tempo nesta incursão ao Inferno para salvar um único homem se o destino de todos no planeta está em jogo?

– Porque esse homem é parte essencial do que virá. A salvação desta realidade passa por ele. É preciso mudar o destino que foi destinado a Adam Winchester neste drama e, para isso, é necessário que sejam vocês, e não Balthazar, quem vai tirá-lo do Inferno.

– Balthazar?

– Um anjo. Agradecido e influenciado por Balthazar, Adam Winchester aceitará a proposta dos anjos e Miguel poderá caminhar sobre a Terra usando seu corpo.

– Vamos seguir em frente. Mas, saiba que ficarei de olho em você. Seja você um arcanjo ou o aesir Loki, não é alguém confiável. Saiba que programei o projetor para ser acionado automaticamente caso eu morra ou fique desacordado.

– E eu fico com esta espada por segurança. De acordo? Então vamos. O Inferno nos espera.

.

* * *

**UM ROSTO PARA PALEMON**

Para interpretar o antigo armeiro, hoje projetista de algumas das mais engenhosas armas do exército americano, Palemon, filho de Hefestos, escalei o ator Robert Downey Jr, de 49 anos (2014), com o visual do último filme do Homem de Ferro. Verão que Palemon tem vários pontos em comum com Tony Stark. Seu exoesqueleto é uma versão da armadura do herói da Marvel.

O Zetes afirmou no capítulo 4 que Palemon aparenta ter 50 anos e associa sua aparência à do pai Hefestos, que "parece que nasceu velho". Mas, isso porque Zetes pensa como alguém de menos de 30. Para ele (e muitos dos leitores), ter 50 anos é ser velho.

* * *

15.11.2014


	9. A UM PASSO DO ALÉM

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 6

A UM PASSO DO ALÉM

.

* * *

MONTE IDA, ILHA DE CRETA

.

– Tem certeza que é aqui, Idmon? A caverna Idaion é onde o menino Zeus cresceu escondido dos olhos do pai, Cronos. Já atraía visitantes em nossa era e dá para ver que até hoje é um ponto turístico bastante movimentado. O lugar deve ter sido estudado por espeleólogos e arqueólogos por séculos. Não acha que se a entrada para o Hades fosse aqui já teria sido descoberta?

– Me desculpe, comandante, mas uma pergunta tão sem sentido só poderia ser feita por um mortal. Como você imagina que seja a entrada para o reino dos mortos? Um gigantesco portão, com Cérbero na entrada? Um caminho longo e sinuoso que avança por quilômetros no interior da montanha até chegar ao tal gigantesco portão, com Cérbero na entrada?

– Não sei. Talvez. Porque não?

– É uma entrada para ser usada pelos espectros dos mortos, não por pessoas vivas. Não pode detectada pelos sentidos dos seres vivos nem pela ciência dos homens.

– E como fazemos para abri-lo?

– O portal está sempre aberto para os mortos. Para os vivos, é preciso uma preparação. Mas, vamos esperar pelos outros. Estarão aqui em nove minutos. Eles .. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

– Idmon!

– O que houve? Você está bem?

– Hécate. Minha senhora me lembra que, quando Inferno reclama uma alma, uma alma lhe é devida.

– O que isso significa?

– Que para resgatar o homem que está no Inferno, um de nós deverá tomar o seu lugar. Um de nós não sairá vivo do Inferno.

– Qual de nós?

– Não consigo ver com clareza. A imagem não se estabiliza. Vejo apenas ondulações. Possibilidades. Nossas ações aqui estão mudando o que estava determinado de uma maneira que ainda não está definida. O futuro começa a ser reescrito e não apenas por nós. O quadro muda a todo instante, menos num aspecto. Uma decisão de Jasão determinará o novo futuro. Não só o nosso, como o do mundo inteiro.

.

.

– Então, agora é Arcanjo Gabriel? Até há pouco era Loki. Há algo mais que queira nos revelar, Trickster? Dean Winchester não confiava em você e tampouco eu confio. O único motivo que temos para acreditar que o que você diz PODE ser verdade é que os anjos não se dariam ao trabalho de criar uma armadilha tão elaborada se fosse simplesmente para dar cabo de mim ou de meus camaradas semideuses. E também porque Idmon acredita em você e Idmon, apesar de tudo o que fez, ainda é um de nós.

– Tudo que eu quero é abortar o Apocalipse, Jasão. Farei tudo o que for necessário para impedir a extinção da humanidade porque sei o quanto os homens são importantes para meu Pai. Por eles, voltei-me contra meus Irmãos e me voltarei também contra vocês se colocarem a própria salvação na frente da salvação do mundo.

– Espero realmente que esteja dizendo a verdade desta vez, GA-BRI-EL, mas não espere que eu confie cegamente em você. Dito isso, vamos em frente. Cada minuto conta. E agora? Como fazemos para entrar no Hades?

– Kälï nos ajudará, Jasão. Idmon, convoque a deusa.

Idmon se concentra e recita um mantra. Seus olhos mudam de azuis para negros e ele ganha um par adicional de braços. Kälï se manifesta através de seu discípulo. Ela se volta para Gabriel e sua face mostra todo o esforço que a deusa está fazendo para controlara a fúria que a incendeia.

– De você eu só podia mesmo esperar mentiras e traição. Mas, essa de você ser um anjo extrapolou todos os limites. Um maldito ANJO? Você me enganou e me usou de uma forma ultrajante. Eu me sinto conspurcada. Isso não é algo que se perdoe, LOKI. Nem em mil anos.

– Ih! Conheço esse olhar de precisamos-discutir-nossa-relação. Mulheres. Humanas ou deusas, nisso elas são iguais. Eu não queria estar na sua pele, anjinho.

– Zetes, _Não. se. meta. aonde. não. foi. chamado_. Kälï, por favor. Podemos conversar sobre isso depois. Em particular.

– Não temos mais nada a conversar. Nem hoje, nem nunca. Eu quero que você DESAPAREÇA. Quero que MORRA. Estou profundamente decepcionada com você.

– Kälï, se você me deixar explicar. Você precisa entender que eu não tive escolha. Você nunca teria me escutado, para início de conversa, se eu tivesse revelado minha natureza desde o início. Para acreditar em mim, você precisava me conhecer e, para me conhecer, eu precisava me aproximar.

– Então, você mentiu para poder contar a verdade. Me enganou para mostrar que é alguém confiável. Percebe que isso não faz nenhum sentido. A única verdade é que tudo em você é falso. Tudo que sai da sua boca são mentiras.

– Kälï, não foram mentiras. Eu amo você.

– Eu não estou dizendo. Mentiras em cima de mentiras.

– Escutem vocês dois. Não temos tempo para isso agora. Kälï, como fazemos para atravessar o portal?

Kälï encara Jasão com ódio e extravasa sua fúria explodindo em chamas. Chamas intensas que só não atingem os mais próximos graças a seus reflexos rápidos de guerreiros.

– Desculpe minha falta de tato, deusa. O pouco que escutei me faz solidário com seu infortúnio amoroso. Este canalha não merece você. Tenho certeza que logo vai encontrar alguém bem melhor que ele.

– Falou o amoroso marido de Medéia.

– Escute aqui, eu tentei ser o melhor marido possível para Μηδεια.

– Você a humilhou quando trocou-a por uma mulher dez anos mais jovem e ela acabou se transformando numa psicopata assassina.

– Ela SEMPRE foi uma psicopata assassina e mesmo assim eu a amei.

– CHEGA! Parece até que nós já estamos no Inferno. Kälï, por favor, não temos o dia inteiro. Meus Irmãos podem aparecer aqui a qualquer momento.

– Kälï, é o destino do mundo que está em jogo. É o seu e o nosso destino que estão em jogo.

– Vocês jamais chegariam aos níveis mais internos do Inferno em seus corpos físicos. É aqui que eu entro. Sou uma deusa da morte e posso separar seus espíritos de seus corpos físicos e depois reuni-los novamente. Seus corpos estarão protegidos da degradação, mas ainda estarão vulneráveis a agressões externas. Se os anjos destruírem seus corpos físicos, não terão um corpo para o qual voltar. O mesmo vale para seus corpos espirituais. Se morrerem no Inferno, permanecerão mortos.

– Enfrentaremos as criaturas infernais de mãos nuas?

– Normalmente é assim. Mas, é tudo uma questão de autoimagem. Os espectros dos mortos não precisam de roupas e caminham no Inferno sem elas, mas os espíritos dos vivos mantêm uma visão de si próprios que geralmente inclui algum tipo de indumentária. Um guerreiro que tenha uma arma integrada à visão que tem de si próprio pode recriar uma versão funcional desta arma ao entrar num plano espiritual. Resumindo, para todos os efeitos, vocês serão do outro lado quem acreditam ser e poderão fazer o que acreditam ser capazes.

– Creio que meu projetor holográfico pode manter os anjos afastados de nossos corpos físicos.

– Sim, com ele podemos mantê-los afastados da caverna e dos corpos físicos de vocês, mas não podemos impedir que entrem no Inferno atrás de nós. Existem outras entradas. Teremos que nos preocupar não só com os demônios, mas também com os anjos.

– Adam Winchester precisará de um corpo físico ao retornar. Poderia recriar um novo corpo idêntico ao antigo, mas ele continuaria a ser um alvo para os planos de meus Irmãos. Existe um corpo disponível que será mais adequado para aos nossos objetivos. Se me permitem, vou buscá-lo.

Poucos minutos depois, Gabriel retorna, tendo nos braços um homem inconsciente vestindo apenas o avental aberto nas costas comumente usado em hospitais.

– Mas, esse é Dean Winchester.

– Não, Jasão. Este não é o Dean Winchester das suas memórias. É o corpo de um homem nascido Jensen Ackles na realidade que foi a minha última parada antes desta. Eu o trouxe comigo com a ajuda de Kälï. A alma deixou o corpo e o corpo estava sendo mantido vivo por aparelhos. Ele não é descendente seu e, portanto, o corpo dele não pode ser usado por anjos sem sofrer rápida degeneração. Se prendermos a alma de Adam Winchester neste corpo, os anjos vão deixá-lo em paz.

– Mas, o Samuel ..

– O corpo dele também está imprestável para Lúcifer, mesmo que Lúcifer ainda não tenha se dado conta disto.

– Como assim?

– Lembram que Samuel precisou ter os órgãos internos transplantados em La Grande? Os órgãos vieram de um homem chamado Mark Lawson. Se Lúcifer ocupar o corpo, os órgãos recebidos de Mark Lawson serão destruídos em poucas horas e o corpo morrerá em seguida.

– Mas, se Lúcifer não puder usar o corpo de Sam, ele ficou sem alternativas.

– Existe ainda uma alternativa: você, Jasão. Ele virá atrás de você.

– Então, basta que me matem e a ameaça desaparecerá.

– Não, matá-lo não é a solução. Eles podem ressuscitá-lo, como pretendiam fazer com Adam. Precisamos de você vivo. Além disso, ainda não temos Adam vivo ligado ao corpo de Jensen Ackles.

– Pelo menos Sam vai ser deixado em paz.

– Duvido muito. Ele também pode ser morto e ressuscitado. Os dois lados vão querer usar Sam como objeto de barganha, seja com você, seja com Adam. Sam nunca correu tanto perigo.

.

* * *

INFERNO

.

Adam estava sendo acuado por toda uma horda de pequenos demônios na direção de um poço. Dezenas de monstrinhos de menos de 1 metro, armados com lanças pontudas de usavam para feri-lo sempre que podiam. Conseguira armar-se com duas daquelas lanças que arrancara do próprio corpo e as usava para mantê-los minimamente afastados. Mas, não se passava um minuto sequer sem que sofresse outra dolorosa estocada. Às vezes, era transpassado por uma ou até mais de uma lança. Queria estar vivo só para poder morrer.

Quando caiu no poço, se sentiu sendo rasgado. Havia ganchos engastados nas paredes de pedra. Ele ficava um tempo pendurado num conjunto deles até que sua pele e músculos se rasgassem e ele caísse mais alguns metros na direção de mais ganchos. Os monstrinhos ajudavam jogando pedras lá de cima. Tantas que era surpreendente que o poço não tivesse aterrado. As pedras forçavam a carne a cravar mais profundamente no metal. Mais e mais, até que a carne cedesse. E ele caísse. Novamente. E novamente. E novamente. Quanto se está vivo, o organismo tenta proteger o cérebro da dor, fazendo que o indivíduo mergulhe na inconsciência. Mas, essa benção é só para quem está vivo.

Adam se surpreendeu quando a chuva de pedras se interrompeu. Já quando todo seu corpo foi envolvido por um banho de óleo fervente, a surpresa não foi tão grande.

.

* * *

GRAND CANYON

.

Uma inesperada explosão devasta a mansão incrustada no rochedo lançando vidro e aço no fundo do canyon.

.

* * *

As referências ao lugar onde os gregos acreditavam ser o Hades são muito vagas

A caverna (Antron em grego) Idaion é onde Zeus teria passado a infância. Essa associação desta caverna específica com o Hades é contribuição minha.

Quem tiver curiosidade sobre a caverna veja:

watch?v=3vL6T_bHsJc&amp;feature=player_embedded

* * *

18.11.2014


	10. DO OUTRO LADO

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 7

O OUTRO LADO

.

* * *

MONTE IDA, ILHA DE CRETA

IDAION ANTRON, PLANO MATERIAL

.

– Sete homens e um destino.

– É bom ver que está de bom humor, Zetes. Não é todo mundo que entra no Inferno sorrindo.

– Chegou a hora, rapazes. Lembrem-se do que está em jogo. Tudo pronto, Palemon?

– Tudo. O projetor já está ligado. A bateria vai mantê-lo funcionando por uma semana. O que acham?

– Perfeito. Com essa redoma de proteção mística ao redor do ponto onde ficarão nossos corpos, anjo nenhum vai conseguir atravessar.

– E se eles simplesmente explodirem a caverna e toda ela desabar sobre nós?

– Zetes!

– É possível ou não é?

– O Zetes está certo. Talvez eu deva ficar para enfrentar meus Irmãos.

– Não é preciso. Eu mesma posso dar conta deles. Ou, pelo menos, posso morrer tentando.

– Kälï, ..

– Vamos seguir o plano original. Faça a sua parte, anjo. Deixe que eu faça a minha.

Kälï, ainda no corpo de Idmon, separa o corpo espiritual do corpo físico dos argonautas à medida que eles se deitam no chão frio da caverna e acomodam-se da melhor maneira possível. Jasão. Eufemo. Autólico. Palemon. Zetes.

Bem, com Zetes foi um pouco diferente. Quando seu corpo espiritual foi retirado, o corpo físico desvaneceu retomando a forma de ar e se dispersando. Do outro lado, Zetes ficou apavorado com a possibilidade de não poder retornar a uma forma física. Kälï precisou trazê-lo de volta ao plano material e, quando o fez, seu espírito novamente condensou ar na sua forma física habitual. Tranquilizado, Zetes reuniu-se mais uma vez aos companheiros no outro lado.

– Minha vez. Eu posso fazer sem sua ajuda, Kälï. Afinal, não é realmente meu corpo. Sabe agora que eu não tenho um corpo físico. Quanto a esse que estou ocupando ... Kälï, por tudo o que já fomos, peço que proteja o meu receptáculo. É um homem bom que não merece ser incinerado vivo por conta desta nossa briguinha.

Quando o arcanjo deixa o corpo, seu receptáculo desperta, completamente desorientado. Kälï toca sua testa e o põe para dormir. Feito isso, Kälï abandona o corpo de Idmon e se manifesta como chama. Idmon recupera o controle do corpo.

– É bom poder voltar a falar. Escutem. Posso aumentar a proteção da redoma de luz dando a ela resistência equivalente à de uma cúpula de aço. E fazer a bateria funcionar indefinidamente. Mesmo que a caverna desabe, a redoma nós protegerá.

Feito o encantamento, o vidente toma seu lugar ao lado dos companheiros.

.

.

* * *

IDAION ANTRON, PLANO ESPIRITUAL

.

Ao ter o espírito liberto do corpo, Idmon vê claramente o portal para o reino dos mortos. Tinha a aparência de uma grande porta circular, do tipo de correr e se encaixar, com um alisar coberto por símbolos místicos. Mesmo tendo natureza espiritual, parecia ser de madeira reforçada com metal. Estava escancarada, e, aparentemente, desprotegida. A única surpresa era sua localização. Abria horizontalmente, próximo ao teto da caverna no ponto onde a câmara era mais larga. Enquanto observava, os espectros de dois homens atravessaram o portal. Suspirou resignado e fechou os olhos, deixando-se conduzir através dela pelo que parecia uma corrente etérea de ar.

Ao atravessar o portal, ele se vê em um grande espaço aberto se estendendo até onde a vista alcançava. Olhando para cima, no entanto, um teto de pedra a não mais de 100 m de altura. Não chegava a ser surpresa, visto que o Hades sempre foi pensado como um mundo subterrâneo.

– Aqui estamos os sete novamente reunidos.

– Jasão, vejo que conjurou sua antiga espada.

– Sim, a espada que herdei de meu pai. A espada com que enfrentei todo um exército de guerreiros nascidos dos dentes do dragão morto por Cadmo.

– Jasão, na verdade você não chegou a usar sua espada contra nenhum daqueles guerreiros. Você seguiu o plano de Medéia e fez com que eles lutassem entre si até não restar nenhum.

– Obrigado por me lembrar, Zetes. Mas, de qualquer forma, era essa a espada que eu carregava e eu a herdei de meu pai.

– Já o Palemon conseguiu trazer junto o seu exoesqueleto.

– E sei que posso fazer muito mais. Vejam isso.

Palemon se concentra e surgem uma espada numa mão e uma metralhadora na outra. Concentra-se mais uma vez e surge um imenso tanque de guerra.

– Uau, Palemon. Isso é que é poder de fogo. Como você do nosso lado, não tem como não sairmos vitoriosos.

– Essa habilidade do Palemon é realmente um grande trunfo, mas não se enganem pensando que será fácil. Nossos adversários estão numa vantagem numérica astronômica e eles também têm seus truques. Não esqueçam que o submundo abriga seres de imenso poder e que os enfrentaremos em seu lugar de poder.

– Você não assumiu sua verdadeira forma, arcanjo.

– Não. Eu moldei meu corpo espiritual de forma a reproduzir a forma física de meu receptáculo. Não quero chamar mais atenção do que o necessário. Mesmo assim minha natureza não passará despercebida no Inferno.

– E está novamente com a sua espada.

– Sim. É minha companheira desde sempre. Acho que, ao ser criado por meu Pai, eu já empunhava uma espada. Zetes nunca teve a espada verdadeira nas mãos. Autólico não é o único a conhecer truques de prestidigitação.

– É essa sua autoimagem, Zetes? Chad Murray com asas de penas douradas.

– Porque a surpresa? Eu as ostentava quando você me conheceu. E quanto a você, Autólico? Parece que o Idmon estava certo afinal de contas. Ou, não teria aqui a sua nova aparência de quarentão.

– Eufemo, nem mesmo roupas?

– É como a Kälï explicou. Sempre achei roupas dispensáveis, salvo como proteção contra o frio. Mais da metade da minha vida passei em alguma cama sem nenhuma roupa. Como o anjo jogou na minha cara, fui a maior parte da minha vida um fanfarrão patético. Não seria de se esperar que eu aparecesse aqui paramentado como um guerreiro.

– Você é o nosso timoneiro, Eufemo. Mostre um pouco de compostura. É você quem vai nos apontar o caminho que devemos seguir para encontrar o tal de Adam. Eu não quero passar os próximos dias olhando para o seu traseiro, mesmo reconhecendo que é muito bonito.

– Pronto, resolvido nosso pequeno problema.

– Palemon, mesmo vendo, ainda acho inacreditável a facilidade com que você consegue conjurar o que quer que imagine. Como essas roupas que criou para o Eufemo.

– Elas se parecem bastante com o tipo de traje que usávamos na expedição da Argo.

– Pelo menos, é como eu lembro que eram.

– Seguimos no tanque de guerra?

– Não! Somos Argonautas. Vamos em grande estilo. Vamos na Argo.

Palemon usa sua excepcional memória para recriar a nave Argo, peça por peça, em todos os seus detalhes, por mais insignificantes que fossem. A diferença era o tamanho, bem menor no comprimento, mais adequado a uma tripulação de apenas sete homens. A Argo original contava com mais de cem tripulantes, entre guerreiros, remadores e marujos.

Palemon sorri, orgulhoso da sua criação.

.

.

INFERNO

.

Adam abre os olhos e vê o rosto sorridente do demônio Crowley bem próximo ao seu. Seu corpo está mais uma vez íntegro e, pela primeira vez desde que foi arrastado para o Inferno, ele não sente dor nem desconforto. Nem fome nem sede. Na verdade, sente uma inédita sensação de bem estar.

– Que bom que acordou. Estávamos ficando preocupados. Venha conosco, Adam Campbell Winchester, bravo caçador de demônios.

– Quem é você? O que quer comigo?

– Eu me chamo Crowley e quero ser seu amigo.

– Não sou amigo de demônios.

– Todo mundo precisa de um amigo. Principalmente aqui. Eu botei aqueles diabretes para correr e tirei você daquele poço. Sou ou não sou seu amigo?

– Diga logo o que quer de mim.

– Quero apenas tornar a sua estadia aqui conosco o mais prazerosa possível. Um homem especial como você não devia sofrer o destino dos amaldiçoados, dos condenados à danação eterna. Eles mereceram esse destino. Praticaram monstruosidades contra seus semelhantes. Usaram de engodos para trazer o desespero a quem confiara neles. Mataram e mutilaram sem o menor remorso. Esse não é o seu caso. Você nem merecia estar aqui. Seu lugar é no Paraíso.

– É verdade. Tudo que eu sempre quis foi proteger as pessoas. O pacto demoníaco que fiz foi para salvar meu irmão. Eu queria protegê-lo.

– Sim, eu acredito. Foi tudo por amor a seu irmão. Um amor tão grande e tão bonito. Um amor que eu ousaria dizer até um pouco .. exagerado.

– O que está tentando insinuar, demônio? Eu amava meu irmão, sim. Faria qualquer coisa para protegê-lo. Eu aceitei vir para cá, sofrer todos esses tormentos, para protegê-lo.

– Sim, tudo isso por conta desse amor tão puro! Mas, me diga, Adam. Estamos só nós dois aqui. Dois amigos trocando ideias. Pode ser sincero comigo. Acredita mesmo que o amor que sentia por Sam era tão somente .. fraternal? Porque esconder de si mesmo o verdadeiro nome desse sentimento tão intenso: DE-SE-JO.

– Bastardo maldito! Não vai conseguir sujar meus sentimentos por meu irmão.

– Adam, nunca ouviu falar que toda forma de amar vale a pena?

– Eu sei a verdade sobre meus sentimentos e sei que não havia nada de sujo ou de pervertido neles.

– Digamos que eu acredite. E quais seriam os verdadeiros sentimentos de seu irmão por você? Você sabe?

– Mais joguinhos? Não vai me abalar com suas insinuações sórdidas.

– Palavras talvez não o abalem. Mas, e saber que o seu sacrifício foi inútil?

– O que está querendo dizer?

– Que você morreu, mas isso não salvou Samuel. Ele está aqui, no Inferno, onde é o lugar de uma cria de Azazel.

– NÃO! É MENTIRA SUA. O SAM NÃO ESTÁ AQUI.

– Está. E você vai poder vê-lo com seus próprios olhos.

Adam percebe pela primeira vez uma porta no ambiente, que agora parece ser simplesmente uma sala com paredes, teto e piso imaculadamente brancos e intensamente iluminada por uma luz fria azulada. Crowley vai até a porta e a abre, dando passagem para que Sam entre. Sam está com o corpo suado e os cabelos desgrenhados, mas exibe a face serena e um sorriso inocente no rosto. Está complemente nu. Adam fica perturbado com o sorriso cada vez menos inocente que Sam dirige a ele.

– Vou deixá-lo a sós com seu querido irmão. Devem estar ansiosos para matar as saudades depois de tanto tempo.

Adam se assusta ao ver que Sam vai se mostrando cada vez mais excitado à medida que caminha em sua direção. A iluminação também vai mudando. De levemente azulada para um vermelho cada vez mais intenso.

– Senti muito a sua falta, irmão. Eu amo você. Você não imagina o quanto.

Adam recua até dar com as costas na parede. O sorriso na face de Sam é um sorriso de predador.

.

* * *

24.11.2014


	11. AFUNDANDO

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 8

AFUNDANDO

.

* * *

LOS ANGELES

DOIS DIAS ANTES DA REUNIÃO NA MANSÃO PALEMON

.

Sam abre lentamente aos olhos maldizendo a luz do sol que entrava pela persiana levantada. Levou as duas mãos à cabeça, que parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento. Então veio a sensação do estômago se contorcendo e de suas entranhas sendo viradas do avesso. Engoliu em seco, tentando evitar que o conteúdo do estômago chegasse à boca. Mas, foi só o tempo de levantar a tampa do vaso sanitário. Depois de finalmente esvaziar o estômago até do que não tinha posto ali, deixou-se ficar por lá mesmo. Deitado no chão frio do banheiro apenas de camiseta e cueca.

Estava se sentindo péssimo, como nunca antes em toda a sua vida. Teve momentos em que chegou a pensar que fosse morrer. Mas, é claro que isso não aconteceu. Afinal, ninguém morre de um simples porre. Bem, tem gente que toma um porre e morre atropelado ou se mete a dirigir e sofre um desastre fatal de carro. Ele não teve essa sorte. Quem manda se embriagar na segurança de um quarto de hotel?

Mas, _simples _certamente não era o adjetivo correto. Foi um _SENHOR_ porre. O maior da sua vida. Um porre homérico de quase uma semana. Precisava calar as vozes. Precisava parar os pesadelos. Era beber até entrar em coma alcoólico ou dar um tiro na cabeça. Pelo jeito, seu desejo de morrer não era tão forte quanto imaginara.

Devia saber que mais cedo ou mais tarde o estoque de bebidas terminaria. Pensou ter comprado bebida suficiente para um mês. Acabara com todo ele em .. _o quê_? Uma semana? Menos? Droga, não fazia ideia de quanto tempo tinha se passado. Não sabia quanto tempo mais até curar aquela maldita ressaca. Não sabia quanto tempo até as vozes voltarem. Até voltar a ser obrigado a afogar novamente as vozes em álcool.

Um bom tempo se passou antes que ele finalmente se levantasse. Ainda não estava se sentindo bem. Tonteira, enjôo, fome, sede, cabeça latejando. Tudo junto. Lavou a boca e em seguida o rosto, sem coragem de erguer a cabeça e encarar o espelho. A lembrança de Adam sorrindo passou pela sua mente, mas ele afastou a imagem. Já estava se sentindo suficientemente mal. Sentiu a boca seca e o estômago roncar de fome. Fez uma careta ao apertar o estômago vazio. Mas, muito pior era o vazio em sua alma. A sensação de estar sozinho no mundo. A sensação de que não havia ninguém em nenhum lugar do mundo que se importasse se ele estava vivo ou não. Jasão? Este não dava as caras há uma semana. Devia estar se divertindo com alguma vadia. Devia saber que não podia mesmo contar com ele.

Melhor assim.

Mas, por mais que desejasse morrer, há formas e formas de se matar. A pior de todas era com certeza tomar um porre, acordar com uma ressaca federal e ser torturado até morte por um estômago vazio. Decidiu ir a uma lanchonete e tomar café. Depois pensaria em outra forma menos dolorosa de se matar.

.

Sam já tinha tomado uma caneca grande de café e dois waffles com geléia, e estava aguardando a atendente trazer mais dois, quando notou um cara alto encostado no balcão olhando ostensivamente para ele. Primeiro, fingiu que não tinha notado os olhares, mas parecia que o sujeito, além de inconveniente, também era persistente. A vontade de ir até ele e quebrar a cara do sujeito era grande, mas preferiu ser civilizado e simplesmente sair da lanchonete. Afinal, não podia sair por aí batendo em tudo que é gay que olhasse com interesse para ele.

Constatou com surpresa e irritação que o sujeito o estava acompanhando à distância. Lembrou ser esse um bom motivo para odiar Los Angeles. Parou e, de braços cruzados e expressão fechada, ficou aguardando para ver até onde ia a ousadia do sujeito. Não acreditou quando o homem ao passar por ele, o encarou por alguns segundos, sorriu e falou com uma voz ao mesmo tempo rouca e melodiosa.

– Vem comigo.

De onde estavam, podia-se ver a cerca de 100 m a majestosa estrutura do píer de _Venice Beach_. O dia estava bonito, com o céu muito azul e sem nuvens. Apesar do sol, soprava um vento frio e havia poucas pessoas na praia. O homem seguiu na direção da praia, e, ao pisar na areia, tirou o tênis de corrida e as meias e os abandonou ali mesmo. Sem olhar para trás e sem diminuir o passo, continuou caminhando pela faixa de areia em direção ao mar.

Sam não acreditou quando se viu seguindo o homem como este havia sugerido. Menos ainda quando se abaixou e recolheu os tênis e as meias largados na areia pelo estranho. E quando se deu conta de que em nenhum momento deixara de acompanhar com o olhar o homem que se afastava. A irritação que sentira minutos antes desaparecera. Assim como desapareceram a dor de cabeça e o mal-estar. Sentia-se .. bem. Bem até demais. Quando retomou a caminhada, seguindo as pegadas do outro, sentia-se apenas curioso e com uma vaga sensação de encantamento.

Parou um pouco antes da linha de areia molhada. O homem tinha tirado a camiseta e o short e entrado de sunga no mar. Estava agora atrás da linha de arrebentação. Sam largou o tênis e as meias que recolhera ao lado do short, da camiseta e do MP4 que o outro deixara para trás. Apesar da distância e do outro não ter gritado, escutou claramente quando ele disse:

– Não precisa ter medo, Sam. Venha! Entre no mar.

Sam sabia nadar, mas entrara poucas vezes no mar e já fazia muito tempo que o fizera. Um pensamento ensaiou formar-se em sua mente, mas descartou-o antes que tomasse forma. A consciência de que algo estava muito errado e de que estava em perigo. O homem acenou para Sam como se fossem grandes amigos, incentivando-o a entrar no mar. O homem sorria e parecia verdadeiramente feliz. Aquela felicidade era contagiante e Sam sorriu só de ver o sorriso do homem. Sorriu ao ver o sorriso de .. Adam.

Eram novamente garotos e seu irmão o estava chamando. Não havia o que temer. Adam o protegeria. Adam sempre o protegeria. Com ele, estaria seguro.

Tirou as botas e as meias, depois a jaqueta e a camiseta e se lançou decidido no mar. Enfrentou as ondas, ignorando o frio da água. Mergulhou, furando as ondas e nadou na direção ao irmão que sorria à distância. Seu corpo estremeceu de frio, mas ele não se intimidou.

No entanto, por mais que se esforçasse e aumentasse o ritmo das braçadas, não conseguia se aproximar de Adam. Estava fraco. Tinha se alimentado mal na semana anterior. A água estava ainda mais fria longe da arrebentação. Não demorou para sentir-se exausto. Olhou em torno e já não via Adam. Olhou para trás e constatou que estava a uma distância considerável da praia. Decidiu voltar, mas sentiu os braços e as pernas dormentes. Recomeçou com as braçadas, mas parecia não sair do lugar.

Veio o pânico. A certeza de que ia morrer.

Ao afundar engolindo água, pensou ver um homem-peixe vindo em sua direção.

E, então, a escuridão.

.

.

TRÊS HORAS DEPOIS

.

– Tudo certo. Já cuidei de Sam Winchester. Pode ficar descansado. Ele não vai mais causar problemas.

.

* * *

HADES

.

– A Argo é um barco. E onde estamos não há água.

– É um birreme grego e não simplesmente um _barco_. Uma obra-prima da técnica antiga de navegação em mar aberto. Rápida e fácil de manobrar. E não precisamos de água. Não escutou a explicação de Kälï? Não estamos no plano físico. Aqui tudo é moldado pela força de vontade e pela imaginação. E nisto, eu, Palemon, vou imbatível. Quem você acha que foi o responsável por colocar o primeiro homem na Lua e trazê-lo em segurança?

– Sendo assim, só nos resta embarcar. Eufemo, acredita ser capaz de nos conduzir ao Adam?

– Recebi de meu pai, Poseidon, o dom de caminhar sobre as águas e o de conduzir qualquer barco a seu porto de destino. Não saberia dizer se funcionaria se estivéssemos dentro do tanque de guerra, mas uma vez que eu acredite que estamos num barco, e acredito que estou, eu POSSO. Posso conduzir a Argo até o homem Adam Winchester não importa aonde ele esteja.

– Então, amigos, subam a bordo, baixem a vela e deixem o vento por minha conta.

A grande vela é insuflada pelo sopro de Zetes e a nave alça vôo. Em poucos minutos já avistam, ao longe, o Estige, o primeiro dos rios que marcam o limite entre o reino dos vivos e o dos mortos.

Desde que seu espectro ainda não tenha cruzado o Estige, um homem morto pode ser trazido de volta à vida. Não chega a ser incomum que um afogado, tecnicamente morto, seja reanimado após uma respiração boca a boca ou uma massagem cardíaca. Mesmo que já esteja no barco de Caronte e já tenha pago um óbulo ao barqueiro pela travessia, este não pode impedir o espectro de desembarcar.

Uma vez que o barco se afaste da margem, a volta não é mais possível.

Para garantir que espíritos desorientados de vivos não entrem, mas, principalmente, que os espectros de mortos nunca saiam do Hades, o Estige é guardado por Cérbero, o cão infernal de três cabeças, grande com um mastodonte. Quem tentar passar despercebido pelo guardião do submundo acaba surpreendido por não saber que Cérbero dorme com os olhos abertos e os mantêm fechados quando acordado. O fato de serem espectros ou espíritos não oferece proteção. Cérbero pode destroçar seus corpos espirituais e trazer-lhes a extinção final, a morte dentro da morte.

A Argo seguia veloz na direção do Estige quando se vê obrigada a enfrentar o seu primeiro desafio. Cérbero avança, tentando forçar a nave a mudar sua direção. Ele passa a perseguir a nave como um cachorro costuma perseguir automóveis. Com uma agilidade e uma velocidade inacreditáveis, ele facilmente emparelha com a nave e dá seguidos saltos, tentando destroçá-la a dentadas.

Naquele trecho, ainda próximo ao portal de entrada, não havia como a Argo subir para uma cota acima da que já se encontrava. A crença generalizada de que o Hades existia abaixo da superfície do planeta, no interior da Terra, moldava a dimensão espiritual habitada pelos espectros dos mortos como uma gigantesca caverna. Ali, o teto da câmara era relativamente baixo.

Cérbero salta e sua cabeça central se choca com violência contra o casco da Argo. A nave inteira estremece sob o terrível impacto e perde o prumo, com a proa sendo projetada para baixo e para a direita. O casco não chega a partir-se, mas todos que estavam a bordo são lançados bruscamente para cima. Nem todos, no entanto, têm a sorte de se manter dentro da nave. Jasão e Autólico são projetados para fora.

Zetes assume o encargo de salvar a Argo e os companheiros que permaneceram a bordo de um catastrófico choque contra o solo rochoso. Sua forma etérea luta para reerguer a proa e para estabilizar a trajetória da nave.

Cérbero se apressa a se posicionar de forma a interceptar a trajetória de Jasão que, ao ver que segue em queda livre na direção da boca aberta da cabeça central do monstro, empunha sua espada com ambas as mãos, sobre a própria cabeça. Podia não sobreviver, mas não ia deixar barato. Estava determinado a causar o máximo de danos ao guardião do submundo.

Autólico manobra sua trajetória de queda de forma a cair nas águas profundas do Estige. O choque contra a superfície do rio é violento, já que o ângulo de queda não foi o mais adequado. Apesar da sensação de ter se chocado contra uma parede de concreto, ele comemora não estar realmente ferido. Ao tentar alcançar a superfície turbulenta do rio, no entanto, é agarrado por dezenas de mãos que o puxam para baixo.

São os espectros dos mortos que chegaram ao Estige sem que seus corpos tenham recebido ritos fúnebres apropriados ou que acreditam que assim será. Quando o próprio morto acredita que ninguém colocará uma moeda sob sua língua na preparação de seu corpo para sua viagem definitiva, seu espectro não tem como pagar a travessia na barca de Caronte. Os que tentam atravessar a nado, submergem e vagam eternamente desorientados no fundo do leito do rio.

Autólico luta desesperadamente para se libertar, mas percebe que, pela força, jamais sairá dali.

.

* * *

Os leitores habituais (de memória prodigiosa) vão lembrar que, em EPÍLOGO VIDA 6, o corpo de Jay Padalecki foi encontrado no píer de Venice Beach. Qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência.

* * *

28.11.2014


	12. SOMBRAS

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 9

SOMBRAS

.

* * *

INFERNO

.

Adam, chorando, abraça o íncubo que ele acredita ser seu irmão. Enquanto aperta o corpo do outro contra o seu, tenta proteger-se daquele comportamento que não combinava em nada com seu irmão e com tudo o que sempre foram um para o outro.

Adam tenta manter-se impassível e ignorar as obscenidades que o demônio lhe sussurra ao ouvido. Tenta ignorar a mão que o outro insiste em passar sobre seu corpo de forma libidinosa. Tenta evitar que a língua do outro atravesse a parede de seus dentes cerrados. Mas, como evitar sentir-se destroçado ao ver que seu amado irmão fora corrompido pelo Inferno?

_'Sammy, o que fizeram com você? Não é você falando. Eu sei que não é você.'_

Vendo que não está tendo sucesso na tentativa de excitar Adam, o íncubo afrouxa o abraço, abaixa a cabeça e anda em direção ao canto oposto da sala, onde se senta abraçando as pernas. Ao voltar seu olhar para Adam, sua face é novamente a de um garoto inocente e desamparado. Quando abre a boca, sua fala sai entrecortada por soluços e longos períodos de choro.

– Adam. Eu digo que te amo e você me rejeita? Eu fui usado, Adam. Pelas criaturas mais repulsivas que você possa imaginar. De maneiras que fazem com que eu sinta nojo de mim mesmo. Que me fazem desejar a morte. Não essa, claro. Aquela em que alcançamos a paz. Se eu estivesse vivo e passasse por um centésimo de tudo isso, provavelmente já teria me matado porque ninguém consegue continuar vivendo com esse tipo de lembrança. Quando abracei você, eu só queria lembrar o que é ser tocado com amor. Eu precisava me sentir amado. Mas, você também sente nojo de mim. E isso, eu não posso aguentar.

A cada palavra que escuta, Adam sente o coração sendo rasgado um pouco mais. Ele corre para abraçar Sam, mas o íncubo o empurra para longe.

– Você me rejeitou quando eu mais precisava do seu carinho. Agora sou eu quem não quer o seu toque. Você nunca mais vai tocar em mim. Eles vão me levar de volta, eu sei. Para ser novamente abusado por aquelas .. coisas. O melhor que você tem a fazer é me esquecer Adam. Já que não tem como me proteger, o melhor é que você me esqueça.

Aproveitando que Adam está paralisado pelo impacto daquelas palavras, o íncubo levanta e sai correndo pela porta, que se fecha com estrondo. Quando Adam alcança a porta, esta e, em seguida, a própria sala, deixam de existir. Novamente sozinho no escuro, Adam escuta pavorosos gritos de desespero. Adam não tem dúvidas que é Sam quem está gritando. E agora, é o próprio Adam que grita, com o coração destroçado por culpa e remorso.

.

.

* * *

HADES

.

Segundos antes de mergulhar no interior da boca do cão, Jasão é salvo por Gabriel que, manobrando com habilidade suas poderosas asas, envolve Jasão com os braços e arremete para cima, para longe da boca monstruosa que se fecha contra o vazio.

Após deixar Jasão no convés da Argo, Gabriel investe contra Cérbero, usando sua voz como arma contra o guardião do submundo. Cães escutam frequências inaudíveis para os seres humanos. O arcanjo, ao gritar numa frequência ultrassônica, causa uma dor insuportável que faz o cão bater em retirada, com o rabo entre as pernas.

Zetes conseguira garantir o pouso seguro da Argo, mas o esforço fora excessivo e esgotara suas forças. Zetes sente sua vista escurecer e seu corpo perder substância até desaparecer por completo.

A nave ainda nem pousara e Palemon já reconstruíra os pontos onde os danos eram visíveis. Uma vez a nave no chão, se apressa a identificar os pontos que ainda precisavam de reparo. Desta vez, seria menos fiel ao projeto original. Metal reforçado no lugar de madeira. Sabia que precisavam sair logo dali. Não existem lugares verdadeiramente seguros no submundo.

No fundo do Estige, Autólico luta para afastar o medo que havia tomado conta de sua mente, impedindo-o de pensar claramente. Os lamentos dos mortos instilavam desespero e desesperança em sua alma e aqueles sentimentos estavam minando sua capacidade de raciocínio. Seu maior trunfo sempre fora sua prodigiosa inteligência e precisava mais do nunca pô-la a serviço da própria sobrevivência.

Sua vida sempre tivera o dinheiro como eixo. Sempre buscara cercar-se de riquezas: gado na antiguidade, ouro no passado, sofisticados títulos de alto rendimento oferecidos pelo mercado financeiro nos dias de hoje. Acostumara-se a pensar que o dinheiro compra tudo. E não estava sendo cínico. Sabia, mais do que ninguém, o poder que o dinheiro tinha no mundo dos vivos. Mas, não estava mais no mundo dos vivos. Estava no Hades, no fundo do Estige, cercado de mortos que ...

Autólico teria dado um grande sorriso se não precisasse prender o fôlego. Dinheiro podia parecer inútil no mundo dos mortos. Mas, não era. Uma moeda era a diferença entre entrar no Hades e cumprir o destino de todos os mortais ou vagar desesperado na fronteira dos dois reinos, sem pertencer a nenhum. Em nenhum outro lugar, uma simples moeda valia tanto quanto na fronteira do reino dos mortos.

Autólico busca em suas roupas moedas de ouro. Se era verdade que naquele plano tinha à sua disposição os elementos que faziam parte de sua autoimagem, seus bolsos jamais ficariam vazios de moedas. Moedas que os espectros precisavam desesperadamente para escapar da eternidade no fundo do Estige. Autólico distribui moedas para os espectros até ver-se livre das mãos que o mantinham no fundo do rio.

Mas, é um alívio provisório. Antes mesmo de chegar à superfície, novas mãos vêm ao seu encontro. O número de mortos insepultos era infinito, o Estige era um rio largo e ele estava longe das margens. Autólico mal consegue capturar um pouco de ar antes de ser novamente arrastado para o fundo. Ele repete a estratégia uma, duas, três vezes. Na quarta, ao emergir, encontra as mãos fortes de Eufemo que o arranca das águas.

O dom de Eufemo, de caminhar sobre a superfície das águas, impedia que ele fosse puxado para baixo pelas mãos que se erguiam aos milhares do fundo do rio. Autólico consegue acomodar-se sobre os ombros de Eufemo e logo ambos estão em segurança do outro lado do rio.

Ao aproximarem da Argo já reparada, são recebidos por Idmon e Palemon. Autólico não consegue esconder a surpresa quando um Idmon sorridente e aparentemente amigável investe com uma adaga contra o seu abdômen e ela se parte contra a sua pele.

– Que diabos .. ?

– Eu não disse que ..

Autólico não esperou que o bruxo completasse a frase. Um murro bem dado derruba Idmon e faz com que um filete de sangue escorra pelo canto de sua boca.

Aquilo era de certa forma surpreendente e a constatação disso não passou despercebida de nenhum deles. A forma como seus corpos espirituais reagiam da mesma forma que seus corpos físicos reagiriam. Seria porque ainda viam a si mesmos como seres materiais? Era assim porque estavam condicionados a esperar que assim fosse? Se passassem a ver a si mesmos como seres espirituais será que o braço de Autólico não atravessaria Idmon e este seria incapaz de sentir o golpe? Mas, estas questões filosóficas teriam que esperar.

– Não acredito que esse cretino tentou me matar.

– Calma, Autólico. Você não correu nenhum risco. Idmon estava apenas demonstrando que agora arma alguma pode penetrar na sua pele. Você mergulhou no Estige - e saiu dele - estando vivo. O fato de nossos corpos serem espirituais não altera a nossa condição de vivos. Quando um homem vivo é lançado no Estige, sai dele invulnerável. Como aconteceu com Aquiles.

– Ele não tinha certeza absoluta que seria assim. Por isso fez o teste com a faca. Eu podia estar morto agora. E morrer no Hades é o que de pior pode acontecer a uma pessoa. É a extinção. A morte definitiva.

– Aaii!. Você tem uma mão pesada, sabia? Estou com o queixo todo dolorido. E você está sendo injusto. Eu tinha certeza, SIM. Esqueceu que vejo o futuro?

– Você foi pego de surpresa pelo meu murro. Confessa que foi. O que aconteceu? Não consegue mais ver o futuro imediato?

– É verdade que seu murro me pegou de surpresa. Eu também não pressenti o ataque de Cérbero. Ainda tenho visões do futuro, mas elas estão erráticas. Não posso, como fazia antes, dizer exatamente quando cada uma acontecerá. Mas, eu realmente eu vi uma lança arremessada por um demônio quebrar-se contra o seu peito. Eu não arriscaria a sua vida. Não arriscaria a vida de nenhum de vocês.

– Desculpe, mas não acredito em você.

– Que motivo eu teria para matá-lo?

– Você previu que um de nós não sairia vivo do Inferno. Mas, não sabe qual de nós. Não está acostumado a não saber o que vai acontecer, não é mesmo .. bruxo. Talvez não queira arriscar. Um de nós morto e sua profecia estará cumprida. Essa sina estaria automaticamente afastada dos demais e, o que realmente interessa, de você. Você não precisaria mais ter MEDO.

– Isso nunca me passou pela cabeça. Mas, estou vendo que passou pela sua. Não me julgue por você mesmo. Sempre foi egoísta, sempre colocou seus próprios interesses na frente de tudo e de todos. Sempre roubou no jogo. Porque agora seria diferente? Agora que o que está em jogo é sua própria vida?

Eufemo precisou segurar Autólico para que ele não esmurrasse Idmon até desfigurar-lhe o rosto.

– Eu já tinha um motivo para matá-lo e você acaba de me dar outro.

– Não banque o valentão comigo, Autólico. Eu não sou mais aquele garotinho indefeso.

– Está me ameaçando, Idmon?

– Não. Apenas apresentando um fato.

– CHEGA! JÁ TIVERAM UMA AMOSTRA DO QUE NOS ESPERA. E MAL ATRAVESSAMOS A FRONTEIRA DO HADES. VAMOS. TODOS A BORDO!

O comando de Jasão encerra a discussão. Mas, outro bate-boca começa em seguida.

Estavam discutindo se deviam ou não sair à procura de Zetes, quando a forma adormecida de Chad Murray começa a tornar-se visível no convés da Argo. Visível, mas ainda intangível. As tentativas que fizeram para acordá-lo somente dispersavam sua forma. Ele ficaria desacordado até bem depois da Argo voltar a alçar vôo.

.

.

* * *

IDAION ANTRON

.

O sol poente projetava a sombra da mulher no interior da caverna. Em seguida, havia somente a sombra e não mais a mulher a quem a sombra pertencia. Uma sombra que existia por si só e que serpenteia despercebida pelo chão da caverna até um canto escuro. É neste canto escuro, onde a luz não era suficiente para gerar sombras, que voltamos a encontrar a mulher.

A mulher tinha a pele muito clara e longos cabelos negros, que usava presos em um gracioso rabo-de-cavalo trançado ao estilo grego. Negra também era a comprida e pesada capa com capuz que cobria seu corpo nu e ocultava seus pés descalços. Negros eram seus pensamentos e o seu coração.

Ela sorriu ao pensar que teria finalmente a sua vingança. Sua implacável e definitiva vingança.

.

* * *

01.12.2014


	13. O RIO DA ETERNA AFLIÇÃO

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 10

O RIO DA ETERNA AFLIÇÃO

.

* * *

HADES

.

O Hades não é o Inferno.

O Hades não é um lugar de regozijo, mas também não é um lugar de sofrimento. Os espectros dos mortos que perambulam pelo Hades não são movidos por paixões nem por culpas. Eles as deixaram para trás. Ao cruzarem os grandes rios que cortam o mundo inferior, as emoções que os motivavam em vida foram removidas. Eles não têm desejos nem necessidades. Para eles, não existe tempo. A história deles acabou. Estão mortos. Simples assim.

O primeiro dos grandes rios, o Estige, é a verdadeira fronteira entre o reino dos vivos e o reino dos mortos. É um rio largo e profundo e, para atravessá-lo, é preciso entregar uma moeda ao barqueiro Caronte, para pagar a travessia até a outra margem. A moeda que paga a travessia deve ser posta sob a língua do morto no seu ritual fúnebre. Ou lançada em um curso d'água pronunciando em voz alta o nome do morto, na ausência do corpo. Essa é a regra. Segue em frente no além-vida quem pode pagar a travessia.

A passagem pelo Aqueronte, o _rio da eterna aflição_, livra os mortos dos sentimentos negativos associados aos males que lhes foram infringidos pelas ações dos outros. Suas águas lavam as dores de amores não correspondidos ou abortados, a revolta pelas injustiças de que foram vítimas, o inconformismo pelas iniquidades do mundo e da sociedade, as dores infligidas ao corpo pela violência do mundo, os sofrimentos vindos de doenças do corpo e da mente. O Aqueronte tira dos mortos os atenuantes para as suas ações e expõe à consciência do morto quem ele realmente foi e todo o mal que foi capaz de praticar.

Todos somos em algum momento vítimas de algo de que não tivemos culpa, mas depois optamos por nos tornarmos protetores ou carrascos de outras vítimas da mesma injustiça. Conhece a ti mesmo. Mesmo que depois da tua morte.

O Cócito, o _rio do planto e do lamento_, liberta os homens de suas culpas. Tanto as auto-impostas quanto aquelas que nos são atribuídas pelos outros, quer sejam justas ou não. No caminho entre o Aqueronte e o Cócito, os mortos encaram as consequências de suas ações em vida, mas não enfrentam um julgamento que não o próprio. Sejam inocentes ou culpados, estejam ou não arrependidos, ao atravessarem o Cócito, estarão livres do remorso e não mais serão castigados por seus erros e crimes.

A passagem pelo Flegetonte livra os mortos de suas paixões sejam elas positivas ou negativas. Amor, ambição, espírito de aventura, sede de poder, fome de conhecimento, desejo de vingança ou aspiração à santidade. Tudo o que inflama a alma e motiva o ser humano a seguir em frente precisa ser extinto porque a morte é extinção dos desejos.

O Flegetonte é um rio de fogo e nele as paixões ardem até sua completude para, finalmente, se extinguirem, apaziguando o espírito. No Flegetonte, os mortos experimentam por um momento a concretização de suas paixões e descobrem o que significava viver aquele forte desejo e até onde ele os levaria se realizados em vida. Uma vez vivenciados intensamente, mesmo que na morte, esses desejos podem ser transcendidos, para serem, então, definitivamente abandonados.

Finalmente, o Letes. O _rio do esquecimento_ apaga dos mortos a sua identidade e todas as lembranças de tudo que fizeram de bom ou de mal. Lembrar é uma forma de viver e o Hades é o reino definitivo dos mortos.

Atravessando o Letes, chega-se ao Hades propriamente dito. Ali, espectros sem identidade e sem memórias vagarão eternamente sem dores nem alegrias. Esse é o verdadeiro sentido de estar morto.

.

O Hades não é o Inferno. A vida humana é curta e limitada. Não existe nenhum motivo para que o castigo por um ato efêmero seja eterno, já que o sofrimento que causou também não foi eterno. Ao cruzarem o Letes, os atos dos mortos só persistem na lembrança dos vivos.

E sempre fora assim para todos. Foi assim até Eles surgirem.

Eles. Os Deuses. Eles passaram a determinar o que era certo e o que era errado. Eles eram eternos, ou assim se imaginavam, e decidiram que injúrias contra eles deviam ser punidas com sofrimento eterno.

O deus da guerra achava que matar o inimigo no campo de batalha era o certo. Um deus da paz talvez achasse errado, mas simplesmente _não existia_ um deus da paz. Nunca existiu um deus da paz. No mundo, imperava a lei do mais forte e só os mais fortes sobreviviam. A justiça do olho por olho alimentava as _vendettas_ de clãs ou de famílias. Mate agora ou morra amanhã. Se as opções se resumiam a matar ou morrer, matar não era considerado errado.

A deusa do amor achava certo que as pessoas se entregassem aos seus desejos sem medir as consequências. A deusa da caça e da lua valorizava a castidade e exigia punição para quem não respeitasse quem fez a escolha pela castidade. A deusa do fogo familiar pregava a fidelidade conjugal e a punição exemplar dos adúlteros. Era impossível agradar às três deusas simultaneamente e, portanto, nenhuma das três opções era intrinsecamente errada. Tudo dependia das circunstâncias.

Quando o assunto é amor e sexo, humano ou deus, atire a primeira pedra quem nunca errou. Talvez não exista mesmo o certo e o errado nesta questão.

Roubar era errado, mas era certo o seu vizinho ter e você não? Era certo a sua aldeia morrer de fome, se existia comida em abundância na aldeia vizinha. Muitos povos viviam da pirataria. Era a base da sua cultura. Não muito diferente das aves marinhas que investiam umas contra as outras para roubar-lhes o produto da pesca. As gaivotas merecem a danação eterna no Inferno? Errado ou não, havia um deus patrono dos ladrões.

Existem muitos criminosos porque existem muitas leis. Se todas as leis fossem abolidas, não existiriam criminosos. Se não reconhecemos o pecado, a punição não se justifica.

Mas, havia uns poucos atos que eram reconhecidos como errados por todos. Considerar-se superior ou buscar equiparar-se aos deuses em suas prerrogativas e atributos. Oferecer hospitalidade e agir traiçoeiramente contra o hóspede. Para uns poucos grandes criminosos, uma eternidade de sofrimento. No Tártaro.

O Tártaro surgira como local de confinamento para os grandes inimigos dos Olimpianos, os Titãs. Virou lugar de punição, no caso de Prometeu. Não era para ser um destino final para homens. Com o tempo, no entanto, alguns acabaram condenados. Mas, eram a exceção. E fizeram por merecer. Prometeu acabou anistiado e voltou para o Olimpo. Se os olimpianos ainda estivessem no poder, talvez um dia os criminosos humanos também fossem libertados.

Sísifo testemunhou o rapto da filha de um deus-rio por Zeus e contou o que viu ao pai furioso da ninfa, em troca de ter sempre água em suas terras. Zeus, irritado, ordenou que Tânatos, a Morte, fosse buscá-lo. Sísifo, primeiro enganou a Morte, aprisionando-a e, com isso, fazendo que por um tempo ninguém mais morresse no mundo. Levado para o submundo, convenceu a Morte e deixá-lo voltar ao mundo dos vivos por uns dias e não voltou como prometera. Acabou morrendo serenamente de velhice, mas sua ofensa a Zeus e à ordem natural não foi esquecida. Ao chegar ao Hades, foi condenado ao Tártaro.

Tântalo, convidado pelos deuses a participar de um banquete no Olimpo, contou aos homens as fofocas e maledicências que ouvira dos deuses e as baixarias e excessos que vira. Mas, não foi esse o motivo de sua condenação. Ele ousou convidar os deuses para um banquete em seu palácio, a pretexto de retribuir-lhes a gentileza, e serviu-lhes um ensopado de carne condimentado com ervas finas preparado com pedaços do corpo do próprio filho, que matara apenas para testar a omnisciência dos deuses.

Ixion depois de não entregar ao sogro as cabeças de gado prometidas como dote pela mão da filha, fingiu estar arrependido, chamou o sogro até sua casa para uma reconciliação e queimou-o vivo. Perdoado por Zeus de seu crime, Ixion assediou a própria esposa de Zeus, a deusa Hera. Alertado pela esposa, Zeus deu a uma nuvem a forma de sua esposa e deixou que Ixion tivesse uma noite de amor com o construto. Ixion foi fulminado por um raio quando se gabava para amigos ter corneado o deus supremo. No Tártaro, foi amarrado a uma roda em chamas em sofrimento eterno.

Mas, mesmo o Tártaro não se parecia com o Inferno. Sísifo tinha que empurrar uma grande pedra arredondada montanha acima e, ao depositá-la no cume, ela rolava pelo outra encosta, obrigando-o a reiniciar a tarefa. Tântalo tentava beber água de um rio cristalino, mas a água fugia de seus dedos. Tentava alcançar frutos maduros e suculentos de árvores frondosas que cresciam nas margens do rio, mas os galhos afastavam-se de suas mãos. Mas, eles não tinham carcereiros sádicos e cumpriam suas penas num inferno paradisíaco.

A punição de Ixion foi mais severa, mas convenhamos que ele passou de todos os limites. Não seria de se estranhar que o local de punição de Ixion estivesse na rota do Inferno cristão.

.

Inferno cristão. Erre uma vez e sofra eternamente. É justo que seja assim? O Hades não deveria voltar a ser o destino final de todos os mortais?

Gabriel é confrontado com estas questões quando a Argo se aproxima do Aqueronte e as emoções deixadas para trás pelos mortos que cruzaram o rio da eterna aflição começam a influenciar os homens a bordo.

As vítimas do erro de avaliação de Gabriel estavam a muitas realidades de distância, mas era impossível estar ali escutando as dores dos mortos e não lembrar que falhara em impedir a extinção da humanidade em sua realidade de origem. A praga zumbi devastava a alma dos infectados e lhes fechava as portas do Paraíso. O destino final de bilhões de almas humanas de sua realidade seria o Purgatório e, para elas, a eternidade seria passada na companhia de todo tipo de monstros e em condições muito mais terríveis que as do Hades.

Se já é difícil para um homem encarar os erros cometidos em algumas décadas de vida, imagine confrontar erros acumulados em mais de seis milênios. Os semideuses são assombrados pelas dores e mágoas que infligiram a milhares de pessoas cujas vidas cruzaram com as deles ao longo dos séculos. Amigos, amantes, desafetos, pessoas que ignoraram, humilharam, feriram ou matarem e que agora nem ao menos lembram os nomes.

Eles podem ter esquecido daqueles a quem um dia feriram. As vítimas das injúrias não esqueceram. Elas levaram suas dores e mágoas para o túmulo; e além. Essas dores e mágoas impregnaram as águas do Aqueronte e geram um poderoso campo psíquico que emana do rio e se espalha pelos arredores. Cada pessoa tem sua própria assinatura energética. De alguma forma, a energia difusa nas águas guarda a memória destas assinaturas. Não importa que tenham se passado mil anos ou mais. O mal que você fez estará ali aguardando por você.

Eufemo cai de joelhos, gritando em agonia, quando as dores de amor de milhares de mulheres invadem sua alma. Mulheres a quem deu uma noite de amor e décadas de lembrança desta única noite, às vezes na forma de uma criança sem pai. Mulheres que cultivaram por anos a esperança de ganharem uma segunda chance, se culpando pelo que poderiam ter deixado de fazer naquela única noite de amor. Aonde tinham errado? O que havia de errado com elas? Mulheres a quem deu alguns meses ou alguns anos de amor e que um dia se viram trocadas por outras mais atraentes ou mais ousadas. Amor transformado em ódio. Mulheres feias que se sentiram ainda mais feias ao serem completamente ignoradas por ele. Rancor e despeito. Mulheres que envelheceram vendo-o permanecer eternamente jovem e desejado. Vendo o olhar de desejo que um dia ele lhes dedicara voltado para outras. Ódio e inveja.

As dores de amor marcam a alma muito mais que ferimentos físicos e são direcionadas. Há sempre um culpado muito bem identificado por aquele sofrimento. Além disso, as vítimas das dores de amor realimentam suas dores por anos ou mesmo pela vida toda. Como se não bastasse, eram quase todas mulheres gregas. Mesmo que, no dois últimos milênios, muitas tenham adotado a fé cristã, mesmo estas conheciam as antigas crenças que subsistiam fortes na região de Santorini. Ao morrerem, várias seguiram para o Hades e não para o Paraíso ou o Inferno cristãos. Por isso, de todos, Eufemo foi o mais afetado.

Mas, não foi o único.

Caído no convés da Argo, Jasão sofreu com o inconformismo e a mágoa infinita de Absirto, o irmão de Medéia, traído e esquartejado pela irmã que idolatrava, para que ela e seu amante estrangeiro fugissem da Cólquida. Depois, vivenciou a dor de Κρέουσα, que não viveu para tornar-se sua esposa, o veneno penetrando em sua pele como fogo líquido. Porém, mais que dor, ela sentiu revolta e mágoa por ele não ter impedido que a feiticeira louca chegasse até ela no dia de seu casamento. Aquela mágoa queimava tanto ou mais que o veneno.

Jasão sente os dedos acusadores dos seus vinte e dois filhos naturais assassinados por Medéia, quatorze deles crianças de menos de dez anos. Alguns que ele nem imaginava que existiram, mas para os quais Medéia fez questão de deixar bem claro o motivo pelo qual os estava torturando antes de matá-los. Crianças assombradas pelo pavor que aquela mulher insana lhes incutiu na alma.

Foram dezoito as suas amantes assassinadas pela feiticeira. Exceto uma, mulheres que significaram pouco ou nada para ele. Elas sofreram quando foram abandonadas, mas nem de perto o que sofreram depois, nas mãos impiedosas de Medéia. Em seu sofrimento, elas amaldiçoaram Jasão e o culparam por todo o mal que seu amor efêmero lhes trouxera.

O ódio de Medéia continuou fazendo vítimas inocentes nas décadas seguintes: quatro netos, seis bisnetos e trinta e um descendentes diretos do ex-marido. À medida que o tempo passava, mais e mais cruéis eram as mortes. Mesmo os que nunca tinham ouvido falar em Jasão aprenderam a odiá-lo como o grande culpado por suas desgraças. Mas, Medéia não parou por aí. Passou a matar qualquer um que lhe lembrasse Jasão. Centenas de mortes. Jasão sentiu a dor de cada uma delas, como se fosse ele próprio morrendo em agonia centenas de vezes. Para sua sorte, com o passar dos séculos, os mortos passaram a ser de povos com outras crenças e estes, ao morrerem, não seguiram para o Hades.

Perto destas dores, o sofrimento que ele próprio infligiu a inúmeros homens no campo de batalha parecia algo pequeno. Uma gota d'água num oceano de dores.

Para sorte de Autólico, a maior parte das vítimas de seus golpes não seguia as crenças dos gregos e suas almas não estavam no Hades para acusá-lo. Muitos dos que roubou ou prejudicou sequer tomaram conhecimento em vida da sua responsabilidade nestes atos e direcionaram seu rancor para terceiros ou para a sua própria ingenuidade e fraqueza. Destes, ele escapou. Mas, também ele tinha sua cota de mulheres ressentidas, o rancor de conhecidos que confiaram nele e foram enganados e o ódio de todos aqueles cuja vida destruiu por ganância. Pessoas que perderam os meios de subsistência, que tiveram que abandonar sonhos e projetos, que se suicidaram. Mesmo que menos de um milésimo de suas vítimas o acusasse, ainda assim era muita gente. Autólico se contorce em agonia.

Zetes estava pagando por seus muitos séculos de ações irresponsáveis. Suas brincadeiras deixaram um saldo de navios naufragados, aldeias arrasadas, homens feridos e colheitas destruídas. Hoje em dia, ninguém em sã consciência dirige sentimentos de ódio ou rancor para uma tempestade ou um tornado, já que não pensamos nas forças da natureza como seres vivos capazes de fazer escolhas. Mas, não foi sempre assim. Os antigos escutavam as risadas dos ventos em meio à destruição que traziam e os imaginavam como crianças inconseqüentes e cruéis. Não era estranho que os amaldiçoassem e os responsabilizassem por suas perdas.

O ódio pode cortar como garras afiadas. Zetes sente seu corpo ser dilacerado pelo ódio dirigido a ele pelas harpias, monstros com corpo de pássaro e rostos e seios de mulher que ele e o irmão exterminaram durante a excursão da Argo original. Sobre ele se abate o ódio de toda uma espécie extinta. Uma dor maior que a causada pelas flechas que as levaram ao Hades.

Palemon era um gênio dedicado e meticuloso. Sempre fora obcecado por perfeição. Não admitia falhas. Não perdoava erros. Dispensava sumariamente qualquer auxiliar menos competente ou aplicado. Arrogante, menosprezava todos que considerava intelectualmente limitados, mesmo que fossem homens poderosos. E isso significava praticamente todo mundo.

Sempre foi odiado por seus subordinados, pelas críticas implacáveis que fazia e pelo menosprezo que lhes dirigia mesmo quando se esforçavam para agradá-lo. Sempre foi odiado, invejado ou temido por colegas e superiores, já que, confiante em sua capacidade intelectual e dono de uma incalculável fortuna, nunca baixara a cabeça ou controlara a língua para quem quer que fosse. Aquelas vozes que sempre se calaram na sua presença, agora gritavam em seus ouvidos as queixas e mágoas que não tiveram coragem de dizer-lhe em vida.

À medida que esses gritos aumentavam, a concentração de Palemon é enfraquecida e a própria integridade da Argo é abalada.

A nave começa a se desfazer em pleno voo.

.

* * *

IDAION ANTRON

.

As sombras espalham-se pelo interior da caverna sagrada e uma escuridão gelada que parece capaz de engolir o próprio sol toma conta do lugar. Sombras que cercam Kälï e que forçam sua forma de chama a contrair-se mais e mais até que esteja reduzida a um pequeno ponto.

.

* * *

04.12.2014


	14. AFASTANDO A ESCURIDÃO

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 11

AFASTANDO A ESCURIDÃO

.

* * *

LOS ANGELES

.

– Oi, Sam!

– Você é a ..

– Sou eu, Sam. Ruby. Estou de volta. E aí? Gostou da minha nova aparência? Confessa que prefere as morenas.

– O corpo que está ocupando ..

– É de uma garota que morreu de choque anafilático. Genevieve Cortese, uma professora. Juro que não tive nenhuma responsabilidade por essa morte. Eu só tive que ter paciência e esperar. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ia aparecer um corpo adequado. Alguém que agradasse você. Que fosse o seu tipo. Você pode investigar se não acredita em mim.

– Eu vou. Pode ter certeza.

– Sabe, às vezes demônios falam a verdade. Eu, pelo menos, falo. Para você, Sam, eu sempre disse a verdade. Eu soube do que aconteceu com o Adam. E soube também que o Inferno está em festa. Todo mundo querendo tirar uma casquinha. Ele não vai ter uma vida fácil lá embaixo. Bem, vida é forma de dizer, mas você me entendeu.

– Eu vou tirar ele de lá.

– Nenhum demônio de encruzilhada vai querer bater de frente com Alastair. Mas, mesmo que algum aceitasse, um pacto só vai levar você mais cedo para junto dele.

– Eu tenho o sangue do Azazel correndo nas veias. Quando morrer, eu vou para o Inferno não importa o que faça. Com o Adam pode ser diferente. Ele não merecia estar lá. Eu vou libertá-lo e, quando chegar a hora dele, a verdadeira hora dele, pode ser diferente. O destino dele pode ser outro.

– Querido, a hora dele já aconteceu. Não tem volta. E, sem seu irmão, você vai precisar de mim mais do que nunca. Eu posso tornar você mais forte, Sam. Forte o bastante para enfrentar a Lilith. Ela é a inimiga. Nossa grande inimiga. Foi ela quem atiçou os Cães do Inferno contra Adam. Não quer a sua vingança? Eu quero. Ela fez questão de me torturar pessoalmente quando me enviou de volta para o Inferno.

– Como fez para sair de lá novamente? Se você pode, talvez o Adam ..

– Sam, para o Adam sair de lá da forma como eu saí, ele teria que ser transformado em um demônio. Não é impossível, é claro. Eu própria já fui humana. Mas, não é fácil e não é rápido. Não menos que um século no tempo da Terra e isso para quem tem vocação.

– Mas, existem outras entradas, não existem? Mitos gregos falam de homens que entraram vivos no Inferno e saíram vivos de lá. Teseu. Hércules.

– Eles mal passaram das antecâmaras do Inferno. Os gregos não conheciam a culpa e, portanto, não se autocondenavam ao Inferno. O Hades grego não é o Inferno cristão. São administrações diferentes, digamos assim.

– Mas, sabe se estão ligados? Do Hades pode-se chegar ao Inferno?

– Não sei dizer. Só acho que, se essa rota existisse e se fosse fácil entrar e sair, o Inferno já estaria vazio há muito tempo.

Sam suspira desanimado.

– Acha que temos alguma chance? Quero dizer, contra Lilith.

– Com a minha ajuda, sim. E com a ajuda disto aqui.

– A faca! Você a recuperou.

– Sim, a faca capaz de acabar com a existência de qualquer demônio. Matá-los definitivamente. Pegue. Vai precisar dela.

– Vou mesmo.

Num movimento rápido, Sam gira o corpo e crava a faca no pescoço de Ruby, que exibe um olhar espantado antes de explodir em chamas e desaparecer para sempre.

– Samuel Winchester podia ser ingênuo o bastante para acreditar em você, vaca do inferno. Eu não sou. Por sorte eu estava aqui para não deixar ele fazer mais essa burrada. Eu e meus amigos vamos abortar o plano dos arcanjos de trazer o Apocalipse.

.

Fora mais cedo que imaginara e mais demorado que gostaria. Não estava mais acostumado a ficar hospedado em hotéis de quinta. Felizmente acabara. Já podia voltar a ser ele próprio. Lars Necker, o nyx, volta a assumir sua própria aparência, deixa o quarto de hotel barato onde Sam estivera hospedado, pega seu esportivo de luxo e volta para seu próprio apartamento de andar inteiro com vista para o mar em Santa Monica. Sua missão estava cumprida. Além disso, tinha um bom motivo para voltar pra casa. Sorriu ao lembrar do belo homem que dormia em sua cama.

.

.

* * *

INFERNO

.

– Onde ele está, Crowley? Por favor, me diga onde está o Sam.

– Como eu poderia me negar a atender um pedido tão educado? O Sam está entretendo alguns amigos meus. Gente muito importante. Bem, não exatamente GENTE. Mas IMPORTANTES eles são, sem dúvida alguma. Seu irmão está sendo muito requisitado. Isso não me surpreende. Eu próprio tive uma pequena amostra destas .. deliciosas habilidades dele. Parece que ele nasceu com o dom. Ele sabe agradar um homem. E outros tipos de criaturas também.

– Crowley, eu fico no lugar dele. Liberte o Sam.

– Adam, se você faz mesmo questão eu posso providenciar para que você também entretenha meus amigos. Mas, libertar o Sam está completamente fora de cogitação. Seria um desperdício de talento. Ele é realmente fora de série. Além do mais, é fácil ver que ele GOSTA do que está fazendo. Ninguém fingiria tão bem. Se duvida de mim, pode ver com seus próprios olhos. É isso. Assim você fica mais tranquilo. Vou levar você para ver o Sam .. em ação.

– Não. Por favor, NÃO.

– Agora sou eu quem faz questão, Adam. Você VEM comigo. Vocês dois, tragam ele.

Adam é arrastado por intermináveis corredores cheios de portas de onde escapam sons que ele decididamente não gostaria de saber quem está produzindo e por qual motivo.

– Ali. Está vendo? Veja como ele está gostando. Ele está em êxtase.

A cena deixa Adam paralisado. O horror impede qualquer reação. Sua mente se esvazia. Ele fica ali imóvel, as lágrimas escorrendo sem que se dê conta. Como se a negação dos fatos pudesse mudar a realidade. A realidade que quem está ali na sua frente, totalmente entregue a algo que .. que ..

– Não, Sam. NÃO. NãÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃão.

Adam não consegue evitar que seu estômago se revire à visão daquela cena repugnante e expulse um conteúdo que ele tinha certeza não ter ingerido.

Todo o seu sacrifício fora em vão. Não pudera proteger Sam. Entendia agora que nunca tivera nenhuma chance de salvá-lo. Nem a si próprio.

.

.

* * *

IDAION ANTRON

.

Kälï fora pega de surpresa pelo avanço da escuridão. A escuridão que logo a envolveria não era simplesmente ausência de luz. Kälï manifestava-se naquele momento como chama, mas a luz que irradiava não atravessava a fronteira escura que vinha em sua direção, da mesma forma como não atravessava as paredes de pedra da caverna.

Ao ser envolvida pela escuridão, Kälï sentiu sua vontade sendo drenada e sua energia sendo absorvida. Sua forma contraiu-se, até estar reduzida a um ponto. Um ponto que pulsava com cada vez menos intensidade.

Aquela escuridão alimentava-se não apenas de luz, mas também de calor, de emoções, de pensamentos, de força vital. Como um buraco negro, a escuridão absorvia energia em todas as suas formas.

A primeira coisa a fazer era reconhecer a natureza do ataque. Aquilo que se apresentava como escuridão tinha natureza espiritual. Era uma alma humana corrompida além de qualquer esperança de salvação. Uma alma antiga, envenenada por uma dor que o tempo só fizera aumentar. Nela se instalara um vazio que nunca poderia ser preenchido. Uma fome que não podia ser aplacada. Um mal que não conhecia limites.

A alma corrompida acreditava que sofria a dor de um amor traído. Mas, não. Aquela alma não sofria por_ amor_. Aquela alma nunca conhecera este sentimento. Houve vertigem. Houve exacerbação dos sentidos. Houve êxtase. Houve desejo de posse. Houve obsessão. Houve e continuou havendo. A obsessão não é um círculo. É uma espiral que cresce sem limites. Que exige sempre mais. Que não se satisfaz nunca.

Foi intenso, mas nunca foi amor.

Aquela alma inexperiente chamou de amor algo que sempre foi apenas uma doença da alma.

A doença que nascera na mente daquela menina apoderara-se de seus sentidos, pensamentos e emoções. Estava ali, à espreita, à espera DELE. Daquele que seria para sempre o centro do seu universo.

Ela o seguiria de forma obsessiva aonde quer que ele estivesse. Ela destruiria qualquer um que se pudesse entre eles. O seguiria até o Inferno. E era literalmente isso o que ela estava fazendo naquele momento. Ela seguiria Iάσων até o Inferno.

Kälï deu-se conta que o ataque não era dirigido somente contra ela. A escuridão também estava drenando calor dos corpos físicos dos argonautas. O frio intenso já queimava suas peles e acabaria por congelar-lhes o sangue nas artérias. Eles não sobreviveriam muito tempo.

Gabriel. Seu receptáculo humano seria o primeiro a morrer. Não. Isso ela não ia permitir. A bruxa não ia vencê-la. Por mais poderosa que fosse, a bruxa ainda era apenas humana.

Kälï era uma deusa, a mais poderosa de seu panteão, a própria personificação da natureza em seu eterno ciclo de vida e morte. Kälï trazia a vida através do sexo, assim como também trazia a morte. Mas, a morte não é o fim. Os seguidores de Kälï acreditam na reencarnação. Seus seguidores não vagam como eternos sonâmbulos numa dimensão morta. Eles vivem novas vidas nas ruas e estradas do mundo. Para eles, a morte é apenas o início de um novo ciclo. A morte é um novo começo.

Kälï é chamada de Deusa da Destruição, mas os ocidentais nunca traduziram adequadamente o real significado da sua figura, tida como demoníaca, e a origem do seu epíteto. Kälï não representa o Mal, representa a destruição do Mal. E, assim como destruíra o demônio Raktabija, ela também destruiria a feiticeira Μηδεια, que agora chamava a si mesma de Nathalie Helms.

.

A ira inflama Kälï e sua chama mais uma vez resplandece. O fogo cresce e faz recuar a escuridão. Kälï ataca, mas seu ataque devastador poderia ser interpretado facilmente como um presente. Por qualquer um que não fosse Nathalie Helms.

O vazio escuro e gelado da alma de Nathalie Helms é preenchido por uma sensação totalmente nova. O ardor do sexo quando temperado pelo amor e por tudo aquilo que ele representa: comunhão de corpos e almas, celebração da vida, promessa de geração de uma nova vida, entrega total sem medo nem hesitação e elemento reforçador de todo amor verdadeiro. Algo sublime que ela nunca conheceu e que, agora que conhece, sabe que não pode mais viver sem. Algo inestimável que lhe é mostrado e depois subitamente negado. A bruxa grita em silêncio a sua perplexidade. Foi como ser despertada do mais belo dos sonhos por um balde de água fria e saber que a lembrança do que perdeu vai deixá-la para sempre incompleta.

À alma sombria não resta alternativa senão fugir através do portal no teto da caverna, onde Kälï não podia segui-la sem declarar guerra a Hades, o deus grego do submundo.

.

* * *

**UM ROSTO PARA LARS NECKER**:

Os leitores habituais da fic devem lembrar-se da versão da realidade 6 de Lars Necker, o nyx _(merman)_ que personificava Jay Padalecki. Sabemos que Necker da realidade 5 é um _top model_ internacional, muito alto, de traços perfeitos e sorriso encantador. Para o papel, escalei o ator Armie Hammer, o protagonista de Lone Ranger (Cavaleiro Solitário).

* * *

08.12.2014


	15. MEU NOVO GRANDE AMIGO

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 12

MEU NOVO GRANDE AMIGO

.

* * *

SANTA MONICA, CALIFORNIA

.

– Dormiu bem?

– Bem até demais. Nenhum maldito pesadelo. Agora .. podia me dizer quem é você, onde eu estou e o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

– Você estava se afogando. Eu tirei você do mar e, como não sei onde você mora, te trouxe para o meu apartamento.

– Minhas roupas?

– Estavam molhadas. Eu as tirei para que não encharcassem a cama. Sem falar da areia. Você tinha areia da cabeça aos pés.

– Mas, agora eu não estou ..

– Foi preciso te dar um banho ou teria areia na casa toda. Normal, não precisa ficar constrangido.

– Como você .. ?

– Você é bem pesado, mas sou um homem forte.

– Essa cueca e essa camiseta?

– São minhas. Vesti você.

– E há quanto tempo eu estou aqui?

– Vejamos .. Foi na sexta de manhã. Hoje é terça. São três da tarde. Estamos na tarde do quinto dia.

– Eu dormi por cinco dias inteiros?

– Você teve febre no primeiro dia e estava muito agitado. Delirava. Eu chamei um médico e ele prescreveu um antibiótico e administrou um sedativo.

– Um sossega-leão, você quer dizer. Para eu ter ficado apagado por cinco dias ...

– Não exatamente apagado. Você acordava, falava coisas sem sentido e logo voltava a dormir. Você devia estar muito cansado. Ou muito estressado. Ou as duas coisas. Eu fiz você beber água de coco para se reidratar e te ajudei a ir ao banheiro algumas vezes. Você ..

– Espera! Disse que me ajudou a .. IR AO BANHEIRO?

– Normal, não precisa ..

– Não preciso ficar constrangido, já sei. Um estranho me ajuda a IR AO BANHEIRO e eu não devo ficar constrangido?

– Não foi nenhum sacrifício. Eu sou bissexual. Estou mais do que acostumado a ver homens nus. A .. tocar em homens.

Sam arregala os olhos e fica vermelho, mas não diz nada. Não queria ser indelicado com o homem que, afinal de contas, salvara sua vida e estava cuidando dele. Dele, um homem que não tinha mais ninguém no mundo.

– Eu me lembro de ter entrado no mar. Não lembro o porquê de fazê-lo, nem de como cheguei ali. Eu acordei de manhã me sentindo mal e sai para tomar café. Entrei numa lanchonete e, a partir daí, eu não lembro direito o que aconteceu. No mar, eu pensei ter visto meu irmão. Meu irmão Adam .. que morreu .. há uma semana. Duas agora, eu creio.

– Sinto muito. Mesmo. Você não estava pensando ..

– Não. Não estava pensando em me matar. A água estava muito fria. Acho que fiquei com câimbras. Lembro de afundar e de ver ..

– De ver .. o quê?

– Nada. Nessas horas, a mente da gente prega peças.

– Você deve estar com fome. Vou preparar um _breakfast_ reforçado no estilo americano para você.

– Notei que tem um ligeiro sotaque.

– Sou alemão, mas vivi um tempo na Itália e, mais recentemente, em Paris.

– Eu estava desacordado quando você me tirou da água?

– Estava. Você bebeu muita água. Eu tive que fazer respiração boca a boca.

– Respiração .. boca a boca?

– Mais de uma vez. Foi difícil trazer você de volta.

– Uau! Bem, obrigado .. por me salvar.

– Não tem de quê. Foi um prazer enorme .. salvá-lo.

.

– Bem, é melhor eu ir indo. Já dei trabalho demais.

– Bem menos que imagina. Depois, .. já estava me acostumando com você aqui. Mesmo adormecido, era uma companhia.

– Duvido que arranjar companhia seja um problema para você.

– Está dizendo isso porque .. me achou extremamente bonito? Alguém encantador?

– Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu ..

– Estou brincando. É verdade que arranjar companhia não é problema para mim. Mas, arranjar _companhia_ às vezes traz problemas. A pessoa tem que valer muito a pena. Não é qualquer um que eu trago para dentro da minha casa.

– Mas, trouxe a mim, um completo estranho.

– Eu salvei sua vida. Me sinto um pouco responsável por você. Quero ter certeza que vai ficar bem.

– Eu já estou bem. Obrigado por tudo que fez por mim.

– Sam, você contou que estava sozinho num quarto de hotel vagabundo se embriagando. Você ainda sente de forma muito intensa a perda do seu irmão. Não vai ser bom para você, neste momento, voltar a ficar sozinho. Porque não fecha a conta do hotel e traz suas coisas para cá? Você fica aqui por um tempo. Como meu hóspede.

– Não, isso não teria o menor cabimento. Eu AGRADEÇO o que fez por mim, mas eu tenho algo importante a fazer. Algo que eu não podia ter adiado tanto. _'Tirar Adam do Inferno'_, completou em pensamento.

– Sam, **_VOCÊ VAI VOLTAR AO HOTEL, FECHAR A CONTA E TRAZER SUAS COISAS PARA CÁ. AQUI VAI PODER DESCANSAR E VAI FICAR SEGURO_**.

– Nem sei o que dizer, Necker. Não é qualquer um que seria tão generoso com um estranho. Tem certeza que quer mesmo que eu fique aqui por uns dias? Não tem problema pra você?

– Claro que não, Sam. Vai ser ótimo ter você por aqui por uns dias.

.

.

* * *

HADES

.

Palemon gritava, como se seus gritos pudessem abafar as vozes em sua mente. Ele não era o único. Os outros também gritavam. Mas, se nada mudasse, sua agonia logo teria sérias consequências para todos. A Argo começava a se desmontar em pleno ar, peça por peça. O construto havia sido criado e era mantido pela imaginação e pela poderosa força de vontade de Palemon. A mente de Palemon era poderosa. Mas, mesmo assim, ele começava a perder a batalha.

Um fiapo da atenção de Palemon já seria suficiente para manter a Argo íntegra, mas esse fiapo estava sendo esgarçado até seu limite e faltava pouco para que se rompesse. Partes inteiras do barco já haviam se separado e começavam a desaparecer. O próprio piso do convés, na forma de longas pranchas de madeira começava a se abrir e a se desnivelar. Formavam-se vãos entre as pranchas e as mais afastadas do timão já haviam se soltado completamente, sendo levadas para longe. O mastro e a vela já haviam se soltado da estrutura e o casco já não existia.

Eufemo teria despencado no vazio se Gabriel não tivesse girado seu corpo para que ele ficasse atravessado transversalmente às pranchas. Gabriel era quem estava em melhores condições. Mas, isso não significa que estivesse bem. Aquele lugar era a antítese de tudo que ele representava. Era um arcanjo e estava no reino dos mortos. Estava sendo afetado pela forte energia negativa que emanava do Aqueronte. As emoções desencontradas que o atingiam em ondas tinham nele efeito mais físico do que mental ou espiritual. Náuseas, tontura, calafrios, ondas de calor, dificuldade de respirar. Seu corpo espiritual experimentava sensações que nunca sentira em seu corpo físico emprestado.

Gabriel sentiu sua vista escurecer, mas não podia desmaiar. Agora quem corria perigo era Autólico. Toda a parte do convés onde ele se encontrava estava se desfazendo. Enquanto corre na direção dele, pensa nos passos seguintes. O melhor a fazer era tirar a todos do barco. Imediatamente. Voar com eles para longe da influência do Aqueronte. Mas, não teria como salvar a todos. Os argonautas estavam em agonia e se debatiam como loucos. Com sorte poderia salvar dois deles. No máximo, três. Jasão teria que ser salvo, é claro. Tudo dependia dele. E como já tinha Autólico nos braços ..

Com muita dificuldade Gabriel tinha passado o braço pela cintura de Jasão e se preparava para alçar voo com ele e com Autólico quando vê Idmon se levantar e seguir cambaleante na direção de Palemon. Como todos, o bruxo estava confrontando seus fantasmas e estes, embora fossem poucos, foram em vida extremamente poderosos. E o que tiveram de poder, tiveram de arrogância e crueldade. Idmon os enfrentara e vencera mesmo com seu corpo debilitado por milênios de envelhecimento. Muitas destas batalhas aconteceram com os adversários separados por todo um continente. Idmon estava acostumado a ataques mentais. Vencera-os quando estavam vivos. Não ia deixar-se derrotar pelos espectros de inimigos ressentidos.

Idmon segura com firmeza a cabeça de Palemon, usando as duas mãos, e encosta a própria testa na testa do armeiro coxo. Começa, então, a recitar um antigo feitiço assírio, como se fosse um mantra. Palemon sente o volume das vozes sendo reduzido até emudecerem. Ele pisca os olhos e respira fundo como se tivesse submergido no Aqueronte e só agora pudesse voltar a respirar. E se dá conta que, embora as vozes em sua cabeça tenham silenciado, os gritos de seus companheiros ainda preenchem o ambiente.

Palemon olha em volta e vê o quase nada que sobrara da nave. Praticamente só havia apoios, e, assim mesmo, precários, sob os corpos de seus amigos. Todo o resto se desfizera. Mesmo com a cacofonia infernal em seus ouvidos, ele conseguira manter todos os companheiros no ar com o filete de concentração que lhe restara. Ou quase todos, já que Gabriel usava suas enormes asas brancas para manter-se no ar carregando Autólico e Jasão.

Palemon não tenta reconstruir a nave. Apenas o piso do convés bastava no momento. O importante era que saíssem rápido da influência do Aqueronte. Palemon faz um agradecimento mudo a Idmon e pede que se apresse a ajudar os outros. Idmon corre na direção de Eufemo. Mas, antes de chegue próximo a ele, uma nova ameaça. Zetes, descontrolado, começa a assumir a forma de um tornado em pleno convés.

O ar começa a ganhar movimento circular ameaçando arrancar a todos do convés, mas a intensidade dos ventos cresce mais rapidamente na periferia e logo o convés volta a ser o lugar mais seguro. É lá que está o olho do tornado, um ponto de calmaria e ar rarefeito. No centro de tudo era possível ver a figura de Zetes, embora ele estivesse transparente e sua natureza etérea estivesse evidente.

Gabriel foi o primeiro a ser capturado pelo vórtex que se formava. E, com ele, Jasão e Autólico. As forças desiguais sobre suas asas faziam que seu movimento na superfície do tornado fosse irregular. Ele estava sendo jogado para todos os lados. Essas mesmas forças agiam para arrancar os dois homens de seus braços. A sensação era é de estar com os membros e as asas amarrados a cavalos que alguém fizera avançar em direções diferentes. Gabriel estava sendo rasgado em pedaços.

Gabriel, sem alternativa, larga Jasão e Autólico e vê quando os dois são levados para longe, entregues à fúria dos ventos. Primeiro precisava salvar a si próprio. Só assim poderia ajudá-los. E, para o que tinha em mente, precisava que ganhassem distância.

Gabriel usa seu grito ultrassônico contra a forma etérea de Zetes, dispersando-o. O efeito é quase imediato. O tornado perde intensidade. Os ventos arrefecem. Gabriel se apressa a alcançar Jasão e Autólico antes que os ventos enfraqueçam a ponto de deixá-los cair.

.

.

* * *

SANTA MONICA, CALIFORNIA

UMA SEMANA DEPOIS

.

– Vamos, Sam. Você vai se sentir renovado depois de um banho de mar. Não tem nada melhor no mundo.

– Obrigado, Necker. Eu quase morri afogado, esqueceu. Não passa pela minha cabeça sequer pisar em areia molhada.

– Está certo. Você precisa de um tempo. Mas, eu vou insistir. Sam, está tudo bem mesmo? Não está me escondendo nada? Nenhum pesadelo?

– Nada, mamãe. Estou ótimo.

– Lembre-se que é a SUA vez de preparar o almoço. Vou chegar faminto.

– Eu faço as compra e vou para a cozinha, não se preocupe. Vá curtir sua praia.

Sam estava feliz. Sentia-se até um pouco culpado por estar se sentindo tão bem tão pouco tempo depois da morte de Adam. Enfrentaram juntos tantas criaturas assassinas, estiveram tantas vezes tão próximos da morte, e, no final das contas, Adam acabou morrendo num estúpido acidente de carro quando ia ao encontro de mais uma de suas vadias. O Impala perdera os freios e batera violentamente contra uma árvore. Adam teve morte instantânea. Consolava-se com a certeza que alguém bom como Adam só podia estar no Paraíso.

Voltou a pensar no quanto a vida podia ser surpreendente. Desde menino, apavorava-o a perspectiva de um dia perder Adam e ficar sozinho no mundo. No entanto, quando seu maior medo tornou-se realidade, no momento em que estava mais vulnerável, a vida colocou Necker no seu caminho. Necker vinha se mostrando um amigo fantástico. Divertido, de bem com a vida, generoso. O melhor amigo que alguém poderia desejar. Sempre atencioso, sempre preocupado com seu bem estar. Nunca em toda a sua vida se sentira tão bem. Tão leve. Tão .. FELIZ.

Nos primeiros dias, ficara com um pé atrás, principalmente porque Necker havia se declarado bissexual. Talvez ele alimentasse expectativas. Mas, os dias foram passando e Necker em nenhum momento avançou o sinal e não se insinuou de nenhuma forma. Aos poucos, fora baixando a guarda. Até deixar toda a desconfiança para trás. Tivera muita sorte de encontrar Necker. De ter sido encontrado por ele.

.

* * *

13.12.2014


	16. ALTAS APOSTAS

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 13

ALTAS APOSTAS

.

* * *

INFERNO

.

– Você é uma desgraça para o Inferno, Crowley. Seu lugar não é aqui. É lá cima. Às vezes, eu acho que você sente PENA dos condenados. Só isso explica você ser tão BRANDO com eles. Ou você acha que torturar é fazer que derramem lágrimas. Caiu a primeira lágrima: _'Oh! Como ele deve estar sofrendo. Oh! Como eu sou malvada'_.

– Alastair, quando você quebra um braço, pode até doer muito por um tempo. Mas, a dor passa, o osso calcifica e aquilo logo vai estar esquecido. Aqui, no Inferno, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o corpo se regenera. Sempre regenera. É da natureza do Inferno que assim seja. Já quando o espírito é quebrado, a dor não passa. A mais leve brisa e, o que parecia ter se transformado em cinzas, volta a arder.

– Eu soube que Adam Winchester se OFERECEU para ser torturado no lugar do irmão. SE OFERECEU. Seus métodos são tão ridículos, que os condenados PEDEM para ser torturados por você. PEDEM. Mas, você pode ser ainda mais malvado, não é mesmo? Vai bolar uma _tortura_ tão terrível, que logo eles vão vir a você IM-PLO-RAN-DO para serem torturados.

– Já os seus métodos são os mesmos usados por qualquer demônio iniciante. Qualquer um pode causar dor. Corta, quebra, rasga, fura. Sem estilo nem imaginação. Nada diferente de ser jogado num poço de suplício.

– Você pode dizer que meus métodos não têm estilo, mas não pode negar que são EFICAZES. Comigo, Adam Winchester não vai se oferecer para ficar no lugar do irmão. Ele vai implorar para que eu torture o irmão no lugar dele. Ele próprio vai querer cortar o querido irmãozinho em pedaços e distribuir os pedaços para os cães comerem só para não voltar a ser torturado por mim. Essa é a minha arte.

– Sim, você é realmente MUITO eficiente. Mas, se bem me lembro, você não conseguiu dobrar o pai dele. E você teve mais que um ano terrestre para isso. Ou mais de cem anos, no tempo do Inferno. Falhou e não vai ter outra oportunidade para tentar, porque John Winchester simplesmente FUGIU do Inferno e nunca mais voltou. Deve estar agora no Paraíso. Tocando harpa e RINDO de você. Esquecido das dores que você provocou.

– Esquecido não. Mesmo que o bastardo esteja no Paraíso, as cicatrizes permanecem na alma. Aonde quer que esteja, John Winchester leva com ele um pedaço do Inferno.

– Digamos que seja assim. Algo que duvido muito. Mas, .. me explique uma coisa. Como isto pode acontecer com um homem que estava sob a SUA guarda? Como foi que um reles humano passou a perna no todo-poderoso torturador-mor do Inferno, o arquidemônio Alastair?

– Mais respeito, verme escocês. Ou vai poder julgar a eficácia de meus métodos por experiência própria.

– Quanto mau humor! Aposto que você não sorri nem mesmo quando está torturando alguém. Se não for para nos dar satisfação, qual a graça de se torturar alguém? Eu saboreio cada lágrima nascida do desespero como quem degusta um vinho fino.

– Não tente bancar o refinado para cima de mim. Sei muito bem de que esgoto você saiu. Eu sei. Eu estava lá.

– Se é como diz, ponto para mim. Do esgoto de onde diz que saí ao círculo mais seleto do Inferno. Uma ascensão vertiginosa enquanto você fica aqui, marcando passo, pensando pequeno.

– Aposto que não ia gostar de me ter como inimigo. Como já disse, eu SEI de que esgoto você saiu. Sei onde seus ossos estão escondidos. Posso fazer você ARDER.

– Não, está blefando. Se realmente soubesse, eu já não estaria aqui há muito tempo. Mas .. já que estamos falando em apostas .. o que acha de comprovar sua imensa habilidade por meio de uma aposta?

– Uma aposta?

– É, uma aposta. Você não dobrou o pai. Aposto que também não consegue dobrar o filho. O tempo seria o mesmo que teve para o John: um ano, doze dias, quatro horas, vinte e seis ..

– Vamos simplificar: um ano.

– Feito. Você tem um ano terrestre para conseguir que Adam Winchester implore para que o irmão seja torturado no lugar dele. Ou acha que precisa de mais tempo? Vinte anos terrestres, talvez?

– Um ano terrestre. Na verdade, eu nem preciso de tanto tempo. Uma semana seria mais do que suficiente. Mas, porque abreviar meu prazer? Para quê abreviar o tormento de Adam Winchester? Posso antever que será um ano muito divertido. Ao menos, para mim será. Ao contrário do que você pensa, imaginação é o que não me falta.

– E muito em breve teremos aqui, conosco, o próprio Samuel Winchester.

– Verdade? Bom saber. Pelos termos de nossa aposta, você se obriga a entregá-lo a mim no momento em que Adam for dobrado.

– Supondo que conseguirá dobrá-lo.

– Tenho certeza que vou. O risco é dobrar Adam muito antes de ter Samuel em mãos. E aí, como eu fico? Desmoralizado? Eu prometo a Adam Winchester que o irmão tomará o lugar dele e o irmão não está aqui para ser torturado. ALGUÉM vai ter que tomar o lugar dele enquanto aguardamos Samuel. ADIVINHA QUEM? Uma pista: não será o Sam fake que você vem usando para fazer Adam derramar lágrimas.

– Samuel foi condenado ao Inferno ainda no berço. Ao morrer, vem direto para cá. Ele está fragilizado. Esse é o momento certo. É só mexer uns pauzinhos e o teremos aqui. É questão de dias.

– Deixo isso por sua conta. Mostre-se competente uma vez na vida. O interesse é todo SEU. Por ora, mande o íncubo me procurar. Ouvi uns relatos interessantes. Enquanto o verdadeiro Sam Winchester não chega, eu posso me divertir um pouquinho de outra maneira.

.

.

* * *

HADES

.

O grito ultrassônico de Gabriel abafa momentaneamente os pavorosos guinchos das harpias que estavam enlouquecendo Zetes e permite que ele recupere o controle sobre o próprio corpo. Já na forma de brisa, Zetes afasta-se do Aqueronte e de sua influência. Mas, atordoado pelo bombardeio sonoro a que fora submetido, desaba às margens do rio de fogo do submundo, o Flegetonte.

A exaustão física e emocional que toma conta do corpo espiritual de Zetes o faz adormecer. E, nada é mais perigoso para um ser vivo que cair sob a influência do Flegetonte. Se ele permanecer ali por tempo suficiente, o Flegetonte acabará por extinguir a chama da vida em sua alma, transformando-o num espectro sem vontades e sem objetivos.

O Flegetonte sonda o subconsciente de Zetes em busca de desejos não realizados e motivações profundas. Lá encontra um desejo infantil que Zetes descartara há muito tempo, exatamente porque o reconhecia como infantil e sem sentido. O desejo que estava na origem dele ser tão competitivo em relação ao irmão. Zetes era orgulhoso de sua linhagem e seu desejo mais íntimo sempre foi ser reconhecido por todos como o maior de todos os ventos. O maior dos _anemoi_.

O Flegetonte inflama esse desejo e Zetes sonha.

Em seu sonho, Zetes está no extremo norte do planeta, cercado de branco e sob um céu límpido de um magnífico azul. Ele olha em torno e move o corpo de forma a fazê-lo acompanhar o giro da cabeça. Aquele era um momento de plena felicidade, de completa realização. O sorriso logo se transforma em riso solto. Estava feliz por estar ali. Feliz por ser quem era. Feliz por poder mostrar a todos o seu poder. Ganharia o respeito de Bóreas, seu pai. Ganharia o respeito de Calaïs, seu irmão, a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

No sonho, ele abre os braços e aumenta a velocidade com que gira o corpo. Ia fazer o que nenhum vento jamais fizera. Ia comandar todos os seus irmãos. Ia fazê-los soprarem todos na mesma direção. Na direção contrária ao movimento da Terra. Até inverter o sentido de rotação do planeta.

E assim eles fazem. Ao seu comando. Por todo o mundo, os ventos atendem à convocação de Zetes e começam a soprar. Não mais como aragem ou brisa. Brisas tornam-se ventos. Ventos tornam-se ventanias. Tempestades formam-se em alto-mar e causam destruição na costa atlântica. O siroco levanta gigantescas nuvens de areia do Saara. Furiosos ventos de monções assolam as costas da Indochina e do subcontinente indiano. Furacões causam destruição no Caribe. Tornados destroem o centro-oeste americano. Ventos gelados vindos da Sibéria invadem a Europa. As mortes se multiplicam. Centenas. Milhares. Milhões. Árvores são arrancadas. Construções humanas são destruídas. Não só as frágeis e precárias. Orgulhos da arquitetura se partem e desabam.

O sorriso de Zetes vai morrendo quando vê a destruição que acompanha seu sonho de poder. Não era isso que pretendia. Não queria machucar ninguém. Só queria ser admirado. Só queria ser amado. Não queria ter destruído o mundo.

Zetes chora seu arrependimento e os ventos assobiam em resposta nos quatro cantos de um mundo devastado.

.

– Ele não está acordando.

– A primeira coisa a fazer é tirá-lo daqui. Estão sentindo. É o Flegetonte mexendo com as nossas emoções. Precisamos seguir em frente.

– O Flegetonte. Depois o Letes. E finalmente o Inferno. Se foi difícil até agora, depois só tende a piorar.

.

.

* * *

SANTA MONICA, CALIFORNIA

.

O dia estava amanhecendo quando Sam deixou o apartamento de Necker para dar uma corrida no calçadão em frente à praia. Sentia-se extremamente bem disposto e queria gastar um pouco daquela energia toda. O calçadão ainda estava praticamente deserto, mas era questão de tempo para a orla inteira ficar lotada de gente animada e de bem com a vida.

Santa Monica atraía gente bonita e Sam sorriu ao ver que uma bela morena que se aproximava rapidamente, correndo na direção oposta à sua. Ao lado da morena, um belo e esbelto labrador de pelo quase branco. Aparentemente, ela levava o animal para fazer exercícios.

Ao se cruzarem na pista, Sam começou a correr de costas, emparelhando com a garota e usando o seu melhor sorriso para ganhar a atenção dela. Ela não resistiu e abriu um grande sorriso, reduzindo o passo até parar. Sam, ainda correndo de costas, deu toda uma volta ao redor da garota e, sempre sorrindo, abaixou-se para fazer um carinho na cabeça do cão.

Estava se achando tão senhor da situação que levou um enorme susto quando o cão rosna e começa a latir sem parar. O susto foi tão grande que Sam cai sentado e recua naquela posição mesmo, apoiado nas mãos.

O latido do cão quebra o encanto hipnótico de Necker e Sam lembra. Lembra de Necker na lanchonete, de como ele o atraiu para o mar, de como o enganou fazendo-o afogar-se, e de como, desde então, vinha usando de comandos verbais para controlá-lo. Por último, veio à sua mente a imagem que viu enquanto afundava, antes de desfalecer. Agora sabia que tipo de criatura Necker realmente era. Um homem-peixe, um _merman_.

A garota primeiro ficou surpresa, mas depois caiu na gargalhada, quando Sam, depois de quase um minuto em que ficou imóvel, com o olhar distante e cara de apalermado, saiu correndo em disparada, sem trocarem uma palavra.

.

Sam corre até o apartamento do _merman_ e usa sua cópia da chave para entrar o mais silenciosamente possível. Segue cautelosamente em direção do quarto do seu captor e abre lentamente a porta do quarto onde Lars Necker dorme tranquilamente. Confirmando que o merman está adormecido, volta a fechá-la e passa a revistar o apartamento em busca de informações sobre o que há por trás de seu sequestro. Sim, porque não tinha dúvidas que Necker estava mantendo-o ali contra a sua vontade com alguma intenção maligna. Para sua surpresa, encontra a faca de Ruby. A faca capaz de matar demônios.

Sam empunha a faca e, de cara fechada, segue na direção do quarto do Necker decidido a matar o monstro.

.

.

* * *

HADES

.

Ao atravessar o portal para o Hades, a forma sombria da alma de Nathalie Helms reverte para a aparência de seu corpo humano, que permanecia a salvo, como que dormindo, em sua mansão na Louisiana.

Ela já estivera no Hades mais de uma vez e conhecia as armadilhas da dimensão dos mortos. Sabia que Cérbero dormia de olhos abertos e trouxera a moeda para atravessar o Estige. Ao chegar ao Aqueronte, distorce a própria aura e sussurra para as vítimas de Μηδεια que seu nome é Nathalie Helms e para as vítimas de Nathalie Helms que é na verdade Μηδεια, desorientando os espectros.

A feiticeira não via o momento de reencontrar seu primeiro e único verdadeiro amor e fazê-lo pagar amargamente por cada minuto de solidão e abandono que vivera. Ainda não sabia o que faria a Iάσων, mas sabia o que faria com seus desagradáveis companheiros. Os amarraria na roda de Ixion e os deixaria queimar por toda a eternidade.

.

.

* * *

18.12.2014


	17. DEIXANDO PARA AMANHÃ

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 14

DEIXANDO PARA AMANHÃ

.

* * *

SANTA MONICA, CALIFORNIA

.

Sam estava parado ao lado da cama, a mão que empunhava a faca de Ruby oculta nas costas, decidindo se cravava ou não a faca no peito do monstro adormecido, quando o _merman_ se espreguiçou e abriu os olhos.

– Bom dia, Sam. Tudo bem com você? Saiu para correr?

A naturalidade com que Necker pronunciou aquela frase, tão fora de qualquer contexto associado a um monstro maligno, terminou por destroçar a determinação com que Sam entrara no quarto minutos antes.

– Ahn? Ah! Sim. Bom dia. Eu saí, sim. Saí e dei uma corrida. Eu vim para .. acordar você para tomarmos café juntos.

– Sam, eu estive pensando .. Ia propor passarmos o domingo em Beverly Hills. A gente toma o café e sai. Almoçamos por lá e voltamos só à noitinha. Vai ser legal. Você está mesmo precisando se divertir.

– Não sei se é isso que eu quero, Necker. Acho que, antes de qualquer coisa, precisamos ter uma conversa SÉRIA.

– Conversamos durante o café. Agora, vou tomar um banho para terminar de acordar.

Sam vê o outro entrar no banheiro da suíte e fechar a porta. Senta-se então na borda da cama e olha para a faca em sua mão. Não lhe parecera certo atacar Necker enquanto ele estava indefeso, dormindo. E agora, com ele acordado, fazendo planos para curtirem o domingo juntos, é que não tinha mais certeza de nada. Apesar de tudo, Necker não parecia maligno. Forçou pela memória. Queria lembrar-se de cada comando hipnótico que Necker lhe dera desde que acordara na cama do quarto de hóspedes alguns dias antes.

Precisava saber mais sobre as verdadeiras intenções do _merman_. Talvez ele o tivesse acolhido apenas para usá-lo como escravo sexual. Era uma hipótese bastante plausível, mas sua pele não mostrava nenhuma marca suspeita e não sentia dor ou desconforto nos lugares que seriam os mais óbvios. E, mesmo agora, com a memória restaurada, não lembrava de nenhum avanço indevido da parte de Necker.

O quê, então? Pelo que lembrava, nenhum dos comandos que recebera tivera a intenção clara de prejudicá-lo. A maioria das intervenções mentais visava ou fazê-lo dormir profundamente, livrando-o de pesadelos, ou afastá-lo de pensamentos depressivos. Lembrou, então, da forma como Necker alterou as suas memórias relacionadas à morte de Adam. A lembrança veio acompanhada de raiva. Ele não tinha esse direito. Por outro lado, se tivesse essa habilidade e visse um amigo afundando num processo autodestrutivo, será que ele próprio não faria a mesma coisa? A raiva, assim como viera, refluíra.

Lembrou de si mesmo se afogando. Necker o atraíra para o mar. Com que intenção? Nem se conheciam. Os fatos posteriores mostravam que a intenção não era matá-lo, embora o risco de que viesse a morrer fosse real. O próprio Necker dissera que fora difícil reanimá-lo. Será que Necker armara tudo aquilo somente para aproximar-se dele? Para fazer com que ganhasse sua gratidão? Com que intenção? O que poderia querer dele, Sam? Não conseguia chegar a nenhuma conclusão.

Interesse financeiro estava fora de questão. De uma forma ou de outra, já teria descoberto que não tinha nada de seu. Se tivesse negociado sua vida ou sua liberdade com alguém, não lhe daria nem mesmo a ilusão de liberdade. Não o deixaria sair sozinho para correr de manhã ou para fazer compras no supermercado.

Interesse romântico? Necker nunca conseguiria seduzi-lo. Para tê-lo para si, somente usando seus poderes de persuasão, coisa que aparentemente não fizera. E, se fosse realmente essa sua intenção, já teria feito. Tivera uma amostra do quanto aqueles poderes eram formidáveis quando Necker o obrigara a tirar suas coisas do hotel e a se instalar no seu apartamento. Um apartamento imenso onde tinha todo o conforto e liberdade para entrar e sair. Isso era algo ruim?

Não tinha dados suficientes para tomar uma atitude mais drástica. Não podia matá-lo somente por ele ser o que era. Por não ser humano. Adam talvez o fizesse, mas, neste ponto, não pensava igual ao irmão. Talvez por também ser visto por muitos como uma aberração.

Caminhou em direção à cozinha e começou a arrumar a mesa para tomarem o café da manhã, como faziam todos os dias desde que chegara. Uma nova desconfiança lhe bateu. Examinou cuidadosamente todo o conteúdo da geladeira e da dispensa. Nada de suspeito. Pelo menos, nada que indicasse que o _merman_ se alimentava de pessoas. Lembrou que Necker encomendara duas vezes sashimi, mas fora isso comia alimentos cozidos ou processados. Comiam da mesma comida.

O freezer estava cheio de postas de peixe e bandejas de frutos do mar. Também carne, mas a etiqueta do supermercado garantia a procedência. Na geladeira, além do que sobrara do jantar do dia anterior, tinha frios, queijo, frutas e massas. Também leite e verduras. Claro, lembrava ter sido ele próprio quem comprara muitos daqueles itens.

Por ora não faria nada. Livre do comando hipnótico, tentaria descobrir quem era realmente Lars Necker, o monstro com quem dividia o teto.

.

.

* * *

INFERNO

.

– Finalmente nos encontramos, Adam Campbell Winchester. Sabia que isso acabaria por acontecer. Vocês todos acabam aqui. Pode me considerar um velho conhecido da família. Conheço gerações e gerações da família da sua mãe, os Campbell. Homens e mulheres de fibra. Não foi fácil quebrá-los. Mas, o tempo trabalha a meu favor. Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo. No final, eu sempre venço. Como você vai descobrir.

– Maldito!

– Sim, eu sou. Não adianta tentar me bajular. Pode me chamar simplesmente de Alastair. Ou de MESTRE.

– Não vai conseguir me quebrar.

– Sabe que foram justamente ESSAS as palavras do seu pai quando nos conhecemos. Sim, eu conheço muito bem seu pai, John Winchester. Eu e seu pai nos divertimos muito, aqui mesmo, nesta sala. Eu um pouco mais que ele, não nego.

– Você não o quebrou. Ele fugiu, maldito. Não conseguiu segurá-lo aqui.

– Ele fugiu, mas você está aqui, Adam. E depois de você, sabe quem estará aqui comigo? Seu irmãozinho Samuel, o seu querido _Sammy_.

– Não! Eu não vou permitir.

– Mas, depois do _Sammy_, não tem mais ninguém, não é verdade? Você sempre foi tão cauteloso. Mas, é compreensível. Quem é que quer ter um filho com uma vadia, não é mesmo? Já seu irmão, é quase celibatário. Bem, o que eu quero dizer é que, na falta de um outro Winchester, eu vou ficar bastante tempo com o Samuel. Creio que toda a eternidade.

– NÃO!

– Quanto ao tempo que passaremos juntos, eu e você, isso eu não sei dizer. Vai depender só de você.

– O que quer dizer com _vai depender só de mim_?

– Ficaremos juntos apenas o tempo que VOCÊ quiser. Você pede e eu paro imediatamente. Juro. Você pede para eu parar e Samuel toma o seu lugar. Nada mais de dores para você, eu prometo. Nunca mais. Eu faço de você meu assistente pessoal. Você vai poder brincar novamente com o seu irmãozinho. Vai descobrir o quanto é divertido, acredite em mim. Mas, enquanto isso ..

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

.

.

* * *

HADES

.

Os argonautas se iludiram achando que poderiam simplesmente sobrevoar o Flegetonte, mantendo-se a salvo de suas chamas. Ao se aproximarem, as chamas do rio se elevaram e formaram uma muralha de fogo intransponível, bloqueando o caminho da Argo. Não havia como desviar-se das chamas.

Parados na margem do rio de fogo, os argonautas observavam os espectros dos mortos, atualmente poucos, aproximarem-se indiferentes e entrarem no rio. Ao contrário do que aparentava, o Flagetonte mostrava-se um rio manso e raso, com água pouco acima do joelho de uma pessoa de altura mediana no ponto mais fundo. Tinha no entanto, uma largura considerável, o que significa um tempo grande de exposição às chamas.

Bem, não devia ser propriamente água ou não pegaria fogo. Gabriel reconhece no líquido algumas das características do fogo celestial. Era isso. Não era um rio de água, aquilo era fogo líquido.

Quem entrava no rio era complemente envolvido pelo fogo líquido. Aparentemente não havia dano ao corpo espiritual nem dor de natureza física. Mas, era difícil saber o que aquela alma estava vivenciando apenas olhando de fora. Embora algumas reações indicassem desconforto, parecia mais a forma como alguém dormindo reagia ao que acontecia em um sonho ruim.

Isso coincidia com o que Zetes contara de sua experiência. Zetes não se lembrava de ter sentido dores físicas. Mas, como ele não fora exposto diretamente às chamas, não dava para saber ao certo.

O que estavam vendo acontecer eram almas entrando no rio, dando uns poucos passos e estancando. Ficavam paradas, mas não imóveis. Uma ou duas horas depois, davam mais alguns passos e novamente se detinham. O processo se repetia até alcançarem a outra margem, uma travessia que durava um tempo que, se fosse medido no tempo terrestre, corresponderia a cerca de trinta horas. Depois seguiam em frente, livres de emoções, rumo ao Letes e à extinção final da própria identidade.

Zetes estava recuperado, mas nem um pouco disposto a repetir a experiência. Todos estavam traumatizados. Depois da terrível experiência com o Aqueronte, não sabiam o que esperar do Flegetonte. Mas, não esperavam nada de bom. O que sabiam era o que a religião antiga dizia. Que o Flegetonte queimava não só as paixões, mas a própria capacidade de senti-las.

O risco era imenso. O Flegetonte podia destruir-lhes as motivações. E, se esquecessem de sua missão ou ficassem indiferentes a ela, o mundo pagaria o preço.

Estavam numa sinuca de bico. Não podiam prosseguir nem podiam recuar. Ficar aguardando eternamente tampouco era uma opção.

– E então? O que faremos?

– Estava pensando. O rio tem cerca de trinta metros de largura. Podemos entrar um de cada vez com uma corda amarrada na cintura. O primeiro a sair puxa a corda, tirando o seguinte rapidamente das chamas. Pelo que vimos até agora, leva algum tempo até que todas as emoções sejam extintas.

– Presumindo que o primeiro de nós consiga atravessar sem se transformar num zumbi, é um ótimo plano.

– O Gabriel poderia ganhar velocidade antes de sobrevoar o rio. A inercia garantirá que chegue rapidamente do outro lado.

– Presumindo que a corda não se incendeie.

– Quanto à corda, podemos descobrir fácil.

Palemon cria algo parecido a um teleférico horizontal ligando as duas margens nos dois sentidos. Com cabos, engrenagens, manivelas e uma cadeira suspensa cheia de amarras e outros dispositivos de segurança. Ninguém precisaria caminhar dentro do rio e seria levado para a outra margem mesmo que ficasse incapacitado durante a travessia. Mesmo que se debatesse, não cairia. A cabine era aberta porque estava claro que a pessoa teria que ficar exposta às chamas, mesmo que por pouco tempo. O Flagetonte não deixaria por menos.

– Você realmente deu um bom up grade na minha idéia.

– Primeiro vamos testar.

Palemon cria um construto com sua própria aparência, já que, vestindo seu exoesqueleto, era o mais pesado de todos. O construto foi amarrado à cadeira e o teleférico o deixou suspenso sobre a superfície do rio a meio caminho da outra margem. Mesmo seus pés não tocando a corrente de fogo líquido, um torvelinho se elevara da superfície do rio e o fogo líquido envolvera o construto no momento que este cruzara a margem do rio. O construto, a cadeira e os cabos que a sustentavam ficaram expostos às chamas por um tempo dez vezes maior ao que esperavam que durasse uma travessia usando o teleférico e saíram do fogo sem nenhum dano aparente. O mesmo se repetiu no caminho de volta.

Funcionava, mas o teste provou também que não adiantaria colocar a pessoa em algum estado de inconsciência ou mesmo bloquear a consciência da pessoa por magia. Afinal, o construto era pouco mais que um manequim e o fogo viera até ele.

Não tinha jeito. Para seguir em frente, teriam que submeter-se ao Flegetonte.

.

.

* * *

22.12.2014


	18. GANHOS E PERDAS

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 15

GANHOS E PERDAS

.

* * *

HADES

.

Jasão insistiu em ser o primeiro a atravessar. Era o comandante. Era o seu dever. Era assim em sua época. Os comandantes seguiam na frente, correndo os mesmos riscos que seus comandados. Mas, não era só por tradição. Ele arrastara seus antigos companheiros de armas para o Hades e a empreitada estava se mostrando muito mais difícil e perigosa do que imaginara. Nunca se perdoaria se algum deles viesse a encontrar a morte por responder ao seu chamado.

Quando entrou no teleférico e encarou as chamas, veio à mente de Jasão, como uma revelação, que o homem que ele fora há muito tempo atrás agora fazia parte da multidão que caminhava sem propósitos ou lembranças no Hades. O verdadeiro Iάσων estava morto e tornara-se um dos espectros do Hades. O príncipe desonrado que deixara que outros lutassem suas batalhas e que tivera uma morte sem glória não mais existia.

Ele próprio nunca fora o verdadeiro Iάσων. Ele era algo que nem deveria ter uma alma. Nunca fora um homem. Apenas parte de um homem. Era o coração de um homem devorado por uma criatura demoníaca se passando por gente. Suas memórias não eram realmente suas. Tudo de bom que existia nele vinha do homem que lhe emprestara suas próprias memórias. A coragem que agora demonstrava e o sentimento forte de lealdade de que estava imbuído vinham de Dean Winchester. Mas, descobria agora, não somente dele.

Vinham também do _ghoul_. A visão das chamas trouxe de volta lembranças guardadas na carne. A vida que tivera quando ainda era um _ghoul_. O forte sentimento de família e de clã. A dor que a criatura sentiu quando perdeu o irmão. O desejo de vingança. A disposição de sacrificar a própria vida pelos seus. Aquele _ghoul_ seria considerado nobre de sentimentos se julgado pelos valores de sua espécie.

Ao ser envolvido pelas chamas, um desejo recém formulado ardia forte no peito de Jasão. O de ser muito mais do que fora, o de ser digno daqueles que agora eram parte – a melhor parte – do seu ser. Era algo que ele queria guardar para sempre. E o Flegetonte, ao sondar seu subconsciente, identificou a força daquele desejo.

O Flegetonte fez, então, aquele desejo arder intensamente .. e o consumiu por inteiro. Jasão vivenciou cada vitória e cada tragédia das vidas de Dean e do _ghoul_, sentiu crescer o orgulho por tê-los como parte de si, e então, esqueceu de tudo. Todas as lembranças que guardava das vidas do _ghoul_ que ele fora um dia e de Dean Winchester se apagam.

Ele ainda sabia o que tinha acontecido e o porquê de caminhar novamente entre os vivos, mas apenas porque lembrava o que ele próprio tinha narrado aos Winchester e aos Argonautas após voltar dos mortos. Conservava os conhecimentos e aptidões que ganhara de Dean e do ghoul, mas tinha agora apenas as lembranças e motivações que existiam no príncipe tessálio antes de sua morte e as que desenvolvera nos últimos meses. Ele seria agora - e para sempre - apenas Jasão.

A passagem dos Argonautas pelas chamas foi rápida, mas isso não impediu que o Flegetonte extinguisse pelo menos uma paixão de cada um deles.

De Eufemo, tirou a luxúria, o seu desejo de ter todas as mulheres do mundo em sua cama. A sexualidade exacerbada não permitia que Eufemo conhecesse tudo que o amor tinha a oferecer. Que descobrisse que amar não é conquistar um território, deixar sua marca e seguir em frente, repetindo eternamente o mesmo padrão. Amar é se deixar invadir e viver o amor é construir no dia a dia algo totalmente novo, moldado a quatro mãos, e que, ao ser vivido com outra, será totalmente diferente porque não existem duas mulheres iguais.

De Autólico, tirou a cobiça, o desejo de tomar para si tudo que via, sem se importar se tinha ou não um dono ou se era ou não importante para alguém. A sua recém-conquistada maturidade o fizera refletir sobre os excessos de sua cobiça, mas ainda havia um caminho muito longo até que ele mudasse hábitos que vinham de milênios. O Flegetonte criou um atalho que o faria descobrir que pode haver mais prazer em presentear do que em tirar algo de alguém. E, principalmente, que precisamos aceitar que não podemos ter tudo que o queremos. Abrir mão de algo ou de alguém não é a mesma coisa que perder. Muitas vezes, é uma forma diferente de ganhar.

De Palemon tirou a soberba, que o fazia acreditar ser melhor que todo mundo. Ele ainda reconheceria o próprio valor e o quão acima ele estava da gigantesca maioria de seus contemporâneos. Mas, tornava-se capaz de reconhecer a genialidade também nos outros, de descobrir que existe mérito e valor desvinculado do nível de inteligência e que todos tem algo a nos ensinar.

De Idmon tirou a inveja, que surgira na sua infância mesclada a um grande complexo de inferioridade. Idmon sempre se sentira inferiorizado por ser o diferente, o esquisito, o introspectivo, o garoto de saúde frágil. Era filho de Apolo, mas não herdara dele nem a beleza luminosa nem a voz harmoniosa nem o físico perfeito nem o dom de seduzir. De que valia ser o mais inteligente numa sociedade que exaltava guerreiros abrutalhados de corpos perfeitos?

Herdara o dom de ver o futuro, mas encarava seu dom como uma maldição. Ressentia-se de que a maioria dos que o conhecia evitava até mesmo tocá-lo, já que o contato físico desencadeava nele visões do futuro daquela pessoa e faziam dele um potencial portador das más notícias.

Por muito tempo, Idmon renegou sua origem divina. Seu maior desejo era ser normal. Invejava quem era normal. Mesmo os mais medíocres. Mesmo quando passou a ser visto como um poderoso mago, Idmon inconscientemente continuou a valorizar tudo aquilo que ele não era e subestimar suas próprias capacidades.

O Flegetonte consumiu seu desejo de normalidade e o fez acreditar no que todos lhe diziam há milênios. Que ele era o maior mago que já existira. E, agora que acreditava nisso, ele não precisava mais provar nada para ninguém. Não precisava provar nada para si mesmo. Não precisava invejar ninguém.

De Zetes, o Flegetonte já tinha sublimado o desejo de grandeza. Sua segunda exposição às chamas lhe custou o orgulho. Zetes não gostava de dar o braço a torcer, mesmo quando ele próprio era o principal prejudicado. Nunca voltava atrás. Colocava o orgulho acima até de seus próprios interesses e desejos. Ao brigar com o irmão, jurou nunca perdoá-lo. O ressentimento desaparecera, mas o orgulho o impedia de fazer o que mais desejava. Abraçar forte o irmão, dizer que o amava e que o queria voando de novo a seu lado.

De Gabriel, tirou o anseio por punição. Seu desejo de ser condenado por ter falhado com todos aqueles que perderam a vida vítimas da praga zumbi na sua realidade de origem. O Gabriel da realidade zero fora morto por Lúcifer e a realidade zero se salvara. Gabriel planejava tornar este o destino de todas as suas contrapartes. Como se sua morte em todas as realidades fosse um fato necessário para salvar essas realidades. Mas, isso era realmente verdade? Essa relação existia? O universo estaria seguro depois que ele se reintegrasse à Presença? O Gabriel da realidade zero morreu antes do Apocalipse ser abortado. E se entre o momento dele próprio morrer e o multiverso estar definitivamente salvo acontecesse algo diferente do esperado? O futuro sempre pode ser mudado. O destino dos mundos que salvou podia se revertido. Suas conquistas podiam ser perdidas. Ele tinha o direito de arriscar?

Ao seguirem em direção ao Letes, deixando o Flegetonte para trás, eles ainda não sabiam, mas a grande verdade é que eles, todos eles, ganharam mais do perderam.

.

.

* * *

SIOUX FALLS, SOUTH DAKOTA

.

Num ferro-velho nos arredores de Sioux Falls, um homem exausto, com o coração inquieto, busca novas informações zapeando os noticiários de TV.

– .. quebra-quebra e tumulto generalizado, com dezenas de feridos e muitas pessoas internadas com sérios distúrbios mentais. Nosso correspondente está neste momento ..

– .. na maioria são fotos tiradas de longe com celulares e, mesmo não tendo boa resolução, são muito chocan ..

– .. estamos transmitindo ao vivo de Rodeo Drive, Beverly Hills. Continua repercutindo em todo o País as imagens da explosão de violência que resultou na morte de um homem em circunstâncias ainda não esclarecidas. Estranhas também são as circunstâncias que envolvem o desaparecimento do corpo do homem. As autoridades locais ..

– .. que terminaram com um homem morto em circunstâncias bizarras em plena Rodeo Drive. Era domingo de sol e as ruas estavam tomadas por turistas. Tudo parecia perfeito. Então, algo inacreditável aconteceu. Algo ainda não explicado. Algo talvez .. sobrenatural. As testemunhas são unânimes em relatar que viram estranhas colunas de fumaça negra convergindo para o local pouco antes de ..

– .. cercada pela polícia. Os peritos já estão vasculhando o local em busca de pistas, mas, principalmente, em busca do corpo do homem que teria morrido empalado. Diversas pessoas que transitavam na área por ocasião dos estranhos acontecimentos deram entrada em hospitais e em clínicas particulares próximas ou de bairros vizinhos. Trinta e duas pessoas ainda estão internadas. Muitas com transtornos mentais por terem supostamente sofrido, segundo elas próprias, um tipo de possessão demoníaca. Outros, com escoriações e traumatismos mais sérios. Uma atendente de uma das ..

– .. morto ainda não foi identificado. Sabe-se apenas o que as fotos mostram. Um homem jovem, bastante alto, pelo menos 1,90 m, caucasiano, traços finos, cabelos lisos escuros na altura dos ombros ..

– .. até agora. Foi a cena mais assustadora que eu já vi. Ainda não consigo acreditar. O homem foi lançado para trás e para cima. Subiu, sei lá, uns dez metros. Ele foi lançado de encontro ao mastro da bandeira. Depois, ficou lá. Com o mastro da bandeira atravessado no peito. Foi horrível. Queria esque ..

– .. aquele vento todo. Foi assustador. Imagina um tornado se formando do nada em plena Rodeo Drive. As pessoas entraram em pânico. Foram poucos minutos, mas parecia que o vento ia devastar tudo. Quando o vento amainou, o corpo preso ao mastro tinha desaparecido. Estou abalado até agora. Eu ..

– .. fotografia tirada por um turista japonês pouco antes do início do tumulto mostra nitidamente o rosto do homem que teria morrido empalado no centro de Beverly Hills. Um homem branco, de vinte e pouco anos presumidos, ainda não identificado. A foto mostra um segundo homem, que, aparentemente, estaria com ele. A polícia busca agora esse segundo homem ..

– .. acreditar. Mesmo tendo visto com meus próprios olhos. Aquela fumaça estranha entrando pela boca das pessoas. Aconteceu com o homem que estava ao meu lado. E, depois, ele me olhando com os olhos totalmente negros. Aqueles olhos pareciam emanar um ódio intenso. Fiquei apavorado. Acho que vou ter pesadelos ..

– .. lembro dos dois. Quando os vi, lembro de ter pensado: _"Que desperdício! Dois homens tão lindos"._ Sim, porque eles pareciam formar um casal. Passaram por mim sorrindo. Pareciam felizes. Fiquei arrasada quando vi que o morto era um deles. Vi de longe, mas tenho certeza ..

– .. gritos e corri para a janela. Eu estava ali, naquela janela. A terceira do segundo andar. De lá, eu tinha um bom ângulo de visão. Eu vi quando o homem foi lançado para trás. O estranho é que ninguém tocou nele. Eram muitos, homens e mulheres, e parecia que estavam encurralando o homem. Alguns com armas improvisadas nas mãos. Então, um destes homem fez um gesto brusco com as duas mãos, um gesto de empurrar, mas tenho certeza que não tocou nele. Mesmo assim, ele foi lançado para trás e para cima com muita força. Quando eu vi a ponta do mastro de aço saindo do meio do peito do homem, eu desmaiei. Soube depois ..

– .. Eu ouvi gritos. E vi muitas pessoas fugindo do ponto de onde vinham os gritos. E depois aquela ventania assustadora. Parecia um tornado, só que bem pequeno. O vento parecia que ia carregar tudo. As sacolas que eu tinha nas mãos foram levadas pelo vento. Eu tive que me segurar firme a um poste para não ser arrastado. Depois o tornado descolou do solo e seguiu em direção do mar. Pelo menos, foi isso que pareceu. Então, as coisas que o vento levantou começaram a cair. Uma senhora, que estava perto de mim, foi atingida por um sapato. Eu não pude deixar de rir. Ela ..

.

No ferro-velho, Bobby Singer se serve de uma generosa dose de whisky, que bebe num único gole, e desaba no sofá. Naquele momento, ele se sente mais velho que o próprio mundo. Primeiro, Adam. E, agora, isso.

– Meu Deus! Como isso pode acontecer? O que aqueles demônios fizeram com você? Como pode deixar que os demônios te matassem, Sam?

.

* * *

25.12.2014

FELIZ NATAL PARA TODOS


	19. O FIM DA INOCÊNCIA

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 16

O FIM DA INOCÊNCIA

.

* * *

INFERNO

.

– Vou perguntar só mais uma vez. ONDE. ESTÁ. ELE? ONDE? Se Samuel Winchester está morto, como você me GARANTIU que estava, porque a alma dele não chegou aqui?

– Também não entendo, Crowley. Ele morreu. Tenho certeza que sim. Eu estava lá. Eu vi. Se não está aqui .. sei lá. Talvez ele não tenha sido julgado merecedor da danação eterna.

– Ridículo! Samuel Winchester é cria de Azazel. Sua alma jamais poderia entrar no Paraíso. E, se ele não está no Paraíso e não está aqui, isso só pode significar uma coisa. O desgraçado ainda está VIVO. De alguma maneira, o infeliz conseguiu escapar.

– Ele teve o corpo transpassado por um mastro de aço de 1.1/2" de diâmetro. Não PODE ter sobrevivido. Humano algum sobreviveria a um ferimento desses.

– Você disse que o corpo desapareceu em meio a uma ventania que se formou do nada. E se essa ventania for resultado da intervenção de um anjo? Eles têm o poder de curar o corpo físico de qualquer ser criado por Deus. Podem ter descoberto que Samuel Winchester vinha sendo obcediado por Lúcifer. Descoberto que Lúcifer planejava usar o corpo de Samuel para caminhar novamente sobre a face da Terra. Anjos são mesmo um pé no saco.

– Se Lúcifer quer o corpo, porque então ordenou que matássemos Samuel Winchester? Lúcifer não pode se enfurecer e voltar-se contra nós?

– O corpo de Samuel Winchester está ESTRAGADO. Como está, não tem nenhuma utilidade para Lúcifer. Mas, se Samuel morrer, Lúcifer pode recriar o corpo. Haveria novamente um corpo íntegro e funcional à sua disposição. Estamos apenas facilitando as coisas para ele. Ele vai ficar agradecido.

– Não se preocupe, Crowley. Nós vamos encontrá-lo. Se Samuel Winchester está vivo, nós vamos revirar o planeta até encontrá-lo. Vou convocar todos os nossos agentes. É questão de tempo. POUCO tempo. Se Lúcifer quer Samuel Winchester, ele o terá.

Crowley se permite um sorriso, que denuncia que suas intenções são muito diferentes das que acabou de manifestar.

_'Idiota! Se existe algo que não pretendo permitir é que Lúcifer seja libertado de sua jaula. Tenho meus próprios planos para os irmãos Winchester. Adam já está aqui e, uma vez que entre no Inferno, Samuel Winchester só sairá se eu assim o desejar.'_

– Sim, convoque nossos agentes na Terra. Ah! Mais uma coisa. Apresente-se em seguida ao Treinamento e diga que fracassou MI-SE-RA-VEL-MEN-TE em sua missão. Eles já têm as instruções minhas para casos como o seu.

.

.

* * *

HADES

.

Nathalie Helms sentiu-se revigorada após banhar-se no Cócito. O _rio do pranto e do lamento_ lavava da alma as culpas por erros e pecados cometidos. Não que a bruxa se arrependesse de coisa alguma, mas, ainda assim, ela sentia-se mais leve.

Enganara os eflúvios deixados no Aqueronte por aqueles que torturara e matara. Agora, preparava-se para enfrentar as chamas do Flegetonte. O Flegetonte era bem mais difícil de enganar. Sabia que o rio sondava os recônditos da mente ignorando os pequenos desejos do dia a dia, os desejos efêmeros como os de levar para a cama uma mulher gostosa que cruzamos na rua no dia anterior e os falsos desejos que não enganam nem a nós mesmo, tipo _desejo-a-paz-mundial-e-a-harmonia-entre-todos-os-homens_.

O Flegetonte buscava momentos carregados de emoção genuína, de preferência os surgidos na infância, quando ainda não eram submetidos ao filtro do superego e das convenções sociais. São esses os desejos que vão moldar a personalidade da pessoa ou que têm esse potencial.

Nathalie aproxima-se da margem do rio de fogo, adota a postura clássica de meditação e faz o equivalente a uma viagem pelas próprias lembranças em busca de um momento específico, que vinha a ela sempre que baixava suas barreiras psíquicas. Um sorriso inocente de menino, os olhos brilhando de felicidade e amor.

Ela encontra essa memória perturbadora num ponto distante de sua psique. A memória que a enfraquecia e a fazia duvidar do acerto de todos os passos seguintes que dera em sua longa existência. Ela se vê novamente uma menina de dez anos pedindo ao pai que a levasse com ele para ver as grandes montanhas nevadas ao norte do reino.

Seu irmão Absirto, dois anos mais novo, corre até eles dizendo que também queria ir. Era dele aquele sorriso e aquele olhar. Do irmão que, poucos anos depois, ela mataria, esquartejaria e lançaria o corpo em pedaços no mar. Mas, isso foi depois. Naquele momento, ela ainda era uma menina. Estava vivendo seus anos de inocência. O pai sorri e ela faz um olhar pidão, cheio de expectativas. Naquele momento, nada era mais importante para ela. Fazer a viagem dos sonhos na companhia do pai e do irmão. O pai faz que sim e ela olha para o irmão e sorri feliz para ele. E deseja que aquele passeio seja inesquecível.

Nathalie recitou um encantamento e fixou aquele momento em sua mente e em seu coração. E avançou resoluta em direção às chamas. O Flegetonte fez arder aquele desejo e a Μηδεια vivenciou mais uma vez o deslumbramento da menina ao ver a neve do Cáucaso brilhando ao sol sob um céu de intenso azul, envolvida pelo sentimento de segurança que o pai lhe transmitia e pelo amor incondicional de seu pequeno irmão.

Ao chegar na outra margem, não existia mais dentro dela qualquer resquício daquele momento único de inocência e amor. Dentro dela, agora só existia escuridão. O mal absoluto.

.

.

* * *

IDAION ANTRON, ILHA DE CRETA

.

Kälï sente os agentes da Presença se aproximando. A única surpresa foi a demora para que dessem as caras. Mais de uma semana desde que os argonautas adentraram no Hades.

Kälï sorri. Muitos milênios tinham se passado desde seu último combate. A expectativa de uma nova batalha de vida ou morte a excitava.

Os quatro anjos são surpreendidos quando um homem sai da caverna Idaion e vai ao encontro deles. O homem era um velho conhecido de todos eles. O receptáculo humano preferido do arcanjo Gabriel. Mas, não era Gabriel quem comandava o corpo naquele momento. E as energias que emanavam daquele corpo não davam margem a dúvidas sobre quem o controlava. O poder arcano contido naquela forma humana ultrapassava em muito o poder isolado de qualquer um deles. Era um adversário perigoso, capaz de enfrentar toda uma legião de anjos.

Matthew Logan era um humano especial, ao nível dos irmãos Winchester. Havia muito poucos humanos cujo corpo era capaz de conter as energias de um arcanjo ou de uma deusa-demônio com o nível de poder de Kälï. Castiel lamentava intimamente serem obrigados a destruir um espécime tão especial, mas tinham suas ordens. Balthazar devia resgatar Adam Winchester do Inferno exatamente seis meses depois de sua morte e manter-se próximo a ele, influenciando suas ações e convencendo-o a aceitar ser o hospedeiro do arcanjo Miguel.

Finalmente, o Grande Plano seria posto em marcha. Deveria ser um momento de júbilo e de união das hostes celestiais, mas Gabriel, justo ele, aliara-se a Kälï para sabotar o Grande Plano. Era impensável que algum anjo se opusesse ao projeto do Pai. O mundo seria purificado e renasceria melhorado depois do Apocalipse. Livre de demônios como Kälï. Se bem que não precisariam esperar pelo Apocalipse para libertar o mundo da deusa-demônio. Iriam destruí-la aqui e agora.

Anna desembainha sua espada e caminha decidida na direção de Kälï, que sorri e faz algo que, à primeira vista, parece não fazer sentido. Kälï interrompe a caminhada e começa a despir a jaqueta e a camisa que Logan estava vestindo, exibindo o dorso masculino nu. Então, seu corpo começa a se transformar. A pele ganha um tom intenso de azul. A cabeça única passa a exibir quatro faces, dando-lhe visão de 360 graus. O tronco cresce no sentido vertical para acomodar cinco pares de braços, voltados para direções compatíveis com às dos rostos. O corpo como um todo cresce proporcionalmente até atingir uma altura equivalente ao dobro da original. Surgem armas em cada uma de suas recém-criadas mãos. O par de braços inferior exibia escudos redondos, enquanto os demais exibiam cada um uma diferente arma: lança, espada longa, punhal, tridente, foice, chicote e arco e fechas.

Embora fosse uma visão intimidante, nunca seria assustadora o suficiente para intimidar anjos. Anjos tinham natureza guerreira e os que executavam missões encarnados constituíam a elite celestial. Eles jamais fugiriam de uma luta, mesmo que inferiorizados.

Tudo acontece rápido demais. O ataque coordenado dos quatro anjos e a reação devastadora de Kälï.

A espada na quarta mão de Kälï se inflama e ela, num golpe certeiro, decepa a cabeça de Uriel, ao mesmo tempo em que a lança manejada pela sua sétima mão atravessa o abdômen de Anna e uma flecha disparada pelo par de braços superior atravessa no braço direito de Castiel, fazendo-o largar sua espada. O chicote brandido pela quinta mão da deusa captura a espada de Uriel antes que ela atingisse o solo.

Quem chega mais próximo do alvo é Balthazar, mas mesmo sua feroz investida é rechaçada com facilidade pela deusa. A espada do anjo não atravessa o escudo da deusa e ele é rechaçado e mantido a distância pelo tridente manipulado pelo sexto braço de Kälï.

As armas de Kälï eram místicas e afetavam seres de natureza espiritual da mesma forma como afetariam seres materiais. Ao ter a cabeça decepada, tanto Uriel, o anjo, quanto Robert Wisdom, seu receptáculo humano, estavam definitivamente mortos. Suas essências seguiriam separadas e cada um deles daria mais um passo na direção de sua própria evolução cósmica. Os anjos sabiam que Robert Wisdom seguiria para o Paraíso, destino de todo ser humano morto a serviço do Céu, mas eles não conheciam o destino final da essência de seu companheiro de armas.

Da mesma forma que aos humanos, também aos anjos era vedado saber o que os esperava do outro lado da cortina. Mas, Uriel seguiu sem medo. Sabia que não ficaria desamparado. Tinha a consciência do dever cumprido e confiava na promessa do Pai. Uriel encontrou paz na explosão de luz que o arrebatou.

Anna estava caída e sangrava luz. Sabia que, ao abandonar o corpo, selaria o destino de seu receptáculo, a humana Julie McNiven, mas não tinha escolha. Se permanecesse no plano material, ambas morreriam. O anjo deixa o corpo, pesaroso pelo receptáculo e por falhar com os companheiros.

Castiel estava ferido, mas não estava incapacitado. Apanha com a mão esquerda a espada caída e a usa para cortar a ponta da flecha cravada em seu braço. Em seguida, arranca a haste pelo lado que a flecha entrara e se concentra em cicatrizar o ferimento. Sem sucesso. O ferimento não era fatal, mas não desaparecera como aconteceria se fosse uma flecha comum. Não importava. Era um guerreiro e só deixaria o campo de batalha morto.

Enquanto isso, Balthazar se esforçava para atrair toda a atenção de Kälï, de forma a dar cobertura aos companheiros feridos. Anna tinha partido, mas Castiel dá sinal a Balthazar que estava pronto para retomar o ataque. Ambos abrem suas asas, que, apesar de invisíveis a olhos humanos, eram perfeitamente visíveis para a deusa encarnada. Isso exigiria de Kälï uma nova estratégia.

Kälï sabia que precisava de uma vantagem adicional para neutralizar a capacidade de vôo dos anjos e a potência devastadora de seus gritos ultrassônicos. Precisava de um campo de batalha que a favorecesse. Kälï abre um portal e ela e os dois anjos se vêem transportados para uma outra realidade, onde o senso de direção dado pela força da gravidade perdia o sentido. Lá não existia 'para cima' ou 'para baixo'. As duas direções se equivaliam. Uma realidade onde o ar era extremamente rarefeito. Um quase vácuo onde a transmissão de sons era abafada.

Ao alçarem voo, os anjos constatam que seu senso de equilíbrio foi afetado e que é praticamente impossível mudar de direção em voo num ambiente em que suas asas não encontram resistência do ar. A inércia de seu impulso inicial os está levando para cada vez mais longe da deusa-demônio. Antes de um novo ataque, teriam que aprender a controlar o voo num ambiente sem gravidade e sem ar.

Kälï sorri ao ver que os anjos ainda iam demorar muito para voltar ao ponto de partida. E mais ainda até descobrirem um meio de voltar para o plano terrestre. Mas, ela não ia ficar ali esperando. Kälï retorna à Terra, deixando Castiel e Balthazar presos naquela realidade intermediária.

A deusa-demônio tinha saído vitoriosa na primeira batalha. Mas, a guerra estava só começando.

.

.

* * *

DALLAS

.

– Porque ir com tanta antecedência? Já é tão raro você poder vir aqui ver a gente. Você mal chegou e já está falando em partir. Você sabe que a mãe sente sua falta.

– Mack, é importante. É superimportante para mim. Para a minha carreira.

– Mas, não garantiram que você ficava pelo menos mais uma temporada. O seriado está fazendo sucesso. Vai abrir mão de algo certo? Que já te deu uma visibilidade enorme? Não fizeram uma matéria de capa com você? É uma revista de circulação nacional e eu soube que você fez subir a vendagem daquela edição.

– Não é a mesma coisa, Mack. Pela primeira vez, eu posso ser o protagonista. Já pensou? É a chance da minha carreira deslanchar.

– Mesmo assim. O teste é só daqui a três semanas.

– Eu quero me preparar bem. Eu preciso arrasar.

– Você não conhece ninguém em Vancouver.

– Eu sei. Mas, estou otimista. E quem sabe não é lá que eu vou conhecer o grande amor da minha vida?

.

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTO:**

1) Um outro Matthew Logan era padrasto (e, depois, melhor amigo) do Benjamin Braeden da realidade #4 e aceitou tornar-se receptáculo do Gabriel quando este chegou àquela realidade. Na realidade #5, ele é receptáculo do Gabriel há muitas décadas, desde menino.

* * *

28.12.2014


	20. VOCÊ MORRERIA POR MIM?

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 17

VOCÊ MORRERIA POR MIM?

.

* * *

HADES

.

– Então, esse é o Hades. Não consigo imaginar um lugar mais deprimente. Tudo aqui é cinzento e sombrio. O solo é estéril e ressecado. O ar é parado. Não importa para que lado se olhe, é sempre a mesma paisagem. Essa planície que parece não ter fim, se estendendo até onde a vista alcança e além. Essa quantidade absurda de espectros de mortos. Centenas de milhões deles. Talvez bilhões. E todos parecendo tão iguais. Como se o Letes apagasse não somente as memórias, mas todo e qualquer traço de individualidade. As feições parecem indistintas, irreconhecíveis até para quem os conheceu em vida.

– Não precisa narrar. Estamos todos aqui vendo o que há lá embaixo.

– Mas, ninguém fala nada. Estamos sobrevoando o Hades há horas, talvez um dia inteiro, e ninguém abriu a boca. Esse silêncio todo estava me dando nos nervos.

– Como você mesmo disse, esse lugar é deprimente. Isso afeta nosso ânimo. É assim que estamos nos sentindo, deprimidos.

– Os espectros. Não sei o que é pior. Se todos eles ficassem estáticos para sempre ou, como é, todos sempre em movimento. Eternamente em movimento. Andam sempre em frente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não estão indo a lugar algum. Seguem até se chocarem com outros iguais que vêm de outras direções. Isso faz que mudem de direção. Mas, eles não se importam. Talvez, nem percebam. Simplesmente seguem nesta nova direção.

– Para eles, não faz a menor diferença. Como nos sentimos a respeito, é irrelevante para eles e para o poder maior que rege esse lugar. Simplesmente, é assim. Sempre foi e sempre será.

– E, um dia, também nós estaremos aqui. Mesmo que leve muitos milhares de anos. Um dia também nós estaremos aqui.

.

– Tem certeza que estamos no rumo certo, Eufemo? Não há nenhum ponto de referência reconhecível. É tudo igual em todas as direções.

– Não se preocupem, amigos. Esse é o meu dom. Ou esqueceram? Posso conduzir um barco a seu porto de destino. Basta saber o nome do porto. E o nosso porto de destino se chama Adam Winchester.

– Sabe exatamente onde Adam Winchester encontra-se neste momento, Eufemo? Consegue rastreá-lo mesmo estando no Hades e Adam Winchester no Inferno?

– Perfeitamente. É como se um mapa se formasse na minha mente. Estamos seguindo em direção ao Tártaro, mas vamos além. Além dos limites do Hades. Vejo claramente o caminho até o ponto do Inferno onde Adam se encontra, mas entre nós e ele existe uma descontinuidade. Uma barreira que precisamos vencer. Sei que a barreira existe, mas não sei a forma como se manifesta. Talvez, o Idmon saiba.

– O Hades, ou, se preferirem, o Sheol, era o destino original de todas as almas humanas. Mas, a visão compartilhada por uma quantidade suficientemente grande de indivíduos sobre o que esperam encontrar no pós-vida pode criar outros espaços metafísicos. Quanto mais indivíduos, mais clara a ideia e mais forte a fé naquela idéia, mais fácil e mais rápido são criados. E assim surgiram o Tártaro e sua antítese, os Campos Elíseos, e, mais tarde, suas versões exacerbadas: o Inferno e o Paraíso cristãos. Outros povos criaram seus paraísos a partir de conceitos diferentes, como o Valhala e o Nirvana. E outros Infernos. A fé das criaturas molda o espaço metafísico. Elfos, dragões, velociraptores, baleias jubartes e beija-flores criaram seus próprios paraísos. Trolls, gárgulas e corvos criaram seus próprios infernos. Na ausência de uma ideia clara, surgem limbos e umbrais.

– Voltando ao nosso problema ..

– O Tártaro é uma extensão do Hades. Já o Inferno é um espaço metafísico vizinho ao Tártaro, não um prolongamento deste. É como se fossem dois prédios vizinhos e ali estivesse a parede que os separa. Para atravessar, será preciso quebrar a parede entre eles. Ou, abrir uma porta.

– E como fazemos isso? Existe uma porta?

– Nós trouxemos a porta.

– Como assim?

– Gabriel. O Gabriel é a nossa porta.

.

.

* * *

SIOUX FALLS, SOUTH DAKOTA

.

Bobby Singer até tentou se fazer de morto, mas parecia que quem quer que estivesse na porta não ia desistir e aquela campainha tocando insistentemente já estava lhe dando nos nervos. Abriu a porta decidido a pôr para correr quem quer que tenha tido a infeliz idéia de importuná-lo.

– SAM? Como é possível? Você ..

– Imagino que essa cara seja pelo que saiu no noticiário de TV.

– E não é para menos? Há três semanas que não consigo falar com você. De repente, essa coisa toda em Beverly Hills. Sam, que diabos você estava fazendo num domingo em Beverly Hills? Por onde você andou desde que .. você sabe .. o Adam ..

– Pode falar. Quer saber por onde andei desde que o Adam foi levado para o Inferno? Foi um período estranho.

– Estranho como? E o tal Jasão?

– Não faço idéia de onde se meteu. Ele até cuidou de mim na primeira semana e tentou me dar uma força. Mas, acho que ele se cansou de me ver caindo de bêbado e desistiu. Desapareceu.

– Não esperava mesmo nada deste sujeito. Ele não ficou conhecido por ser alguém confiável, muito pelo contrário. Um bom FDP mitológico. E depois?

– Muita coisa. Vou contar como as coisas foram acontecendo. Uma dose de whiskey ia ajudar bastante.

– Você é de casa. Pode se servir à vontade. Pegue um para mim também. Duplo.

Quando Sam vai entregar-lhe o copo, Bobby o puxa para um abraço. Somente ali, abraçado por seu segundo pai, Sam se permite finalmente chorar a morte de Adam. Bobby também chora, agradecido a Deus por Sam ter sido poupado.

As perguntas e as explicações podiam esperar.

Leva bom um tempo para que, já recompostos daquele momento de forte emoção, palavras voltem a ser pronunciadas.

– Pode imaginar a barra que foi encarar a morte do Adam? Eu tinha pesadelos todas as noites. Umas idéias horríveis martelando minha cabeça. Era muito mais do que eu podia suportar. Eu precisava calar aquelas vozes. Afogá-las em álcool. Eu bebi até acabar com todo o estoque que tinha comprado. Um estoque bem grande. Acordei uma semana depois com uma ressaca terrível. Parecia que eu ia morrer. Dor de cabeça. Estômago revirado. Achei que precisava de um bom café. Comer alguma coisa. É por isso que eu estava naquela lanchonete em Los Angeles, ainda fragilizado pela morte do Adam. Lá tinha um sujeito que não tirava os olhos de mim. Aquilo foi me tirando do sério.

– Um demônio?

– Não!

– Um .. gay?

– Foi isso o que eu pensei. Aquilo me incomodou. Eu saí da lanchonete e ele me seguiu. Eu parei e fiquei esperando. Queria saber qual era a dele. Quando passou por mim, ele me disse para segui-lo e caminhou na direção do mar. Depois, ele entrou no mar.

– E você?

– Eu segui o homem e também entrei no mar. Eu nadei, nadei, nadei até ficar sem forças. A água estava gelada. O mar começou a ficar agitado. Quando vi, estava me afogando. Eu afundei. Eu ia morrer.

– E como escapou?

– ELE me tirou da água. Eu acordei no apartamento do tal sujeito. O nome dele é Lars Necker.

– A foto do turista japonês. É ele o sujeito boa pinta que estava com você na foto? A primeira semana você disse que passou bêbado. As seguintes, em que não deu nenhuma notícia, você estava com esse tal de Necker? Sam, não estou reconhecendo você. Vocês dois .. ?

– Não! Claro que não.

– Mas, estava com ele? No apartamento dele?

– Bobby, o Necker não é propriamente um HOMEM.

– No sentido dele ser .. GAY?

– No sentido dele NÃO SER humano. Ele é um nyx. O que sabe sobre eles?

– São espíritos aquáticos e habitavam os grandes rios do norte da Europa. Aparecem em lendas de todas as regiões da Alemanha e também da Escandinávia e da Inglaterra. Lorelei é uma nyxie, uma sereia. Mas, na maioria das lendas, são do sexo masculino. Podem assumir diversas formas. Geralmente a forma de homens, mas também de cavalos. Atraem as pessoas para o rio e fazem com que se afoguem.

– O Necker me atraiu para o mar assumindo a forma do Adam, mas não deixou que eu me afogasse. Ele disse que me reanimou fazendo respiração boca a boca.

– Aproveitou para tirar uma casquinha.

– Depois, usou um tipo de comando verbal hipnótico para que eu não tivesse pesadelos e para que acreditasse que o Adam morreu num acidente de carro.

– Com que intenção?

– Não consegui chegar a uma conclusão. Os latidos de um cão quebraram o encanto e eu lembrei de tudo. Eu cheguei a pegar uma faca e estava decidido a matá-lo, mas na hora H .. eu não consegui. Não sei exatamente quais eram as intenções dele, mas eu estava péssimo e ele cuidou de mim. As lembranças que ele apagou estavam me fazendo afundar cada vez mais e, sem elas, eu voltei a tomar pé e a me sentir bem. O que ele fez não foi certo, mas eu acho que, se não fosse ele, ainda estaria enchendo a cara pelos cantos e me afundando em autopiedade. Não foi certo .. mas também não foi tão errado que justificasse que eu o matasse.

– As lendas não mostram os nyxes como necessariamente malignos, embora muitos o sejam. Algumas lendas narram histórias de amor entre humanos e nyxes.

– Acha que ele pode ter se apaixonado por mim?

– Explicaria muita coisa. Depois, tem gosto para tudo.

– Bobby, qual é? Eu sei que tenho meus encantos.

– E você? Também estava gostando dele?

– Não da forma que você está insinuando. Mas, ele pareceu ser legal .. para uma criatura. Mesmo assim .. ainda não entendo o porquê dele fazer o que fez.

– E o que foi que ele fez?

– Quando os demônios apareceram em Rodeo Drive e possuíram o corpo das pessoas à nossa volta, ele me puxou para dentro de uma cafeteria e usou a voz para me obrigar a ficar escondido. Depois, ele assumiu a minha aparência na minha frente, me olhou meio que sorrindo e voltou para a rua, chamando a atenção dos demônios para ele.

– Está dizendo que ele morreu para salvar você? Devia estar apaixonado mesmo. Se isso não for paixão, eu não sei o que é.

– Quando ele morreu, o comando hipnótico se desfez. Eu corri para fora a tempo de ver a mim mesmo no alto com o corpo transpassado por aquele mastro. Não sei o porquê dele fazer aquilo, mas o fato é ele que fez. Eram muitos demônios. Dezenas. Estavam atrás de mim. Vieram com fúria assassina. Eu não teria chance contra tantos. O Necker realmente me salvou. Eu fiquei ali, vendo ele dependurado morto e lembrando que, poucas horas antes, eu por pouco não o matei. Ele era um _monstro_ e isso parecia ser razão suficiente para matá-lo. Naquele momento, EU me senti o monstro. Me senti a pior pessoa do mundo.

– Como você mesmo disse. Você QUASE o matou. Não o fez. Deu a ele o benefício da dúvida. Não tem por que se sentir assim. Está muito longe de ser a PIOR pessoa do mundo. Nem sei como consegue ser um caçador tão bom tendo um coração tão mole. Sério, Sam. E .. Sinto muito. Duas perdas seguidas. Você deve estar arrasado.

– Não, Bobby. O tempo de chorar acabou. Eu estou de volta ao campo de batalha. O mal que levou o Adam e o Necker não descansa. Quero tirar o Adam do Inferno e quero encontrar o corpo do Necker e saber quem ele realmente era.

.

– Lembro desta propaganda de jeans. Pela garota e pelo cenário, claro. Mas, é ele. A propaganda é de 2002. Ele não mudou quase nada.

– Ele não envelhece na mesma velocidade que nós. Segundo a tradição, nyxes podem viver centenas de anos. Deixa eu ver essa foto.

– Aqui tem outra aqui que mostra melhor o rosto.

– É, o sujeito era mesmo boa pinta. A criatura soube escolher bem a aparência. Modelo masculino internacional. Com um senhor apartamento de frente pro mar em Santa Monica e um carrão do ano. Ele nem precisava sair à caça. As vítimas deviam fazer fila na porta dele, implorando para serem abatidas.

– Ele morava em Los Angeles há quase dez anos. Antes, morou em Paris. Eu encontrei registros de trabalhos de moda que ele fez por lá. E de alguns em Milão. Realmente a aparência dele mudou muito pouco. Mais no corte de cabelo. Nenhum sinal de envelhecimento.

– Ele não ia poder ficar sob os holofotes por muito mais tempo. Ia chamar muita atenção o fato dele não envelhecer. Pesquisou mortes e desaparecimentos nos círculos que ele frequentava?

– Pesquisei e não encontrei nada suspeito. Mas, é um período muito longo em que ele teve contato com um número imenso de pessoas. E pessoas morrem, viajam, mudam de cidade. Impossível rastrear a todos. Foquei em rivais, desafetos e antigos relacionamentos amorosos. Não achei nada de incriminador contra ele. Sei que isso pode significar apenas que ele foi cuidadoso. Los Angeles é uma metrópole. Some e morre gente todos os dias. Ele é um transmorfo. Bastaria que escondesse bem os rastros. Se bem que ..

– Se bem que .. o quê?

– Minha intuição. Pode ser que ele tenha matado pessoas um dia, mas não acho que ele ainda fosse uma ameaça.

– Sam, você quase morreu afogado. E foi o senhor boa-pinta aqui quem atraiu você para o mar. E você vem me dizer que ele não representa uma ameaça?

– Apesar do lance estranho comigo, acho que ele estava tocando a vida dele sem prejudicar ninguém.

– Sam, não se iluda. Ele não era humano. Alguns nyxes devoram humanos. Não podemos cometer o erro de atribuir valores morais e formas de pensamento humanas, a quem não é. Ser um bom nyx não é a mesma coisa que ser um bom ser humano. Entende onde quero chegar?

– Entendo. Você está certo, Bobby. Como sempre, aliás.

– E esse aí quem é?

– Chad Murray. É ator. Não é de primeira linha, mas também não é um completo desconhecido. Ele aparece com destaque em mais de um porta-retratos no apartamento do Necker. As fotos mostram uma certa intimidade entre eles. Bons amigos ou algo mais. Tentei fazer contato com ele em Washington, mas parece que ele tirou umas semanas de folga e viajou. Ele talvez saiba de algo.

– Talvez seja por aí. Se esse amigo for humano, essa amizade pode esclarecer muita coisa.

– Você acha que Chad Murray pode não ser humano?

– Seu amigo Necker é a maior prova de que também monstros podem assinar contratos de trabalho e pagar impostos.

– Eu vou voltar ao apartamento dele e procurar pistas. E vou pesquisar mais sobre esse Chad Murray.

.

* * *

01.01.2015


	21. SE EU MATAR VOCÊ, POR FAVOR ME DESCULPE

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 18

SE EU MATAR VOCÊ, POR FAVOR ME DESCULPE

.

* * *

ANACAPA MIDDLE ISLAND, LITORAL NORTE DE LOS ANGELES

.

– Eu tenho mais a fazer que ficar aqui pajeando você, sabia? Já era mais do que tempo de você abrir os olhos.

– Você .. é a última pessoa .. aaai! .. que eu imagiiiii .. naria .. que pudesse .. vir .. em meu socorro. Sempre .. me detestou.

– Não fiz por você. Fiz pelo meu irmão. Ele não ia me perdoar se eu te deixasse lá para morrer.

– Ele nem ia .. ficar sabendo. Não havia .. nenhum motivo .. para justamente .. aaaah! .. você .. estar lá .. naquele momento.

– ELE podia nunca ficar sabendo, mas EU saberia. Eu nunca mais teria coragem de voltar a olhá-lo nos olhos.

– Bem .. não importam .. seus motivos. Obrigado .. assim mesmo. Mais ainda .. aaai! .. sabendo .. o quanto .. deve ter sido .. difícil .. para você. Eu .. talvez .. até tivesse sobrevivido .. mas .. se você .. não tivesse.. me trazido para cá .. aaaah! .. minha recupe .. ração levaria .. muito tempo.

– Ainda não cicatrizou completamente. Vai precisar de mais uma semana.

– Está sendo .. aaai! .. mais rápido .. que da outra vez. Uma .. grande ironia .. nos reencontramos .. assim, não acha?

– É. Pelo menos agora eu sabia o que tinha que fazer. Daquela vez .. Necker, acredite .. Eu não queria ter feito aquilo. As coisas que eu disse antes, sobre querer ver você morto, foi num momento de raiva. Eu não queria matar você. Não de verdade. Nem causar tantos meses de sofrimento. Eu fui um cretino.

– Como .. sabia .. aaai! .. que era eu? Eu não estava .. com .. a minha .. aparência .. aaaah! .. habitual.

– Bem .. A verdade é que .. Ah! Droga! .. A verdade é que eu estava seguindo você. Você e esse seu novo namorado.

– Me seguiiin .. do?

– Eu passei as últimas três semanas no exterior gravando as externas do meu próximo filme. Sabia que One Tree Hills está num hiato e que só voltam a gravar no início do próximo mês. É normal que os atores viajem neste período. É normal também o estúdio pedir que os atores fiquem de sobreaviso, pois pode haver uma convocação extraordinária para alguma atividade de pré-produção. Eu soube que o Zetes avisou ao estúdio que ia ficar uns dias fora para resolver assuntos pessoais. Não disse para onde ia. Ele falou em uma semana e já fazem nove dias. Nesse período todo, ele não fez nenhum contato e ninguém conseguiu fazer contato com ele. Os amigos dele já estão começando a ficar preocupados.

– E avisaram você?

– Não, claro que não. Os amigos dele não sabem da nossa ligação.

– Então, como .. ?

– Acreditou realmente que uma briga idiota me manteria afastado do meu irmão por duzentos anos? O Ζητησ é meu irmão caçula. Prometi a nosso pai que sempre olharia por ele. Que o protegeria ao custo de minha própria vida. O Ζητησ nunca ficou longe da minha vigilância por uma semana que fosse.

– Como ele nuuun .. ca .. perce .. beu?

\- Esqueceu que posso ficar invisível? Que posso me condensar com outra aparência? Mas, eu me mantenho sempre a uma distância segura ou ele saberia. Duzentos anos acompanhando à distância a vida do meu irmão. Sei que nestes duzentos anos ele encontrou diversas vezes alguns de nossos antigos camaradas argonautas. Foi até a Grécia para vê-los. Mas, a mim, seu irmão, ele nunca procurou. Você não imagina o quanto isso me dói.

– Porque .. aah! .. não diz isso .. para ele. Ele .. disfarça .. mas sei que sente muito .. a sua falta.

– Eu tentei. Dezenas de vezes. Ele não quis me ouvir. Não me deixou falar. Ele não acreditou quando eu disse que foi um acidente. Mesmo você tendo se recuperado, ele não voltou a me procurar. Nem mesmo depois que vocês se separaram. Depois que cada um arrumou outro parceiro.

– Nós não .. nos separamos.

– NÃO?

– Não! A verdade é que .. nunca estivemos juntos.

– O quê?

– Nunca estivemos juntos. Não .. da forma .. como você imagina. Apaixonados. Nas .. vezes .. que aconteceu, foi .. meio na brincadeira. Entre nós .. sempre foi .. só amizade. Porque é tão difícil .. acreditar .. nisso?

– Puxa, nem sei o que dizer. A forma como ele sempre reagiu .. eu .. Eu fui realmente um idiota. Posso pedir uma coisa?

– Claro.

– Me ajuda a acertar as coisas com ele?

– Claro. Já era .. tempo .. de vocês fazerem .. as pazes.

– E cadê ele que não apareceu até agora?

– É uma longa .. história. Mas .. a resposta .. para sua pergunta .. é: ele .. está no Inferno.

.

.

* * *

SANTA MONICA

.

Sam hesitou por um momento antes de abrir a porta do apartamento de Necker. Constatou que o local estava exatamente como o deixara antes de seguir para Sioux Falls. Escutou as mensagens deixadas para Necker em sua secretaria eletrônica. A maioria era sobre novas propostas de trabalho. Ligações do agente, do contador, da agência de modelos e de alguns amigos estranhando seu desaparecimento e pedindo que fizesse contato assim que voltasse. Muitas citavam a foto em que aparecia ao lado do homem morto em Rodeo Drive. Nenhuma de Chad Murray.

Sam hesitou uma segunda vez, mas acabou ligando o computador pessoal do Necker, lendo seus e-mails e vendo seus contatos e seguidores em redes sociais. Não precisou nem mesmo usar suas habilidades de _hacker_. O computador não estava protegido por senha. Não descobriu nada que chamasse a atenção. Necker parecia ser exatamente aquilo que ele NÃO ERA. Um cara normal. Nenhuma daquelas pessoas com quem ele se correspondia parecia imaginar que Necker não era humano.

Estava concentrado nos registros de sites acessados recentemente quando escutou um assovio prolongado e assustador, parecido com o dos ventos que precedem uma tempestade, e sentiu que uma súbita rajada de vento invadira o apartamento. Será que esquecera de fechar alguma das janelas antes de viajar? Uma forte corrente de ar vinha da fenda entre o assoalho e a porta fechada do quarto do Necker.

Ao abrir a porta, a surpresa.

– Necker?

O homem deitado na cama tinha sua exata aparência e, ao lado dele, de pé, estava um segundo homem, que ele, Sam, não conhecia. Alto, alourado, rosto com traços fortes e um meio sorriso de canto de boca que lhe dava um ar sarcástico. Expressivos olhos azuis.

– Você deve ser o Samuel. Depois de dez dias olhando para a sua cara, e não só a cara, quase posso dizer que o conheço.

– Quem é você? Como entrou aqui com o Necker sem que eu percebesse?

– Pela janela, é claro.

– Estamos no nono andar do prédio.

– Não sabe reconhecer uma piada quando escuta uma?

– Não foi piada. Posso apostar que você REALMENTE entrou com ele pela janela. O barulho de vento um minuto atrás. Era VOCÊ. Assim como foi você quem sumiu com o corpo do Necker em Rodeo Drive. E agora o trouxe de volta. Ele está .. ?

– Qualquer outra pessoa buscaria uma explicação racional para justificar o inexplicável. Mas, você não é uma pessoa como as outras. Você viu coisas que a maioria sequer imagina que existam. Você é Samuel Winchester, caçador de demônios. Irmão de Adam Winchester, o homem levado para o Inferno.

– Como sabe quem eu sou? Como sabe do meu irmão? O que é você? Um demônio?

– Não. Eu não sou um demônio. Mas, chega de perguntas. O Necker salvou sua vida. Isso faz com que você esteja em débito com ele. Que tal retribuir cuidando dele por um tempo. Ele ainda precisa de cuidados e eu tenho minha própria vida para tocar.

Dizendo isso, o homem desvanece. Como um fantasma. Mas, Sam podia apostar que ele era alguma outra coisa. Um tipo de criatura que nunca encontrara antes.

Sam aproxima-se cauteloso do seu gêmeo adormecido. Era como olhar para si próprio. Necker estava muito abatido e tinha um ar de menino indefeso. Era assim que ele próprio parecia aos outros? Um menino grande indefeso?

Os cabelos de Necker ainda estavam úmidos. Seu corpo exalava cheiro de mar. Seu peito ainda mostrava as marcas da perfuração, mas a carne já havia se fechado completamente. Podia apostar que seus órgãos internos já estavam totalmente regenerados. Seu corpo estava se reconstituindo de dentro para fora. Em poucos dias, não existiria nem mesmo uma cicatriz.

Necker sobrevivera, mas, dez dias depois, ainda não estava totalmente recuperado. A reação de dor que teve quando Sam tocou o ponto onde teve o corpo atravessado pelo mastro e o abatimento visível em seu rosto – em MEU rosto, pensou Sam – eram provas de que o processo de recuperação fora doloroso. Vê-lo naquele estado fazia com que Sam se sentisse culpado, como se fosse ele o responsável por aqueles ferimentos. E ele sabia que era.

Necker estava completamente nu. Sam pegou um lençol limpo e o cobriu. Depois, fechou a janela e as cortinas, escurecendo o ambiente para que descansasse. Saiu do quarto, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho.

.

– Bobby, é o Sam. Tenho novidades.

.

.

* * *

TÁRTARO

.

– Aqui é o Tártaro? Não parece um lugar de punição.

– O Tártaro não é como o Inferno cristão. Conta-se nos dedos o número de condenados humanos. Os que estão aqui incorreram na ira de Zeus por ofensas que o senhor do Olimpo considerou pessoais. Eles cumprem penas determinadas diretamente por Zeus. As penas não são necessariamente eternas. Zeus pode revogá-las no momento que achar conveniente.

– Mesmo assim. Eu não esperaria encontrar o Jardim do Éden no Inferno.

– É lindo, não é? Todo esse verde. Um magnífico pomar crescendo no submundo às margens de um rio de águas cristalinas. Frutas mais belas e suculentas que as nascidas sob a luz do Sol.

– Será que podemos colher algumas? Não comemos nada desde que atravessamos o portal em Idaion Antron e isso já faz muitos dias. Pelo menos, acho que faz muitos dias.

– Não sei de vocês. Mas, estranhamente, não sinto fome nem sede. Se fosse provar dessas frutas, seria por gula.

– Nem pensem em provar das frutas. Mesmo que estivéssemos morrendo de fome, não poderíamos comê-las. Não conhece a história de Perséfone e de como ela tornou-se a rainha do submundo? Quem é vivo e come no Hades, não tem permissão para deixar o submundo. Perséfone comeu a metade de uma romã e engoliu seis caroços. Com isso, condenou-se a passar seis meses por ano no submundo. E isso depois da mãe dela, Ceres, ameaçar matar toda a Criação de fome até ter a filha de volta. Esse acordo foi o melhor que ela conseguiu. Enquanto Perséfone fica aqui, é inverno na Terra. Quando retorna à superfície, a vida renasce, as flores se abrem e a terra dá frutos. Seis meses depois, ela volta ao submundo e as folhas das árvores caem e a terra hiberna esperando a sua volta.

– Acredito que aquele lá na frente seja o monte de paredes lisas onde Sísifo cumpre pena.

– Escutem. Podíamos resgatar Sísifo. Trazê-lo conosco. Ele pode ser muito útil em nossa empreitada.

– Fora de cogitação, Autólico. Não vamos fazer nada que ponha em risco a nossa missão.

– Sísifo e eu fomos um dia inimigos. No fim, acabamos nos tornando grandes amigos. Sísifo é o único homem que conheci capaz de rivalizar comigo em esperteza.

– Você quer dizer, malandragem.

– Sei que ele foi um grande FDP. Mesmo como amigo, ele traiu minha confiança e engravidou a minha filha. Mas, quem sou eu para condená-lo? Sou grato a ele por ter me dado um neto valoroso, o homem chamado pelos seus contemporâneos de 'O maior de todos os gregos': Odisseus. Sei que Sísifo aprontou muito, mas seu castigo foi desproporcional. Não é justo que ele seja deixado aqui.

– Autólico, entenda. Como você mesmo disse, Sísifo foi condenado ao Tártaro por ordem direta de Zeus. Hades não ia permitir que o levássemos. E, mesmo que saíssemos. Não sabemos se vamos precisar refazer todo esse caminho na volta. Não convém comprar briga com o Senhor do Submundo.

– Eu .. Posso ao menos falar com ele? Alguns minutos.

– Não vejo problema. Mas, que seja rápido. Temos uma missão. Precisamos manter o foco nela.

.

– Idmon! Lembra da dívida que tem comigo? Faça o que peço e estaremos quites.

– O que quer que eu faça?

– Quero que ajude Sísifo a fugir do Hades.

.

.

* * *

SANTA MONICA, CALIFORNIA

.

Sam estava deitado no confortável sofá da sala do apartamento de Necker, mas não conseguia relaxar. Desde que voltara para Los Angeles, perguntava-se o tempo todo se não tinha se desviado por tempo demais do que devia ser sua única prioridade: salvar o irmão, ou, pelo menos, sua alma.

Sabia que vender a própria alma não era a solução. Precisava romper aquele padrão ou ele e o irmão continuariam andando em círculos. Tinha que haver outra maneira de tirar Adam do Inferno.

Ruby. Não queria procurá-la, mas não enxergava outra saída. Quanto mais pensava no assunto, mais lhe parecia que Ruby era sua única alternativa. Sabia que Bobby não aprovaria, mas não deixaria que ninguém se pusesse entre ele e seu objetivo.

Mas, antes tinha que desvendar os mistérios que envolviam Necker. Descobrir suas verdadeiras intenções. Bobby estava certo. Se Necker fosse uma ameaça, não importava o que ele tivesse feito de bom. Teria que matá-lo. Mas, não era só por isso. Necker estava muito mais envolvido naquela história do que tentava fazer parecer.

Sam se levanta e pega de volta a faca de Ruby, que tinha guardado no local onde primeiro a encontrara. Olha pensativo para a faca e da faca para o corredor que levava ao quarto onde Necker dormia. Não tivera tempo de perguntar a Necker sobre a faca e todas as implicações que ela trazia. Pretendera questionar o _merman_ no mesmo dia em que a encontrara, mas acabara aceitando o convite para passarem o domingo em Beverly Hills. Lá as coisas se precipitaram e, por um tempo, acreditou piamente que Necker estava morto. Ele agora estava de volta, mas ainda muito fraco e o maldito sentimento de culpa não permitira que fizesse o que precisava desesperadamente fazer. Pôr tudo em pratos limpos. Fechar aquela história e se concentrar na libertação de Adam.

A presença da faca de Ruby no apartamento de Necker desmontava a hipótese de um encontro casual na lanchonete. Deixava claro que Necker sempre soubera quem ele era. Significava que Necker estivera mentindo para ele desde o começo.

_Não tivera tempo_. A verdade é que tivera sim a chance de esclarecer tudo assim que se libertara do comando hipnótico, mas hesitara em trazer o assunto à tona. E sabia que hesitara porque, no fundo, não queria matar Necker. Não queria, mas isso não significava que não o faria.

.

.

* * *

ESCLARECIMENTOS:

1) Sísifo testemunhou o rapto da filha de um deus-rio por Zeus e contou o que viu ao pai furioso da ninfa, em troca de ter sempre água em suas terras. Zeus, irritado, ordenou que Tânatos, a Morte, fosse buscá-lo. Sísifo, primeiro enganou a Morte, aprisionando-a e, com isso, fazendo que por um tempo ninguém mais morresse no mundo. Levado para o submundo, convenceu a Morte e deixá-lo voltar ao mundo dos vivos por uns dias e não voltou como prometera. Acabou morrendo serenamente de velhice, mas sua ofensa a Zeus e à ordem natural não foi esquecida. Ao chegar ao Hades, foi condenado ao Tártaro.

2) Odisseus (ou Ulisses) é oficialmente filho de Laerte, mas sua esposa Anticléia, filha de Autólico, teria casado grávida de Sísifo.

3) Sísifo tornou-se rei de Corinto após Medeia matar o antigo rei junto com a filha, quando esta estava prestes a tornar-se a segunda esposa de Jasão.

* * *

04.01.2015


	22. A HISTÓRIA DE NECKER

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 19

A HISTÓRIA DE NECKER

.

* * *

SANTA MONICA, CALIFORNIA

.

Sam foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelo que pareciam gemidos de dor vindos de trás da porta fechada do quarto principal.

– Ei, o que pensa que está fazendo? Você ainda não está em condições de se levantar da cama.

– Preciso .. aaai .. ir ao banheiro.

– Bem, ok. Apóie-se em mim. Eu te levo até lá.

– Olha, não quero .. aah! .. deixá-lo .. cons .. trangido. Eu estou nu e .. como você mesmo disse .. sou .. um .. aaai .. estranho.

– Esquece o que eu disse antes. Essa sua cara não é a de um estranho. E todo o resto também parece bem familiar. Portanto, é como se eu estivesse olhando para mim mesmo. Mas, mais importante que tudo, é que você me salvou e está aí todo ferrado. Portanto, dane-se o constrangimento.

– Vou .. aai .. tentar .. não ficar excitado .. quando .. aaai .. você der ahh .. balançadiii .. nha.

– Nem vem. Não vai rolar. Seu ferimento é no peito. Isso, você pode fazer muito bem isso sozinho.

– Não pode .. me condenar .. ahh .. por tentar.

– Posso. Mais ainda. Posso MATAR você se tentar se engraçar comigo. Se eu fosse você, eu não arriscaria. Deu muita sorte de ter escapado dessa.

– Pára, dói quandoahh .. ahh .. eu tento rir.

– Quem disse que eu estou brincando?

– Certo, sem .. brincadeiras. Escuta .. eu preciso me reidratar. Preciso ficar submerso por algumas horas. Pode ..aaai! .. encher a banheira? Tem sal grosso.. na cozinha. Vai ajudar na minha .. aAah! .. recuperação.

– Tudo bem. Te ajudo a entrar na banheira de hidromassagem, abro a torneira e vou pegar o sal. Vem. Isso. A outra perna agora. Apoia. Isso. Agora deita. Deita. Cuidado. Cuidaaado. Doeu? Bom. Pronto. Água quente?

– Não .. ahh .. Fria. Por favor.

– Pronto, já está começando a encher. Relaxa. Eu já vou pegar o sal. Mas, antes posso perguntar uma coisa? Porque continua com a minha aparência?

– Não estou forte o sufici .. ente .. para uma trans .. formação. Vou precisar de mais .. ahh .. alguns dias. Incomoda você?

– Não. Perguntei mais por curiosidade. Está com fome?

– Muita. Não comi nada desde .. aquele dia. Não .. podia.

– Quer que eu prepare o quê?

– Peixe. Cru. Corte .. em cubos e bata .. no liquidificador. Nenhum tempero.

Sam volta a tempo de evitar que a banheira transborde. Derrama um pacote inteiro de sal grosso iodado na banheira e liga a hidromassagem. Entrega um bowl com pasta de peixe para o merman, que vai engolindo aos poucos, fazendo caretas de dor.

– Mais?

– Mais tarde.

– Necker! Por quê?

– Porque o quê?

– Aquilo em Rodeo Drive. Chamar a atenção dos demônios para você.

– Eu não sabia .. que ia acabar .. daquela maneira. Não tinha .. nenhuma inten .. ção .. de morrer por você .. acredite.

– Mas, se arriscou muito.

– Eu pretendia .. aai .. despistá-los. Me misturar na multidão .. e mudar de aparência. Chegar no mar. Mas, eles foram .. me encurralando. Quando eu vi .. fui arremessado .. de encontro .. àquele mastro de bandeira. Por sorte .. o mastro era de aço.

– Como assim? O quis dizer com isso?

– Nada! Esquece.

Necker, que estava só com o rosto fora d'água, desliza e se acomoda no fundo da banheira de hidromassagem. A sensação era boa. A água, mesmo que artificialmente salgada e oxigenada, criava um ambiente relaxante. Mas, Necker não estava relaxado. Não era capaz de ler pensamentos, mas sabia ler emoções. Percebeu que Samuel entrara no modo _caçador_. E isso não era bom.

Necker se xinga mais uma vez pelo descuido. Onde estava com a cabeça? Não podia entregar de bandeja suas vulnerabilidades. Samuel era, antes de tudo, um caçador. Sempre alerta, sempre desconfiado. Tinha lhe dado o benefício da dúvida, mas Necker sabia que não podia deixar-se iludir pela atitude amistosa do outro. Não era humano e sabia muito bem que Samuel reunia tudo que não era humano na categoria _monstro_. Não hesitaria em matá-lo se descobrisse suas verdadeiras intenções. Talvez, se contasse logo toda a verdade .. Não. Precisava fazer sua parte. Manter a farsa enquanto fosse possível. Só esperava que isso não custasse sua vida, como já quase acontecera.

Suspirou fundo. Há muito tempo não se sentia tão inseguro.

.

Necker teria morrido se o mastro fosse de bronze ou de qualquer outra liga metálica de cobre. O cobre podia envenenar-lhe o sangue. Havia uma base científica para a crença popular de que somente uma arma de bronze molhada no sangue de um homem sob influência hipnótica de um nyx podia ser usada para matá-lo. Sob sugestão hipnótica, o cérebro humano libera na corrente sanguínea uma substância que catalisa a ação tóxica do cobre sobre os glóbulos vermelhos do sangue dos nyxes. Uma adaga de bronze contaminada pela substância pode levar um nyx à morte em minutos.

Claro, havia outras formas de matá-lo, inclusive as mais óbvias. Podia morrer de fome ou de desidratação. Podia morrer queimado ou decapitado. Necker amaldiçoa o momento em deixara Zetes convencê-lo a procurar Samuel Winchester. Tenta mais uma vez esvaziar sua mente. Convencer-se que estava nervoso à toa. Que as coisas estavam sob controle. Sam não sabia que ele matara Ruby. Aparentemente, também não percebera a sua ação deliberada de impedir que seguisse em busca de Adam. Quando descobrisse .. Não, não podia se entregar ao pânico. O melhor a fazer era ficar ali submerso o maior tempo possível. Precisava se recuperar rápido. Talvez precisasse lutar pela sua vida.

.

Necker passou mais de doze horas submerso. Nas duas últimas, observado atentamente por Sam, que trouxera uma cadeira para perto da banheira e aguardava, pacientemente, que Necker emergisse. Quando ele finalmente emergiu a cabeça, Sam lhe passou um segundo bowl com pasta de peixe.

– Como está se sentindo?

– Melhor. Obrigado, Sam.

– Sua secretaria está cheia de mensagens. Parece que você tem muitos amigos.

– Eu gosto de pessoas.

Sam não esperava aquela resposta. Olha bem no fundo dos olhos de Necker que sustenta o olhar inquisidor de Sam e dá um sorriso amistoso. Sam finalmente se rende e dá, também ele, um pequeno sorriso. Naquele momento, Sam sente seu coração um pouco mais leve. Voltara a ter esperança de não precisar matar Necker, afinal.

– Aquele homem que trouxe você .. É um destes amigos?

– Na verdade, não. Não somos amigos. Muito pelo contrário. Mas, ele sabia que eu me recuperaria se ficasse submerso no mar por tempo suficiente. Ele já viu acontecer antes.

– Já tinha acontecido de você ter sido empalado? Há quanto tempo? Ele estava lá?

– Faz muito tempo. Quase .. duzentos anos. Ele estava lá. Foi ele quem me arremessou contra uma estaca .. uma estaca de madeira. Uma viga partida. Parte da estrutura de um celeiro destruído. Como agora, a estaca atravessou meu peito.

– Você, obviamente, sobreviveu. Mas, o que você fez para deixá-lo tão irritado?

– Nada. Ciúmes. Ciúmes de irmão.

.

Necker deita a cabeça e deixa-se levar pelas lembranças. Lembranças de quando era jovem. Mais jovem. Dos seus primeiros anos no continente americano. Quando ainda não havia sido domesticado pelos homens. Sim, domesticado era a palavra. E não somente ele. Com o tempo, os próprios homens haviam se domesticado.

Mas, naqueles tempos, as regras eram outras. Os homens costumavam carregar armas e costumavam usar as armas que carregavam. Os homens não hesitavam em matar. Ele também não. Quando decidiu viver entre os homens, decidiu que viveria como um homem. Mais de um século depois, quando os homens passaram a usar as leis para resolver seus problemas, ele também mudou sua forma de resolver conflitos.

A maioria dos homens que matou foi em defesa própria. Apenas um ele matou e devorou. Mas, era isso ou morrer de fome. Teria feito diferente se tivesse tido escolha. Não se sentia culpado.

Afastara-se de Aglaope porque se cansara de sua crueldade. Como ele, ela também não precisava matar humanos para sobreviver. Fazia porque queria, porque gostava. Gostava principalmente de fazê-los matar por ela, por seu amor. Ela adorava esses joguinhos. Ele fora seu cúmplice em inúmeras mortes. Na época, ele era ainda um garoto, estava apaixonado e era fascinado por ela. Mas, acabou percebendo que aquilo tudo não passava de crueldade sem sentido e resolveu partir. Mergulhou no Mediterrâneo e, oito meses depois, pisou em solo americano pela primeira vez.

Ele veio sem nada. Nem mesmo a roupa do corpo ele trouxera. Mas, não demorou muito e Necker tornou-se um homem rico. E assim foi por muito tempo. Necker não via nada de errado em usar a voz para conseguir o que queria. Foi mais ou menos nesta época que assumiu a aparência que exibe até hoje. Na época, a grande maioria dos americanos brancos era loura, de olhos azuis. Ele próprio era originalmente louro. Louro e atarracado. Tinha pouco mais que 1 m 60 cm. Mas, ele não queria ser mais um na multidão. Tornou-se um moreno de olhos verde-acastanhados de quase 1 m 80 cm e uma beleza exótica. Gostava de sobressair na multidão. Gostava de ser olhado e admirado. Quando a média de altura da população subiu, na segunda metade do século XX, ele aumentou ainda mais a sua altura. Para 1 m 95 cm.

Beleza e juventude abrem qualquer porta. Mais ainda quando acompanhadas de riqueza. Ele quase não precisava mais usar a voz. Já tinha tudo que poderia querer. Podia ter em sua cama, as mulheres e os homens que quisesse. Com a voz, isso nunca seria problema. A voz podia lhe trazer até mesmo amor. O que a voz não podia lhe dar era uma amizade verdadeira.

Amigo é alguém que você não controla. Que diz sim e também diz não. Que pode até fazer o que você pede, mas que às vezes obriga você a fazer o que ele quer, mesmo que você não queira. Um amigo é quem se dispõe a nos acompanhar pela vida toda. E isso é um problema quando não se envelhece no mesmo ritmo das outras pessoas.

É por isso que ele precisava tanto de Zetes. Zetes era adorável e irritante como um amigo de verdade tem que ser. Quando o conheceu, desejou tê-lo ao seu lado para sempre. E até isso era possível, pois Zetes é imortal. Foram diversas vezes para a cama, mas não era isso que os unia. Sempre foram mais amigos do que amantes. Zetes era o irmão que ele adoraria ter.

Mas, existia um problema de difícil solução. Zetes já tinha um irmão. Um irmão de verdade. E eles eram inseparáveis. Necker passou a odiar Calaïs. E o teria matado, se um vento pudesse ser morto. Mas, se podia, ele não sabia como.

Necker nunca confessou a ninguém que agiu de forma premeditada para afastar os irmãos. Mas, a reação de Calaïs também o pegou de surpresa. Ao ter o corpo atravessado pela estaca de madeira, Necker realmente acreditou que Calaïs pretendia matá-lo por ciúmes do irmão e usou isso para criar a desavença que manteve os irmãos separados por dois séculos.

Foi, por muito tempo, possessivo na sua relação com Zetes. Mas, o tempo passou, o mundo mudou e ele mudou com o mundo. Foi aos poucos se tornando mais generoso. Começou a ser sentir culpado sempre que via Zetes triste por estar afastado do irmão. Ensaiou até mesmo incentivá-lo a se reaproximar do irmão. Zetes adotara a identidade de Chad Murray e se tornara ator. Pouco depois, seu irmão também se tornou ator, adotando o nome de Callum Blue. Necker percebeu ser essa uma nova tentativa de Calaïs para reaproximar-se de Zetes. E, desta vez, ao contrário de todas as outras, não fez nada para impedir.

.

Zetes era seu amigo e Necker acabaria concordando fazer qualquer coisa que Zetes lhe pedisse. E foi um pedido de Zetes que o levou até ali. Foi um pedido de Zetes que o colocou cara a cara com Samuel Winchester.

.

– Obviamente, aquele que o trouxe não é humano. Nem um fantasma. Que tipo de criatura ele é?

– Um _anemoi_. Um vento.

– Vento? Como assim, VENTO?

– Um espírito do ar. Ele se condensa na forma humana, mas é feito .. de ar. O nome dele é Calaïs. É filho do vento frio que sopra no norte da Europa, Bóreas.

– E o que significa isto aqui?

Sam exibe para Necker a faca que mantivera escondida nas costas. A faca de Ruby.

– Pode me explicar COMO essa faca veio parar em suas mãos?

.

Necker engole em seco. Dessa vez, atender ao pedido de Zetes poderia significar sua morte.

.

.

* * *

ESCLARECIMENTOS:

1) Aglaope é uma das três sereias do mito grego. A forma como ela e Necker se conheceram não difere da história de suas contrapartes da realidade #6, contada no CAPÍTULO 11 da fic SETE VIDAS-VIDA 6.

* * *

12.01.2015


	23. QUASE UM SEGUNDO

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 20

QUASE UM SEGUNDO

.

* * *

SAN JOSE

.

– O quê que um texano de San Antonio quer fazer no meio do oceano?

– Antes, você me explica porque uma californiana de San Jose morre de medo do mar?

– Não é medo e você sabe. É que, só de pensar em pisar num barco, eu já fico enjoada.

– Engravidar também dá enjoo e eu não vou deixar você usar isso como desculpa para não me fazer o feliz papai de cinco belos meninões. Um time completo de hóquei no gelo.

– Hóquei no gelo? Isso é quase sinônimo de Canadá. Significa que está mesmo levando a sério essa história de Vancouver?

– Significa apenas que achei que termos onze filhos para formar um time de _soccer_ meio exagerado.

– Meio? Cinco já é um exagero total. Dois e estamos conversados. Já está de bom tamanho.

– Mas, nada menos que isso. Eu sonho ser pai. Já pensou? Nós dois os pais orgulhosos de uma moreninha baixinha e fofinha como a mãe e de um morenaço forte e, se possível, ainda mais alto que o pai, que vai arrasar o coração da mulherada.

– Não posso acreditar no que acabei de ouvir. Se tivermos um filho, eu vou educá-lo para que ele respeite as mulheres. Não para que as use e jogue fora na manhã seguinte.

– Quem falou em usar e jogar fora? Eu alguma vez agi assim com você?

– Comigo, não. Pelo menos, ainda não. E com suas ex? Porque eu sei que foram muitas. E quando digo muitas, quero dizer REALMENTE MUITAS. Quantas? Aposto que nem você lembra de todas. Não! Não diga nada! Não quero saber! O que sei já é bem mais que gostaria.

– Não vamos ficar aqui perdendo tempo brigando por coisas do passado, vamos?

– Não, claro não. Agora, sério. Você está mesmo considerando a possibilidade de se mudar para Vancouver?

– Por enquanto, é só um teste. O único que pintou até agora. Sabe como é difícil. Eu tenho que me mexer se quiser me manter na profissão. Já fui informado que meu contrato não vai ser renovado para a próxima temporada. Mas, sabe de uma coisa? Eu até gostei que fosse assim. Já estava de saco cheio deste seriado água com açúcar. Muito _mulherzinha_ pro meu gosto. Esse outro seriado, o que vai ser filmado em Vancouver, tem uma temática mais masculina. Ação e terror light. Tem mais a ver comigo.

– Terror LIGHT? É assim que está na sinopse?

– Mais ou menos. O light é por minha conta. Mas, quanto a Vancouver, por que não? Dizem que a cidade é muito legal. É minha chance de ser protagonista, de ganhar melhor. E aí, podemos pensar em casar. Eu estou louco para casar e ter um monte de filhos.

– JT, isso lá é maneira de pedir uma garota romântica como eu em casamento?

.

.

* * *

CIDADE PRATEADA

.

A morte de Uriel e os graves ferimentos infringidos ao corpo espiritual de Anna causaram comoção e revolta na Cidade Prateada. Fazia mais de três milênios que um deles fora morto em batalha. E havia também perplexidade pelo desaparecimento de Castiel e de Balthazar. Não sabiam o que pensar. Aquela era uma situação totalmente inédita. Não estavam mortos, já que suas essências não se reintegraram à luz, mas suas presenças não eram sentidas em lugar algum da Criação. Como isso era possível? Aonde eles estavam?

Mas, o que mais inquietava a comunidade celestial era a ausência de uma resposta à altura de tamanho ultraje. O que estavam esperando para exterminar Kälï, a responsável direta por essas baixas?

Estava sendo difícil para Miguel conter os ânimos exaltados. Mas, a resposta que dariam não podia ser improvisada. Eram um exército, existia uma hierarquia, existiam táticas de batalha. Uriel seria vingado, mas não era sensato descerem ao plano material sem conhecerem a verdadeira face do inimigo. Não agora, quando estavam tão próximos de porem em prática o Grande Plano. Aquilo podia ser muito bem uma armadilha. Kälï certamente não estava sozinha. Lúcifer tinha muitos agentes no plano material.

Rafael, cujo nome significa _Deus cura_, estava com Anna. Seu corpo espiritual fora envenenado pelo sangue coagulado do demônio Raktabija presente na lança de Kälï. Os poderes de cura de Rafael eram sua única chance de salvação, mas Rafael, como todos os anjos, era, antes de tudo, um guerreiro. Mais importante que a vida de um soldado, era erradicar a ameaça ao objetivo maior. O Grande Plano. E, para isso, precisavam de informações.

A vida de Anna era importante, mas, mais importante ainda, eram as informações que ela ainda não estava em condições de prestar.

.

.

* * *

SANTA MONICA, CALIFORNIA

.

– E então, Necker? Pode me explicar COMO essa faca veio parar em suas mãos?

– A faca estava com uma mulher-demônio que se identificou como Ruby. Eu a matei.

– Matou? Você MATOU a Ruby? MATOU? Como?

– Com essa faca que você tem nas mãos.

– Entende o que isso significa? Você MATOU minha única chance de tirar meu irmão do Inferno. VOCÊ CONDENOU MEU IRMÃO À ETERNIDADE NO INFERNO.

A última frase foi gritada. Sam tinha levantado da cadeira, derrubando-a. Sua face estava crispada, os músculos retesados, os dentes cerrados, os dedos apertando forte a empunhadura da faca. Sam estava fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para se controlar, mas seu controle estava por um fio. Estava rezando para que Necker desse um motivo, qualquer motivo, para matá-lo. Aliás, ele JÁ DERA não um, mas DEZ motivos. CEM motivos.

Necker se levanta da banheira com dificuldade, tentando mostrar uma segurança que não estava sentindo. O outro não podia vê-lo um segundo que fosse como uma ameaça ou estaria perdido. Parecia que iam saltar faíscas dos olhos de Sam. Seus olhos cintilavam de ódio. De pé, olhos nos olhos, Necker encara Sam buscando transmitir serenidade.

– Eu fiz o que era necessário. Você acabaria enredado nas mentiras dela.

– Eu - E SÓ EU - sei o que é melhor para mim e para o meu irmão. Você NÃO PODIA ter interferido.

– Vai me matar pelo que eu fiz?

Essa era a pergunta que Sam estava se fazendo desde que o _merman_ confirmara seus temores. A pergunta para a qual ainda não tinha resposta. Sam permanece em silêncio.

– Eu ainda não estou recuperado. Enquanto você decide o que vai fazer, eu fico aqui mesmo.

Dizendo isso, Necker volta a se deitar na banheira de hidromassagem. Somente agora se sentia tranquilo. Samuel não percebera que estava novamente sob seu controle hipnótico. Antes mesmo de fazer contato visual, usara a voz para um comando simples e inequívoco. DURMA. Se tentasse formular um comando mais complexo, teria sido morto antes que completasse a frase.

O comando fez com que a expressão de Sam suavizasse e ele fechasse os olhos. Necker respirou aliviado e só então formulou a instrução completa.

– SAMUEL, VOCÊ NÃO VAI FAZER _NADA_ CONTRA MIM. VAI SE ACALMAR E VAI ENCONTRAR VOCÊ MESMO MOTIVOS CONVINCENTES PARA NÃO ME MATAR. VOCÊ VAI FICAR AQUI COMIGO E VAI CUIDAR DE MIM ATÉ QUE EU ESTEJA RECUPERADO. EU VOU ESTALAR OS DEDOS E VOCÊ VAI ACORDAR. QUANDO ACORDAR, NÃO VAI LEMBRAR DE NADA DO QUE ACABEI DE DIZER.

.

.

* * *

SIOUX FALLS, SOUTH DAKOTA

DUAS HORAS DEPOIS

.

– Ah! Oi, Bobby.

– Isso é tudo que tem a me dizer: _Oi, Bobby?_

– Ah! Desculpa, Bobby. Sei que deveria ter ligado .. Ué! Desligou na minha cara.

Bobby Singer carrega seu velho revólver calibre 38 e vasculha o escritório em busca de uma velha adaga de bronze que ele tinha certeza estar em algum lugar por ali. E sua faca de caça, naturalmente. Nunca saia de casa sem uma. Quando você menos espera, pode precisar. _Droga!_ Onde é mesmo que tinha deixado o maldito gravador?

– Um, dois, três, testando.

– _Um, dois, três, testando_.

– Bom! Funciona. E cães é o que não falta neste ferro velho. Mas, vou precisar também de fones de ouvido.

Bobby coloca uma muda de roupas na mochila, fecha a casa, entra na mini-van e segue em direção à Interestadual. Sua intenção era dirigir a noite toda. Precisava chegar o quanto antes em Los Angeles. Sam estava em perigo.

Conhecia Sam bem demais para se deixar enganar. Sam estava mais uma vez sob controle hipnótico do nyx. A voz dele normalmente não tinha aquele tom de quem está de bem com a vida. Um tom bem diferente do que usara dois dias antes para contar-lhe da inesperada volta de Necker

Sabia que Sam pretendia interpelar o nyx a respeito da faca de Ruby. A criatura, ao ver-se ameaçada, usara novamente suas habilidades de controle mental. Menos mal que não fizera mal a Sam. Mas, agora não seria um bobo sentimental como Sam que a criatura teria que enfrentar. Não ia dar à criatura a chance de engambelá-lo. Não pretendia deixá-la nem mesmo abrir a boca.

Se Sam estivesse sob controle da criatura tanto melhor. Uma gota de seu sangue numa adaga de bronze e o mercado publicitário ia ter que procurar um novo rosto para sua próxima campanha.

.

.

* * *

INFERNO

.

Adam estava amarrado a uma mesa cirúrgica e tinha a caixa craniana cortada e o cérebro exposto. Havia sido esfolado e sua carne fora aberta para revelar cada uma de suas terminações nervosas. O local mais parecia um açougue que um hospital. Não havia assepsia e nem era necessário que houvesse. Tecido retirado de seu corpo e sangue coagulado estavam por toda a parte.

As sessões de tortura eram pavorosas, mas o tempo que era deixado sozinho no escuro tampouco lhe trazia alívio. Primeiro, porque ele não ficava propriamente sozinho. Assim que as luzes se apagavam, o ambiente era invadido por uma infinidade de pequenas criaturas saídas sabe-se lá de que buraco do Inferno que estivessem enfiadas. E tudo que existia no plano terrestre tinha uma versão piorada no Inferno. A começar pelas moscas.

Moscas verdes infestavam o local e disputavam espaço em sua carne sangrenta. Larvas destas moscas caminhavam sob sua pele a medida que o devoravam de dentro para fora.

Pequenas criaturas parecidas com salamandras subiam no seu corpo e lambiam seus cortes. A pele dessas criaturas segregava uma gosma venenosa que queimava como ácido. Coisas peludas menores que camundongos arrancavam pequenos nacos da sua carne. Se a carne não regenerasse, não restaria nada dele ao final de poucas horas. A agonia era tanta que, naqueles momentos, ele chegava a ansiar pela volta de Alastair.

E Alastair sempre voltava.

Alastair se divertia ao enfiar longas agulhas em pontos específicos do seu cérebro e ver a reações que provocava. Na verdade, havia pouco a descobrir. Embora os pontos de estimulação não fossem exatamente os mesmos para todos os indivíduos, Alastair já tinha dissecado vivos tantos homens que já tinha o cérebro humano mapeado por completo. Gostava particularmente do ponto que fazia sua vítima ter uma forte e dolorosa ereção.

O íncubo que personificava Sam costumava participar das sessões de tortura, embora não diretamente. Ele não fazia nada que causasse dor nem dizia nada que humilhasse ou ofendesse Adam. Geralmente, ele só ficava por ali, indiferente, observando Adam ser retalhado. Às vezes, sorria para ele. Um sorriso inocente que fazia Adam recordar o Sam criança. Adam não sabia ao certo se isso o enfraquecia psicologicamente ou lhe dava forças. Ver Sam sempre estaria na lista das coisas boas para Adam.

Outras vezes, o íncubo esperava um momento de dor insuportável de Adam para aproximar-se de Alastair e fazer nele um carinho ousado ou dar-lhe um beijo terno. As vezes, as coisas evoluíam e Alastair possuía o íncubo ali mesmo e os gemidos de prazer de 'Sam' se misturavam aos gritos de dor de Adam. Nestes momentos, Adam seria capaz de jurar que seu amor pelo irmão se transformara em ódio.

Mas, seus verdadeiros sentimentos vinham à tona quando, em seguida, Alastair perguntava com a voz ofegante:

– Você pode parar a dor. Não quer mesmo que o Sammy ocupe o seu lugar nesta mesa?

Quase sempre uma lágrima escapava dos olhos de Adam enquanto ele balançava a cabeça em negativa, cheio de culpa por ter cogitado, num momento de raiva e de dor, essa possibilidade.

Adam nunca conheceria o verso da música que diz: _Às vezes, te odeio por quase um segundo. Depois, te amo mais._

Mas, era exatamente isso que ele sentia.

.

* * *

17.01.2015


	24. PERIGO À VISTA

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 21

PERIGO À FRENTE

.

* * *

SANTA MONICA

.

Bobby nem esperou a porta ser totalmente aberta. Passou direto por Sam, sem nem ao menos olhá-lo. Entrou sem pedir licença, os olhos semicerrados perscrutando o ambiente, atento a qualquer movimentação. O que menos importava era se estava em um apartamento de alto luxo com vista para o mar no melhor bairro de Santa Monica. Era a morada de um monstro e, portanto, terreno inimigo. Tanto quanto um galpão abandonado transformado em ninho de vampiros ou uma velha mansão assombrada por fantasmas.

Constatando que a criatura não estava à vista, segurou Sam pelo pulso e fez um pequeno corte em seu braço com a faca de caça, fazendo o sangue escorrer sobre a lâmina da adaga de bronze. Foi tão repentino, que a única reação de Sam foi arregalar os olhos e dar um pequeno gemido. Mais de susto do que de dor.

– Aaai.

– Fresco! Foi só uma gotinha de sangue.

– O quê ... ?

– Fique aí mesmo onde está. Eu resolvo isso em um minuto.

Sob o olhar surpreso de Sam, Bobby segue para o quarto do nyx com um desembaraço que fazia parecer que ele já conhecia o lugar. E, de certa forma, conhecia. Bobby estudara as plantas do apartamento, que obtivera horas antes nos arquivos da prefeitura. Bobby viera preparado. Para garantir que não seria dominado por um comando de voz, usava fones de ouvido ligados a um walkman que reproduzia os latidos de um cachorro.

Bobby entreabre a porta da suíte do fim do corredor sem fazer barulho. Estava vazia. Tenta o outro quarto. O ambiente estava na penumbra, graças às grossas cortinas com blackout. A figura de um homem grande, aparentemente adormecido, o corpo coberto por um lençol. O quase silêncio onde mal se ouvia o motor do ar-condicionado ligado.

Bobby se aproxima da cama empunhando a adaga de bronze suja do sangue de Sam. Fosse verdadeira a lenda, nem precisaria atingir uma grande artéria ou um órgão vital. Mas, não iria arriscar. Um corte profundo na garganta no mínimo o incapacitaria. Bobby se posiciona de forma a ficar num ângulo que lhe desse acesso ao pescoço do monstro e aproxima a adaga mais e mais.

– SOU EU QUEM VOCÊ PROCURA.

A frase fora pronunciada por alguém atrás dele, da porta do quarto. Bobby se surpreende ao ver que o homem que imaginara ser Sam, era, na verdade, o nyx. Para deixar isso inequívoco, o nyx volta à sua verdadeira forma, mas, por estar ainda fraco, a energia gasta na transformação faz sua vista escurecer e ele cambaleia e cai.

– Bobby?

Agora era o homem deitado falando. Sam. O verdadeiro. Bobby percebe horrorizado que quase o matara.

.

Necker sente o puxão brusco em seus cabelos e a ponta da adaga em sua jugular. Ele quer dizer alguma coisa, mas a voz não sai. Ele sabe que não pode desmaiar. Não naquele momento. Tem que se levantar e lutar por sua vida.

Mas é inútil. Necker é envolvido pela escuridão.

.

.

* * *

TÁRTARO

.

A bruxa caminha sobre o leito do riacho de águas cristalinas. Não havia canto de pássaros no Tártaro, mas absolutamente nada no lugar lembrava um local de castigo. A vegetação nas margens do rio era eternamente verde e exuberante. Para onde quer que olhasse, viam-se flores. Os frutos eternamente maduros das árvores ribeirinhas tinham uma aparência e um cheiro maravilhosos. Um pomar no submundo, plantado pela própria Perséfone, com o dom herdado da mãe, a deusa das colheitas.

Nathalie era a primeira mortal em mais de dez milênios a se deliciar com os sabores únicos dos frutos nascidos naquele pedacinho de Paraíso escondido no submundo. O único habitante daquele lugar jamais sequer tocara em qualquer daqueles frutos. Há muitos séculos que ele nem mesmo tenta apanhar algum. Sabia que seria inútil.

Mas, Nathalie não estava ali a passeio. Ela veio a negócios. Tântalo privou da intimidade dos deuses do Olimpo. Escutou seus segredos. Muitos ele contou aos mortais. Mas, não todos. Quanto vale um segredo dos deuses? Um gole de água fresca? Uma mordida na polpa suculenta de uma manga, a exótica fruta asiática que os antigos gregos nunca conheceram?

Tântalo sofre de fome e de sede há quase quatro milênios. E não só de fome e sede. Ele também sofre de terrível solidão em sua prisão de frutos dourados. Ele diariamente força a garganta horrivelmente ressecada a falar porque, mais do que a sede, ele não aguenta mais aquele silêncio enlouquecedor. Aquela ausência absoluta de outros seres humanos, suas vozes e seus risos. Ele tem ainda outros tipos de fome. Ainda anseia por um corpo de mulher. O que ele não faria para aplacar por um minuto que fosse todas as suas fomes?

Ao ver Nathalie se aproximando nua, exalando sensualidade em cada gesto, exibindo um prazer digno de comercial de refrigerante ao morder a suculenta maçã, Tântalo tem a certeza de que finalmente enlouqueceu. Mais ainda quando ela se ajoelha na sua frente, puxa-o para baixo, fazendo-o também ajoelhar-se, e lhe dá de beber em suas mãos.

Nathalie passou ali o equivalente a três dias inteiros e se comportou como a mais perfeita das gueixas e a mais infernal das súcubos. Tântalo provou de todas as frutas, bebeu da água cristalina até se fartar, sentiu-se o mais desejado e o mais amado dos homens. Nem nos Campos Elíseos os protegidos dos deuses tinham tantos prazeres a disposição.

O que Tântalo ainda não sabe é que esses dias de saciedade tornarão seus futuros dias de fome e de sede ainda mais insuportáveis.

Nathalie segue em frente. Com o inestimável segredo que garantirá sua vitória final. O segredo que a tornará a rainha do Universo.

.

.

* * *

INFERNO

.

– Como assim, não consegue?

– Não consigo. Não consigo criar novos construtos com a mesma facilidade que criava no Hades. A matéria-prima daqui é diferente. Felizmente continuo vestindo o exoesqueleto. Um coxo só serviria para atrasar o grupo.

– Ainda tenho minha espada.

– Mantivemos tudo aquilo que trouxemos conosco ao atravessarmos o portal.

– Sorte nossa ou teríamos novamente o Eufemo nu balançando seu orgulho.

– Eu tenho mesmo muito orgulho dele. É GRANDE, bonito e nunca me deixou na mão.

– A propaganda é a alma do negócio.

– Morram de inveja.

– O bom é que minhas visões do futuro recente voltaram. Não é como costumava ser, mas não estou mais cego como estava no Hades. Posso garantir que pelo menos pelos próximos quinze minutos teremos paz. E acho que teremos ainda mais tempo.

– Perdemos de um lado e ganhamos de outro. Não ser pego de surpresa é uma tremenda vantagem, mas, sem a Argo, parece que teremos que seguir todo o restante do caminho a pé.

– Eufemo, continua podendo rastrear Adam Winchester?

– Sim, mas não tão claramente como antes. Eu falei que era como se um mapa se formasse na minha mente, não falei? Não é mais assim. É mais como um farol piscando à distância. Sei apenas que temos que seguir naquela direção, mas não sei qual o melhor caminho a trilhar.

– Zetes, ainda consegue passar para a forma etérea e retornar à forma humana?

– Vejam vocês mesmos.

– Graças ao pai Zeus. Bem ou mal, sabíamos o que encontraríamos no Hades e no Tártaro. O Inferno é uma incógnita para nós. Precisamos de você, Zetes, como nosso batedor. As visões do Idmon são limitadas a alguns minutos. Você, como vento, pode cobrir grandes distâncias e nos informar o melhor caminho. Nos prevenir de ameaças.

– Temos ainda a invulnerabilidade do Autólico. Acabou que foi muita sorte ele ter mergulhado no Estige.

– Diz isso porque não foi você que foi mantido no fundo do rio por dezenas de braços. Nunca senti um desespero tão grande. Não conseguir respirar. A pior sensação que já senti na vida.

– Melhor dizendo, na morte.

– Na morte não, que não estamos mortos e pretendo que continuemos assim. Digamos que .. no além-vida.

– Estranho isso de continuarmos sentindo as coisas como se fôssemos seres materiais. Isso de precisar respirar, de sangrarmos, de sentirmos dor.

– Isso é bom. Fortalece a crença que estamos vivos e nos mantém focados em lutar para que continuemos assim.

– Será que sabem que entramos?

– Espero que não. O Inferno foi pensado como uma prisão, mas a idéia de alguém entrar no Inferno através do Inferno dos antigos gregos não deve ter sido levada em conta. A fronteira com o Tártaro não foi reforçada.

– Gabriel, já está recuperado?

– Não completamente. Precisei usar muito da minha energia para atravessar a barreira. Estou ainda muito fraco. Foi muito estranho ser atravessado por vocês. Não foi como imaginei que seria. Minha natureza é espiritual. Sou energia consciente. Mas, as sensações que senti ao ser atravessado foram quase físicas. Não houve propriamente dor, mas também não foi nada agradável. Foi como ter alguém nadando dentro de mim. Como se revolvessem as minhas entranhas. Entranhas que nem ao menos tenho.

– Dito assim, não pareceu nada agradável mesmo.

– Além disso, a percepção de tempo que eu tive não foi a mesma que vocês tiveram. Para vocês foi literalmente como passar através de uma porta. Coisa de segundos. Não foi assim que eu senti a passagem do tempo. Pareceu durar dias. O ritmo do tempo no Hades é semelhante ao da Terra. No Inferno, o tempo corre diferente. É muito mais acelerado. Enquanto estava conectado simultaneamente aos dois lados, foi como estar com os pés na estação e as mãos num trem ganhando velocidade. Parecia que meu corpo espiritual estava sendo esticado, esticado.

– Quando o Gabriel me revelou que podia cruzar a barreira entre o Hades e o Inferno, eu imaginei que essa seria a forma mais fácil de todos fazermos a travessia. Meu feitiço fez o tempo desacelerar em volta do Gabriel permitindo que atravessássemos sua forma energética enquanto ele próprio fazia a travessia. A travessia como que cria um portal, só que o tempo que fica aberto é muito reduzido, quase instantâneo. Eu fiz que tivesse a duração necessária para que todos atravessássemos.

– Um milésimo de segundo esticado para um minuto.

– Não era para ter sido diferente de nenhuma outra vez em Gabriel se transportou, mas, aparentemente, ele sentiu o esticamento do tempo.

– Não importa o que senti. O importante é que deu certo. Sozinho, eu não poderia tirar Adam Winchester daqui sem a concordância da cúpula celestial.

– E suas habilidades, Gabriel? Alguma diferença?

– Não posso manifestar aqui muitas das habilidades que exibo no plano material. Mas, já esperava por isso. Existe um bloqueador místico para os, digamos assim, _poderes_ dos anjos. Foi a forma encontrada pelo Pai para manter os anjos caídos aprisionados aqui. Mas, estou com minha espada e sou um guerreiro experiente.

– E suas asas?

– Não posso manifestá-las aqui. Estou a pé.

– Isso é ruim, mas não importa. Sua espada e determinação são o bastante para nós.

– Bem, então só resta seguirmos adiante. Cumpram-se os desígnios de Zeus. Zetes, siga na direção que o Eufemo apontou e descubra o que nos espera.

.

.

* * *

SANTA MONICA

.

Necker desperta sobressaltado e levanta o tronco numa única arrancada, pondo-se sentado. O instinto de sobrevivência injetando adrenalina na sua corrente sanguínea. Mas, o movimento brusco faz com que fique tonto e volte a desabar na cama.

– O belo adormecido finalmente acordou.

– Você! O velho caçador de monstros. Achei que não voltaria a abrir os olhos. A adaga ..

– Eu não tinha mesmo nenhuma intenção de poupá-lo. Agradeça ao Sam. Mesmo a contragosto, tive que concordar com os argumentos dele. É verdade que você não precisava ter-se exposto e que o fez somente para impedir que eu matasse o Sam. Podia ter me atacado pelas costas ou mesmo fugido e não o fez. Podia simplesmente ter me deixado ir em frente. Eu teria matado o Sam e ... Bem, vou dar a você o benefício da dúvida.

– Aqui, Necker. Coma. É pasta de peixe. Você ainda não está 100% recuperado.

– Não está mais furioso? Por eu ter matado a Ruby.

– Estou tentando não lembrar deste .. detalhe.

– O Sam me contou que você matou a vaca da Ruby. Confesso que isso contribuiu para eu estar lhe dando essa chance. Mesmo que eu termine matando você, saiba que terá a minha eterna gratidão por impedir que o cabeça-oca aqui caísse novamente nas garras daquela vadia dos Infernos.

– Ela ia traí-lo.

– Já com você seria diferente?

– Eu mantive o Sam seguro aqui. Não deixei ele fazer nenhuma besteira por perder o irmão.

– Aparentemente, sim. A questão é .. por quê? Não faz sentido.

– Me pediram para que mantivesse o Sam em segurança.

– Quem pediu?

– Jasão.

.

* * *

20.01.2015


	25. PASSANDO UMA BORRACHA

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 22

PASSANDO UMA BORRACHA

.

* * *

SANTA MONICA

.

– O Jasão? Ele PEDIU que você cuidasse de mim?

– Isso.

– Essa realmente me surpreendeu. Não esperava nada daquele sujeito. Acho que fui injusto com ele.

– Ele está sumido há semanas. Faz idéia de onde ele se meteu?

– Jasão convocou seus antigos comandados dos tempos da Argo para resgatar seu irmão Adam do Inferno.

– Seus comandados? Os argonautas? Eles estão vivos? Mas, faz o quê? Três mil anos? Quatro?

– Três mil e trezentos anos. Mas, vários deles são semideuses. São imortais.

– Você é um deles? Um dos argonautas originais?

– Não. Eu não tenho nem 300 anos e sou um nyx. Sou alemão e eles são ou eram gregos.

– E de onde os conhece?

– Daqui mesmo. Dos Estados Unidos. Alguns dos argonautas sobreviventes vivem aqui há centenas de anos. O Samuel conheceu o Calaïs. Foi ele quem me salvou quando fui empalado em plena Rodeo Drive. Sou amigo do irmão dele, o Zetes. Foi o Zetes quem me transmitiu o pedido do Jasão.

– Calaïs e Zetes, os argonautas filhos do vento Bóreas. O Zetes não seria, por acaso, o homem desta foto no porta-retratos? O ator Chad Murray?

Necker não responde. Apenas pega o porta-retrato e olha demoradamente para a foto, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

– Eu não estava legal. Nem poderia estar. Afinal, eu vi o Adam ter o corpo destroçado pelos Cães do Inferno. Ele ainda está preso lá abaixo. Sofrendo. Mas, isso não significa que eu precisasse de uma babá. Sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de mim mesmo.

– Você tinha acabado de perder seu irmão. O Jasão tinha medo que fizesse alguma besteira. Eles todos conviveram com dois argonautas que eram irmãos e eram muito ligados entre si. Κάστωρ e Πολυδεύκης.

– Castor e Pólux, os Gêmeos.

– Quando Castor foi morto por Idas, Pólux abriu mão da imortalidade para seguir com o irmão para o Hades. Zeus acabou transformando os dois em uma constelação. A constelação zodiacal de Gêmeos.

– Eu não ia me suicidar. Isso nunca me passou pela cabeça.

– Πολυδεύκης também não se suicidou. Mas, ele não caminha mais entre os vivos. Mas, esse não foi o único motivo. Jasão tem as memórias de um homem chamado Dean Winchester, que veio de outra realidade e, nesta realidade, ele era irmão de um Sam muito parecido com você. Ele acredita que sabe como você pensa. E temia que você fizesse o que o Adam fez antes: um novo pacto demoníaco. Ele achava que você iria atrás da demônio Ruby. Ou que ela viesse atrás de você. Como veio.

– E você a matou.

– Jasão aconselhou que o fizesse na primeira oportunidade que aparecesse. Foi o que eu fiz.

– E essa de irem ao Inferno resgatar Adam?

– Jasão convocou cinco semideuses que foram argonautas para ajudá-lo na tarefa. Não conseguiram contatar Calaïs e deixaram Hércules de fora.

– Hércules? O verdadeiro? Mas, ele não morreu envenenado?

– Quando ele foi levado para o Olimpo, estava praticamente morto. Demorou muito tempo até ele que estivesse totalmente recuperado. Os humanos que conviveram com ele na época de seus feitos lendários morreram antes que ele retornasse à Terra. A História guardou o registro de que ele morrera. Ele deixou por isso mesmo e anda por ai desde então. Mas, eu concordo com o Zetes. O Hércules consegue ser realmente insuportável. Ele se acha a cereja do bolo. O Zetes ODEIA ele. Nunca perdoou o Hércules por um dia ele ter tentado matá-lo. Mas, o Hércules também sabe se mostrar adorável quando quer. E, não há como negar que ele é muito bonito. Muito. Mas, é claro que não posso dizer isso na frente do Zetes.

Necker dá um longo suspiro e fica um tempo pensativo, com um brilho no olhar. Sam e Bobby trocam olhares. Talvez o motivo de Zetes não gostar do Hércules não fosse só o problema que tiveram 3000 anos antes.

O clima foi quebrado pelo telefone tocando. Necker conversa com sua agente pela primeira vez desde sua quase morte. Informa que ainda precisa de uma semana para voltar à ativa e que ela pode marcar a sessão de fotos.

Não se passaram nem duas horas dessa conversa e o interfone já estava tocando. Sam, que fora até a cozinha atender o interfone, volta com as novidades.

– Amigos seus, Necker. Uma pequena multidão. Estão subindo.

Logo o apartamento de Necker está cheio de gente animada. E Bobby pode constatar que era gente mesmo. Gente de verdade. Pessoal da agência de modelos, principalmente. Desde supermodelos até a recepcionista da agência. Todos preocupados pelo longo período sem notícias e os boatos de que estaria doente. Ninguém ali estava sob controle mental. Tinham vindo simplesmente porque gostavam dele.

– Se você tivesse matado o Necker, teríamos agora um sério problema com todo esse pessoal.

– Você estava certo, Sam. Ele pode ter sido um dia um monstro. Mas, o monstro já deixou de existir. Eu vou voltar para Sioux Falls. Você vem comigo?

– Ainda não. Preciso saber com detalhes essa história do resgate do Adam. E você podia ficar um pouco mais. Posso precisar de você.

– Não pára de chegar gente. Parece que convidaram a cidade inteira. Uau! Olha só o tamanho do sujeito que acabou de chegar. Que camarada enorme.

O recém chegado abre um grande sorriso e abraça forte Necker, que precisa conter-se para não gritar de dor.

– Lars! Ninguém sabia de você. Deu um susto enorme na gente. Vim assim que soube que estava de volta.

– Preciso sumir com mais freqüência para confirmar que sou realmente querido.

– Claro que você é alguém muito querido. _Devia me dar a chance de provar o quanto_.

– Vem cá. Deixe-me apresentá-lo a dois novos amigos. Sam. Bobby. Este é Hρακλῆς. Mais conhecido como Hércules.

.

.

* * *

INFERNO

.

Não eram somente demônios e criaturas infernais.

Teriam que enfrentar também o meio ambiente, ele próprio um inimigo traiçoeiro. O Inferno não é estático. Sua natureza é fluida. Ele se transforma continuamente. Um desafio vencido é imediatamente seguido por outro ainda pior, como num videogame com milhares de fases.

O Inferno não é somente fogo, como muitos cristãos acreditam. O Inferno reúne todos os extremos. Fogo e gelo. Calor ressecante e umidade insuportável. Silêncio absoluto e sons apavorantes. Escuridão por todo lado, exceto onde há fogo e lava. No Inferno há sombra e há escuridão. Não há luz. Muito menos luz solar.

Em alguns lugares por onde passaram, o ar era parado e denso, com um insuportável cheiro de enxofre. Em outros, o ar era rarefeito e soprava um forte vento cortante que podia ser horrivelmente quente - como a saída de um secador de cabelos - ou terrivelmente gelado, como nas mais altas montanhas.

Havia desfiladeiros silenciosos, onde o mínimo som podia ser ouvido a muitos quilômetros de distância, bem como cânions cheios de sons apavorantes vindos de criaturas que o melhor era não tentar descobrir o que eram.

Eufemo indicava a direção e eles caminhavam. Idmon podia invocar fogo, na forma de pequenas esferas flutuantes, e a espada de Gabriel podia tornar-se flamejante. Isso indicava suas posições à distância e atraía predadores, mas não tinham escolha. Precisavam ver onde estavam pisando. O Inferno era cheio de armadilhas.

Eles atravessaram um deserto de areia que parecia interminável, onde seus pés afundavam e avançar poucos metros exigia um esforço sobre-humano. Depois um deserto rochoso, onde o simples contato com as saliências da pedra e suas bordas cortantes significava cortes profundos e esfolamentos que deixavam a pele em carne viva. Depois, campos de algo que parecia capim, mas que tinha bordas afiadas que cortavam como navalha. Bosques de vegetação espinhosa cuja seiva venenosa causava dores horríveis e desordem mental. Florestas cheias de criaturas, principalmente insetos, em medonhas versões infernais dos seres nada agradáveis que existiam no mundo real.

No mundo real, ainda não havia se passado uma semana desde que cruzaram o portal do Hades. A eles, parecia que caminhavam sem parar há dezenas de anos. E eles ainda estavam longe de seu objetivo. Muito longe das cidades demoníacas onde viviam os arquiduques do Inferno.

Eles eram sete e cada vez mais agiam em equipe, protegendo uns aos outros. A invulnerabilidade recém-adquirida protegia Autólico de quase tudo e ele usava o corpo como escudo para proteger os demais companheiros. Zetes podia controlar a densidade do corpo, mantendo-se imaterial mesmo num plano espiritual. Mas, ele também podia criar uma barreira de ar forte o bastante para manter afastadas as criaturas aladas e os insetos infernais. Eufemo não afundava na areia macia, assim como não afundava na água, o que permitiu que ajudasse o pesado Palemon a não ser engolido pela areia na travessia do deserto. Com as pernas protegidas pelo exoesqueleto, Palemon avançou como um tanque de guerra pelo terreno hostil carregando Eufemo e Idmon. As espadas de Gabriel e Jasão abriram caminho entre o capim cortante e plantas espinhosas. As visões de Idmon os alertavam a tempo de se prepararem para os ataques das criaturas. Muitas delas tiveram sua existência definitivamente encerrada pelas espadas de Gabriel e Jasão.

Até então eles não tinham encontrado resistência. Tinham passado despercebidos pelos que detinham o Poder no Inferno. Mas, isso não duraria muito.

.

– Zetes!

– O que tem o Zetes, Idmon?

– É o Zetes que não vai sair vivo do Inferno. A próxima vez que ele se tornar totalmente imaterial será o seu fim.

Os argonautas imediatamente cercam um atordoado Zetes como se pudessem salvá-lo de seu destino. Zetes até queria dizer uma bobagem, uma frase de humor negro, qualquer coisa que ajudasse a desanuviar o ambiente que se formara. Mas, seu rosto denunciava o quanto estava assustado. Pensou em Calaïs e lamentou não ter a chance de consertar as coisas com o irmão. Morrer no Inferno. A morte definitiva. A extinção total. Lembrou-se então que era um ator e que, independente do que lhe acontecesse, o show TINHA que continuar.

– Se for para eu sair de cena, que seja em grande estilo. De uma forma que seja realmente memorável.

**.**

**.**

* * *

SANTA MONICA

.

Já estava tarde e o pessoal da agência, que tinha trabalho no dia seguinte, já tinha ido quase todo embora. Bobby há muito tinha se retirado para o quarto de hóspedes e dormia profundamente. Um sono mais pesado e relaxante que o habitual. Cortesia de Necker, quando ele reclamara do barulho pela segunda vez.

Claro que, para evitar mal-entendidos, Necker pedira autorização para Bobby antes de sugestioná-lo. A última coisa que queria era voltar a levantar suspeitas de quem já era paranóico por necessidade de sobrevivência.

Apenas uma aspirante a modelo não arredava pé, apesar de já ter recebido diversos passa-foras de Sam. O que ela tinha de bonita, tinha de inconveniente. Como não conseguira enredar Sam em sua teia de sedução, queria a todo custo arrancar de Sam a confissão que havia um envolvimento amoroso entre ele e Necker. Quando ela disse com todas as letras que para resistir a ela só sendo muito gay, Sam perdeu a paciência e a empurrou porta afora.

Sam ainda estava com as costas apoiadas na porta, respirando fundo para afastar toda a irritação que estava sentindo pela garota, quando escutou vozes exaltadas.

– Pensei que isso aqui fosse melhor frequentado.

– Comprando as dores do irmãozinho, Κάλαϊς? Ou é dor-de-cotovelo mesmo?

Calaïs tinha se condensado próximo à janela aberta e caminhava com a expressão fechada na direção a Necker e Hércules.

– Hércules, se eu estou vivo é graças ao Calaïs e, portanto, ele é muito bem-vindo aqui. Calaïs, por favor, pega leve com o Hércules. O que aconteceu, aconteceu há muito tempo. É hora de passar uma borracha no passado.

– Κάλαϊς, estávamos muito bem aqui antes da sua chegada. Aos incomodados, a direção da porta é aquela. Se o Lars não se importar, posso conduzi-lo até lá para que não se perca no caminho. Já se preferir a janela ... O prazer vai ser ainda maior.

– Ainda não nasceu quem consiga me tirar de onde eu não quero sair. Seus músculos não me impressionam, Hρακλῆς. Força bruta não tem efeito contra alguém como eu. Mas, sou eu que não tenho nenhum interesse em ficar aqui respirando o ar que você está poluindo. Eu vou sair assim de tratar do assunto que me trouxe aqui. Podemos conversar um instante a sós, Necker?

– Não sabia que você respirava.

– Chega, Hércules. Vamos, Callum. A gente conversa no quarto.

Sam, que estava esperando uma oportunidade para conversar a sós com Hércules, vai em sua direção. O Hércules do mito tinha resgatado Teseu do Hades e Sam queria o máximo de informações que pudesse sobre o assunto. Mas, é surpreendido quando Hércules, sem dar atenção a ele, se levanta e segue na direção do quarto de Necker.

– Não. Infelizmente, não tenho nenhuma notícia deles desde que partiram.

– Droga! Acordei angustiado. Com um mau pressentimento. Como se algo ruim tivesse acontecido ou estivesse prestes a acontecer com o Zetes. Repeti para mim mesmo que era besteira, mas estou cada vez mais angustiado. Queria ir atrás deles, mas não tenho a menor idéia de onde fica o portal para o Hades.

Sem pedir permissão, mas olhando para o chão, para sua atitude não ser interpretada como uma afronta a Calaïs, Hércules entra no quarto.

– Um dia fomos amigos, Κάλαϊς. Eu quero passar uma borracha no passado. Posso ajudá-lo. Eu conheço o caminho para o Hades.

.

* * *

24.01.2015


	26. NO INFERNO, ABRACE O CAPETA

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 23

NO INFERNO, ABRACE O CAPETA

.

* * *

VANCOUVER, CANADÁ

.

– APROVADO?

– Aprovadíssimo.

– Isso significa sinal verde para gravarmos o piloto. E então? Quando teremos as verbas liberadas?

– A verba para dar partida ao projeto só sai no início da outra semana. Daqui a uns dez ou doze dias. Mas, não vamos ficar esperando. É hora de arregaçar as mangas. Começamos amanhã mesmo a escolher as locações.

– Eu tinha certeza que aprovariam, Erika. Seu texto é maravilhoso. Parabéns, garota. Minha certeza era tanta que eu já tinha marcado os testes de elenco para o início da semana que vem. Plantei também diversas notas na imprensa para criar um clima de expectativa em torno do seriado. A receptividade tem sido excelente. Recebemos muitos vídeos de candidatos e até currículos em papel, acredite.

– E a questão da semelhança física dos protagonistas? Afinal, vão ser dois irmãos. Pensou a respeito?

– Pensei e cheguei à conclusão de que não é o mais importante. O importante é a química entre eles. Eles precisam seduzir o público. Afinal, o elenco fixo desta primeira temporada será muito reduzido. Na maior parte do tempo, serão só eles em cena. O sucesso do seriado vai depender da relação que os dois protagonistas estabelecerem com o público.

– Alguém promissor?

– Não dá para saber ainda. Vamos aguardar os testes. A maioria dos candidatos é de atores que mal saíram da adolescência buscando seu primeiro papel adulto. Para você ter uma idéia, o nome mais conhecido é o daquele garoto que está no elenco fixo da atual temporada de _Metrópolis_.

.

.

* * *

INFERNO

.

Desde que chegou ao Inferno, o corpo espiritual de Adam Winchester vem sofrendo injúrias terríveis e continuadas. Mas, se reconstitui para ser quebrado de novo. Um processo que pode se repetir eternamente. Mas, isso é porque Adam está MORTO e tem consciência disso. O processo é diferente para quem está vivo.

O corpo espiritual de quem caminha vivo no Inferno não passa pelo mesmo processo automático de regeneração integral. Nos mortos, é um processo natural, necessário para garantir a danação eterna. Nos vivos, têm mais a ver com CRENÇA, com também acontecia no Hades. No plano material, não é natural que um braço decepado venha se reconstituir, e, portanto, a crença de que isso acabará acontecendo é muita baixa. E, por não se acreditar, não acontece. Já um corte no pé ou um esfolamento cicatrizam com o tempo. É assim no plano material. A dor passa e um dia descobrimos que o ferimento não deixou marcas ou que restou apenas uma cicatriz. No plano espiritual, se esse tipo de ferimento for esquecido, ele vai desaparecer. De forma mais rápida e completa que no plano material.

O Inferno é muito mais perigoso para quem entra nele VIVO.

.

MOMENTO #1

Uma sombra em meio a tantas outras. Mas, completamente diferente delas em natureza. Nathalie Helms tinha seu modo particular de se deslocar pelo Inferno. A sombra que serpenteava entre as dunas não afundava na areia macia. A sombra que se deslocava pelo deserto rochoso não se feria nas bordas afiadas da rocha vulcânica. A sombra que se insinuava através do capim cortante e do bosque espinhoso não tinha sangue para ser derramado.

Ela voltou à forma humana para admirar as árvores retorcidas da floresta infernal e cipós tentaram envolver seu corpo e seu pescoço. Ela simplesmente sorriu e voltou à forma sombria. Os cipós acabaram agarrando a criatura réptil que se preparava para dar o bote na presa enganosamente indefesa.

Ela podia se deslocar numa velocidade dez vezes maior que o grupo de resgate e logo os alcançaria. Mas, não pretendia confrontá-los de imediato. Juntos, eram perigosos. À exceção do arcanjo, ela conhecia muito bem todos eles. Tivera a todos como hóspedes no palácio de seu pai na Cólquida. Seu pai, o rei Eetes, oferecera diversos banquetes para os guerreiros que vieram do mar. Como era costume na época, o rei ofereceu aos estrangeiros jovens mulheres na esperança que os filhos gerados herdassem a coragem dos pais. Mesmo aqueles que depois seduziriam e levariam para a cama guardas do palácio deixaram descendentes cólquidos. Μηδεια deixaria o reino oito meses depois para nunca mais voltar, mas sua informante no palácio a manteve a par de tudo que aconteceu na corte nas décadas seguintes. Foi assim que ela soube que o filho de Palemon se revelara um pequeno gênio desde muito criança. E que o filho de Autólico, aos dezessete anos, tornara-se o principal conselheiro do rei que sucedeu seu pai.

Seu pai pretendia trair e matar os estrangeiros depois que estes gerassem novos guerreiros para o reino da Cólquida. Ao invés disso, recebera a traição da filha e perdera o herdeiro do reino, o príncipe Absirto. Μηδεια traíra a própria família e recebera a traição do homem que amava. Mas, ainda hoje, ela era incapaz de enxergar a justiça oculta destes fatos.

Por outro lado, o mesmo Jasão que a traíra, sempre fora leal a seus homens e estes se mostraram leais a ele mesmo agora, milênios depois de sua morte. Continuaram leais mesmo sabendo que esse Jasão era apenas uma cópia criada por magia a partir do coração do verdadeiro príncipe tessálio. Tanta lealdade não combinava com uma história recheada de traições.

Ela faria Jasão trair os companheiros e o faria sofrer a traição deles. O faria testemunhar a morte de cada um de seus comandados. Faria que o último pensamento de cada um deles fosse amaldiçoando Jasão. Sem descendentes, sem amores e sem amigos, a ele só lhe restaria ELA. Seria ELA ou NADA.

.

MOMENTO #2

O fogo infernal avançava rapidamente na direção do grupo. Não havia fuga possível. O fogo logo os envolveria. Ignorando os apelos dos companheiros, Zetes desvanece e cria uma barreira de ar em movimento circular ao redor do grupo. Então acontece. O ar é composto de nitrogênio e oxigênio. O fogo é uma reação química que consome oxigênio e libera energia e calor. O fogo infernal, ao fazer contato com a barreira de ar, consome todo o oxigênio da forma etérea de Zetes. Como numa reação em cadeia, toda a massa de ar em movimento inflama-se a um só tempo. O resultado foi um flash de luz e fogo acompanhado de uma explosão abafada.

A ameaça fora afastada a um custo muito alto. Os argonautas voltam os olhos para Idmon que balança a cabeça no inequívoco sinal de negação. Zetes se fora.

Jasão dá um grito pondo para fora todo seu inconformismo. Ainda escoava em seus ouvidos a risada alegre de Zetes quando eles se reencontraram no cais de _Venice Beach_ depois de tantos milênios. Ele arrastara Zetes para a morte. Mais uma morte sobre seus ombros. Quantas mais viriam?

Idmon vai em direção de Jasão, coloca as duas mãos sobre seus ombros e, olhos nos olhos, fala suavemente a seu antigo comandante. Ninguém estranha, já que o Idmon de agora não era mais o Idmon da expedição da Argo. Apesar de rejuvenescido e da aparência exótica que exibia, ainda carregava 4000 anos de experiência e sabedoria que só a velhice trás.

.

MOMENTO #3

Eles avançavam com dificuldade pela estreita trilha que margeava o desfiladeiro íngreme. A profundidade do despenhadeiro era impossível de se avaliar já que a escuridão cobria tudo ao redor, mas parecia ser grande. Os sons vindos do fundo do desfiladeiro pareciam vir de muito longe. Isso era tudo que sabiam. Isso e que não estavam sozinhos ali. Os sons e a escuridão despertavam medos ancestrais a que nem os deuses estavam imunes.

As esferas de fogo invocadas pela magia de Idmon serviam tanto para iluminar o caminho quanto para manter as criaturas afastadas. Eles podiam ver movimentos furtivos na fronteira entre a luz e a total escuridão. Para sorte deles, as criaturas evitavam a luz. Eram muitas e de espécies diferentes. Havia criaturas voadoras que pareciam grandes morcegos com poderosas garras. Criaturas pequenas e grandes semelhantes a lagartos que caminhavam agarradas às paredes verticais do despenhadeiro. E havia criaturas imensas perambulando no fundo do desfiladeiro.

O movimento de Idmon foi rápido e ninguém viu acontecer. A rocha partiu-se sob os pés de Jasão e ele caiu na escuridão para desespero dos companheiros. A queda coincidiu com um forte vento que subiu do fundo do despenhadeiro e lançou uma nuvem de areia sobre todos, obrigando-os a protegerem o rosto. O vento também fez as chamas das esferas de fogo ondularem loucamente, diminuindo a área iluminada e tornando as criaturas mais atrevidas.

Os sons vindos do fundo do despenhadeiro se acentuaram. Aparentemente, as criaturas estavam disputando algo de forma selvagem. A imagem de Jasão sendo destroçado pelos monstros passou pela mente de todos e eles temeram por eles próprios, por sua missão e pelo destino do mundo. A recente morte de Zetes abalara profundamente a moral do grupo.

Longos minutos depois, um grito de socorro reacende as esperanças. Eles descobrem, surpresos, que Jasão conseguira firmar-se numa saliência do paredão rochoso cerca de dez metros abaixo e estava tendo sucesso em se defender com a espada das coisas répteis. Idmon invocou mais esferas de fogo e a luz afastou para longe as criaturas que rodeavam Jasão.

Muito depois, quando o grupo finalmente saiu do desfiladeiro e eles se viram temporariamente a salvo, Jasão foi cercado pelos companheiros, que comemoravam sua salvação com abraços e velhos gritos de guerra. Estavam felizes demais para estranhar o demorado abraço entre Jasão e Idmon e as palavras sussurradas entre eles.

.

MOMENTO #4

O grupo de resgate não estava tendo um minuto de descanso. Agora não era mais apenas com o meio ambiente que precisavam se preocupar. Parecia que alguém tinha mandado todos os demônios do Inferno atrás deles. A única certeza que tinham é que as coisas só iriam piorar.

.

O aviso de Idmon não chegou a tempo de todos se porem a salvo. Do nada, uma chuva de flechas vindas de todas as direções se precipitou sobre eles num dos raros momentos em que estavam espalhados. Estavam em campo aberto. Não havia onde se abrigar ou para onde fugir. Não havia nem mesmo um inimigo visível. As flechas pareciam simplesmente cair do Céu.

A presciência era algo tão natural para Idmon que permitia que ele se esquivasse das flechas como se fosse por pura sorte. Como se um cego, sem mudar o passo ou a direção, atravessasse um intenso fogo cruzado e chegasse ileso do outro lado.

Para Gabriel, valera o intensivo treinamento das tropas de choque celestiais. Ele não precisava ver as flechas que vinham em sua direção para interceptá-las com a espada. Ele sentia o sutil deslocamento de ar, escutava o quase inaudível assobio da flecha em movimento e agia por puro reflexo.

Autólico era invulnerável. Sabia que flechas não representavam uma verdadeira ameaça para ele. Mas, também sabia que não era assim para os outros. Assim que escutou o aviso de Idmon, Autólico correu em direção à Jasão, derrubou-o no chão e cobriu-o com seu corpo. Quase que imediatamente, as flechas caíram sobre eles. Palemon chegou logo depois se juntou a eles, aumentando a proteção do comandante. Embora incapaz de criar novos construtos, Palemon descobrira que continuava podendo mudar a forma do exoesqueleto que, cada vez mais, se parecia com uma armadura. Ele se concentra e um elmo recobre uma cabeça, inclusive a face. A crença de Palemon na resistência de seu exoesqueleto tornava sua armadura vermelho e dourada intransponível.

Já Eufemo estava afastado dos companheiros e não teve como se defender. A primeira leva de flechas o derrubou e, caído, ele teve o corpo transpassado por inúmeras outras. Estavam todos muito ocupados salvando a si próprios e ele ficou onde caiu, esquecido. Visto à distância, parecia morto. A concentração de Idmon enfraqueceu e a esfera de fogo que flutuava próximo a ele se apagou. As criaturas que os seguiam, mantidas à distância pela luz, avançaram.

Foi muito rápido. Eles foram alertados pelos sons emitidos pelas criaturas em disputa selvagem por algo que eles ainda não sabiam o que era. Mas, que não demorou para que intuíssem. Os sons que vinham da escuridão não lhes permitiam alimentar qualquer esperança.

A luz fez as criaturas dispersarem. Mas, por mais que vasculhassem, não encontraram nada. Nenhum sinal de Eufemo ou de restos dele. Ou mesmo de suas roupas.

.

MOMENTO #5

A baixa seguinte foi Palemon. Até então nenhuma das inúmeras investidas de criaturas infernais tivera sucesso em atravessar seu exoesqueleto transformado em armadura e atingi-lo. Isso fortalecia sua crença de que armadura o protegeria de tudo. Ele sentia-se protegido.

Então, o solo estremece. Algo grande, muito grande, vinha na direção deles. O barulho era ensurdecedor. A escuridão, no entanto, não permitia que identificassem claramente de que direção estava vindo.

Quando o monstro finalmente irrompeu na área iluminada pelas esferas de fogo como um trem desgovernado, eles descobriram que a única ação possível era sair do caminho da criatura. Eles não estavam preparados para enfrentar uma criatura tão grande.

O monstro parecia a mistura de um triceratops com um gliptodonte, com recursos de ataque e defesa, e investiu com uma fúria e uma ferocidade que pegou a todos de surpresa. Foi tudo muito rápido. Eles ouviram o estrondo do galope da criatura se aproximando rápido e, então, viram Palemon sendo atropelado e arrastado pelo monstro para longe de seus campos de visão. Correram atrás, mas os sons apavorantes vinham de um ponto cada vez mais distante. E, então, o silêncio.

Tudo que sabem é que Palemon não retornou.

.

MOMENTO #6

Os diabretes vieram aos milhares, de todas as direções. Criaturinhas humanoides de cerca de meio metro de altura, pele lisa de um negro intenso, garras afiadas, dentes pontudos e esporão na ponta do rabo. Sua aproximação lembrava o mar avançando ou a maré subindo. Irrefreável.

Idmon primeiro criou barreiras concêntricas de fogo ao redor do grupo e lançou grandes esferas incandescentes contra a massa de inimigos ainda distantes, mas isso não os deteve nem intimidou. Era como se as barreiras não existissem. Afinal, eram diabretes e o fogo era seu elemento. Então, inspirando-se em Zetes, Idmon tentou pará-los com uma barreira de ar em movimento circular. Mas, a barreira criada por Idmon não se comparava às criadas pelo garoto-vento como Idmon desdenhosamente o tratava em vida. Não era forte o bastante para detê-los. As criaturas formavam uma massa compacta e os que vinham atrás empurravam os da frente, forçando-os a avançar por mais intensa que fosse a força do vento.

Idmon passou então a atacá-los com pedras que arrancava com sua magia do chão rochoso. As pedras projetadas a grande velocidade derrubavam muitos, mas eles continuavam vindo. Mais e mais deles. Não demorou e já estavam em cima deles. Idmon conjura então, como último recurso, um domo em torno de si próprio. Ele precisaria de toda a sua concentração para manter o domo íntegro.

Jasão e Gabriel não tiveram alternativa senão partir para o combate corpo a corpo. As espadas de Jasão e Gabriel eram rápidas e os atacantes tombavam às centenas, mas seu número não diminuía. Parecia até que os diabretes estavam se lançando deliberadamente na frente das espadas. O grupo estava na defensiva e eles se viam forçados a recuar. Os diabretes estavam fazendo que se afastassem uns dos outros, isolando-os e levando-os à exaustão. Gabriel podia manter o ritmo inalterado por muito tempo ainda, mas Jasão já estava no seu limite.

Então, sem aviso, os diabretes batem em retirada. Debandam. Desapareceram completamente de suas vistas. Os remanescentes do grupo, ao se reagruparam, dão por falta de Autólico. Ele podia ser agora invulnerável, mas sabe-se lá o que os monstrinhos fariam com ele. Queriam ir em seu socorro, mas não sabiam nem por onde começar a procurar.

Agora eram apenas Jasão, Idmon e Gabriel.

.

Fora do campo de visão deles, a sombra reassumiu o aspecto de mulher e sorriu.

**.**

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS:**

1) Erika Kripke. Afinal, há diferenças em cada realidade.

2) Como disse antes, o rosto de Palemon é o de Robert Downey Jr. e ele agora veste uma armadura em tudo semelhante à do Homem de Ferro.

* * *

01.02.2015


	27. APERTEM OS CINTOS E REZEM

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 24

SENHORES PASSAGEIROS, APERTEM OS CINTOS E REZEM

.

* * *

SANTA MONICA

.

– E, então, Κάλαϊς? Aceita minhas desculpas e meu oferecimento de ajuda?

– Para salvar meu irmão, eu aceitaria me aliar ao próprio diabo.

– Eu não sou o diabo. Eu fui apenas .. humano. Mesmo tanto tempo depois, eu ainda estava sofrendo a perda do Yλας e descontei em você e no seu irmão toda a minha frustração. É claro que eu não podia forçar todos vocês a desistirem da expedição, mas eu também não podia deixar o Yλας para trás. Ele era alguém muito importante para mim.

– Yλας nunca foi encontrado?

– Não. Eu vasculhei cada centímetro daquela maldita ilha e nada. Poderíamos ter passado a eternidade ali procurando e seria inútil.

– É verdade que não agimos certo com você, Hρακλῆς. Yλας também era um de nós, um argonauta. Não foi certo deixá-lo para trás. Devíamos ter vasculhado aquela ilha. Todos nós. Nós nem mesmo nos oferecemos para procurá-lo. Estávamos ansiosos demais para retomar a expedição e encontrar o Velocino. Aceito suas desculpas, se aceitar as minhas.

Calaïs e Hércules ficam um longo tempo abraçados, cada um perdido em suas próprias lembranças daqueles dias de juventude.

Calaïs relembra o dia em que cinquenta rapazes partiram em busca de glórias e aventuras e de como tantos encontraram a morte. Lembra de Yλας, de sua beleza, de seu sorriso confiante; e do quanto ele e Hércules eram ligados. Hércules, por sua vez, sente voltar o pesar pelo desaparecimento do antigo amante. A dor de uma relação interrompida sem qualquer explicação. Quando aceitou resgatar Teseu do Hades, era movido pela esperança de ver ao menos o espectro de Yλας, mesmo que uma única vez.

– Vou como vocês.

A intervenção de Sam traz Calaïs e Hércules de volta à realidade.

– É claro que NÃO VAI.

– Não seja RIDÍCULO, mortal.

.

.

* * *

CIDADE PRATEADA

.

Um traidor. Rafael escuta o relato de Anna e cada palavra é como um punhal sendo cravado em seu coração. Um anjo do Senhor conspirando para sabotar o Grande Plano. Para retardar a chegada da nova Era de Ouro. A reação inicial de Rafael fora de dor e pesar, mas, a cada nova revelação, mais ele se deixa dominar pela revolta e pela ira. Gabriel, a quem um dia chamara de Irmão, trilhava um caminho sem volta. Não haveria clemência. Não haveria perdão. Seus atos insidiosos o colocavam no mesmo nível dos grandes traidores dos ideais celestes: Lúcifer e Gadreel.

Gabriel conspirava com a deusa-demônio Kälï e com bastardos de entidades que um dia se intitularam deuses na antiga Grécia para sabotar o Grande Plano. Naquele exato momento, Gabriel agia para impedir que o Primeiro Selo fosse quebrado. Lúcifer precisava ascender para ser definitivamente destruído. Uma vez livre, Lúcifer convocaria seu próprio exército. O inimigo mostraria sua face. O joio seria separado do trigo. Todos seriam obrigados a escolher um lado e, ao final, haveria um único e definitivo vencedor. O Exército de Deus triunfaria. A Batalha Definitiva tinha que acontecer para que o Mal fosse erradicado de vez da face da Terra.

Gabriel pretendia privar Miguel e Lúcifer de seus receptáculos, o que atrasaria o Grande Plano por, no mínimo, uma geração. Gabriel atraíra Samuel e Adam Winchester para uma cidadezinha infestada de criaturas demoníacas, onde os irmãos quase perderam suas vidas. Mas, Gabriel não os deixou morrer. Mortos, eles poderiam ser ressuscitados e voltariam em renovados corpos perfeitos. Por isso a intervenção da deusa-demônio impedindo a morte de Samuel. Por isso, a ação do ghoul que era agente de Gabriel para salvar Adam. O traidor precisava arruinar-lhes os corpos perfeitos. Seja promovendo a troca de seus órgãos internos, como fez com Samuel; seja prendendo-lhes as almas em corpos humanos normais, como ele planeja fazer com Adam.

Rafael se junta a Miguel e, em frente às falanges reunidas, revela a todos as ações do traidor. Das falanges partem gritos de guerra. Rafael pede a Miguel o comando de uma falange de dezesseis anjos das tropas de choque celestial para a missão de extermínio da deusa-demônio e do arcanjo traidor Gabriel.

.

Destruiria o traidor Gabriel, seus aliados e todos os que se pudessem no caminho da vontade de Deus.

.

.

* * *

ATLÂNTICO NORTE

.

– Não acredito que terei que enfrentar 16 horas na classe econômica. Já viu meu tamanho? Já viu o tamanho da poltrona? Já viu a distância para a poltrona da frente?

– Hércules, compramos para você 3 assentos na fileira da saída de emergência, onde a distância entre poltronas é maior. Portanto, não tem do que reclamar.

– Ninguém merece classe econômica!

– Concordo com você em gênero, número e grau, mas esse era o único vôo direto saindo de Los Angeles. Qualquer outra opção e seriam mais de 30 horas até Creta. Podia ser tarde demais.

– Viu a cara do tal Samuel quando soube que pegaríamos um voo comercial?

– Acho que ele imaginava que estalaríamos os dedos e surgiríamos em frente à entrada da caverna Idaion.

– Se pudéssemos fazer algo do tipo não seríamos argonautas. Estalaríamos os dedos e nos transportaríamos para a Cólquida. Uma viagem de poucos segundos ao invés de seis longos meses no mar. Lembra que a Argo era ainda mais desconfortável que esse avião?

– Nem me fale. Viva o mundo moderno!

.

.

* * *

LOS ANGELES

.

– Calma, Sam. Ainda faltam doze horas para eles aterrizarem em Creta. Até que pousem, não teremos notícias. É ter paciência e esperar. Enquanto isso, porque não vem comigo correr na orla?

– Ontem você mal podia ficar em pé e hoje já está podendo correr?

– A recuperação é lenta no início. Os tecidos e os órgãos vão sendo regenerados de dentro para fora. Depois, com o organismo novamente funcional, é rápido. Estou, digamos, 90%. Amanhã, estarei 100%. Depois, vai ser bom pegar sol e mergulhar no mar. Acelera a minha recuperação.

– Você já está bem. Eu sai do clima depressivo. Já o Adam continua no Inferno. Eu precisava estar fazendo algo para mudar isso. Não ficar aqui sentado, torcendo para que outros ganhem uma luta que é minha. Sinceramente: não sei o que ainda estou fazendo aqui.

– Está me olhando assim por quê? Não sou eu quem está prendendo você aqui.

– Mas, a verdade é que eu me sinto preso. Tudo porque não tenho U$ 2.000 para pagar a maldita passagem aérea e as despesas de hospedagem e alimentação.

– Se fosse só uma questão de dinheiro, pode estar certo que eu te emprestaria. O problema é que você não tem passaporte, Sam. Tirar um é demorado e eles fazem toda uma investigação da vida pregressa do postulante. Coisa que é complicada no seu caso. Sem passaporte, não tinha com você embarcar com o Hércules e o Calaïs. Portanto, o melhor que você tem a fazer é ficar aqui aguardando notícias.

– Doze horas até que tenham desembarcado em Creta? Isso é uma eternidade para quem está ansioso como eu estou. É muito tempo parado. EU é quem devia estar lá. É o meu irmão que está no Inferno.

– Eles vão conseguir tirá-lo de lá. Não confia no Jasão? Ele é seu antepassado.

– Não exatamente. Ou esqueceu que o homem que hoje se diz Jasão já foi um ghoul sanguinário. O monstro que matou Dean Milligan, um garoto extraordinário, e toda a sua família. Jasão é esse ghoul, é esse garoto, é o misterioso homem vindo de outra realidade que se diz meu irmão e meio-irmão do Adam. E é também o Jasão das lendas e da tragédia Medeia, um homem de caráter dúbio. Jasão é um pouco de todos eles. Eu não sei quem ele realmente é. Eu confiaria mais se soubesse que ele é Dean Milligan. Eu confiaria muito mais ainda se soubesse que ele é Dean Winchester.

O que Sam ainda não sabe é que a passagem pelo Flegetonte apagou para sempre os traços de personalidade do ghoul, de Dean Milligan e de Dean Winchester que persistiam na psique de Jasão. Não sabe que Jasão voltou a ser apenas o Jasão do mito, um homem que sempre seguiu o caminho que parecia mais fácil para atingir seus objetivos.

.

.

* * *

ESPAÇO AÉREO DE CRETA, DOZE HORAS DEPOIS

.

Hércules apertou com tanta força o braço da poltrona do avião que o partiu em diversos pedaços, chamando a atenção dos outros passageiros e ganhando um olhar de reprovação da comissária de bordo.

– Droga! Essas porcarias de plástico são mesmo muito frágeis.

O avião mais uma vez perde sustentação, assustando todos a bordo. Um bagageiro abriu e uma maleta de mão caiu, fazendo uma garota dar um grito assustado. Grito esse logo acompanhado de outros. O mais calmo ali parecia justamente o senhor inglês em cuja cabeça a maleta caiu.

O avião entrara numa zona de forte turbulência, que parecia piorar à medida que se aproximavam da ilha. Começara pouco depois de o piloto informar que iniciariam os procedimentos para aterrissagem em Creta em dez minutos. Mas, isso fora há mais de vinte minutos atrás.

– Calma, Hércules. Meus irmãos vão garantir nossa descida em segurança.

– Quando você falou com eles? Como?

– Não se preocupe, nós vamos pousar em segurança. Eu GARANTO.

O piloto já contatara a torre e obtivera autorização para mudar a rota para Atenas, quando os ventos amainaram o suficiente para fazer o piloto voltar atrás e retomar o plano de vôo original.

– Senhores passageiros, em minutos pousaremos no aeroporto internacional _Nikos Kazantzakis_, da bela ilha de Creta. Por favor, mantenham os cintos de segurança afivelados e os encostos de suas poltronas na posição vertical. O tempo está instável, com fortes rajadas de vento. A temperatura local é de 22oC.

Hércules, visivelmente tenso, pressiona as costas contra o encosto da poltrona, que quebra, fazendo que ele fique com o tronco reclinado quase na horizontal, sendo xingado pelo passageiro do banco de trás, um italiano daqueles que só podia ser descrito como folclórico.

Calaïs teve vontade de rir da cara de pânico que Hércules não conseguia disfarçar. E ele não era o único. Mesmo as comissárias de bordo, treinadas para controlar situações de pânico, estavam assustadas. E com bons motivos. Mas, foi só o avião pousar em segurança, para Hércules recuperar a pose e colocar banca.

Um jovem zéfiro rodeou Calaïs, soprando no seu ouvido, enquanto ele descia a escada para entrar num dos ônibus que os levaria até o terminal de desembarque.

– Sabia que não podia ser uma tempestade natural. O zéfiro falou que está acontecendo uma batalha no Monte Ida. Anjos estão envolvidos. Muita coincidência, não acha?

– Eu pego as bagagens e sigo para lá de taxi.

– Esquece as bagagens, Hércules. Meu irmão está em perigo. Qualquer minuto é importante.

– Está louco. Não podemos abandonar as malas. Não nestes tempos de paranóia com terrorismo num avião que quase caiu. Eles iam nos identificar pelas bagagens. Isso nos traria problemas na volta para os Estados Unidos. Vai na frente. Eu vou em seguida.

– Me dê cobertura.

Os passageiros que desceram primeiro andavam em passo rápido em direção ao ônibus. Estavam de costas para ele. O ônibus obstruía a visão de quem estava no terminal. Calaïs busca uma posição que o corpo de Hércules obstruísse a visão de quem vinha atrás.

Calaïs desvanece e segue para o Monte Ida como uma rajada de vento. Roga a Deus para que chegue a tempo. Sim, a Deus. Calaïs há muito se convertera ao catolicismo.

.

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTO**:

Yλας (leia-se: Hilas) era amante de Hércules e ficou encarregado de procurar água doce numa das muitas ilhas em que a Argo parou para reabastecimento de víveres. Ele foi e nunca voltou. Especula-se que Hilas tenha sido raptado por ninfas impressionadas com a sua beleza, mas a verdade é que nunca se soube o que de fato aconteceu. Hércules queria que todos ficassem na ilha até Hilas ser encontrado, mas Calaïs e Zetes convenceram os demais a partirem, deixando Hércules e Hilas para trás. Tempos depois, Hércules teria matado Calaïs e Zetes em retaliação. É isso que o mito conta, mas não é razoável que ventos possam ser mortos por flechas como diz o mito. E, por conta disso, temos aqui Calaïs e Zetes ainda vivos.

* * *

**UM ROSTO PARA CALAÏS**

O rosto de Calaïs já foi apresentado há muitos capítulos: o do ator Callum Blue, o General Zod de Smallville, ou, se preferirem, o Martin de Dead Like Me. Nesta fic, Calaïs é o próprio ator Callum Blue.

* * *

**UM ROSTO PARA HÉRCULES**

Alguns até podem estranhar, mas minha escolha para o papel de Hércules, é Jake Gyllenhaal com seu visual de Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time, apenas bem mais alto (digamos 2,05 m). Músculos naturais e corpo definido e bem proporcionado. Nada que sugira alguém que tomou anabolizantes e hipertrofiou o tórax. Firmada essa imagem do guerreiro rústico e selvagem, pensemos neste mesmo homem vestindo caras roupas feitas sob medida no estilo mais fashion do circuito da moda de Los Angeles. Cabelos longos bem tratados, unhas feitas e bronzeado impecável. Alguém que se acha (e é) o próprio filho de Zeus.

* * *

**UM ROSTO PARA RAFAEL**

Entendo que o Erick Kripke ache que os anjos devem refletir a diversidade humana, mas minha escolha para Rafael seque critérios mais tradicionais. Aqui, Rafael é Ryan Gosling.

* * *

05.02.2015


	28. O COMEÇO DO FIM

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 25

O COMEÇO DO FIM

.

* * *

VANCOUVER

.

– Erika! Adivinha! Acho que já temos nossos protagonistas. Não vamos nem precisar dos testes. Conta para ela, Bobby.

– Recebi uma ligação do agente do Callum Blue. Parece que ele está bastante interessado no papel do irmão mais velho.

– É. Parece uma boa opção.

– E tem mais. O agente disse que, se tivermos interesse, podemos ter também o Chad Murray.

– O Chad? Mas, ele está fazendo o maior sucesso em _One Tree Hills_. O que faria ele deixar uma série que está bombando para entrar em uma que ainda não passa de uma aposta?

– Não sei o que passa na cabeça dele, mas já pensaram se isso for realmente verdade? O Chad é o queridinho da mídia. O público acompanha os rolos amorosos dele como se fosse uma novela. É incrível como ele vive aprontando e, mesmo assim, consegue manter uma imagem positiva junto ao público feminino. Ele tem grudado à imagem dele isso de ser o objeto do desejo de toda mulher. _O príncipe de toda Cinderela_. Pensem na publicidade que a simples hipótese dele participar ia trazer para o seriado.

– É inegável que o Chad tem carisma. Concordo que a presença dele ia ajudar e muito a atrair o público feminino para o primeiro episódio. Mas, o sucesso de um seriado não se resume aos números da estreia.

– O Chad seria a isca. Uma vez engolida a isca, segurar esse público vai depender somente da nossa competência. Passa a ser com você, Erika.

– Podíamos explorar a fama do Chad real no seriado. O que acham de fazermos o irmão mais novo viver sempre com os hormônios à flor da pele e sempre terminar com o coração partido. Em cada episódio, um interesse amoroso diferente. Além do _monstro da semana_, a_ garota da semana_.

– Como contraponto, o irmão mais velho poderia ser ascético. Praticamente assexuado. Completamente obcecado pela missão. Fazer o tipo moralista.

– É uma ideia. Pode funcionar.

– Então concordam comigo? Vamos investir nessa chance de ter o Callum e o Chad como nossos co-protagonistas? Eles tem o _physique du rôle_ adequado. Passam fácil por dois irmãos.

– Cancelar os testes pode nos trazer problemas legais e publicidade negativa. Veja o caso do Ackles. Ele já está aqui em Vancouver cheio de expectativas. Até tentou marcar uma entrevista com o McGinty.

– Podemos manter os testes _pro-forma_. Podemos até aproveitar o Ackles num papel secundário. Mas, não tenho a menor dúvida que o melhor para série seria termos o Callum e o Chad como protagonistas.

**.**

**.**

* * *

CRETA

.

O Monte Ida era o epicentro de extraordinários fenômenos que logo atrairiam a atenção de especialistas do mundo inteiro. Satélites meteorológicos mostravam a convergência e o acúmulo de nuvens sobre Creta num padrão nunca visto antes. Impressionava também a rapidez com que a nuvem se formara. Na falta de uma classificação melhor, formara-se uma _cumulonimbus_ gigante. Mas, enquanto esse tipo de nuvem normalmente alcança de 10 a 23 km de altura, a que se apresentava sobre Creta já alcançava 45 km, nos limites da estratosfera.

Ventos fortíssimos assolavam a ilha, destruindo barcos e instalações costeiras. O aeroporto estava fechado para pousos e decolagens. O vôo que trouxera Calaïs e Hércules fora o último a pousar e só pousara com segurança graças aos _anemoi_. Sem a intervenção dos zéfiros, os ventos agora ameaçavam os aviões no ar e em terra; e o próprio aeroporto.

As baixíssimas temperaturas nas camadas superiores da nuvem gigante resultaram na precipitação de grandes pedras de granizo em toda região de montanha. Anogeia e aldeias próximas a Idaion Antron foram quase que totalmente destruídas. Foi repentino e as pessoas mal tiveram tempo de buscar abrigo. Muitos morreram.

Relâmpagos cruzavam os céus da ilha numa freqüência nunca vista antes em nenhum lugar do mundo. A grande maioria entre nuvens e a grandes altitudes, mas muitos caíam em árvores, torres de transmissão, torres de celular e campanários de igrejas, alguns evoluindo para incêndios. O mais sério consumiu completamente uma igreja centenária.

Os prejuízos se multiplicavam. Os raios que caíram sobre torres de transmissão sobrecarregaram a rede e causaram a interrupção do fornecimento de eletricidade em muitos pontos da ilha. Os celulares estavam sem sinal. O forte vento derrubara galhos e até árvores inteiras e, por toda parte, havia ruas e estradas bloqueadas.

O medo alimentava os boatos que realimentavam o medo. A população estava apavorada. Os trovões se sucediam e emendavam uns nos outros num ribombar contínuo e assustador que parecia anunciar o fim do mundo. Quem pode, trancou-se em casa. Mas, muitos desafiaram a tempestade e buscaram proteção nas igrejas. Se fosse mesmo o fim, esperavam que isso contasse pontos a seu favor.

Como todo boato, aqueles tinham um fundo de verdade. E, se ainda não era o Apocalipse, era seu prenúncio.

Anjos só podem se manifestar no plano material através de receptáculos humanos. E em nenhuma outra parte do mundo existiam tantos deles quanto na região do Mediterrâneo Oriental. Considerando apenas a ilha de Creta, eram cerca de duzentos e quarenta. Muitos eram descendentes de filhos bastardos de antigos deuses gregos. Já receptáculos para arcanjos, só existiam na América. Mas, para os objetivos de Rafael, um receptáculo que resistisse algumas horas já seria adequado. Mesmo porque havia muitos outros à disposição.

Em diferentes pontos da ilha, quase que ao mesmo tempo, dezessete homens entraram numa espécie de transe e, em seguida, desapareceram. DESAPARECERAM NO AR. Havia testemunhas. Em alguns casos, mais de uma. Um vídeo feito no celular mostrava um destes desaparecimentos misteriosos. Não demorou para que o vídeo circulasse nas redes sociais. E, em uma ilha pequena, sempre tem alguém conhece alguém que testemunhou o fato ou que conhecia o sujeito que desapareceu. O do vídeo ou um dos outros dezesseis homem.

A repercussão foi maior porque, antes disso, já circulavam na internet as primeiras fotos e vídeos feitos por um turista japonês mostrando um gigante azul de muitos braços, armado com espadas e lanças, guardando a entrada da caverna Idaion.

Idaion Antron era um ponto turístico importante de Creta. Recebia turistas todos os dias, o ano inteiro. Como parte do plano elaborado por Gabriel, que, na ocasião, ela acreditava ser Loki, Kälï promovera um grande desmoronamento que bloqueou a passagem de automóveis e de ônibus de turismo pela única estrada asfaltada que leva à caverna. Isso aconteceu na madrugada anterior à chegada dos argonautas à ilha. Mas, sempre tem alguém aventureiro o bastante para vencer a perigosa trilha de 23 km a pé.

O fotógrafo era um japonês apaixonado por mitologia grega que viera do Japão exclusivamente para ver a famosa Caverna de Zeus. Ele tinha uma semana de férias e o prazo que as autoridades deram para liberar a estrada era de no máximo dez dias. O que, ele bem sabia, significava pelo menos quinze. Ele viera ver a caverna. Não ia desistir agora que estava tão perto do objetivo. Não por causa de uma simples estrada bloqueada. Mas, a visão que teve ao chegar era algo com que jamais sonhara. Jamais imaginaria que estava prestes a tornar-se o autor da primeira prova fotográfica da existência de uma criatura mitológica.

Que criatura era aquela? Nenhuma que reconhecesse da mitologia grega. Parecia mais uma divindade indiana. Mas, o que uma divindade indiana estaria fazendo em Creta?

O rapaz não trouxera apenas equipamento fotográfico. Tinha um notebook conectado à rede mundial e, minutos depois, fotos e vídeos já corriam o mundo.

A repercussão fora imediata, a controvérsia enorme e envolvia muitas esferas. As fotos, feitas com teleobjetiva, eram de resolução excelente, mas isso não impediu acusações virulentas de fraude, principalmente por razões religiosas.

O maior motivo de estranheza e da revolta de organizações religiosas ocidentais e muçulmanas era a semelhança do gigante azul com a deusa indiana Kälï. E um dos argumentos mais usados para desacreditar os registros era a sua incoerência intrínseca. Que relação poderia existir entre uma divindade indiana e a Caverna de Zeus em Creta? Nenhuma, é claro. Que maior prova que era tudo uma falsificação grosseira?

Depois que as fotos e o vídeo foram exibidos por uma emissora local na manhã daquele dia, ensaiou-se uma corrida para Idaion Antron que só não aconteceu porque o tempo começou a mudar de forma assustadoramente rápida e o medo logo se tornou maior que a curiosidade.

Um jovem motorista de taxi que ignorou a prudência e os conselhos e se aproximou da caverna acabou fulminado por um raio enquanto descrevia a batalha entre os anjos e Kälï, pelo celular, para uma emissora de radio local.

O fotógrafo japonês, assustado pela chegada dos anjos e temendo pela própria vida, ainda tentou fugir, mas foi pego pela terrível chuva de granizo. Uma grande pedra o atingiu na cabeça e ele caiu, sangrando. Foi, então, atingido por outra. E outra. Muitas outras. Dois minutos após receber o primeiro impacto, ele estava morto. O equipamento também não resistiria aos impactos. Mas, o vídeo, duas horas depois, já totalizava dez milhões de acessos.

.

.

* * *

IDAION ANTRON

.

Calaïs chegou ao Monte Ida quando a terrível batalha já se aproximava de seu clímax. Mas, sua atenção não se deteve nas marcas de destruição presentes por toda a parte nem nos homens caídos em meio a imagens em negativo de grandes asas gravadas a fogo no chão de pedra.

O gigante azul estava acuado, mas, no momento, a única preocupação de Calaïs era com o irmão e ele não se tentou nem mesmo entender o que acontecia no campo de batalha. Seguiu direto em direção à entrada da caverna Idaion e entrou, ignorando o anjo que tentava em vão atravessar a barreira mística.

Não foi difícil encontrar seus antigos camaradas argonautas. Seus corpos jaziam inertes no chão da caverna sob uma cúpula luminosa. Os símbolos desenhados com luz eram estranhos e Calaïs não os reconheceu. Místicos sem dúvida, mas vinham de um projetor 3D. Magia e tecnologia lado a lado. Necker havia mencionado apenas Jasão, Idmon, Eufemo e Autólico. Não tinha citado Palemon, mas era ele sem dúvida. O gênio da tecnologia. O projetor 3D era coisa dele.

Zetes não estava entre eles. Calaïs não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Estavam gelados, mas não mortos. Calaïs ainda tentou acordá-los, sem sucesso. Imaginou - corretamente - que ali estavam apenas seus corpos físicos. Suas almas estavam longe. No Inferno. Seu irmão estava no Inferno. E isso não podia ser bom.

Não sabia o que fazer. Foi invadido por uma terrível angústia. Mas, sabia que de nada adiantaria entregar-se ao desespero. Precisava acalmar sua mente e seu coração. Ajoelhou e rezou. Estava tão concentrado rezando que por pouco não deu um grito quando viu Idmon de pé na sua frente.

– Idmon?

– Não, filho do honrado Bóreas. Sou Hécate, a senhora da noite, vestindo o corpo de meu discípulo.

– Honorável deusa das três faces, o que pode me revelar sobre o meu irmão Zetes?

– Seu irmão atravessou o Hades e agora caminha no Inferno, assim como seus companheiros. Eles correm grande perigo. Todos eles. Neste momento, não há qualquer certeza de que sua missão terá sucesso. E, como alertei antes que entrassem, independentemente de sucesso ou fracasso, o Inferno cobrará seu tributo.

– Deusa da noite, eu acordei no dia de ontem, numa cidade localizada no outro lado do mundo, com um pressentimento ruim. Uma angústia crescendo em meu peito. Mas, não tão grande quanto a que sinto agora. Eu tenho medo. Medo pelo que pode estar acontecendo com meu irmão.

– Seu medo é justificável, jovem vento. Seu irmão assumiu para si um terrível fardo e, ao menor descuido, ele cairá.

– Pode me conduzir até ele?

– Posso. Mas, NÃO VOU. E também não adiantaria. O desfecho, seja ele qual for, está muito próximo. Você não chegaria a tempo.

– Me deixe tentar. Eu aceito o risco.

– NÃO. E não adianta insistir. Talvez o tranquilize saber que eles estão sob minha proteção. Mas, a minha proteção não se estende a você, que rejeitou em seu coração os antigos poderes. Mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não poderia protegê-lo se algo desse errado.

– A minha segurança é o que menos importa. Vai mesmo proteger o meu irmão?

– Vou.

– Obrigado. Muito obrigado, deusa.

Calaïs se surpreende ao ver-se subitamente sozinho. O corpo de Idmon voltara a ocupar o mesmo lugar que antes, como se ele jamais tivesse despertado. Mas, Calaïs sabia que não fora uma ilusão. Hécate realmente se manifestara para ele.

E agora se fora.

Viera atrás de respostas. Agora tinha uma resposta. Mas, não a que queria escutar.

Queria escutar que o irmão estava bem.

.

Um estrondo e toda a caverna estremece. Algumas pedras se desprendem do teto. Um segundo estrondo e um desmoronamento obstrui parcialmente a entrada. Idaion Antron estava sob ataque. Um anjo usava sua espada flamejante para atrair e direcionar raios contra a entrada da caverna.

Calaïs olha apavorado para os corpos inertes de seus antigos camaradas. Algumas pedras caem próximo ao ponto em que se encontram. O medo que sente é por eles, não por si próprio. Se a caverna desabasse, eles morreriam. Não era só com o irmão que tinha um compromisso. Era com eles também. Seus velhos amigos de juventude. Por tudo o que eles significaram e pelo viveram juntos um dia.

O medo desaparece, dando lugar à determinação do guerreiro.

Calaïs sabia que não tinha chance contra toda uma legião de anjos, mas era o único que estava de pé e não ia fugir da luta.

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS:**

1) Quem tinha por certa a escalação de Jensen e Jared para o seriado de terror light a ser rodado em Vancouver pode se preparar para algumas surpresas.

2) Chad Murray fez o príncipe do filme 'A Cinderela Story'.

3) Alguém estranhou que a deusa Hécate tenha se referido a Zetes como se ele ainda estivesse vivo? Não devia. _It's Supernatural, baby._

* * *

09.02.2015


	29. AMOR ETERNO

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 26

AMOR ETERNO

.

* * *

CRETA

.

Enquanto aguardava as malas aparecerem na esteira, Hércules agilizava os procedimentos para alugar um carro. Estava, no entanto, inconformado porque nenhuma das locadoras do aeroporto trabalhava com modelos esportivos.

Não bastava ter sido obrigado a viajar de classe econômica num avião de plástico. Teria que passar pela humilhação de alugar um carro popular.

Ele, Hρακλῆς, o filho favorito de Ζεύς.

.

Olhando ao redor, era impossível não notar que os funcionários do aeroporto estavam agitados. Havia uma tensão quase palpável no ar. Algo estava errado e as pessoas pareciam pressentir.

Sem saber que Hércules dominava a língua local, dois carregadores de bagagem falavam assustados de testemunhos da volta de antigos deuses, de uma batalha entre deuses que estaria acontecendo naquele exato momento nas montanhas e que a assustadora tempestade que estava prestes a cair sobre a cidade seria o prenúncio do fim do mundo.

Ao buscar informações sobre as condições da estrada para Anogeia, Hércules soube no balcão da companhia aérea que uma rádio acabara de noticiar que todo o tráfego da capital para todo o sul da ilha estava interrompido.

.

.

* * *

LOS ANGELES

.

– Sam, acabou de dar no noticiário. Uma série de estranhos fenômenos em Creta. Não pode ser mera coincidência.

– Estou abrindo o laptop. Que tipo de fenômenos, Bobby?

– Os mais visíveis são meteorológicos. Uma enorme nuvem de tempestade que se formou de repente. As imagens de satélite são impressionantes. Uma terrível tempestade elétrica castiga a ilha. E ventos. Ventos fortíssimos causando todo tipo de destruição.

– Acha que pode ser coisa do Calaïs?

– É uma hipótese que não pode ser descartada. Mas, parece ter começado duas horas antes do horário previsto para a chegada do vôo.

– Não quer dizer que não tenha o dedo dele. Que eu saiba, ele não precisa do avião para nada.

– Ele não. Mas, o Hércules precisa. Acha que o Calaïs arriscaria as vidas das pessoas a bordo?

– Espero sinceramente que não. Quero muito acreditar nisso. Estou entrando no site da companhia aérea

– E então?

– Droga, já esperava por isso. Simplesmente não há como acompanhar pelo site os horários reais de pousos e decolagens. Segundo esse outro site, o aeroporto de Creta está, neste exato momento, fechado para pousos e decolagens. Os vôos que chegam estão sendo desviados para Atenas. Não temos nem mesmo como saber se eles realmente pousaram em Creta.

– E parece que tem muito mais coisas acontecendo.

– Que tipo de coisa?

– O nosso tipo de coisas. Deu também no noticiário que, desde o início do dia, estão circulando boatos desencontrados na ilha sobre fim do mundo e de que uma batalha entre deuses que estaria acontecendo nas montanhas. As pessoas estão assustadas. A TV mostrou o vídeo que um turista japonês colocou na web. O vídeo mostra um gigante azul de dez braços, cheio de armas, na entrada da tal caverna que o Hércules disse ser a entrada para o Hades.

– Yeah! Este parece ser o assunto do dia. Está em todos os sites. Em alguns, as notícias estão sendo atualizadas quase que minuto a minuto. Parece que neste exato momento o tal gigante azul está sendo atacado pelo grupo de homens que testemunhas afirmam ter desaparecido de pontos diversos da ilha umas poucas horas antes. Aqui fala que existe um vídeo de um destes desaparecimentos.

– Encontrou o tal vídeo?

– Encontrei o do gigante azul. Estou abrindo.

– Impressionante. Acha que é real?

– Somando isso, Jasão, os boatos e a tempestade? Pela nossa experiência, eu diria que tem grandes chances de ser.

– Droga. Tudo isso acontecendo, e nós aqui, de mãos atadas.

.

.

* * *

IDAION ANTRON

.

Calaïs tomou distância e correu na direção da entrada da caverna. E, enquanto corria, ia passando para a forma de tornado.

Lá fora ventava muito, mas não eram seus irmãos. Eles não eram loucos de se aproximarem de anjos. Os elementos em fúria respondiam a Kälï, como deusa da natureza que era.

No plano material, anjos estão sujeitos às leis da natureza. Kälï estava usando a natureza contra a legião celeste. Os fortes ventos desestabilizavam seu vôo. A forte chuva os fustigava. A devastadora chuva de granizo derrubara alguns.

Eles eram muitos, mas não tantos quanto os clones do demônio Raktabija, nascidos do sangue derramado do original. Cada gota de sangue demoníaco que tocava o chão fazia surgir um novo demônio, idêntico ao original em forma e poder. Inclusive o de gerar novas cópias de si mesmo. Kälï superara a inferioridade numérica avassaladora e matara todas as cópias, uma a uma, bebendo todo o sangue de cada uma das cópias.

Armada das espadas capturadas de Uriel e de Anna, Kälï não tardou a fazer vítimas. Os dezesseis anjos logo se tornaram doze. Agora, eram oito. Rafael ainda não participara ativamente da luta. Buscava descobrir o que Kälï tentava proteger na caverna, mas não conseguia quebrar as proteções místicas. O traidor Gabriel repartira com demônios os símbolos mais sagrados da fraternidade celeste. Nem Lúcifer jamais ousara a tanto.

Rafael não detectara Calaïs quando este entrara na caverna pouco antes na forma de aragem. Agora, era surpreendido com sua saída inesperada na forma de tornado.

Calaïs não se transformava em tornado há muito tempo. Não desde que Zetes tomara as dores de Necker e o abandonara. Tantos anos separados. E agora talvez jamais se reencontrassem. A única esperança era ambos sobreviverem às batalhas que estavam travando. Usou todo o seu sentimento pelo irmão para ganhar velocidade e formar um tornado devastador.

O tornado vivo segue na direção de cada anjo, capturando-os no turbilhão. Capturou seis, deixando os demais a cargo de Kälï. Então, arremeteu para cima, cada vez mais alto. A nuvem criada por Kälï se estendia até a estratosfera, onde o ar era extremamente rarefeito e atravessava camadas onde a temperatura era negativa. Não tinha certeza, mas acreditava que os receptáculos humanos ainda precisassem respirar. Se fossem deixados nas camadas superiores da estratosfera, estariam em maus lençóis.

Os fortes ventos criados por Kälï forçaram os anjos a testarem diferentes estratégias de vôo. Os anjos sobreviventes eram justamente os que tiveram mais sucesso. Zauriel fecha as asas e as mantém coladas ao corpo. Com isso, embora preso ao vórtex, recupera sua capacidade de ação. Aponta sua espada flamejante para o centro do vórtex e dispara. Ao mesmo tempo, usa a voz para gerar um estrondo sônico. Os demais seguem seu exemplo.

O aquecimento do ar rarefeito do centro do tornado perturba o delicado equilíbrio de pressões que permitia a existência do tornado. O vórtex se rompe, lançando os anjos para longe. Estavam atordoados, e precisariam de alguns minutos para se recuperar, mas estavam novamente livres.

Atordoado pelo som, Calaïs tem dificuldade crescente em manter-se na forma de tornado. Sua essência se dispersa na atmosfera rarefeita da estratosfera, incapaz de preencher o vácuo. Seus pensamentos ficam mais e mais desconexos e ele mergulha na escuridão.

Seu último pensamento coerente foi: _'Me perdoa, irmão. Eu falhei com você'_.

.

.

* * *

INFERNO

.

A matéria que forma o Inferno é como barro nas mãos de um artesão experiente. E Nathalie Helms aprendera moldá-la, tal como Palemon fazia no Hades. Bem, não exatamente da mesma forma, mas com os mesmos resultados.

Palemon usava sua força de vontade para criar construtos no Hades, uma dimensão habitada por espectros sem memórias, identidades ou desejos. Espectros sem vontades, e, portanto, incapazes de reunir força de vontade, por mínima que fosse, para transformar seu mundo. O Hades é tão fluido quanto o Inferno, mas não há ali ninguém capaz de moldá-lo.

No Inferno, o poder vem do mal. Sua matéria se dobra ao desejo de causar sofrimento e dor. E esse é o elemento que iguala a todos que lá habitam. Mesmo os insetos e as feras infernais não agem somente para satisfazer as suas necessidades básicas ou mero instinto de sobrevivência. São agentes ativos do mal e também eles transformam o ambiente. Não é necessário um desejo consciente de uma mente racional, embora isso ajude. A impiedade e o sadismo são os melhores catalisadores de mudança.

O chão rochoso se ergue e se retorce formando uma gaiola de pedra maciça ao redor de Gabriel. O que seria o equivalente às barras de uma gaiola formava um padrão elegante. Uma armadilha para anjos. Gabriel não poderia escapar mesmo que estivesse de posse de todos os seus poderes. De suas paredes internas, surgem pontas em lento processo de crescimento. Muitas e em todas as direções. Não havia com fugir. Ele teria seu corpo espiritual transpassado pelas pontas. Era apenas questão de tempo. Não morreria, já que o Inferno foi criado originalmente como uma prisão para anjos e prisão alguma dá aos condenados o direito de usarem a morte como meio de fuga. Mas, seria certamente doloroso. Extremamente doloroso.

Já Idmon, graças à sua presciência, estava prevenido e não se deixou prender. Os padrões da sua quase prisão eram diferentes, mas também o deixariam indefeso se tivesse sido apanhado. Um anulador de magia, da esquecida tecnomagia atlante, da qual Nathalie era a única detentora viva nos últimos três milênios. Desde quando seduziu e assassinou o arqui-bruxo atlante que se vangloriava de ter afundado a ilha-continente nas águas do Atlântico e ter lançado o feitiço que fez o mundo esquecer de sua existência. Se alguém lhe perguntasse, ela diria que aconteceu num castelo a beira-mar na Bretanha francesa, mas a memória a estaria traindo. Aconteceu nas terras altas da Escócia. O arqui-bruxo adquirira fobia de oceano.

Embora um poderoso feitiço deixasse a bruxa invisível até mesmo da visão profética de Idmon, a presença dela não passava inteiramente despercebida. Idmon estava tão acostumado a vivenciar dois momentos distintos do tempo que podia ver sutis mudanças no ambiente causadas pela movimentação da bruxa, como alguém veria mudanças de padrão na fumaça de uma sala fechada totalmente esfumaçada.

Como precisava mais do nunca de luz para fazer frente à bruxa, era natural que Idmon a atacasse com fogo. Uma parede de fogo avançando em todas as direções a pegaria, não importa onde estivesse, mesmo que se mantivesse invisível.

A bruxa era experiente em batalhas místicas. Não era somente o ambiente que ela podia manipular. No Inferno, ela também podia mudar facilmente sua forma e aparência. Ao ver a parede de fogo se aproximando, a bruxa assumiu a forma de um imenso dragão vermelho e inspirou o fogo para dentro de si. E, então, pondo-se em pé sobre as patas traseiras, ela abriu suas gigantescas asas de morcego e aproximou o comprido pescoço do minúsculo inimigo. E soprou de volta o fogo.

O hálito de fogo envolveu completamente Idmon. Como a chama de um maçarico de oxiacetileno usado para cortar aço, a chama era branco-azulada. Devastadora. Longos minutos depois, onde antes estava Idmon, agora havia uma forma rochosa fumegante, que lembrava vagamente uma figura humana encolhida, numa tentativa inútil de proteção. Não muito diferente das infelizes vítimas do Vesúvio encontradas nas ruínas da antiga Pompéia.

A bruxa volta à forma humana e, livrando-se da capa, apresenta-se para Jasão em sua magnífica nudez. Marido e mulher, cara a cara, num acerto definitivo de contas.

– Você está linda, esposa. Mais ainda que em minhas lembranças. Mais do que qualquer mulher que eu já tenha visto ou com quem tenha sonhado. Você é perfeita. É única.

– Já você, Jasão, está envelhecido e só. Sem reino. Sem súditos. Sem comandados. Sem amigos. Sem descendentes. Sem amores. Sem nada. Eu sou a única pessoa que ainda lhe resta. Aqui no Inferno, somos agora só você e eu. Marido e mulher.

– O que diz é verdade. Eu sou hoje uma sombra daquele homem que chegou orgulhoso à Cólquida e se incendiou de desejo pela sua bela e decidida princesa, ainda quase menina. Vejo agora com clareza. É por isso que digo que conquistar você, Μηδεια, valeu todos os sacrifícios. Valeu a vida de todos os companheiros que morreram na expedição.

– Até daqueles que o seguiram nesta nova jornada patética?

– Se alguém me perguntasse isso antes deste momento, em que vejo você assim, magnífica, a mais bela das mulheres, eu diria que minha lealdade estava com eles, com meus companheiros. E eu estaria dizendo a verdade. Mas, agora, com você aqui, na minha frente, eu me dou conta que, comparado a você, tudo perde a importância. Você, e não o Velocino de Ouro, foi o grande prêmio que eu conquistei. Minha maior glória. Vendo você eu redescubro um desejo tão grande que me faria sacrificar o mundo inteiro para saciá-lo. Μηδεια, o seu amor vale as vidas de todos os habitantes do planeta.

– Esqueceria aquele por quem iniciou essa busca, deixaria seus companheiros para trás, trairia a todos que lhe confiaram suas vidas e me seguiria cegamente por toda a eternidade?

– Sem pestanejar. Você é tudo que me importa, esposa. Terá de mim sempre tudo o que desejar. O que quer de mim? Basta pedir e farei.

– Quero que cumpra sua promessa. Você me prometeu seu amor eterno.

– E você o terá.

.

* * *

12.02.2015


	30. THE ROAD SO FAR

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 27

THE ROAD SO FAR

.

* * *

INFERNO

.

O espaço interno da cela de Gabriel diminuía à medida que pontas emergiam da estrutura de pedra da jaula. Ele ainda estava ileso, salvo arranhões, mas tinha cada vez menos liberdade de movimento.

Gabriel estava angustiado, mas não devido à perspectiva de dor. Ele sempre estivera disposto a pagar o preço que fosse necessário. O que o apavorava era a possibilidade de fracasso. Deixara-se iludir pelos êxitos anteriores e passara a acreditar que a mão do Pai o favorecia. Que com Ele a seu lado, tudo se acertaria.

Depois de tantas vitórias que pareciam impossíveis, como não acreditar que a vitória final era não apenas possível, mas inevitável? Que era apenas questão de tempo? Redobraria seus esforços. Insistiria tantas vezes quantas fosse necessário. Até sair-se vitorioso. O Apocalipse seria revertido. A vida seria restabelecida em toda a Criação.

E, agora, a vitória na realidade 5 fugia de suas mãos. A intervenção da bruxa Nathalie Helms ameaçava o destino de tudo que existia. Gabriel via todos os seus esforços ameaçados. E isso ele não ia aceitar.

.

Na realidade 1, tivera sucesso em manipular Baldur e Hodur para que removessem a compulsão de Dean por roupas femininas. O que, à primeira vista, parecia um elemento insignificante da vida pessoal de um único homem, revelara-se a causa oculta da destruição da vida no planeta. A prova definitiva da teoria do caos, que preconiza que "o bater de asas de uma borboleta no Brasil pode desencadear um tornado no Texas".

A vitória definitiva somente fora possível porque tivera sucesso em atrair a atenção de Baldur para Dean Winchester, seu drama e sua missão. O Deus da Luz identificara-se com Dean após compartilhar de suas memórias e ficara motivado a combater os Cavaleiros do Apocalipse.

.

Na realidade 2, tudo fora muito mais difícil devido à total imersão que acontecia sempre que Gabriel entrava naquela realidade. Suas memórias submergiam e suas motivações eram subvertidas pela personalidade de sua terrível versão daquela realidade. Aquele Gabriel não se fazia passar por um trickster como o da maioria das realidades, TORNARA-SE um. Um cruel e perigoso trickster.

Mesmo fundidos, a influência que podia exercer sobre sua contraparte daquela realidade era mínima. Não conseguia desviá-lo do mal, apenas podia influenciá-lo quanto ao alvo de suas maldades. Ao fazê-lo ameaçar a vida de Jimmy Novack, conseguira atrair a atenção de Castiel, o anjo que estava prestes a torná-lo seu receptáculo.

Castiel, com toda a razão, antagonizava frequentemente aquele detestável Gabriel e o vigiava à distância, buscando remediar as consequências de seus atos. Fora Castiel que protegera Luke Braeden quando Gabriel o abandonou na pequena aeronave para morrer. Mas, naquele momento, Castiel não suspeitava de algo diferente de mais uma brincadeira maldosa com algum pobre infeliz escolhido aleatoriamente.

Somente a partir do ataque a Jimmy Novack é que Castiel passou a prestar atenção nos Winchester e em sua missão.

Luke Braeden tivera sorte de escapar com vida depois de derrubar o Trickster com um murro. Gabriel compartilhava dos pensamentos de seu outro eu e sabia que ele cogitara incinerar Luke ali mesmo. Sua única dúvida era se deixaria alguém sair vivo dali ou faria o fogo envolver todo o _Hot Machine Bar_, matando todos que lá estavam.

Foi hilário quando o Trickster se viu transportado contra sua vontade para a cratera do Monte Hood. Algo que para ele era inexplicável. Gabriel tivera sucesso em esconder seu conhecimento de outras realidades de sua contraparte. Seu outro eu nunca soube que Mark Levine era o poderoso Deus da Luz do panteão dos deuses nórdicos. Ele nunca ficou sabendo que foi Mark quem o tirou para lá na velocidade da luz. Nem o porquê de seus poderes aparentemente falharem um pouco antes. Não falharam. Ele chegou a teleportar Luke para a frente de um trem em movimento, mas Mark o trouxe de volta tão rápido que pareceu que ele nunca saiu de lá. O Trickster ainda acredita que foi Castiel o responsável por tudo.

Castiel acabou descobrindo por seus próprios meios que seu mundo corria perigo e buscou seu próprio campeão. Depois, aproximou Jensen Ross de Samuel Winchester criando a parceria que se mostraria vitoriosa.

Para que uma parceria com Jensen Ross se consolidasse, era preciso afastar Diana de Samuel. Uma gravidez era a maneira mais conveniente. Um segundo filho de Diana e Luke era essencial para perpetuar o sangue dos Winchester, já que Benjamin não podia ser salvo.

Luke Braedan era um bom homem, mas deixara de acreditar que ele e Diana voltariam a se acertar um dia. Deixara-se abater e desistira de lutar. Seu amor precisava renascer ainda mais forte que antes. Precisava ser forte como o amor imortal de Lisa Braedan por Dean Winchester. E quem melhor que Lisa para ensinar a Luke como deve ser o amor. Mas, esse não foi o único motivo para que trouxesse a Lisa Braedan da realidade zero. Sabia que a alma do Dean que habitava o corpo de Diana a reconheceria e a aceitaria quando fossem para a cama. Lisa e Dean ensinariam a Luke e Diana o que eles precisavam saber sobre amor e dever.

.

Na realidade 4, uma realidade em que Gabriel não podia existir sem estar ligado a um receptáculo, um desafio que parecia impossível de vencer: um asteróide gigante em rota direta de colisão com a Terra. Uma catástrofe acima da capacidade de homens e de anjos. Pior ainda: aquela Terra não contava com a proteção de anjos nem de deuses. Aquela era uma realidade diferente, onde o Pai não se manifestava em uma forma humana e, talvez por isso, Suas motivações eram insondáveis, porque desvinculadas das necessidades daqueles que criara. Naquela realidade, Deus não criara uma guarda de honra pessoal. Não criara os anjos.

Gabriel não podia criar anjos, mas talvez pudesse criar deuses. Ou, pelo menos, trazê-los de uma realidade em que existissem e torcer para que agissem para salvar o mundo. Mas, tudo dera errado. Trouxera os nórdicos Baldr e Hod da realidade 3 e, por muito pouco, não destruíra o planeta. Em menos de vinte e quatro horas, perdera os dois únicos humanos daquela realidade que poderia usar como receptáculos: Matthew Logan e Dean Winchester.

Quando já acreditava que tudo estava perdido, Baldr trouxe a solução. Escutara a proposta que Baldr fizera a Dean Winchester, de resgatar Samuel no passado, e a pusera em prática com o recurso que tinha em mãos: Benjamin Winchester. Mas, tudo o que aconteceu depois fora mérito de Benjamin. Benjamin corrigira seu erro e ele, Gabriel, lhe seria eternamente grato por isso.

Mas, intimamente, Gabriel ainda acredita que o Deus impessoal daquela realidade tenha dado uma mãozinha, já que ele próprio estava de mãos atadas. Transportar Benjamin para o passado, acompanhá-lo a esse passado e criar um novo corpo material para a alma do garoto, esgotara suas energias. Passara os vinte anos seguintes como um simples expectador dos acontecimentos, preso no espaço metafísico que corresponderia ao Paraíso, se o Paraíso existisse naquela realidade. Somente quando aconteceu sua segunda chegada, com a linha do tempo já alterada, pode reintegrar sua essência e voltar ao plano material como Matthew Logan para retirar Dean Winchester daquela realidade. O serviço já estava feito. Benjamin tivera sucesso.

.

Na realidade 6, tivera que criar seus agentes do zero. Precisara de agentes porque tivera que esperar que toda a operação demoníaca para difundir o vírus Z estivesse pronta para só então agir. Não podia arriscar. Tinha que destruir a operação por inteiro, de uma só vez e definitivamente. Sabia que para isso teria que lutar em muitas frentes em um tempo muito curto e, mesmo um arcanjo, não pode estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo.

Mesmo Asmodeu não sabendo que Gabriel conhecia seus planos e que agia para frustrá-los, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde enfrentaria anjos e estava preparado para neutralizá-los, protegendo suas instalações com armadilhas para anjos. Precisava de aliados humanos e, como não havia caçadores de demônios treinados naquela realidade, precisou criá-los.

Felizmente, na realidade 6 podia fazer pleno uso de seus poderes de arcanjo e mantinha sua memória intacta. Era uma tremenda vantagem, mas enfrentar Asmodeu nunca seria uma tarefa fácil. Asmodeu fora o demônio que orquestrara a destruição da vida em sua realidade de origem e a versão dele da realidade 6 também era um adversário formidável.

Transformar um ator mimado em um caçador casca-grossa foi uma tarefa de anos. Ressuscitar Jay Padalecki quase o esgotara, impedindo-o de se manifestar fisicamente por quase seis meses. Muita coisa podia ter dado errado neste tempo e só por milagre não dera.

Trazer o Benjamin da realidade 4 para a realidade 6 fora uma aposta arriscada. Tudo relacionado a Benjamin era surpreendente. Ao apagar a linha temporal de onde viera, Benjamin devia ter deixado de existir. É verdade que Gabriel criara um novo corpo para ele, mas apenas depois que percebeu que a alma de Benjamin continuava existindo. O porquê da alma continuar existindo permaneceria um mistério.

E isso se repetiria vinte anos depois. Quando Gabriel deixou a realidade 4, o corpo que criara para Benjamin desvaneceu e o homem que ele se tornara devia ter deixado de existir. Mas, somente o corpo se foi, não a alma, nem a lembrança de que ele existiu. A alma de Benjamin ocuparia o corpo do recém-falecido Mark Lawson daquela realidade e isso se mostrou um bônus totalmente inesperado.

Gabriel inspirara Mark Lawson a criar uma empresa de distribuição de derivados de sangue e o próprio Mark se apresentou como doador voluntário. Seu sangue imunizaria um número crescente de pessoas da realidade 4 e daria uma chance de sobrevivência à humanidade se a praga zumbi ou o vírus Croatoan irrompessem naquela realidade, no futuro. Ele, Gabriel, fizera sua parte. Fizera que o antígeno anti-Z se incorporasse à matriz genética de todos os que receberam a transfusão, difundindo a mutação na população.

.

Fizera o mesmo na realidade 5. Passando-se por enfermeiro, coletara sangue e a medula do corpo morto do Dr. Mark Lawson, durante os procedimentos de remoção e preparação dos órgãos que seriam transplantados em Samuel Winchester. E também na realidade 1, durante a autópsia do jovem e irresponsável Mark Lawson daquela realidade, morto em consequência de uma briga idiota de bar.

O sangue humano morre pouco depois da morte do corpo, mas, para quem tem o poder de ressuscitar todo o corpo, manter vivas algumas células sanguíneas é brincadeira de criança. Vinte bolsas de sangue do Hospital Municipal de La Grande da realidade 5 receberam o antígeno anti-Z. Duas foram deixadas no próprio hospital. As outras foram espalhadas por hospitais de referência ao redor do mundo. As vinte bolsas com o sangue do Mark da realidade 1 foram distribuídas em hospitais da África subsaariana, onde Peste tinha instalado seu laboratório de testes.

A medula do Mark Lawson da realidade 5 fora injetada numa menina de origem mexicana na Nova Iorque da realidade 7. Ela estava destinada a tornar-se mãe de cinco rapazes, belos e irresponsáveis, que se encarregariam de espalhar o antígeno naquela realidade.

Embora estivesse acostumado a manipular a todos visando o bem maior e acreditasse que a presença do Benjamin da realidade 4 fosse essencial para a vitória na realidade 6, Gabriel preferiu ser honesto com ele e pedir sua ajuda. Confiava no altruísmo do seu protegido.

Não se arrependeu por agir assim. Só não esperava que também o corpo físico de Benjamin fosse transportado. Isso acabou sendo essencial para a vitória. Como não atribuir ao Pai o milagre da existência de Benjamin Winchester, um homem que não deveria existir e, que mesmo assim, salvara duas realidades.

.

Na realidade 7, Gabriel nunca se tornaria o Trickster. Como era reconfortante poder agir apenas como Gabriel. Um único acontecimento evitado fora suficiente para mudar o destino daquela realidade. Se fosse sempre fácil assim.

.

A realidade 3 já tivera seu destino alterado. Sem sua intervenção, Jonathan Harvelle seria vencido por seu lado escuro e acabaria por abrir o portal do Inferno. Com Jonathan morto, o pior cenário fora afastado. Mas, a realidade 3 ainda não estava a salvo.

Robert Singer em breve se aliaria a Nicholas Morningstar e, juntos, criariam um novo e ainda mais terrível agente de destruição: Luke Braeden. Transformar Luke em demônio foi a forma que Robert Singer encontrou para vingar-se de Dean Winchester. Baldr e Hod foram transportados para a realidade 4 e não mais poderiam ajudá-lo. Dean entraria em batalha sozinho e com os sentimentos divididos. Vencer significava matar o homem que amava. E, se Dean fracassasse, tudo estaria perdido. Não só a realidade 3. Todas as realidades cairiam. Dean precisava de Gabriel ao seu lado. E agora, isso podia não mais acontecer. Estava preso no Inferno da realidade 5 e podia nunca mais sair dali.

Maldita bruxa.

.

* * *

.

Adam Winchester não é um homem comum, desses que encontramos em qualquer esquina. Ele representa o ápice de um programa celestial de evolução dirigida, iniciado 50.000 anos antes, para permitir que anjos caminhassem no plano material livres de qualquer restrição.

O programa tivera seu primeiro sucesso há apenas 5.500 anos. Foi nessa época que surgiram os primeiros humanos capazes de servir de receptáculo para seres espirituais de grande poder.

Essa capacidade foi primeiramente explorada pelas entidades que se auto-intitulavam _deuses_. Essas entidades possuíram os corpos destes mortais e geraram proles de híbridos, alguns com aparência humana, outros não. Os Argonautas sobreviventes são alguns destes seres.

Há 3.300 anos, surgiu o primeiro receptáculo funcional para anjos: o príncipe tessálio Iάσων. Para anjos, não para arcanjos ou serafins. O primeiro receptáculo para arcanjos surgiu apenas no século XVIII da era cristã, Bartholomew Logan, bisavô do atual receptáculo de Gabriel.

O Iάσων original não serviria para receptáculo de arcanjos, mas o novo Jasão sim. O novo Jasão não é geneticamente idêntico ao original. As heranças genéticas de Iάσων e do Adam Winchester da realidade zero foram mescladas no corpo do _ghoul_. Gabriel sabia que o renascimento de Jasão criara uma alternativa para Lúcifer. Mesmo assim, não planejava matá-lo. Isso seria trair seu aliado, algo desonroso. Mas, agora, as circunstâncias eram outras.

Os Argonautas estavam mortos. Jasão traíra a si mesmo e a seus companheiros. Ele, Gabriel, estava preso e talvez ficasse ali por toda a eternidade. Não podia permitir que Jasão escapasse ileso para servir de receptáculo a Lúcifer ou a Miguel. Nem deixaria Medéia, depois de tanto mal, sair vitoriosa no final.

Podia não salvar o mundo, mas ainda podia fazer justiça.

.

\- Que a minha espada traga a justiça divina. Eu invoco o fogo celestial contra Iάσων e Μηδεια.

Dizendo isso, Gabriel arremessa sua espada flamejante e ela transpassa os corpos unidos de Jasão e Medéia, enquanto os dois selavam sua união com o que parecia um apaixonado beijo.

.

* * *

Como já foi dito, a fanfic que estão lendo é uma repostagem reeditada com acréscimos do texto original postado no Nyah!. EPÍLOGO VIDA 5 teve a ordem dos capítulos bastante alterada em relação ao original. Algumas tramas foram adiantadas e outras atrasadas. Em relação ao capítulo que acabaram de ler, saibam que cogitei seriamente em cortar toda a retrospectiva do que aconteceu em outras realidades. O problema é que tem muito de inédito no texto, mesmo para quem acompanha desde o início. Algumas explicações de ações do Gabriel aparecem explicitadas pela primeira vez neste capítulo.

O texto sobre a realidade 3, a do Dean gay, é, na verdade, o sumário de uma fanfic que pode acabar não sendo escrita: EPÍLOGO VIDA 3.

* * *

15.02.2015


	31. AMORES PERDIDOS

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 28

AMORES PERDIDOS

.

* * *

INFERNO

.

Jasão, ainda abraçado a Medeia, olha para o exíguo espaço entre seus corpos agora unidos pela espada flamejante do arcanjo Gabriel. Seu corpo fora transpassado pela espada numa trajetória que passava por onde seria esperado haver um coração. Ele se lembra das palavras de Idmon, mas não sabe ainda o que esperar. Ele não sente dor, mas a dúvida e o medo o paralisam.

O medo que tudo acabe ali. O medo de morrer no Inferno. O medo de ter falhado.

Jasão olha Medeia nos olhos e os olhos de Medeia mostram surpresa, em seguida compreensão e, finalmente, ÓDIO. Mas, ódio não é tudo o que ela sente.

O corpo espiritual de Medeia começa a se incendiar de dentro para fora. Ela passa para a forma sombria, mas isso não detém o processo. A forma sombria se liberta da espada, mas o fogo se espalha em seu interior, alcançando sua alma. Em agonia, a sombra se expande e estende a mão na direção de Gabriel. Não podia acabar assim. Não quando finalmente reencontrara Iάσων.

Seus sentimentos por Iάσων não estavam claros, nem mesmo para ela. Não sabia se o ódio de milênios podia voltar a ser o amor dos tempos da Cólquida, quando existiam apenas eles dois. Não sabia nem mesmo se ainda era capaz de amar. Mas, sabia o quão profundo podia odiar. E sabia que Gabriel seria eternamente objeto de seu ódio. Gabriel, que tentava privá-la de finalmente descobrir a resposta à pergunta que a consumia há milênios. Justamente quando estava tão próximo de obtê-la. Se Iάσων ainda a amava. Se um dia a amara. Queria alcançar o maldito arcanjo, envolvê-lo, levar a ele a dor que estava sentindo. Mas, o fogo que a consome é mais rápido. Toda ela queima de forma intensa e, então, extingue-se.

Jasão gira o corpo com a espada ainda atravessada no peito até ficar de frente para Gabriel. Seu rosto sereno não reflete o turbilhão de emoções em seu peito. Ele volta a olhar para a espada em seu peito e esboça um sorriso quando vê as chamas da espada apagarem-se. Hesitante, segura a lâmina que sai do seu peito com ambas as mãos. Imaginou que estaria incandescente, mas estava fria ao toque. Puxa, então, a espada, até retirá-la completamente. E abre um largo sorriso.

Gabriel observa aquilo sem acreditar no que está vendo. Já seria difícil de acreditar se Jasão tivesse tirado a espada pelo lado que a lâmina entrou. Mas, não. Jasão fizera a empunhadura da espada atravessá-lo, e, ao final, era como se ele nunca tivesse sido perfurado. Não estavam no plano material, mas, mesmo assim, aquilo não fazia qualquer sentido. Nenhum oponente jamais sobrevivera à lâmina de sua espada. Ele invocara a chama celestial para Jasão e Medeia. Jasão não podia ter escapado.

Segurando a espada pela empunhadura, Jasão se aproxima da jaula e encara Gabriel.

– Eu sou ou não sou um grande ator?

No instante seguinte, Jasão desvanece. A espada, sem uma mão sólida para segurá-la, cai no solo rochoso e ali fica. E Gabriel finalmente entende o que aconteceu.

– Zetes?

Uma voz incorpórea responde.

– Volto o mais rápido que puder.

.

.

Nenhum som além dos seus involuntários gemidos de dor. Já fazia algum tempo desde que Zetes se fora. Quanto tempo? Não fazia ideia. Muito tempo. A dor distorce a percepção do tempo. Parecia já terem passado séculos. Sua realidade agora resumia-se àquela jaula e à dor. Dor como nunca sentira antes.

Gabriel sente que o pouco espaço livre da jaula está encolhendo em ritmo cada vez mais rápido. Ele já não tem mais qualquer liberdade de movimento. Há muito que não pode mudar minimamente de posição. Uma perna e um braço começam a ser esmagados. Ele escuta o barulho do fêmur direito partindo e chega a achar aquilo engraçado. A capacidade do Inferno de fazê-lo sentir dor por um osso quebrado que não tem uma existência real.

Ele era, sempre fora, um ser espiritual. Nunca tivera um esqueleto. Mas, viver aquela experiência nada tinha de engraçado. O arcanjo se pergunta se algum ato, por mais cruel que seja, justifica alguém ser condenado ao Inferno por toda a eternidade. Ele já pensou diferente, mas, naquele momento, sua certeza é que não. A existência do Inferno é pura e simplesmente uma aberração. Ele sente piedade de seus irmãos caídos.

Até mesmo de Lúcifer.

À medida que as pontas crescem, outras pontas surgem transversalmente a elas, como espinhos num caule. Gabriel começa a sentir a presença desses espinhos em toda a extensão do seu corpo. Furando e rasgando. Trazendo novas dores. Era um guerreiro, já sofrera ferimentos em batalha, mas nunca algo assim. Contínuo e sistemático. E não era somente a dor física. O medo de fracassar era o que mais o oprimia. Não podia fracassar. Não tinha esse direito. Outro mundo pagaria o preço de seu fracasso. Outro mundo morreria.

Talvez, TODOS os mundos.

.

.

– Gabriel, OLHE PARA MIM!

– Jasão?

Jasão usara a própria espada para desenhar símbolos místicos em toda extensão de seu peito, braços e rosto. Seu corpo espiritual sangra. Gabriel reconhece o padrão. Sabe que o vai acontecer se Jasão completar o desenho.

– Não, Jasão. Não faça isso. Eu não posso partir. Somente EU posso tirar Adam do Inferno. NÃO F..

O corpo espiritual de Gabriel desaparece numa explosão de luz.

Jasão olha a jaula vazia. Sabia que fizera o certo. Mesmo que eles falhassem, Gabriel ainda poderia recomeçar do zero. Tantas vezes quantas fossem necessárias. Sabia que o arcanjo não desistiria enquanto lhe restasse uma centelha de vida. Ele também não.

Zetes se condensa a seu lado.

– Agora somos só você e eu, comandante.

– E o que estamos esperando? Creio que é naquela direção.

– Vamos, então.

.

.

Estalos. Primeiro, poucos e esparçados. Depois, cada vez mais frequentes. A cada estalo, uma rachadura. Não demora e a forma rochosa apresenta rachaduras por toda a superfície. Em alguns pontos, as rachaduras se aprofundam em sulcos e fendas. Então, as partes começam a mover-se umas em relação às outras. Movimentos imperceptíveis, de início. Mas, logo, seria impossível negar que havia um sincronismo nos movimentos, como se algo vivo estivesse para emergir de dentro daquela forma.

E é exatamente isso que acaba acontecendo. A fina camada de pedra se fragmenta e cai, revelando um homem pálido com os cabelos e as roupas cobertos de poeira cinza.

Ainda atordoado, o homem abre a boca numa ânsia desesperada de encher os pulmões de ar. Mesmo que fosse o ar sulfuroso do Inferno. Escapara por muito pouco. Mais uma vez sua visão profética o salvara da morte certa. Um feitiço de proteção, recitado às pressas, no último segundo, o recobrira com o material rochoso do chão sob seus pés. A camada de rocha calcinada, embora fina, o protegera do hálito de fogo da forma dragão da bruxa Medeia.

Mas, não completamente.

O fogo esquentara a pedra em contato com seu corpo, de forma insuportável. Sentira a elevação da temperatura e, pouco depois, sua vista escurecera. Acordara com uma sensação de sufocamento. Mas, não estava queimado. Devia ter ficado inconsciente bastante tempo, porque a batalha acabara e não tinha ninguém à vista.

Estava sozinho, cercado de escuridão. Os únicos sons eram os da própria respiração, ainda ofegante, e o barulho que os fragmentos de pedra que caiam do seu corpo faziam ao baterem no chão de pedra.

A última coisa que queria era chamar para si a atenção das criaturas infernais. Mas, ficar parado no escuro no meio do nada não o ajudaria de nenhuma maneira. Invoca, mais uma vez, uma esfera de fogo e a luz bruxuleante das chamas revela a visão assustadora das jaulas de pedra invocadas pela bruxa.

Foi invadido por uma sensação de pesar.

A jaula onde vira Gabriel ser aprisionado não tinha mais vazios. As pontas de pedra cresceram e se cruzaram de tal forma que não deixaram espaço para mais nada em seu interior.

Idmon se aproxima cauteloso, atento a algum som, algum sinal de vida. Nada. Nem mesmo sangue. Mas, será que o anjo sangra no Inferno? No plano material, segundo Zetes, Gabriel sangrava luz. A ausência de sangue podia não significar nada.

Se Gabriel não arranjara uma forma de escapar, tinha sido esmagado. O quê isso significava? Um anjo podia morrer no Inferno?

O que mais tinha acontecido? Quanto tempo tinha se passado? Onde estaria a bruxa? Estava sozinho. Mas, estar sozinho no Inferno até podia ser algo bom. Era um feiticeiro. O maior de todos os tempos. Não estava indefeso. Nem agora nem nunca. Tinha que seguir em frente. Tinha uma missão. Perto do que estava em jogo, todos eram descartáveis.

De certa forma, até então, estava se contendo. Seguindo no ritmo dos demais. Agora não mais. Podia ser mais impiedoso que o mais terrível dos demônios. Com a vantagem de nunca ser pego de surpresa. Sua visão profética seria sua bússola. Entraria na cidade infernal e, se necessário, a devastaria. Adam Winchester era uma peça essencial ao plano dos anjos. Tentaria salvá-lo, mas, se não fosse possível, destruiria sua alma. Sabia como fazê-lo.

.

.

– Acha que foi o fim dela? Que ela está definitivamente morta?

– Espero sinceramente que sim.

– Lembro da primeira vez que a vi. Tão linda e tão decidida. Eu fiquei fascinado. Um pouco mais que uma menina e com tanta personalidade.

– Uma pequena psicopata, isso sim. Era uma menina e já era uma psicopata. Sempre foi maligna. Matar o próprio irmão com tanta frieza. É algo que nunca vou entender. Mesmo afastados, mesmo brigados, eu continuo amando meu irmão. Eu seria capaz de morrer por ele.

– Ela fez o que fez para nos salvar. O pai dela teria matado a todos nós.

– NADA justifica o que ela fez. O que continuou fazendo.

– Hoje, posso ver a monstruosidade daquele ato. Na época, pareceu um ato desesperado de amor.

– AMOR? Ainda acredita que Μηδεια conheceu algum dia esse sentimento? Ela MATOU os próprios filhos. Os filhos de vocês dois.

– Eu sei.

– E, apesar de tudo, você ainda busca justificativas para os atos dela? Iάσων, você ainda a ama?

– Sinceramente? Não sei. Achei que não mais. Mas, saber que foi definitivo, que ela morreu ..

– O mundo está bem melhor sem ela, acredite.

.

– Ela não suspeitou nem por um segundo que não era eu?

– Se tivesse suspeitado, não creio que eu estivesse vivo.

– Vocês se beijaram. Ela não percebeu nenhuma diferença?

– O que é isso, Jasão? Ciúmes?

– NÃO! Curiosidade .. acho.

– Faz mais de 3300 anos. E, sinto informá-lo, amigo, que eu não fui o único homem que ela beijou neste período.

.

– A última vez que a vi foi no dia de meu casamento frustrado com Κρέουσα. É verdade que ela conservou a beleza dos velhos tempos?

– Me desculpe a sinceridade, comandante, mas já comi MIL muito mais interessantes e infinitamente menos perigosas. Sabendo quem ela é e do que é capaz, eu não iria para a cama com ela nem que me pagassem.

– Nos velhos tempos, você não iria para a cama com mulher alguma nem que te pagassem.

– O tempo passa e as pessoas mudam. E eu nem mesmo sou uma pessoa. Sou um vento e ventos estão sempre mudando. Eu mudei e posso muito bem mudar de novo.

.

.

* * *

IDAION ANTRON, ILHA DE CRETA

.

Rafael percebe que não tem mais tempo para sutilezas. Mais um Irmão tombara pelas mãos de Kälï. Ela logo viria atrás dele. Precisava destruir o que quer que existisse na caverna. Aponta a espada e dispara, somando a sua própria energia à da espada. A montanha inteira estremece. Grandes pedras rolam das encostas do Monte Ida. Rachaduras se formam no teto da caverna principal e diversos dos seus túneis desabam.

Hércules dá tudo de si numa corrida desesperada para atravessar a abertura da caverna antes que esta viesse abaixo. Foi ele entrar e a caverna inteira desabar.

.

* * *

22.02.2015


	32. VERDADES E MENTIRAS

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 29

VERDADES E MENTIRAS

.

* * *

INFERNO

.

Idmon seguia caminhando na mais completa escuridão, guiado apenas por sua _visão profética_. A região que agora atravessava era infestada por criaturas infernais; e as esferas de fogo eram como faróis que atrairiam as feras em sua direção.

Para se proteger, conjurara um feitiço duplo. Um feitiço de camuflagem, que impedia que as criaturas o percebessem como realmente era. Ou percebiam-no como um igual ou como algo que podia ser ignorado. E um feitiço de dispersão de atenção, que fazia que se esquecessem dele pouco depois de o terem visto.

De início, a perspectiva de seguir sozinho na escuridão o assustara. A escuridão traz à tona medos ancestrais. O medo do escuro - e dos seres que caminham no escuro - está profundamente arraigado na mente humana. E o semideus era humano o suficiente para compartilhar deste medo ancestral. Um dos muitos mecanismos que permitiu que sobrevivêssemos como espécie. E, ali, no Inferno, ele se mostrava mais do que justificado.

Os sons a sua volta lembravam-no, a todo o momento, que existia ali uma frenética cadeia alimentar e que imperava a lei do mais forte. Era inquietante que tantas vezes o som de algo sendo dilacerado e avidamente disputado viesse de perto. Perto até demais.

A forma como a visão profética trabalhava integrada aos seus outros sentidos sempre o assombrava. Ela mais do que compensava a ausência da luz. Descobria agora que não precisava de luz para ver o caminho. Na verdade, via melhor sem ela.

Pareceu levar dias, e, neste tempo todo, ele não comeu, bebeu ou dormiu. Tentou lembrar quando foi a última vez que fizera qualquer destas coisas. No Inferno, nenhuma. A fome, a sede e o cansaço existiam e incomodavam, mas não pareciam exigir saciedade imediata.

Parecia ser sempre possível deixar para depois.

§

Finalmente, deixara o planalto rochoso onde enfrentara Medeia. Chegara numa área vulcânica onde gêiseres irrompiam inesperadamente, lançando água fervente e vapor a mais de 10 metros de altura. A chance de ser cozinhado vivo na travessia da vasta planície era muitas vezes maior do que a de alguém escapar ileso. E, também ali existiam criaturas. O Inferno não era para amadores.

§

Uma coisa inquietava Idmon. Sua visão profética estava forte como nunca, mas ele ainda não conseguia ver quem do grupo de sete não deixaria o Inferno. Quem, nas palavras de Hécate, o Inferno reclamaria.

Fizera todos pensarem que Zetes era o condenado. Não podia negar para si mesmo que, ao fazê-lo, sentira um prazer maldoso de assustar o _garoto-vento_ daquela maneira. Na Argo original, ambos ainda muito jovens, Zetes e o irmão não passavam um único dia sem atormentá-lo com brincadeiras idiotas. _Bullying_ não é um fenômeno novo. É velho como o mundo.

Desejo de vingança, também.

Mas, não agira movido por vingança. Isso fora, no máximo, um bônus. Muito tempo se passara. Ele mudara. Zetes mudara. Junto do prazer infantil pela brincadeira maldosa, veio a admiração pela dignidade com que Zetes enfrentara a possibilidade real de morrer. A morte apresentada não como uma possibilidade, mas como uma certeza, pode abalar até o mais forte dos homens.

Os jovens não têm medo da morte. Agem como se a morte viesse apenas para os velhos. Eternamente jovens, os seus camaradas semideuses não acreditam verdadeiramente que um dia possam morrer. Ao contrário dele próprio, Idmon, que, ao longo de milênios, cada dia mais envelhecido, duvidava diariamente da própria previsão de uma segunda juventude antes da morte definitiva. Embora seus companheiros desafiem seguidamente a morte com a coragem do guerreiro, não estão preparados para aceitá-la como um destino inevitável. Um jovem confrontado com a morte tem todo direito de se revoltar e assumir uma atitude de negação. Todo jovem se acha imortal.

§

A morte anunciada de Zetes fora o início de uma elaborada farsa.

Mas, o fizera por um bom motivo: proteger Jasão e trazer a morte definitiva à bruxa dos Infernos com quem ele casou um dia. Como gostaria de ter visto a bruxa queimando, principalmente depois dela tê-lo quase incinerado. Quer dizer, visto _pessoalmente_.

Tivera flashes da bruxa queimando após ser transpassada pela espada do arcanjo. Mas, não apenas ela. Também Jasão se incendiava. A morte de Jasão desencadearia eventos que afetariam a todos. Sem Jasão, nenhum deles escaparia do Inferno. Nem mesmo o arcanjo.

Era preciso mudar esse futuro.

E ele conseguira, com a ajuda de Zetes. Era um plano arriscado, principalmente para Zetes, que precisaria colocar sua vida em jogo. Sua visão profética já mostrara o que precisava ser mudado. Não mostraria mais nada até que houvesse um desfecho para o que fora mostrado. Zetes aceitara levar o plano em frente, sem qualquer garantia de que sobreviveria. Só de saber que a história de estar condenado era parte da farsa já o fizera recuperar o otimismo. Zetes era otimista por natureza.

Forjar a morte de Zetes era necessário para tirá-lo de cena e permitir que ele voltasse personificando Jasão. Ele devia usar sua capacidade de condensar-se na aparência que escolhesse e seu talento nato de ator para confundir Medeia com juras de amor, deixando-a vulnerável ao ataque do arcanjo.

.

Idmon sabia que suas _visões proféticas _trazem dentro de si um paradoxo. São visões de fatos ainda por acontecer, mas NÃO SÃO VISÕES DO FUTURO. Não do VERDADEIRO futuro, aquele que se consolidaria e ele viveria tempos depois. As visões lhe revelavam futuros não consolidados, que podem ser mudados se ele agir para promover a mudança. Futuros que podem nunca vir a acontecer.

Sua experiência com a presciência lhe ensinara que tudo que podia ser previsto, podia ser mudado. Talvez fosse por isso que não podia ver quem não deixaria o Inferno.

Era algo que ele não poderia mudar.

.

.

* * *

INFERNO

.

– Zetes, essa luminosidade ..

– Incrível, não é mesmo? Meu corpo é composto de ar. É natural que eu quisesse conhecer minhas potencialidades e que tenha estudado sobre o ar e suas propriedades. Eu conhecia a teoria, mas nunca tinha tentado isso antes. O ar é composto em percentagem mínima pelo gás neônio, que ionizado e atravessado por uma corrente elétrica, emite luz avermelhada. Se eu posso controlar o meu estado físico e ficar sólido, mas fácil ainda posso passar para o estado ionizado. E todo ser vivo gera eletricidade. O pensamento, os processos mentais envolvem bioeletricidade. Se sou capaz de pensar, o mesmo deve ocorrer comigo.

– Para mim, parece magia.

– Mas, é ciência. E, como Palemon nos ensinou, aqui no Inferno basta acreditar que é possível para acontecer. A luminescência é apenas para que você possa ver onde está pisando. Eu próprio não dependo da visão para sentir o ambiente a minha volta.

§

– Acha que algum dos outros pode ter sobrevivido?

– Gabriel deve estar bem. Pelo menos, agora ele está do lado de fora. Não sabemos ao certo o que aconteceu com Palemon e Autólico depois que foram levados. Idmon .. bem, você viu o que sobrou dele depois do ataque de sua ex-wife na apropriada forma de dragão. E o Eufemo .. bem, esse com certeza não sobreviveu.

– Como foi .. que o Eufemo .. ?

– Fomos emboscados. Flechas vindas de todos os lados. Idmon conseguia sempre se posicionar fora da trajetória das flechas. A tal visão profética dele. Gabriel afastava as flechas com a espada. É impressionante a habilidade dele com uma espada. O Palemon conseguiu mudar a forma do exoesqueleto. Virou uma espécie de armadura que agora recobre o corpo inteiro dele. Eu? Bem, sabe que posso fazer que objetos atravessem meu corpo como se eu não fosse sólido. Ficaria bem de qualquer forma. Mas, eu estava com a sua aparência e, para os outros, estava vulnerável. E o Autólico, depois que ficou invulnerável, está se achando o próprio Superman. Ele me derrubou no chão e me protegeu com o próprio corpo. Já o Eufemo não teve como se defender. Ele caiu, com o corpo cravado de flechas, e ficou lá, caído. Estava escuro. Mas, vimos umas criaturas negras, parecidas com pequenos velociraptores ...

– Velo-o-quê?

– Velociraptores. Como no filme _Parque dos Dinossauros_.

– Dinossauros?

– Esqueci que você não tem mais as memórias do Dean Winchester nem as do garoto. Assim, vai ser difícil você engrenar um papo com uma garota quando sairmos daqui. Ela vai querer saber onde você passou os últimos 3000 anos. Mas, respondendo a sua pergunta, velociraptores são um tipo de lagarto grande cheio de dentes que anda sobre duas pernas. Um bando deles avançou para onde estava o corpo caído do Eufemo. Foram vários minutos escutando aqueles sons horríveis e depois .. nada. Nenhum encontramos nenhum resquício dele.

– Poderoso Zeus.

– É, foi horrível. Ficamos todos péssimos e eu mais que todos. O Autólico me protegendo sem que fosse necessário e o pobre Eufemo acabando morto. Morto no Inferno.

– Hécate falou através de Idmon de uma alma a ser trocada pela alma de Adam Winchester. Ainda não resgatamos Adam. Mesmo que tenhamos perdido o Eufemo e o Idmon, isso não significa que a conta já foi paga.

– Idmon me garantiu que ainda não tinha tido nenhuma visão que permitisse garantir qualquer coisa sobre qualquer um de nós. Continuamos no escuro.

§

– Quando o Idmon revelou para todos nós que era você, Zetes, quem estava condenado, você ainda não sabia de nada? Não sabia da visão dele em que eu e Μηδεια queimávamos?

– Não. E o FDP me deixou ainda um bom tempo no escuro. As coisas que passaram pela minha cabeça. Morrer aqui, neste lugar horrível. De mal com o meu irmão. Acredito que o Necker acabaria procurando o Calaïs para contar. Nem imagino como seria o encontro daqueles dois depois de tudo que aconteceu entre eles. Sabe, eu acreditei de verdade em tudo que o Idmon disse. Acreditei que ia morrer. Depois, o FDP simplesmente disse que achou necessário me fazer acreditar que era verdade para dar realismo e fazer que todos acreditassem. Eu sou um ator, porra! Ele fez de pura sacanagem. Uma vingancinha idiota.

– E quando foi que ele contou para você?

– Um pouco mais de uma hora antes do que pareceu ser a minha morte. Você não imagina o alívio que eu senti quando soube que não estava condenado. Quase soltei uma gargalhada de tão feliz que eu fiquei. Mas, claro, isso poria tudo a perder. Idmon contou da visão e disse que ele acreditava poder desta maneira salvar você e nos livrar para sempre da ameaça de Μηδεια. Eram dois bons motivos para eu aceitar e levar em frente a farsa. Eu me faria passar por você e tentaria fazer Μηδεια acreditar que você estava mais uma vez apaixonado por ela. Que vê-la despertou novamente o grande amor do passado. Essas coisas que um homem fala e só uma mulher é capaz de acreditar.

– Voltando ao que aconteceu ..

– O fogo infernal era uma ilusão conjurada pelo Idmon. Depois de aparentemente morrer, eu permaneci junto a vocês, só que invisível. Esperando uma oportunidade de trocar de lugar com você. Logo após à minha aparente morte, o Idmon pôs você num estado de sugestão hipnótica, como me disse que faria. Bastaria que eu dissesse 'DURMA' e você dormiria ou o equivalente a isso no plano espiritual.

– Estávamos num despenhadeiro. As paredes do despenhadeiro estavam cobertas de criaturas. Havia criaturas voando acima e em torno de nós e outras no fundo do despenhadeiro. Um dos lugares mais assustadores deste lugar horrível. Lembro do pavor que senti ao despencar naquele despenhadeiro.

– Eu causei sua queda e o amparei quando caiu. Depois voei com você para longe e deixei você dormindo, no ponto mais alto que encontrei, com uma espécie de amuleto do Idmon com um feitiço de proteção. Quando o Gabriel finalmente atravessou a mim e à Μηδεια com a espada e a maldita terminou de queimar, eu voltei para buscar você. Somente o sangue de um homem vivo poderia expulsar o arcanjo deste plano.

– Isso prova que o feitiço do Livro da Μηδεια realmente me tornou humano. Afinal, nasci um ghoul. É estranho não lembrar nada da vida deste ghoul.

– Melhor assim. Já é complicado sermos nós mesmos. Imagino como deve ser perturbador ter as memórias de um outro homem, ainda mais as de um homem de um outro mundo, de uma outra época, e também as de uma criatura demoníaca, devoradora de homens.

.

.

* * *

IDAION ANTRON, ILHA DE CRETA

.

Se existisse uma escala que comparasse níveis de poder entre homens e anjos, teríamos 1 para homens, 100.000 para anjos e 1.000.000 para arcanjos. Por nível de poder, entenda-se a parcela da energia que pode ser usada para causar um efeito externo. Sim, porque muita energia é desprendida apenas para manter o corpo humano em estado de repouso saudável, aí incluída a reposição celular. Manter a temperatura corporal consome uma quantidade absurda de energia. Outro tanto é gasto para movimentá-lo. Tudo isso consome energia e pode exaurir o corpo, se não for periodicamente reposta. Mas, não é desta energia que estamos falando.

Homens são seres materiais e a maior parte da energia que os compõe está imobilizada na forma de matéria. Anjos são seres espirituais. Tudo neles é energia. Muito desta energia pode ser usada para causar efeitos externos. Na verdade, toda a energia.

Um homem pode partir um tronco de madeira com mãos ou com os pés, se usar a técnica adequada. Um anjo pode fragmentar uma grande rocha com um dedo, sem nenhum esforço. Um arcanjo pode reduzir uma grande montanha a pó. Isso usando uma fração da sua energia não muito maior que a que um homem gasta numa arrancada de 100 metros rasos.

Sem contar que anjos dispõem de um trunfo adicional. O poder inerente a um anjo pode ser potencializado pelas espadas que carregam. Espadas tão poderosas que podem matá-los. Elas permitem canalizar as energias liberadas pelo anjo com extrema eficiência. Multiplicando o efeito por dez.

O Monte Ida é uma montanha impotente, com mais de 2.500 metros. Mesmo assim, não deveria ser difícil, para um arcanjo, demoli-la. Não deveria.

Mas, o Monte Ida não é uma simples montanha. É um lugar de poder, embora isso passe despercebido até mesmo de poderosos sensitivos e de experientes magos. Magia ancestral de entidades muito mais antigas que os Olimpianos oculta de homens e deuses a entrada do Submundo. O portal para o Hades. Rhea, uma titã ligada ao próprio planeta, sabia, ou não teria escolhido o local para esconder o menino Zeus da fúria de Chronos, seu pai.

Rafael desferira uma rajada devastadora com sua espada. Mas, isso não foi suficiente para demolir a montanha. O desmoronamento que lacrou a entrada de Idaion Antron e o desabamento de túneis secundários no interior da caverna foram resultados irrisórios quando comparados com a energia despendida.

A montanha não somente resistiu à rajada, como reagiu a ela. A retroalimentação da energia fez com que corpo físico do receptáculo de Rafael entrasse em combustão. Rafael ainda tentou curar o corpo, mas foi impossível. A perda do receptáculo o fez retornar ao Paraíso. Derrotado.

§

Kälï acabara de abater mais um adversário. Agora ostentava dez espadas. Uma em cada mão. Ela ergue as espadas para o céu em desafio às hostes celestes.

Da falange de dezesseis anjos que seguira Rafael, restavam apenas seis. Dez imortais tiveram sua existência com entidades autônomas interrompida bruscamente. Onze, se contarmos Uriel. Reintegrados ao Pai. Era como encaravam o fato. O que acreditavam. Mas, não sabiam ao certo.

Cada morte foi sentida e chorada na Cidade Prateada. Mas, o clima não era de luto. O clima era de preparação para uma guerra. Miguel comandaria quatro falanges, a elite guerreira da Cidade Prateada, e arrasariam Creta e o mundo inteiro, se necessário, mas matariam a deusa-demônio e vingariam os irmãos que tombaram em batalha.

Zauriel e os anjos sobreviventes, já recuperados, haviam se reagrupado e preparavam-se para atacar Kälï, quando foram chamados de volta. As baixas haviam sido por demais numerosas. O inimigo havia sido subestimado. Precisavam mudar a estratégia. Não cometeriam o mesmo erro uma segunda vez..

.

* * *

28.02.2015


	33. NO LIMITE

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 30

NO LIMITE

.

* * *

IDAION ANTRON, ILHA DE CRETA

.

Hércules quase fora soterrado pelas toneladas de rocha que agora lacram a entrada de Idaion Antron. Além de uma manga aberta na costura de seu impecável terno Ermenegildo Zegna de US$ 20.000,00, ficaram alguns arranhões e muito pó por todo o corpo. Ele olha desgostoso para o terno descosturado, se limpa como pode do pó que o recobre e examina a entrada bloqueada. Nem uma fresta, por menor que fosse. Impossível alguém atravessar. Ao menos, impossível para os vivos. Invisível, um espectro atravessa a barreira de pedras, passa por Hércules e entra no portal suspenso, a caminho do Hades.

Hércules vê quando uma pedra grande e algumas pequenas se desprendem do teto e atingem a barreira de luz do projetor holográfico reforçada pelo feitiço de Idmon. As pedras são desviadas pela cúpula de luz. Respira aliviado. O projetor estava igualmente protegido. Seus antigos companheiros estavam bem menos vulneráveis do que temera. Não devia ser surpresa. Eles eram bons. Eram uma equipe. Uma equipe que ele abandonara.

Tivera um bom motivo. Hilas. Agora, um nome sem um rosto definido. O tempo borrara suas lembranças. Uma história de amor interrompida. E que, por isso mesmo, se perpetua.

Caminha mais uma vez na direção da entrada bloqueada, indeciso sobre seus próximos passos. Desobstruir a entrada e participar da batalha ou ficar e proteger os corpos físicos dos argonautas?

Então, um sobressalto. Hércules sente uma presença. Ele põe-se em alerta, mas seus sentidos não revelam nada de anormal. Ou melhor, revelam. Ele percebe uma sutil diferença de temperatura no ambiente, uma queda de não mais que meio grau. Caminha em um amplo círculo. Ficava mais e mais frio à medida que se aproximava do portal, invisível para ele. Só então ele vislumbra. Algo etéreo começa a ganhar forma a meia distância entre ele e o portal. Um espectro. O espectro de um homem.

O espectro acabara de atravessar o portal do Hades. Mas, não para entrar. Tinha saído e, à medida que se afastava do portal, tornava-se mais e mais visível, embora permanecesse intangível.

– É uma honra ser recebido pessoalmente por Hρακλῆς, o dileto filho do grande Ζεύς.

– Sim, sou Hρακλῆς. Mas, quem é você? Como escapou do Hades?

– Sou um velho amigo de seu pai. Meu nome é Sísifo. Diga a ele que estou de volta. E que vim para ficar.

Com um sorriso zombeteiro, o fugitivo do Tártaro deixa a caverna. Hércules apenas observa. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer contra um espectro. Sísifo. Lembrou da ocasião que escutara Zeus dizendo que Sísifo era o mortal mais perigoso do mundo.

.

.

* * *

INFERNO

.

PALEMON

Não se pode dizer que foi de surpresa. Afinal, o bicho se anunciara fazendo um barulho infernal. O chão estremecia sob as patas do monstro e parecia que tudo o mais estremecia junto. Parecia uma manada e não uma única criatura. Mesmo assim, ao aparecer, surpreendeu a todos. As esferas de fogo conjuradas por Idmon não iluminavam uma área grande. Quando a criatura finalmente surgiu no campo de visão deles, era muito tarde para uma ação coordenada.

Difícil acreditar como algo tão grande pudesse ser tão rápido. Embora todos estivessem alertas e em atitude de combate, na hora H ninguém esboçou nenhuma reação. A escuridão não permitiu que se preparassem para o que realmente iriam enfrentar. A criatura era imensa e sua aparência era intimidante. Era sair do caminho do monstro em disparada ou ser atropelado por ele.

Nem todos tiveram o tempo necessário. Um instante de hesitação e não havia mais como Palemon sair da frente do monstro.

O impacto contra seu corpo foi terrível. Sua sorte é que o exoesqueleto absorveu a maior parte do impacto. Ao ser golpeado, foi lançado para cima e, de alguma forma, ao cair, agarrou-se com força aos chifres que guarneciam a cabeça do monstro sem ser transpassado por eles. Eram vários pares de chifres, de tamanhos diferentes, apontando para diferentes direções. Mesmo atordoado e com o monstro balançando a cabeça para os lados enquanto corria, tentando derrubá-lo, conseguira manter-se no alto, longe da boca da criatura.

A criatura seguiu em frente. Sempre em frente. Talvez nem mesmo tenha notado a presença deles. Talvez tenha sido apenas atraída pela luz. Assim como veio, se foi. Emergiu da escuridão e voltou para ela. Levando-o consigo.

Os outros ficaram para trás. Agora, só podia contar consigo mesmo. Não costumava pensar em si mesmo como um guerreiro, mas como aquele que agia na retaguarda, nos bastidores, para garantir a vitória. Um armeiro, um almoxarife, não um guerreiro. Agora, ia ser posto à prova.

Sempre fora muito orgulhoso da própria inteligência, sempre se gabara que podia mais que qualquer um. Qualquer que fosse a situação. Proclamava que a inteligência acabava prevalecendo sobre a força bruta. Era a hora de provar que isso era verdade. Estava sozinho, mas seu intelecto superior lhe daria vantagem sobre as feras infernais.

Descobriu que o exoesqueleto respondera automaticamente para garantir sua integridade física. O exoesqueleto formara uma placa peitoral reforçada e um elmo e, graças a isso, não estava ferido. O traje também criara braços mecânicos nas laterais do corpo e eram esses braços extras que tinham evitado que fosse lançado longe ou que escorregasse na direção da boca do monstro.

Não podia criar construtos no Inferno, mas podia alterar com o pensamento a forma do exoesqueleto, um construto gerado no Hades. Não, não estava indefeso, longe disso. A própria criatura podia se transformar numa arma fabulosa. Tudo que precisava era descobrir uma maneira de guiar a criatura na direção da cidade infernal em que Adam Winchester estava aprisionado.

Tinham uma missão. Adam Winchester era o novo Velocino de Ouro. O destino do mundo e de todos, deles inclusive, dependia do sucesso desta missão

Se cada um deles fizesse a sua parte ..

.

AUTÓLICO

Diabretes. A pior praga do Inferno. Havia os demônios, havia as feras infernais e havia os diabretes. Não tão evoluídos e racionais quanto os demônios, não tão animalescos e instintivos quanto as feras infernais. Reuniam as piores características dos dois grupos e eram a espécie mais numerosa do Inferno.

Sua única razão de existir parecia ser infernizar a vida de toda e qualquer criatura que cruzasse seu caminho. Como viviam em grupos, na maior parte do tempo infernizavam uns aos outros. Felizmente, eram dispersivos e impacientes e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, cansavam do que estavam fazendo e buscavam outra vítima. Mas, como existiam aos bilhões, podia ser que a vítima passasse a eternidade às voltas com eles.

Eles mordiam, arranhavam, espetavam, lançavam pedras, gritavam e sentiam um enorme prazer ao ver a vítima se debater e se desesperar. Mas, não devoravam suas vítimas. Aparentemente, não precisavam comer nem beber e não tinham necessidades fisiológicas. Não se reproduziam de forma sexuada. Replicavam um segundo corpo, idêntico ao primeiro. O processo lembrava a forma de reprodução típica de seres unicelulares - como amebas - no plano material. Mas, eles eram capazes de algo que nenhum ser vivo no plano material era capaz de fazer. Fundirem-se. Um podia tornar-se milhares e milhares podiam voltar a ser um.

Autólico fora agarrado e levado pelos diabretes. Porque somente ele e o porquê de deixarem os outros em paz, não tinha e não precisava de explicação.

Autólico fora arrastado, mordido, arranhado, cutucado, apalpado, abusado e espetado com lanças improvisadas. Fora lançado em precipícios e jogaram pedras sobre ele. Gritavam em seus ouvidos e faziam uma algazarra capaz de enlouquecer o mais paciente dos homens. Ele não reagia. Continuava fazendo-se de morto. Parecia um boneco nas mãos de crianças ensandecidas. Não reagia de nenhuma maneira.

O mergulho no Aqueronte o tornara invulnerável e eram os diabretes que quebravam os dentes e as garras quando o mordiam e o arranhavam. Pedras e lanças se partiam contra sua pele. Sentia incômodo, mas não verdadeiramente dor. Não sabia se os diabretes sentiam dor, mas sabia que sua atitude estava deixando-os frustrados e aborrecidos. Depois de um tempo, eles se cansavam e se afastavam, mas eram imediatamente substituídos por outros. E tudo recomeçava.

Muito tempo tinha se passado. Parecia que meses. Mas, finalmente sua estratégia mostrava resultados. Autólico notou que o número de diabretes parecia estar diminuindo. Já não cobriam totalmente seu corpo. Mais alguns dias, e havia momentos que tinha, quando muito, dois ou três o importunando. Isso passou a ser cada vez mais freqüente. Até que era deixado de lado quase que o tempo todo, salvo uma ou outra mordida ocasional.

Finalmente, levantou-se e olhou em volta. Estava cercado de escuridão, mas os olhos das criaturas podiam ser vistos no escuro, brilhando em vermelho. Não estava completamente sozinho, ainda havia uma dezena ou duas deles, espalhados, mas era só. Não eram mais um exército.

As criaturas não voltaram a atacá-lo. Provavelmente já tinham quebrado os dentes e as unhas em diversas tentativas. Tinham, é verdade. Mas, também era verdade que dentes e unhas já tinham se regenerado. Afinal, era da natureza do Inferno que fosse assim.

Autólico começou a se afastar e as criaturas simplesmente o ignoraram. Foi preciso que ele as chamasse, para que viessem com ele. Autólico era esperto o bastante para transformar um problema em um trunfo a seu favor.

.

.

* * *

CIDADE INFERNAL DE IRONWHEEL

.

A sessão de tortura fora a mais terrível que sofrera até então. Alastair era um mestre em seu ofício. Sabia trabalhar cada terminação nervosa para obter uma nota diferente de dor. A dor existia em milhares de acordes diferentes. Agudas como as nascidas de uma ponta de agulha. Graves como as proporcionadas por uma batida de martelo. Adam podia sentir cada nota de dor como se fosse a única, mas elas formavam uma sinfonia alucinante e delirante que se estendia por todo seu corpo.

Tempo é sempre relativo. Estava a quanto tempo no Inferno? Quinhentos anos? Mil anos? Mais? Jamais acreditaria se lhe dissessem que no plano material faltava um dia para completar cinco semanas. Que a sessão de tortura que lhe pareceu durar todo um ano correspondeu a apenas trinta segundos no mundo real.

Mas, enfim, a sessão terminara ou ele assim o imaginava. Alastair largara os instrumentos sujos de sangue e de fragmentos de carne, da sua carne, e saíra.

Ao escutar a porta se fechar, Adam começou a tremer descontroladamente e a chorar baixinho.

Adam sentia que estava no seu limite. Que começavam a aparecer trincas em sua determinação de resistir. Por um momento, pensara em implorar para que parasse. Ridículo. Patético. Existe algo mais inútil que pedir clemência a um demônio?

Queria que o maldito furasse seus tímpanos para que não pudesse escutar, pela milionésima vez, a proposta para que pedisse que Sam tomasse seu lugar na mesa de torturas. Queria que o maldito arrancasse sua língua, furasse seus olhos, cortasse seus membros.

Qualquer coisa que o impedisse de aceitar a proposta.

.

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTO:**

Para quem não lembra, Sísifo tem sua história contada no capítulo 13 e volta a aparecer no capítulo 21. Autólico faz um acordo para que Idmon ajude Sísifo a fugir do Tártaro. Como podemos ver, o homem que enganou a Morte está de volta ao plano terreno.

* * *

03.03.2015


	34. O ARCANJO DE ASAS VERMELHAS

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 31

O ARCANJO DE ASAS VERMELHAS

.

* * *

INFERNO

.

– Finalmente, o belo despertou. Me diga: quem é você? O que faz aqui? Não é todo dia que alguém entra no Inferno por vontade própria. Que entra sorrateiramente por uma porta dos fundos que nem sabíamos que existia. Alguém, que nem poderia estar aqui. Afinal, o Inferno não é lugar para quem está VIVO.

– Eu ainda estou vivo?

– Em algum lugar no plano material existe um corpo vivo. Essa ligação não está quebrada. Portanto, tecnicamente, você permanece vivo.

– Eu fui atravessado por dezenas de flechas. Senti o sangue esvaindo. Depois, .. aquelas .. coisas .. vieram para cima de mim. Arrancando pedaços de carne do meu corpo. Aquelas criaturas me devoraram ainda .. vivo. Eu devia estar MORTO.

– Sangue? Carne? Corpo? Escuta só os absurdos que você está falando. Você não tem sangue, nem carne e nem um corpo. Você não tem nada disso. Ninguém aqui tem.

– E agora eu estou ..?

– Integro novamente. Melhor do que quando entrou aqui. Prontinho pra outra.

– Como é possível? Sempre escutei que a morte no Inferno é a morte definitiva. A total extinção da alma.

– Talvez seja. Não há como saber, porque ninguém NUNCA morreu aqui.

– Mas, o que contam do Cérbero destroçar almas?

– Cérbero? Talvez isso seja verdade no Hades. Não sei. Nunca fui lá. Mas, não é assim que funciona aqui. Se fosse, já pensou como seria simples escapar do castigo eterno. Era só morrer novamente e extinguir-se. O Inferno seria o caminho mais rápido para o Nirvana. Nem ia ser preciso reencarnar milhões de vezes.

– As pessoas reencarnam? Humanos, quero dizer.

– Os que acreditam em Céu e Inferno, não. Por outro lado, ninguém que realmente acredita em _karma_ e reencarnação apareceu por aqui. Portanto, eu estou inclinado a considerar que algumas pessoas realmente reencarnam.

– O que exatamente aconteceu comigo? Se eu fui devorado, como é possível que eu esteja aqui agora?

– Já disse: ninguém morre no Inferno. Como você acreditava que a dor extrema o lançaria na inconsciência, assim foi. Ao ficar desacordado, sem sua mente para lembrar-lhe dos ferimentos sofridos por seu corpo espiritual, ele foi totalmente reconstituído. E aqui está você.

– Vivo!

– Você é uma criatura interessante. Parece humano, mais é algo mais. Seu .. cheiro .. é diferente.

– Espero que isso seja um elogio.

– Uma semi-divindade potencialmente imortal. Acertei? O que faz aqui?

– Aqui? Onde é aqui? Onde eu estou?

– No Inferno, onde mais? Mais especificamente na nossa divisão européia, subseção grega.

– Subseção grega?

– Cada povo pensa no Inferno de um jeito. Questões históricas. Sincretismo com outras crenças. Então, setorizamos para respondermos adequadamente a essas diferenças. As pessoas, quando chegam, têm que reconhecer onde estão. Eu bato ponto atualmente na divisão América do Norte. Canadá e Estados Unidos, apenas. O México está fora. Mas, trabalhei um tempo na divisão Europa Ocidental. Afinal, eu sou europeu. Escocês. Tenho meus contatos aqui e eles me avisam quando algo interessante aparece. Casos como o seu.

– Porque está me contando tudo isso?

– Você segue crenças antigas. Portanto, muita coisa aqui não podia afetá-lo. Mas, uma vez que conheça e acredite nas regras da casa, as coisas mudam de figura.

– Então, os outros .. os meus companheiros ..

– Então, existem OUTROS como você aqui? Isso é interessante. Fale-me deles.

– Quem é você?

– Verdade. Que indelicadeza a minha! Estamos aqui conversando como velhos amigos e nem sequer nos apresentamos. Prazer, Crowley.

– Eufemo, filho de Poseidon.

.

.

* * *

IDAION ANTRON, ILHA DE CRETA

.

Uma silenciosa explosão de energia irrompe no interior da caverna sem que Hércules perceba. É Gabriel, que se manifesta mais uma vez no plano material.

Sem um receptáculo, Gabriel é apenas energia consciente. Não pode manter-se por muito tempo no plano material nesta forma. Ele busca por Matthew Logan. Seu receptáculo devia estar na caverna, junto aos argonautas. Pedira a Kälï que o protegesse. Mas, então .. Onde ele estava? O que teria acontecido? Kälï ficara encarregada de proteger a caverna e a entrada da caverna desmoronara. Seus Irmãos, com certeza. Temeu pelo destino de Kälï. Precisava encontrá-la. É quando percebe que está preso. A caverna é ela toda uma grande armadilha para anjos. Uma armadilha que ele próprio ajudara a montar.

Caíra em sua própria armadilha.

§

Gabriel, na forma de energia desencarnada, não podia causar efeitos físicos no plano material. A armadilha de anjos restringia sua mobilidade ao interior da caverna. Mas, pouca que fosse, ainda era muita se comparada com a que tinha na jaula de pedra no Inferno. Como era bom estar longe daquele lugar e de suas terríveis vibrações. Estava irritado, mas intimamente agradecido a Jasão, por livrá-lo do tormento. Sabia que tinha que retomar o mais rápido possível a missão de resgate. Não só de Adam Winchester, mas também dos argonautas. Mas, desta vez, faria diferente. Entraria pela porta da frente. Sem subterfúgios. Mesmo que isso significasse confrontar diretamente seus Irmãos. O elemento surpresa estava perdido.

A primeira providência era sair da caverna. Torcia para que Kälï notasse a presença de sua assinatura energética e o libertasse. Ela era uma deusa. Seus sentidos podiam detectá-lo mesmo nesta forma. Escondera dela a sua real identidade, mas ela o vira como energia pouco antes dele atravessar o portal do Hades. Porque, então .. Foi quando constatou, surpreso, que não podia sentir a presença dela nem a de anjos fora da caverna. A batalha acabara ou algum tipo de barreira mística impedia que os rastreasse?

A verdade é que Idaion Antron bloqueava completamente a passagem de energia mística qualquer que fosse a sua natureza. Foi isso que permitiu que o menino Zeus crescesse seguro na caverna. Oculto dos acurados sentidos do poderoso Chronos, o deus supremo da época. Era isso que impedia que os anjos descobrissem que ali se ocultava a entrada do Hades.

Anjos podiam se comunicar a distância com seus protegidos humanos. A fé criava um canal de comunicação. Mas, existia a barreira mística e a entrada da caverna estava bloqueada. Ele não podia ir até o humano e o humano não poderia vir até ele para libertá-lo, mesmo que ouvisse seu apelo. A solução tinha que vir de alguém mais próximo. E o único realmente próximo era Hércules. Já tentara se comunicar mentalmente com ele. Em vão. Hércules seguia crenças antigas, não havia como criar um canal de comunicação. Se ele estivesse adormecido, talvez. Mas, não tinha tempo. Não podia esperar até que Hércules adormecesse.

Se bem que .. Hércules seria a solução perfeita. Se utilizasse o corpo de um humano comum, o corpo se incineraria em minutos. Não seria justo, mesmo sendo aquela uma situação desesperadora. Já Hércules era mais que um semideus. Ganhara de Zeus a divindade completa após recuperar-se do envenenamento no Olimpo. Se pudesse usá-lo como receptáculo ...

É verdade que existiam protocolos que impediam que simplesmente tomasse posse do corpo. Era necessária a concordância do humano. Era o distinguia anjos de demônios. Mas, Hércules não era exatamente humano. E era o destino do mundo que estava em jogo. Enfim, já quebrara tantas regras. Esta seria apenas mais uma. E, pensando bem, não seria a primeira vez. Tomara o corpo de Tyson Brady, em sua própria realidade, sem pedir permissão, após desalojar o demônio Asmodeu.

Gabriel tenta e tenta e tenta. Mas, simplesmente não consegue. O corpo de Hércules fora energizado por Zeus e suas energias não se harmonizavam com as dele. Não só isso. Hércules não era só força bruta. Ele tinha também uma mente poderosa e uma extraordinária força de vontade. Gabriel percebia que mesmo que tivesse sucesso em ocupar o corpo de Hércules, não conseguiria manter o controle por muito tempo. A mente dele resistiria ao controle e acabaria por expulsá-lo.

Quem, então? Estava separado dos argonautas adormecidos na caverna por uma barreira mística. Quem mais? Gabriel perscruta os arredores em busca de alternativas. E encontra .. Caläis. O _anemoi _ainda estava disperso na atmosfera. Não estava consciente. Sua mente vagava num estágio próximo ao do sonho. Isso permite que Gabriel o alcance. Ao fazê-lo, Gabriel descobre, surpreso, que o _anemoi _abraçara a crença cristã. E, mais: natureza especial dele permitia acomodar suas energias sem danos colaterais.

– Caläis, me escute. Sou Gabriel, um arcanjo do Senhor. Combati, no Hades e no Inferno, ao lado de seu irmão Zetes para resgatar o humano Adam Winchester. Contra minha vontade, fui mandado de volta ao plano terreno. Quando sai, a situação no Inferno estava indefinida. Mas, seu irmão estava bem. Ele mostrou muitas vezes o seu valor. Provou ser um bravo e honrado guerreiro. Mas, o que interessa é que preciso de sua ajuda para neutralizar meus Irmãos. Só assim poderei retornar ao Inferno e resgatar a todos. Meus irmãos estão errados em trazer o Apocalipse e precisam ser detidos. Confia em mim? Aceita que nos tornemos um só?

– Jura por seu Deus, nosso Deus de amor, que vai trazê-los a salvo? Que vai salvar meu irmão?

– Prometo fazer o que for necessário para trazê-lo e aos outros. Darei a _minha_ vida, se necessário. Mas, isso pode custar também a _sua_ vida.

– Para salvar meu irmão, Gabriel, eu aceito pagar qualquer preço. Por ele, eu aceito que sejamos UM.

Na alta atmosfera, surge uma figura radiante, muito semelhante à imagem que o homem comum tem de um anjo, quando visto como guerreiro de Deus. A face era a Callum Blue, um rosto de traços fortes, cabelos cor de trigo e suaves olhos verdes. O traje tinha inspiração romana. As asas eram visíveis a humanos e de um intenso tom de vermelho, como as que Caläis exibia na antiguidade. A espada era a que acompanhava Gabriel desde a sua incorporação ao exército celeste, muitas eras antes. Em uma realidade distante, onde a humanidade fora extinta.

§

A fusão entre um arcanjo e um semideus pagão desperta repulsa e fúria na Cidade Prateada. O traidor ousara o inimaginável. Destruí-lo era uma questão de honra.

§

O arcanjo de asas vermelhas pousa suavemente em frente ao gigante azul armado com dez espadas. Olhos nos olhos, eles transmitem com o olhar todo o sentimento que os une, todo o sentimento que ambos sempre buscaram disfarçar com ironias e sarcasmo.

– Eles virão com tudo e farão de tudo para nos destruir.

– Que venham. Lutará ao meu lado?

– Não, Kälï. Lutarei sozinho. Ou quase, já que Caläis aceitou compartilhar o meu destino. Eles são meus Irmãos. O problema é meu. Sempre foi. Vejo agora que errei envolvendo você e os Argonautas na luta, mas isso não pode mais ser mudado. Mas, ainda preciso que faça algo por mim. Algo que vai evitar mais mortes. Algo que vai resolver nosso problema de uma vez por todas.

§

Kälï desaparece. Os trovões e os raios diminuem de frequência, até cessarem completamente. A tempestade perde força e começa lentamente a se dissipar. Os assustados habitantes de Creta sentem a esperança voltar junto com os primeiros raios de sol a vencerem a densa camada de nuvens. As pessoas respiram aliviadas e agradecem aos Céus por tudo ter acabado.

Não poderiam estar mais enganadas. NÃO ACABARA.

A batalha decisiva ainda estava por começar.

§

Uma fenda flamejante no tecido do tempo-espaço se forma a poucos quilômetros da entrada de Idaion Antron. Espadas flamejantes trabalhando em conjunto buscam alargar a fenda na tentativa de formar um portal. A tarefa exige que usem todas as suas energias, toda a sua vontade. Sua luta é contra as leis naturais que determinam que as realidades permaneçam separadas. A batalha silenciosa permanece indefinida por bastante tempo, mas finalmente a determinação dos anjos prevalece.

Castiel e Balthazar estão de volta ao plano terreno.

§

Na Cidade Prateada, Anna toma seu lugar na falange. Ainda não está totalmente recuperada, mas nada nem ninguém a impediria de fazer parte de algo tão importante.

§

Por todo o mundo, homens tementes a Deus são abençoados. Anjos aparecem a eles em sonho e lhes dão o privilégio de participarem de algo glorioso, a batalha que irá erradicar o Mal da face da Terra. São eles os Eleitos. O Exército de Deus. A convocação, planejada antes mesmo da descoberta da traição de Gabriel, fora antecipada. Anjos voltariam a caminhar livremente no plano terreno.

O Grande Plano ia ser posto em marcha.

.

* * *

09.03.2015


	35. UM LUGAR COMO OUTRO QUALQUER

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 32

UM LUGAR COMO OUTRO QUALQUER

.

* * *

CIDADE DE IRONWHEEL, INFERNO

.

Ιρονωηεελ é uma cidade como outra qualquer.

§

Uns poucos detinham o poder e podiam tudo. Os outros se limitavam a obedecer quando tinham juízo. Ou a pagar eternamente o preço da ousadia. E o preço da ousadia era sempre muito alto.

Esses poucos não apreciavam dividir o muito que tinham. Eles queriam mais. Sempre mais. Não aceitavam limites às suas vontades e desejos. Pegavam o que queriam. Eram predadores e estavam no topo da cadeia alimentar. Era onde pretendiam ficar por toda a eternidade. Esmagavam sem piedade quem os desafiasse, quem os contrariasse ou simplesmente quem os aborrecesse.

Ou mesmo sem nenhum motivo. Pelo simples prazer de ver o outro sofrer.

§

Havia os que sonharam alto e ousaram muito. Estes aceitaram pagar o preço quando ainda eram simples mortais. Por isso mesmo acabaram ali. Idiotas ambiciosos. Incapazes de enxergar que venderam algo inestimável em troca de ninharias que se evaporaram num piscar de olhos ou de uma ilusão de poder que se mostrou muito curta.

Quando chegaram, descobriram que a conta não estava quitada. Faltava pagar os juros. A dívida era impagável.

O que encontraram não era bem o que imaginaram em vida, mas já tinham ido longe demais e não havia um caminho de volta. Não que eles quisessem voltar atrás. O que eles queriam não estava lá atrás. Restava-lhes seguir em frente e pegar o que acreditavam ser seu de direito. E eles acreditavam ter direito a tudo.

Podiam ter apostado e perdido, mas estavam dispostos a dobrar a aposta. Nada nem ninguém os impediria de conquistar seu lugar no Inferno. Não tinham nada a perder e acreditavam ter muito a ganhar. Eles seguiriam tentando. Eram mais ambiciosos do que inteligentes. Um em mil acabaria ascendendo ao seleto grupo dominante.

§

Muitos que ali estavam não acreditaram que seriam condenados à danação eterna. Não acreditaram que haveria um preço a pagar no final. Afinal, em vida, eles nunca pagaram por nada. O que fizeram impunemente os levou exatamente aonde queriam chegar. Fez deles homens poderosos. Porque _depois_ haveria de ser diferente? E mais: nem sabiam se existia realmente um _depois_. Porque se preocupar por antecipação?

Lembravam da sensação de sentirem-se poderosos. Agora, não tinham nada. Mas, recusavam-se a aceitar que aquele era seu destino definitivo. Iam virar o jogo a seu favor. Retomariam a escalada do zero. E quando estivessem no topo, se vingariam de todos que os humilharam, feriram, desprezaram ou subestimaram. Ou seja, de todo mundo. Fariam todos pagarem. Fariam todos sofrerem. Por ora, se empenhavam em tornar ainda mais insuportável a vida de seus companheiros de infortúnio.

§

Havia ainda aqueles que se sentiram em casa ao chegar. Estes sempre souberam o que os esperava. Mas, também sabem ou pensam que sabem o que é preciso fazer para virar o jogo. Ser ainda piores do que foram. Passar de torturados a torturadores. Sonham com o momento em que os papéis se inverterão. Eles ensinarão a seus atuais torturadores o que é realmente causar dor. Seus algozes não perdiam por esperar.

§

A grande maioria, no entanto, era covarde e traiçoeira. Sempre conspirando nas sombras. Sempre se mostrando obsequiosos com quem estava por cima e odiosos com quem estava por baixo. Demonstrando um falso respeito a seus mestres. Mas, somente até poderem cravar uma faca nas costas daqueles a quem fingiam servir. Não eram de confiança. Ninguém naquele lugar era. Pegavam com sofreguidão tudo o que se colocasse ao alcance das mãos. Ou patas. Ou tentáculos. Pensavam pequeno. Desde que obtivessem um pequeno ganho, por menor que fosse, não se importavam com a destruição que tivessem espalhado para consegui-lo.

Se um dia chegassem ao topo, conseguiriam ser piores que os que lá estavam.

§

Havia ainda os incontroláveis. Os insanos. Os irracionais.

Alguns perambulavam sem destino pelas ruas da cidade infernal ou ocultavam-se em seus becos. Alguns pareciam ser o que realmente eram: monstros no corpo e na alma. Outros, de tão belos, pareciam anjos perdidos no Inferno. Mas o Inferno era o seu lugar de direito: sua crueldade chocava até mesmo demônios.

Outros até pareciam inofensivos. Permaneciam imóveis por longos períodos, completamente apáticos, indiferentes a tudo a seu redor. Mas, sem qualquer aviso, podiam passar da catatonia para um estado de fúria assassina e destruir a tudo e a todos que cruzassem seus caminhos.

Os que não eram suas vítimas diretas divertiam-se com sua violência e os atiçavam para que fizessem ainda mais vítimas. Não seriam vítimas inocentes. Ninguém ali era inocente.

§

Ιρονωηεελ é uma cidade como outra qualquer. Uma cidade como todas do Inferno.

§

Ιρονωηεελ é uma cidade como qualquer outra. Até mesmo a que você mora.

.

.

* * *

Ιρονωηεελ é antiga.

Já era antiga quando os humanos deram os primeiros passos em direção à escuridão que existia dentro de si próprios. Quando, ocultos pela noite dos olhos de outros aldeões, fizeram as primeiras invocações de poderes que apenas suspeitavam existir e que se iludiam acreditando que poderiam controlar.

O chamado inesperado atraiu a curiosidade daqueles antigos habitantes de Ιρονωηεελ, seres que não haviam construído a cidade, apenas a ocupavam há tanto tempo que PENSAVAM que a tinham construído.

Esses seres descobriram que humanos podiam abrir portais ligando seu mundo escuro e confinado àquele outro, onde o ar era límpido e o céu estrelado. Muitos gostaram tanto deste outro mundo que se mudaram definitivamente para ele. Estes acabaram descobrindo que, uma vez no plano material, estavam sujeitos às leis físicas e à ação do tempo. Quando morreram, dezenas ou centenas de anos depois, suas almas, se é que as tinham, não voltaram para Ιρονωηεελ.

As marcas de sua passagem pelo mundo, no entanto, não se apagaram. Alguns procriaram com humanos e milhares de seus descendentes hoje caminham com desenvoltura no mundo humano, acreditando serem humanos.

Outros fizeram algo ainda mais irresponsável. Atraíram, por diversão, humanos para Ιρονωηεελ. Suas almas, melhor dizendo, já que Ιρονωηεελ existia num plano espiritual. Mas, não acharam divertido por muito tempo. Viam os humanos sempre submissos e desejosos de agradar e esqueceram que eles podiam ser brutais e cruéis. Principalmente porque os humanos que os invocavam eram justamente aqueles que já tinham inclinação para o mal.

Eles acabaram expulsos de sua cidade. Viram à distância aqueles humanos se moldarem em algo novo. Uma nova categoria de seres. Uma raça astuta e impiedosa. Viram aqueles humanos tornarem-se demônios.

Algumas raças antigas resistiram e foram exterminadas. Outras abandonaram as cidades e passaram a viver da domesticação de algumas espécies de feras infernais.

Uma raça, no entanto, escolheu submeter-se aos novos senhores do Inferno. Assim mantiveram um certo status e confortos que só a classe dominante dispunha. Raramente eram torturados severamente, embora castigos não faltassem. Havia um motivo para isso. Eram insuperáveis numa arte que os tornava altamente valorizados e não somente no Inferno: o sexo.

Eram chamados, conforme o sexo que assumissem, de íncubos ou de súcubos. Embora se mostrassem solícitos e agradáveis aos seus mestres demônios, odiavam-nos como somente demônios são capazes de fazer.

Fariam qualquer coisa para destruí-los.

.

.

* * *

O íncubo entra despercebido na câmara de torturas de Alastair e desliga a máquina ligada às terminações nervosas do cérebro de Adam Winchester.

– Adam! Adam! Sou eu, Sam. Vai levar ainda algumas horas para ele retornar. Descanse, deixe seu corpo se recuperar. Você tem que resistir. Sabe que ele apostou que te quebraria em menos tempo que nosso pai levou para fugir deste lugar medonho? Não podemos deixar que esse desgraçado vença, maninho. É a honra dos Winchester que está em jogo. Eu estou aqui para ajudá-lo a resistir. Sabe que tudo que faço, as coisas horríveis que às vezes digo, é para poder continuar ajudando você secretamente. Sabe disso, não sabe, Adam?

– Sei sim, Sam. Obrigado, irmão. Assim como nosso pai, nós também vamos fugir daqui. Os dois.

– Tenho certeza que sim. Agora, durma. Vou velar pelo seu sono.

O íncubo toca com carinho o rosto de Adam, que fecha os olhos e rapidamente adormece.

O íncubo estava sendo muito bem pago por Crowley para sabotar os esforços de Alastair para dobrar Adam. Saber o quanto Alastair ficará frustrado e desmoralizado ao falhar no que se gaba de ser especialista já justificava o enorme risco que estava correndo. Como o odiava.

O humano Adam. Ele era tão diferente de todos os outros humanos que conhecera. Tão diferente que não merecia ser chamado de _humano_. Humanos eram as criaturas mais desprezíveis do Universo. As mais traiçoeiras. E Adam era uma criatura com sentimentos e atitudes que não podiam ser descritas por nenhuma palavra que conhecesse. Sim porque palavras como nobreza, altruísmo, solidariedade, sacrifício e amor exprimiam conceitos que o Inferno não conhecia. Portanto, ninguém se dera ao trabalho de criar uma palavra que os traduzisse.

Olhou para o humano adormecido com uma emoção que não saberia nomear. Aquele humano tinha a capacidade de despertar nele emoções desconhecidas.

As antigas lendas descreviam o Mundo da Superfície como um lugar de maravilhas. Um estranho e maravilhoso mundo _banhado pela luz do Sol_. O Sol. Não conseguia nem mesmo formar uma imagem de como é o Sol com base na descrição o que os humanos faziam dele. Mas, se HUMANOS habitam o Mundo da Superfície, aquele não pode ser um lugar tão bom assim. A menos que os humanos de lá fossem diferentes. Fossem todos parecidos com Adam. Isso seria possível?

Lembrou-se das palavras de Adam. Fugirem os dois para o Mundo da Superfície. Bobagem. O humano estava se iludindo. Ele nunca sairia do Inferno. O Inferno o transformaria como acabava fazendo com todos. E, com a força e determinação que possuía, Adam Winchester acabaria se tornando um poderoso e impiedoso Lorde do Inferno. Mais um temível e detestável Lorde do Inferno.

Mas, ..e se realmente conseguissem fugir? Como seria? No plano terrestre, não viveria eternamente. Mas, talvez pudesse sentir, mesmo que única vez, algum tipo de satisfação verdadeira.

.

.

* * *

LOS ANGELES

.

– Já tinha me dado conta disso. Mas, é difícil deixar tudo para trás e começar do zero.

– Eu vi fotos de antigas campanhas suas, Necker. Fotos de QUINZE anos atrás. E a única diferença perceptível é o corte de cabelo. É até estranho que até agora ninguém tenha achado isso suspeito.

– Devem achar que uso truques de maquiagem ou que as fotos passaram por _photoshop_. Afinal, sou um modelo de moda e fotos de moda têm sempre uma produção, um exagero. Dificilmente, são fotos de cara limpa.

– Mas, não vai funcionar para sempre. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, alguém virá atrás de você. Para arrancar de você o segredo da sua eterna juventude.

– Obrigado por me alertar, Sam. Eu vou fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Prometo.

– Nenhuma notícia. Estou a ponto de explodir. As agências internacionais atribuem a completa interrupção das comunicações com Creta a danos causados pela tempestade à infraestrutura de comunicações da ilha. Mas, se aconteceu mesmo uma batalha, e se deuses e anjos estão envolvidos, pode ser que a ilha já nem exista mais.

Sam segue para a cozinha e Necker vai na direção da varanda, de onde contempla, pensativo, o mar. Samuel estava certo. Lars Necker teria que sumir por uns tempos. Talvez para sempre.

Já estava sob os holofotes há dezessete anos. Estaria velho para a carreira, caso envelhecesse no ritmo humano. Já escutava piadinhas sobre estar conservado em formol. Não era velho para sua espécie. Pisara pela primeira vez na América quando tinha noventa e três anos e uma aparência de dezoito. Fez as contas. Já estava com pouco mais de duzentos e oitenta anos e aparentava no máximo vinte e cinco.

Existiam milhares de fotografias suas, todas datadas. Fora um idiota. Devia ter usando sua habilidade de transmorfo para simular envelhecimento. Agora já era tarde. Muito mais suspeito seria se mostrar subitamente envelhecido. Iam achar que estava doente. Não. Precisava tornar-se outra pessoa.

No passado, seria muito mais fácil. Era só mudar de aparência e de cidade e, automaticamente, se tornaria outra pessoa. Com dinheiro na mão, arranjavam-se documentos. Agora, não. Registros digitais podiam ser facilmente acessados de qualquer lugar e todos tinham sua história pessoal registrada em centenas de bancos de dados tanto privados quanto governamentais. Não podia surgir do nada. Não. Precisava tomar o lugar de alguém que já existisse.

Gostava de ser modelo, mas não queria ter que se tornar uma pessoa diferente a cada dez anos. Gostava de ser admirado. Gostava de aplausos. Não suportaria viver longe dos holofotes. Poderia ser, talvez, .. um ATOR. Atores podem envelhecer em atividade. Tinha familiaridade com câmeras. E, afinal, não representara a vida inteira o papel de HUMANO?

Mas, não queria recomeçar do zero. Se podia escolher, porque não alguém que já fosse mundialmente famoso. Jovem e bonito é claro. Afinal, era um top model de primeiríssima linha e ninguém quer voltar a ser menos do que já foi um dia.

Seus olhos se detêm numa revista de astros da TV caída no chão da varanda. Na capa, uma foto do sorridente galã do seriado _Gossip Girl_, Jared Padalecki. Lentamente um sorriso se forma em seu rosto.

.

Se Samuel Winchester pudesse ver a expressão de Necker naquele momento, ia achar que Lars Necker talvez não fosse o cara legal que parecia ser.

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS:**

1) Ιρονωηεελ = Ironwheel, um nome inventado por mim. Não encontrei na web nenhum nome de cidade infernal.

2) Se achou o texto acima familiar, não se enganou. O texto é exatamente igual ao do capítulo 12 de VIDA 6. Lembrando que em VIDA 6, Lars Necker matou e tomou o lugar de Jay Padalecki. E que o que acontece em uma realidade tem muita chance de acontecer em outras.

3) Como na realidade 6, o Jared Padalecki da realidade 5 não é idêntico a Sam Winchester, apenas parecido.

4) Outra realidade, outro seriado. O Jared do mundo real estrelou Gilmore Girls.

* * *

11.03.2015


	36. ARROMBANDO A PORTA

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 33

ARROMBANDO A PORTA

.

* * *

_CIDADE DE IRONWHEEL, INFERNO_

.

– Lá adiante. Consegue ver? Parece que finalmente chegamos.

– Uma cidade no Inferno. Na direção apontada pelo Eufemo. Deve ser onde o tal Adam Winchester está aprisionado. Temos que encontrar uma maneira de entrar lá e resgatá-lo.

.

Ιρονωηεελ podia ser vista a quilômetros. Uma imensa cidade fortificada em meio às chamas. A cidade infernal ficava numa imensa planície vulcânica e seus altos muros externos eram circundados por profundas fendas, no fundo das quais rocha derretida borbulhava liberando gases sulfurosos. Era muito comum os gases inflamarem-se e chamas se elevarem acima das muralhas.

As fossas infernais eram uma importante linha de defesa da cidade contra ataques externos. As guerras entre os arquiduques do Inferno não aconteciam há mais de um milênio, mas foram muito frequentes no passado e nada garantia que não voltassem acontecer no futuro. Relatos da crescente movimentação de anjos no plano terreno alimentavam boatos de uma eminente guerra com o Paraíso. Havia uma tensão quase palpável no ar. Demônios e condenados estavam inquietos. Pressentiam que algo grande estava para acontecer.

Mas, as fossas eram principalmente um local de punição. Quem chega ao Inferno espera ver o cenário de rochas, lava e fogo. E esse cenário existe. Está lá. Espera arder no fogo do Inferno. E assim é. Quem espera arder no fogo do Inferno, arde. Não porque praticou crimes inomináveis. Mas, porque espera que aconteça. Pode até não ser justo, mas é assim.

Passou a ser assim a partir do momento em que foram doutrinados por suas religiões a crer que mereciam o fogo do Inferno por qualquer besteira. É a culpa os leva para lá. Patéticos. Os demônios nem se dão ao trabalho de torturá-los. Eles próprios criam as torturas que acreditam merecer. Quando finalmente passam a acreditar que já pagaram uma pena desproporcional ao seu pecado e se absolvem, são transportados para fora do Inferno. A maioria, depois de um longo período de cura espiritual, é admitida no Paraíso, como deveria ter sido desde o início.

Claro que muitos fizeram por merecer a danação. Seus atos justificavam a pena, mas eles próprios não sentiam remorso ou aspiravam à redenção. Estavam ali não porque se auto-condenaram, mas porque sua entrada no Paraíso foi barrada. Ver-se como culpado pode levar ao Inferno, mas ver-se como inocente não abre automaticamente as portas do Céu. Eram esses que atraíam a atenção dos demônios, que se reconheciam neles. Eram esses que o Inferno acabaria transformando em novos demônios.

As celas dos condenados foram escavadas nas paredes das fossas. Lá, o calor é insuportável e o ar irrespirável. Uma vez por ano, a lava sobe e cobre completamente as celas e, naturalmente, os infelizes prisioneiros acorrentados ao piso. Ficam submersos em rocha fervente por pouco mais de um dia. O suficiente para que o corpo seja completamente consumido. Nem mesmo os ossos resistem. Não resta nada deles. Nada a não ser dor infinita. O corpo desaparece, mas não a dor. Não a terrível agonia de ser incinerado vivo, de ter os pulmões e o estômago invadidos por rocha derretida e de queimar por dentro e por fora.

Quando a lava desce, o corpo volta a se regenerar. Primeiro, ressurge o esqueleto. Ossos calcinados, ainda fumegantes. Pouco a pouco, esses ossos recobram a cor branca, voltam as cartilagens e a medula volta a produzir células e a vascularizar os ossos. A carne ressurge, inicialmente carbonizada, mas vai ganhando vida de dentro para fora. A dor é constante. É difícil afirmar com certeza se a dor é maior quando a carne é incinerada ou enquanto é reconstituída.

O processo todo leva quase um ano. Quando a lava voltar a subir, encontrará os corpos dos condenados já íntegros. Então, o processo se repete. Infinitas vezes.

.

Eufemo primeiro tentou ganhar tempo com respostas evasivas e mentiras improvisadas. Depois, recusou-se a falar o que quer que fosse. Crowley não insistiu. Já sabia o suficiente. O semideus era de uma ingenuidade inacreditável. Seus silêncios e mentiras infantis já haviam lhe revelado tudo o que queria saber. Eufemo fora derrubado pelas flechas dos nômades, os antigos habitantes de Ιρονωηεελ, e fora deixado para trás pelos companheiros, que continuam acreditando que esteja morto. Os forasteiros não sabem que não existe morte no Inferno. O que quer que Eufemo lhe revelasse sobre o atual paradeiro de seus companheiros seria notícia velha.

Crowley pretendia usar os invasores para desmoralizar Alastair de uma vez por todas. Estava considerando até mesmo a possibilidade de ajudá-los em sua missão de resgate. Não que fosse permitir a fuga de Adam Winchester. Tinha seus próprios planos para ele. Mas, seria muito bom para seus planos que os invasores tivessem um sucesso inicial.

Os invasores eram liderados por um arcanjo. Um arcanjo caminhando livre no Inferno. Quando a notícia vazasse, deixaria o Inferno em polvorosa. Isso elevaria seu prestígio às alturas quando os capturasse e os exibisse indefesos.

.

Eufemo se debate desesperado. A lava começava a se derramar sobre o piso rochoso ao qual está acorrentado. Ele já sente o calor que emana da rocha líquida, cada vez mais próxima.

Eufemo fecha os olhos e roga a proteção dos deuses de seus ancestrais. Sente, então, o toque suave e gelado de uma mão feminina em seu rosto. Hécate, a deusa das três faces, aparece sob a forma de donzela. Uma linda adolescente de olhos e cabelos negros, vestida no que parecia ser um pedaço de céu noturno estrelado.

– Deusa! Ouviu minhas preces? Veio me livrar deste tormento?

– Esse não é o meu lugar de poder. Ele responde à vontade de outros. O que vê é a projeção da minha consciência. Não posso interagir com nada que é visto e sentido como sendo sólido neste plano que não é material e onde nada é realmente sólido. Mas, você, mesmo sem saber, está de posse de uma arma poderosa, que pode usar para se libertar.

– Arma?

– Suas roupas. Você se projetou no plano espiritual despido. Suas roupas foram conjuradas no Hades pelo seu companheiro de armas, Palemon. A visão de mundo de Palemon reúne a magia dos antigos com a novíssima magia dos humanos, que eles chamam de _tecnologia_. Palemon pensa em tecnologia de forma tão natural, que não se deu conta que todos os objetos que conjurou no Hades foram impregnados de tecnologia humana na sua forma mais avançada, a _nanotecnologia_.

– Ele contou que estava desenvolvendo para a NASA armas microscópicas, robôs microscópicos, os _nanobôs_.

– As roupas que está vestindo são feitas de nanobôs e respondem à sua vontade. Elas podem assumir qualquer forma. Seu bracelete de couro. Molde-o na forma de chave, abra as correntes e liberte-se.

.

Idmon caminhava pelas ruas de Ιρονωηεελ sem chamar a atenção dos demônios. Parte era um feitiço de camuflagem. O feitiço fazia que confundissem seu cheiro. Dera certo com as feras infernais e estava funcionando com os demônios de categorias inferiores. Mas, não seria o suficiente para enganar demônios graduados, para quem os sentidos não eram a única referência. Eram experientes e podiam reconhecer e rastrear energia mística. Além disso, era um forasteiro, Ιρονωηεελ era relativamente pequena e era inevitável que acabasse atraindo a curiosidade dos habitantes.

Idmon tinha séculos de experiência de contatos com demônios, fosse combatendo-os, invocando-os ou exorcizando-os. Embora fosse sua primeira vez de corpo presente no Inferno, nada do que vira o surpreendera. Conhecia demônios bem o suficiente para vir preparado para o que ia encontrar.

Em Ιρονωηεελ, podia manter sua verdadeira aparência. Quanto menos magia usasse, menos risco de ser rastreado pelos arquidemônios. Demônios eram originalmente humanos e a maioria mantinha forma humana ou humanóide. Era torcer para que as dolorosas _body modifications_ que implantara em seu corpo cumprissem seu papel. Elas o identificavam para demônios graduados como um ινομινάωελ, um proscrito, um maldito entre os malditos. Esperava que isso mantivesse os curiosos afastados.

Já podia avistar a torre. Era o lugar mais provável para o cativeiro de Adam Winchester se realmente o consideravam um prisioneiro ilustre. O quartel-general do arquidemônio Alastair, mestre inquisidor de Ιρονωηεελ.

.

Autólico entrara sem ser percebido pelas .. criaturas, na ausência de um termo adequado .. que guardavam o portão principal. Ser sorrateiro era pré-requisito para ser um ladrão. Mas, a sua entrada não tivera nada de discreta. Os guardas foram surpreendidos pela invasão inesperada de milhares de diabretes, que se espalharam em todas as direções e promoveram um terrível pandemônio e um quebra-quebra generalizado nas proximidades do portão.

Um único diabrete atravessara a longa ponte e se escondera do lado de fora das muralhas. Os diabretes podiam dobrar de número em uma hora. No início, isso é quase nada. Dois, quatro, dezesseis. Doze horas depois já eram mais de quatro mil. Eram muitos para continuarem passando despercebidos. Foi então que entraram com estardalhaço e continuaram a se multiplicar. Se não fossem detidos, ao final de vinte e quatro horas seriam dezesseis milhões.

.

As fossas eram largas chegando a ter mais de um quilômetro em alguns pontos e não menos de cem metros na média. Os portões estavam localizados nos trechos que podiam ser mais facilmente protegidos. O trecho mais próximo das muralhas era levadiço e o trecho central podia ser derrubado, lançando invasores na lava.

Palemon já testara os limites de transformação de seu exoesqueleto e descobrira que eram quase ilimitados. A magia do Hades era forte no Inferno. Ele transforma uma das luvas de sua armadura em uma ponte larga e reforçada capaz de vencer o vão de quase um quilômetro até a parede externa da muralha. Então, recria a luva perdida a partir do restante da armadura. E, montando a fera infernal, ganha distância e dá a arrancada. A fera atravessa a ponte em velocidade e investe contra a muralha no ponto mais desguarnecido.

A muralha desaba e a monstruosa fera invade a área mais miserável da cidade. Como um rinoceronte numa loja de cristais começa a pisotear e destruir tudo à sua volta.

.

Jasão aguardava a uma distância segura, enquanto Zetes fazia o reconhecimento do terreno na cidade infernal. Ele fecha os olhos irritados pelos vapores sulfurosos das fossas por um momento. Quando os reabre, tem diante de si a deusa da noite, na forma de uma velha vestida de trapos, o encarando com os mesmos olhos doces de sua avó.

– Avó? Me diga que não está presa neste lugar horrível.

– Sua avó cumpriu com honra e coragem o seu destino e hoje vaga em paz no Hades, o porto definitivo de todos os mortais. Assim como você, Jasão. Você também caminha no Hades, exatamente como se esperaria que fosse. No entanto, uma parte de você se transformou no todo e ganhou uma alma. Uma alma não humana foi transformada em humana e você não imagina quantas leis naturais foram quebradas com isso. O lugar da alma de um _ghoul_ nunca deveria ser o Hades, mas saiba que decidimos reconhecer você como um dos nossos fiéis. Portanto, viva sua vida emprestada da melhor maneira possível. Ao final dela, o receberemos de braços abertos. Como um verdadeiro homem.

A deusa desaparece e uma lágrima escorre da face daquele que nascera ghoul em uma realidade e morreria homem em outra, muito diferente.

.

Zetes vasculhara cada cômodo da imensa fortaleza onde Alastair reinava supremo. O que viu o revoltou de tal forma que foi difícil para ele não jogar tudo pro alto, revelar-se e tentar dar alívio, mesmo que momentâneo, aos infelizes que eram ali submetidos aos mais pavorosos tipos de tortura. Não importa os crimes que cometeram em vida, ninguém nunca deveria ser submetido a tanto sofrimento. Tudo era revoltante em Ιρονωηεελ. Queria transformar-se num tornado devastador e varrer da existência a cidade infernal.

Foi quando viu o caos se instalar quase que simultaneamente em extremidades opostas da cidade. Diabretes, como os que sequestraram Autólico, e uma fera da espécie que levou para longe Palemon. Coincidência? Não, não podia ser coincidência. Tinha que ser eles. Estavam vivos e de volta à luta. Sentiu renovada a esperança de que, no final, tudo acabaria bem.

.

.

* * *

SANTA MONICA, CALIFORNIA

.

Necker saíra bem cedo para correr. Quando saiu, os caçadores ainda estavam dormindo. Provavelmente passaram boa parte da noite acompanhando os acontecimentos em Creta. Melhor assim. Precisava planejar com cuidados seus próximos passos. Sua missão com Sam Winchester estava concluída. Não havia mais risco dele voltar ao estado depressivo. Era hora de voltar a pensar mais em si mesmo.

Já estava recuperado ou bem próximo disto. Agora só sentia dor quando flexionava ou contraía demais o tórax. Uma dor perfeitamente suportável. A cicatriz também começava a desaparecer. Quem visse acharia que o ferimento acontecera muitos anos antes. Era a primeira vez que a dor podia ser ignorada desde aquele fatídico domingo em que quase morrera em Rodeo Drive.

Necker caminhou pela orla de Venice Beach e parou em frente a um charmoso hotelzinho de dois andares pintado de rosa. O ponto não podia ser melhor. Era sair do hotel e pisar na areia da praia.

– O atorzinho fez uma boa escolha. Se bem que .. estar em Los Angeles neste momento pode não ter sido uma escolha tão boa assim.

Necker riu do próprio humor negro.

.

* * *

15.03.2015


	37. DIA INFERNAL NO INFERNO

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 34

DIA INFERNAL NO INFERNO

.

* * *

_CIDADE DE IRONWHEEL, INFERNO_

.

O caos se espalha por Ιρονωηεελ.

Os diabretes eram uma praga mil vezes pior que as gangues de macacos rhesus que ainda hoje infernizam Jaipur e outras cidades indianas.

Os diabretes não se limitavam a roubar e a quebrar objetos, embora fossem especialistas nisso. Quando punham a mão em facas, varas ou objetos de tortura, coisas que existiam por toda parte em Ιρονωηεελ, usavam-nas para fustigar e irritar os cidadãos demônios.

Os demônios, por sua vez, quando provocados, mostravam o que tinham de pior para oferecer. Os diabretes eram como crianças maldosas e birrentas. Os demônios eram o mal friamente planejado e executado. Quando irritados, levavam a desfeita para o lado pessoal. Empenhados em capturar e destroçar os diabretes com requintes de perversidade, os exemplares cidadãos demônios de Ιρονωηεελ causavam tanta destruição tanto estes.

Enquanto isso, bairros inteiros estavam sendo arrasados pela fera que Palemon usou para invadiu a cidade. Mesmo que a criatura fosse dócil, o que não era nem de longe o caso, a destruição seria inevitável. Simplesmente porque a criatura era grande demais para as ruas apertadas e cheias de becos desta área pobre de Ιρονωηεελ.

Qualquer movimento brusco do monstro fazia as construções desabarem sobre os seus não tão inocentes moradores. Inúmeros demônios que se viram encurralados pela fera, foram pisoteados até serem reduzidos a algo parecido com uma pasta. Muitos outros foram esmagados contra as paredes de pedra das vielas estreitas.

O monstro espalhava pânico e ódio por onde passava. Os demônios, tanto os amedrontados quanto os enfurecidos, pioravam o que já estava ruim. Gritavam, atiravam pedras, investiam com armas improvisadas, fustigavam o monstro com óleo fervente e fogo. A algazarra que faziam enlouquecia o monstro e o monstro reagia se debatendo e investindo cegamente contra tudo e contra todos que se pusessem em seu caminho. Nada parecia capaz de deter a criatura. A destruição só aumentava.

A cidade fora apanhada de surpresa, mas se preparava para reagir. Não fora a primeira vez que fora invadida por diabretes e feras. Por mais mortíferas que fossem, essas criaturas não eram páreo para as artes e para a máquina de guerra dos senhores do Inferno.

Os grandes portões da entrada principal do palácio-fortaleza de Alastair se abrem e todo um pelotão da tropa de choque senhorial segue em formação de combate, passo acelerado, ao encontro do monstro descontrolado. Não voltariam antes de dar cabo do monstro. Além das tradicionais espadas de lâmina larga e dois gumes, eles estavam armados com longas lanças embebidas em uma poderosíssima toxina paralisante. Um extrato concentrado da peçonha da mais mortífera das aranhas infernais.

A tropa de choque impunha respeito pelo tamanho e pela aparência feroz de seus componentes. A maioria apresentava forma humanóide, mas com as proporções entre as partes do corpo alteradas de forma grotesca, principalmente os braços hipertrofiados. A armadura e o elmo, guarnecidos por pontas afiadas, reforçavam o efeito intimidador. Os mais baixos da tropa tinham duas vezes a altura média dos cidadãos-demônios comuns.

A tropa de choque tinha uma justificada fama de brutalidade. É claro que, para amedrontar demônios, a brutalidade tinha que ser extrema. A tropa de choque, quando entrava em ação, costumava causar uma destruição até maior que a que o monstro estava causando. Não perdiam tempo em considerações. Chegavam destruindo e infeliz de quem estivesse no caminho.

A carapaça do monstro que, até aquele momento, o tinha protegido de tudo, é facilmente perfurada pelas lanças embebidas em veneno. O veneno atacava o tecido orgânico externo e avançava através das camadas interna de pele até os órgãos internos. Nada o detinha. Não importa o quão forte fosse a carapaça. Queratina, o material de unhas, chifres e carapaças, é orgânico. O veneno corroia material orgânico como acontece quanto ácido concentrado é gotejado sobre pele humana. Em segundos, o veneno alcançara e se espalhara pela corrente sanguínea do monstro.

Nem seriam necessários tantos soldados. Um único contato com o veneno e o monstro estava condenado. O monstro seria fatiado vivo pela população enlouquecida, num festim de embrulhar o estômago. Dezenas de demônios, desavisados da toxina, acabariam igualmente envenenados ao tentarem devorar partes do monstro.

Quase ao mesmo tempo, no alto de sua torre em estilo modernoso, que contrastava fortemente com o entorno de aparência medieval predominante em Ιρονωηεελ, Crowley destampa um cântaro e uma densa fumaça negra, muito semelhante à forma que demônios desencarnados assumem no plano material, escapa do jarro numa quantidade que parece interminável. A fumaça vai se dividindo em inúmeros tentáculos, que, por sua vez, se subdividem mais e mais à medida que se afastam do ponto de origem, sem, no entanto, perder sua aparência e densidade.

A fumaça se espalha por toda a cidade e alcança os diabretes onde quer que eles se encontrem. Os tentáculos de fumaça agiam como se estivessem vivos e fossem dotados de inteligência. E existia um motivo para que assim fosse. A fumaça era, na verdade, formada por demônios capturados em guerras passadas que tiveram a memória apagada e que agora serviam seus captores como armas vivas.

Um diabrete assustado corre na direção de Autólico, mas, antes que o alcance, um tentáculo de fumaça, em elegantes movimentos serpenteantes, captura o monstrinho. Como uma anaconda, a fumaça, ao mesmo tempo em que envolve, se contrai ao redor do diabrete, esmagando-o. O monstrinho solta um grito estridente. Um único grito antes da fumaça invadir seu corpo pela boca. A criaturinha se debate e estremece em sofrimento e, então, começa a se dissolver. Não leva nem um minuto para que esteja reduzida a uma poça fétida de gosma negra. O tentáculo de fumaça se retrai e segue em busca da próxima vítima. Uma cena que se repete em toda a cidade.

Autólico recua horrorizado com a cena, sem atentar para o gigante vestindo armadura de combate que se posicionara logo atrás dele, sorrindo. Acostumado a surpreender ao se movimentar rápida e silenciosamente, Autólico é surpreendido quando é agarrado pelo braço e arrastado pelo gigante para dentro da fortaleza. Ele vê com apreensão o portão ser fechado.

O príncipe dos ladrões engole em seco ao reconhecer os padrões em alto relevo da armadura de seu captor. Um oficial graduado da brutal tropa de choque do inquisidor-mor do Inferno, o arquidemônio Alastair.

.

Com o monstro e os diabretes neutralizados, os semideuses perdem a cobertura e o elemento-surpresa. Os senhores do Inferno, novamente donos da situação, eram experientes o bastante para saber que aqueles não eram eventos isolados e que não aconteceram por acaso. Eram ações orquestradas. Não tinham dúvidas que inimigos caminhavam em Ιρονωηεελ. Restava encontrá-los e fazê-los pagar dolorosamente a ousadia.

.

.

* * *

_SANTA MONICA, CALIFORNIA_

.

– Permite que o acompanhe?

– Porque tanto formalismo? Desde que consiga acompanhar meu ritmo, sem problemas. É uma companhia muito bem vinda. Senão, vai ficar para trás. Estou logo avisando que não pretendo faciltar as coisas.

– E se for o contrário? Se for VOCÊ a não conseguir acompanhar o meu ritmo?

– É um desafio? Ótimo, adoro desafios.

Jared acelera, mas em segundos Necker está emparelhado com ele. É a vez de Jared acelerar ainda mais. E assim eles correm quase oito quilômetros ao longo da orla de _Venice Beach. _Desafiando seus limites. Pelo menos, era o que Jared acreditava. Para Necker, mesmo ainda não completamente recuperado, não chegava a ser nem mesmo um aquecimento.

– Chega, .. eu me rendo. Ad .. mito a derrota.

– Você já vinha correndo quando eu o alcancei. Eu estava descansado. Portanto, vamos considerar um empate.

– Empate? Estou aqui .. morrendo. Sem .. fôlego. Su .. ando em bicas. Já você .. nem parece que correu. Parabéns. Está .. em grande forma.

– Eu corro todos os dias.

– Eu também. Ou tento. Bem, .. Não sei quanto a você, .. mas eu estou precisando .. de uma água de côco. Urgente.

– Mais na frente tem um quiosque. Vamos! Eu te acompanho.

– Creio que devemos nos apresentar.

– Lars Necker, prazer.

– Os amigos me chamam de JT.

– Legal saber que me considera um amigo, JT.

– Não conheço ninguém em L.A. Foi legal ter companhia para correr. Fico aqui só mais dois dias e sempre corro de manhã.

– Ótimo! Por mim podemos repetir amanhã. Vai ter a chance de uma revanche.

– Jura? Está marcado então.

– Está aqui sozinho?

– Com a minha noiva. Se tudo der certo, vamos nos casar ainda esse ano.

– Não é todo mundo que quer se amarrar assim tão cedo.

– Não é todo mundo que teve a sorte que eu tive de encontrar a mulher ideal.

– Uau! Parabéns! Ouvindo você falar, até fiquei com uma pontinha de inveja.

– Para as coisas ficarem perfeitas, eu só preciso garantir o papel.

– Papel? Não entendi.

– Desculpe. É que eu sou ator. Não, não precisa puxar pela memória. Não esperava mesmo que você me reconhecesse. Bem, temos sempre uma esperançazinha. Não ser reconhecido significa que ainda tenho um longo caminho pela frente no meu projeto de me tornar um ator famoso e respeitado. Estava fazendo um seriado estilo _mulherzinha_, mas tenho um teste para o piloto de um seriado de ação, em que vou empunhar armas, dar murros e salvar o mundo de monstros e criaturas sobrenaturais.

– _Criaturas sobrenaturais_? Que interessante. Você tem toda a razão de estar entusiasmado.

– Estou. O chato é ter que me mudar para Vancouver, Canadá.

– Conheço. É uma cidade interessante. Você vai acabar gostando.

– De qualquer forma, tendo a Sandy ao meu lado, qualquer lugar vira o Paraíso.

_'Essa noiva pode ser um complicador. Já não seria uma única pessoa a morrer. Passam a ser duas. Sem contar que a morte dela teria que ser de conhecimento geral. Bem, ela pode sofrer acidente. Um horrível acidente de carro. Pode acontecer com qualquer pessoa.'_

– Que houve? Ficou pensativo de repente.

– Nada. Está com muita pressa? Depois da água de côco, que tal entrar na água? É um pecado não aproveitar esse sol lindo e dar um bom mergulho.

– Eu gosto de mar, mas ainda fico meio intimidado com praias de mar aberto. Sabe como é, eu cresci no Texas.

– Não se preocupe_, cowboy_. É só me acompanhar que não tem perigo. Nadar é o que eu faço de melhor. Eu brinco dizendo que nasci com um rabo de peixe.

.

.

* * *

FORA DOS PORTÕES DA CIDADE DE IRONWHEEL, INFERNO

.

– Encontrei Adam Winchester.

– Onde, Zetes?

– Em uma das muitas salas internas de uma imensa fortaleza que fica bem no centro da cidade. A porta da sala é reforçada e a sala não tem janelas. Não vai ser fácil tirar o humano de lá. É um caminho longo por dentro da fortaleza. Precisa ser muito bem planejado. Já foi difícil chegar aqui sem ninguém nos perseguindo. Mas, o verdadeiro motivo para eu não ter agido, foi porque não saberia o que fazer com Adam Winchester depois de libertá-lo. Precisamos, em primeiro lugar, de um lugar seguro para levá-lo. E depois? Sem Gabriel, como fazemos para sair do Inferno?

– Um problema de cada vez. Como ele estava? O Adam?

– Estava sendo torturado. Pelo manda-chuva do lugar em pessoa. Você não imagina o que é aquele lugar. Os horrores que acontecem lá dentro. Minha vontade era arrasar completamente o lugar. Qualquer coisa que forçasse os demônios a pararem com as torturas. Até mesmo matá-los, se isso for necessário para forçá-los parar.

– Talvez seja isso mesmo que precisemos fazer depois de libertarmos Adam Winchester. Destruir Ιρονωηεελ.

.

.

* * *

_FOSSAS VULCÂNICAS DE IRONWHEEL, INFERNO_

.

Eufemo tinha aberto as correntes que o prendiam ao chão. Mas, ainda estava preso no interior da cela quando a lava invadiu o lugar, avançando pelo piso até cobri-lo por inteiro.

Em resposta a uma ordem não explicitada em palavras, as sandálias abertas que Eufemo usava se transformam em uma sapatilha fechada de solado alto. Isso de nada adiantaria para uma pessoa comum, mas Eufemo podia caminhar sobre água sem afundar. Descobria agora que podia igualmente caminhar sobre lava. O solado o protegia de sofrer queimaduras, mas sentia em todo o corpo o calor que emanava da lava. A temperatura ambiente de mais de 70 graus podia matar uma pessoa em poucas horas no plano material.

Ele tenta inutilmente primeiro derrubar a porta. Depois, tenta alargar a abertura entre as grades. Impossível. Porta e grades foram projetadas para conter seres com força bruta muito superior à do semideus. Eufemo volta a se desesperar. O nível de lava continuava subindo. A sapatilha não o protegeria quando toda a cela inteira estivesse submersa.

É quando escuta novamente a voz serena da deusa da noite.

– Eufemo, você pode. Mas, precisa acreditar. Você é filho de Poseidon, cujo poder rivaliza com o do próprio Zeus. Você nunca explorou todo o seu potencial. Nunca utilizou todo o poder que herdou de seu pai. Feche os olhos e mentalize seu pai em todo seu esplendor. Mentalize seu pai ostentando o símbolo máximo do seu poder: o Tridente. Visualize o tridente, cada detalhe dele, tal como o viu no dia em que seu pai lhe deu o pequeno pedaço de rocha que se transformaria na ilha de Santorini. Transforme a chave que usou para abrir as algemas no Tridente de Poseidon. Transforme suas roupas na armadura de guerra do Deus do Mar.

.

* * *

18.03.2015


	38. PARA CIMA NENHUM SANTO AJUDA

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 35

PARA CIMA NENHUM SANTO AJUDA

.

* * *

_FORTALEZA DO ARQUIDUQUE ALASTAIR, IRONWHEEL_

.

O gigante de armadura seguia determinado pelos movimentados corredores internos da fortaleza arrastando Autólico, que lutava para se libertar do punho de ferro que o prendia pelo braço. O status de oficial da guarda senhorial era facilmente reconhecível pelo formato do elmo e pelo brasão em relevo na placa peitoral da armadura do gigante. Tanto que, em nenhum momento, foram parados por guardas. E todos com quem cruzaram se apressaram a abrir caminho para que passassem. Ninguém ali queria atrair a ira do capitão da guarda.

A construção era um imenso labirinto de corredores largos, pé direito alto e paredes de pedra iluminadas por archotes. Corredores e mais corredores, sem qualquer sinalização. Milhares de portas absolutamente iguais, todas de estrutura reforçada. O gigante parecia saber exatamente para onde ia, não diminuindo o passo em momento algum.

Autólico, se debatia desesperado, buscando algo que pudesse usar para atacar o gigante e, ao mesmo tempo, tentando memorizar o caminho com vistas a uma futura rota de fuga. Se fosse jogado numa masmorra, ao invés de resgatar Adam, seriam dois a terem que ser resgatados. Notou que, à medida que avançavam, os corredores tornavam-se menos movimentados. E também menos silenciosos. As portas não eram pesadas o suficiente para abafar completamente os pavorosos gritos de seus ocupantes.

Então, sem aviso, pouco antes de saírem em uma grande câmara central, o gigante muda de direção e se oculta nas sombras, trazendo Autólico junto. Com surpresa, Autólico vê o gigante levar o dedo indicador à frente dos lábios, o clássico sinal para que fizesse silêncio. Em seguida, com surpresa ainda maior, vê a armadura se transformar, perdendo o elmo, os braços e a maior parte da placa peitoral. Ao final, o gigante tem sua altura reduzida em um terço.

– PALEMON?

– Bom reencontrá-lo, Autólico. Bom ver que sobreviveu e chegou até aqui.

– Não graças a você. Eu acreditei de verdade que tinha sido capturado por alguém da guarda. Você quase me matou do coração.

– Sem drama, por favor. Somos imortais. Não _morremos do coração_. E, além disso, você é invulnerável. Mesmo que eu tenha exagerado um pouco na representação, sei que não se machucou. E só chegamos aqui sem sermos parados porque seu medo era real. Acha que demônios não farejam o verdadeiro medo? Não farejam nosso cheiro meio-humano.

– Garanto que ser arrastado até aqui imaginando que logo estaria sendo submetido a todo tipo de torturas não foi nada divertido. Agora, de cabeça fria, entendo que foi necessário.

– Mas, também não nego que me diverti um pouquinho assustando você. Estou perdoado?

– Está. Mas, isso não significa que não vai ter troco. Nem que leve mil anos. Mas, isso é papo para quando sairmos daqui. É melhor nos apressarmos. Estamos perdendo tempo e arriscando sermos descobertos.

– Com dois de nós, nossas chances duplicam.

– Então, acabam de triplicar.

– IDMON! Como chegou aqui sem que o percebêssemos?

– Eu já estava aqui. Um feitiço simples de camuflagem. Estava esperando vocês. Minha visão profética me conduziu através da cidade até essa fortaleza. Os portões principais estavam fechados. Usei uma entrada lateral em um momento de distração dos guardas. Na verdade, eu providenciei a distração. Ao entrar na fortaleza, uma visão me alertou de que os encontraria exatamente aqui. Foi uma surpresa e um grande alívio. Não sabíamos o destino de vocês. Chegamos a pensar que os tivéssemos perdido para sempre. Mesmo que não estivessem mortos, que talvez não conseguíssemos rastreá-los e que acabassem presos aqui.

– Então, você nos subestimou, bruxo. E, se não sabia que conseguiríamos, sua propalada 'visão profética' não é tudo o que você diz ser.

– Minha visão profética tem uma lógica própria. Mostra somente o que realmente preciso saber para minha própria segurança. Não o que ACHO que preciso saber e, muito menos, o que QUERO saber.

– Idmon, quando disse 'não sabíamos' estava se referindo a quem? Onde estão os outros? Vimos Zetes e Eufemo morrerem. Mas, onde estão Jasão e Gabriel?

– Zetes não morreu. Ao menos, não que eu saiba. O que viram foi uma farsa que precisei levar em frente para salvar Jasão de Medeia. Acreditam que a maldita nos seguiu até aqui, assumiu a forma de um dragão e quase me fritou?

– Medeia está aqui?

– Numa das minhas visões, ela queimava. Acredito que já tenha acontecido, mas não tenho a confirmação. Quando ela me atacou, eu recobri meu corpo com pedra. Zetes e Gabriel devem ter acreditado que morri e seguiram em frente. Ou isso, ou talvez Gabriel não tenha escapado da armadilha da bruxa. Era para já terem chegado.

– Suas visões não deram nenhuma pista sobre aonde possam estar?

– Nada sobre o arcanjo, mas Jasão está vivo. Minha visão profética me garante que nos reencontraremos e que esse momento está próximo.

– Uma coisa está me intrigando, Palemon. Pude ver que controla a forma do exoesqueleto que criou no Hades. Mas, como conseguiu se orientar aqui dentro? É um verdadeiro labirinto e chegamos aqui sem que você mostrasse um pingo de hesitação.

– Exatamente por ser um labirinto, foi fácil. Uma vez que o padrão seja reconhecido, é fácil chegar ao centro de um labirinto. Torna-se óbvio também que aquilo que se pretende proteger esteja no centro do labirinto e, portanto, esse passou a ser o meu alvo. Admira-me que o _homem mais esperto do mundo_ não tenha descoberto o padrão. Esperava mais de você, Autólico.

– A única coisa que passava pela MINHA cabeça era como partir SUA cabeça ao meio e fugir.

– Enquanto esperava vocês, explorei o ambiente. Estão vendo as escadas? Dão acesso à torre circular que podemos ver de fora. A torre vai afunilando. Parecem ser mais de dez níveis, mas não creio que Adam esteja num dos níveis mais elevados. A torre é muito vulnerável a um ataque externo, principalmente aéreo. O ponto mais seguro deve ser o segundo ou o terceiro nível da estrutura em que estamos.

– Estranho as escadas estarem desprotegidas.

– Talvez não estejam. Talvez só não estejamos vendo o que as protege.

– Bem, o que estamos esperando? Daqui, não vamos descobrir nada. O melhor a fazer é libertar de uma vez o tal Adam Winchester e dar o fora daqui o mais rápido possível.

– Espera. Quanto a isso estamos de acordo. Mas, e depois? Mesmo que deixemos a cidade, como saímos do Inferno? Precisamos de Gabriel para nos tirar daqui.

– Não, não precisamos. Não esqueçam que ainda estamos vivos. Estamos conectados ao plano material através de nossos corpos físicos. O chamado '_fio de prata_'. Precisamos de Gabriel apenas para retirar Adam Winchester do Inferno. Não podemos esquecer que ele é a razão de estarmos aqui.

– Como não precisamos de Gabriel? Sabe como sair daqui por conta própria?

– Estamos sob a proteção da Deusa da Noite. Ela vai agir como facilitadora. Mas, respondendo objetivamente a sua pergunta: quem pode nos tirar daqui somos nós mesmos. No momento em que acreditarmos que nossa missão está concluída, ou que não há absolutamente mais nada que possamos fazer para o sucesso da missão, seremos automaticamente transportados para fora.

– Quer dizer que basta qualquer um de nós desistir de lutar que será transportado para fora.

– Sim. Mas, desistir não faz parte da nossa natureza. Nós sempre vamos escolher lutar, mesmo que em desvantagem. Veja o caso de vocês. Vocês foram afastados do grupo. Mas, não se entregaram. Lutaram e chegaram até aqui. E vamos todos continuar lutando até o fim. Até sairmos vitoriosos. Ou, não seríamos quem somos. Não seríamos Argonautas.

§

Idmon estava certo ao dizer que apenas podiam não estar vendo o que protegia as escadas. Eram quatro escadas e eles eram três. A lógica dizia que havia um pátio semelhante àquele no piso acima. Um pátio que podia ser acessado por qualquer das quatro escadas. Mesmo que se separassem e subissem por escadas diferentes, em menos de um minuto novamente estariam reunidos.

Mas, a lógica comum não se aplica ao Inferno.

A escada em caracol, apesar de relativamente estreita, tinha degraus de bom tamanho. Era também razoavelmente bem iluminada pelas chamas de archotes, presentes a cada quarto de volta da escada. Autólico começa a suspeitar que há algo errado quando constata que continua subindo e subindo, mas não chega a lugar algum.

A escada parecia ter infinitos degraus.

Autólico pára, indeciso sobre fazer ou não o caminho de volta. Quando finalmente faz menção de retroceder, sente uma ondulação, uma vertigem e a perturbadora sensação de que as coisas não eram o que pareciam ser. Ele se sente observado, como se cada uma das pedras que formavam as paredes tivesse olhos e esses olhos estivessem fixos nele. Imediatamente, escuta risos vindos de todos os lados.

Os risos, inicialmente divertidos, tornavam-se cada vez mais assustadores. Os risos, que inicialmente pareciam vir de poucas pessoas (bem, com certeza não eram propriamente .. pessoas), logo tornaram-se uma cacofonia apavorante vinda de centenas de bocas.

E, então, subitamente, os risos cessam e um silêncio sepulcral o envolve. O silêncio faz que ressoem alto em suas têmporas as batidas aceleradas de seu coração e o som de sua respiração ofegante.

O alívio é curto. Os risos recomeçam, acompanhados de rosnados e outros sons que evocavam algo grande e desajeitado em movimento. Só que agora os sons vinham de longe, de um ponto da escada bem abaixo de onde se encontrava. Ainda distantes, mas se aproximando rápido. O que quer que fosse, vinha em sua direção.

Autólico começa a correr escada acima. Nota, então, que os archotes vão se apagando pouco depois dele passar. Os rosnados e a escuridão, que ameaçam alcançá-lo, o forçam a acelerar ainda mais o passo. O esforço continuado faz com que sinta dor nas panturrilhas. E não só nelas. Outros músculos também começam a se ressentir do esforço prolongado. Logo, dores insuportáveis tomam conta de todo seu corpo. Seu corpo implorava para que parasse de lutar contra o inevitável, mas sua mente insistia para que continuasse a qualquer custo. Se parasse, estaria perdido.

Não sabia mais há quanto tempo estava correndo escada acima. Sabia apenas que era impossível prosseguir no ritmo acelerado que tentava impor a seu corpo. Estava no seu limite. Suas pernas fraquejam, mas ele segue em frente, mesmo que um passo por vez. A escuridão o envolve, mas isso não o detém. Ele sabe que tem que continuar. Até que os rosnados parecem vir de um ponto imediatamente atrás dele, a uma distância de pouco mais de um braço. As criaturas não mais corriam, caminhavam no seu ritmo. Elas o haviam alcançado. Um bafo quente, de cheiro desagradável, traz à sua mente imagens de cães raivosos babando. O pânico começa a dominá-lo.

Ele tropeça e cai. E ali fica. Escuta os rosnados baixos à sua volta. À sua frente. Atrás dele. Duas, talvez três feras. O hálito repugnante. O calor da respiração da fera tão próximo ao seu rosto. Algo gosmento pingando sobre sua pele. Algo áspero que apenas roça seu ventre, sem realmente tocá-lo. Autólico se encolhe, numa horrível sensação de desamparo. Esquecera-se que era invulnerável. Sentia-se indefeso, a mercê de criaturas que logo o destroçariam. Que só estavam adiando o momento porque estavam se divertindo farejando seu medo.

E, então, a sensação de estar sozinho. Absolutamente sozinho. As criaturas não estavam mais lá.

Autólico, as pernas ainda bambas, se põe de pé. É quando sente toda a escada estremecer violentamente, como se fosse desabar. E, as paredes realmente começam a desabar. A total escuridão começa a ser quebrada pela crescente luminosidade vermelha vinda de fora a medida que mais e mais pedaços de parede desmoronam.

E, então, não há mais paredes, não há mais fortaleza. Apenas um mar de lava se estendendo de horizonte a horizonte. Autólico se vê no alto de uma escada espiral gigantesca formada por degraus que flutuavam sem apoio sobre o mar de lava. Ele vê que os degraus inferiores, sem sustentação, desabarem e a serem engolidos pela lava. Um a um, de baixo para cima, os degraus de pedra vão caindo e desaparecendo na lava.

§

Palemon tinha recriado a armadura de oficial da guarda e acabara de pisar no andar acima quando vê doze garotas lindíssimas vindo em sua direção. Era impossível ser homem e ficar indiferente a elas. Tudo nelas era suave e belo. Tudo nelas trazia uma promessa de amor. A forma como o olhavam, como sorriam, como gesticulavam. Eram perfeitas. Doces e sensuais. Exibiam um tipo de sensualidade tão natural que passava por inocência e recato, como se não tivessem consciência do poderoso efeito que sua simples presença causava na libido masculina.

Cada uma parecia a representante máxima de uma etnia. A sua mais perfeita tradução. Escandinava, eslava, mediterrânea, árabe, celta, polinésia, indiana, chinesa, japonesa, africana, aborígene e indígena norte-americana. Eram maravilhosamente diversas nos detalhes e, ao mesmo tempo, iguais na perfeição de suas medidas. Buscar as diferenças entre elas era somente uma das formas de prazer que a visão daquele conjunto harmonioso lhe causava. Olhar para elas era tudo que conseguia fazer.

Não era possível apontar uma como a mais bela. Eram todas absolutamente perfeitas. Palemon se perdia, fascinado, na visão de cada uma delas. Sentia sua mente racional esvaziada de pensamentos. Voluntariamente entregava-se às sensações que a proximidade delas trazia a seu corpo. Veio à sua mente que aquela teria sido a reação de seu pai Hefestos à visão do corpo perfeito de Afrodite.

Estavam vestidas com elementos que remetiam às suas culturas, mas os tecidos que as cobriam eram quase etéreos. Assim como seus cabelos, os vestidos ondulavam a cada movimento que faziam e mesmo na ausência de movimentos. Ondulavam como se ao vento, mesmo com o ar absolutamente parado.

Delas emanava uma sensação de frescor, como se sua mera presença alterasse a temperatura ambiente e a composição do ar. O pesado ar do Inferno, impregnado de enxofre, seco e quente, não as tocava. O ar em torno delas era agradavelmente úmido e cheirava a flores silvestres e frutos maduros. Os cheiros se misturavam e se harmonizavam de forma inebriante.

Elas cercam Palemon, cheias de olhares e sorrisos, e começam a despi-lo da armadura. Ele se deixa despir, envolvido pelos beijos, toques e carinhos das donzelas. Uma sensação embriagante de prazer o envolve.

Uma voz distante tenta alertá-lo de que ele não deve desfazer-se da armadura. Que precisa resistir ao encanto das súcubos. Que, uma vez separado do exoesqueleto gerado no Hades, ele estará indefeso no Inferno.

Mas, ele ignora aquela voz incômoda e se entrega ao beijo da linda garota chinesa.

.

* * *

22.03.2015


	39. VINGANÇA NUA

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 36

VINGANÇA NUA

.

* * *

FORTALEZA DO ARQUIDUQUE ALASTAIR, IRONWHEEL

.

– Saia da minha mente, feiticeiro.

– Vejo que continua sendo um inimigo formidável, tessálio.

– Meus camaradas .. ?

– As mentes deles também são poderosas, mas eles têm grandes vulnerabilidades. O ladrão sabe que pode enganar qualquer um, mas sente-se inseguro quando combate forças impessoais, com as quais não pode barganhar. O armeiro coxo, como o pai, é vulnerável aos encantos de uma bela mulher. Foi muito fácil neutralizá-los. Vai ser um prazer acabar com eles.

– Esqueci seu nome, mas acho que lembro de você e de como o venci facilmente no passado. Sim, é você mesmo. Você era um feiticeiro de quinta categoria. Tinha um título pomposo. Grande Feiticeiro Real ou alguma baboseira do tipo. Extravagante e cruel. Obcecado em assumir o poder em um reino tão insignificante, que a História não guardou o nome e o deserto engoliu suas ruínas trezentos anos depois.

– Antes, eu estava em desvantagem. Eu era um simples mortal e acreditava dominar as artes místicas. Eu era um tolo, uma criança. Quando nos enfrentamos, eu não sabia que você era um imortal com mais de um milênio de experiência. Mas, isso mudou. O tempo corre acelerado no Inferno. Estou aqui há uma eternidade, participei de milhares de batalhas. Agora, comparativamente, você é que é a criança. E eu não sou mais um simples mortal, sou um demônio poderoso. O braço direito do senhor desta fortaleza.

– É esse o seu grande motivo de orgulho? O de ter se tornado o CAPACHO-MOR do manda-chuva local? O que mudou, então? Apenas trocou de senhor. Lambe as botas dele sempre que acorda? Oferece o traseiro quando vê que ele está entediado?

– Vou fazê-lo pagar muito caro por cada insulto pronunciado.

– Acha que me mete medo? Porque não por cada letra de cada palavra pronunciada? Quer que eu repita o que disse para que possa anotar e depois contar?

– Pensa que está em posição de vantagem, mas eu conheço o seu segredinho. Desta vez, a vantagem é toda minha.

A visão profética avisa Idmon que o feiticeiro vai usar magia para arremessar em quinze segundos dezenas de pequenos punhais em sua direção, mas os punhais o atingem quase que imediatamente após a visão, vindos de uma direção diferente da revelada, pegando-o totalmente desprevenido.

Idmon sente as lâminas cravarem-se em sua carne. Instintivamente protegeu a cabeça e o rosto, mas tem os braços, pernas, tórax e abdômen perfurados. Ele cai, vertendo sangue por todo o corpo.

Estava muito ferido. Muitos dos ferimentos eram profundos. Mas, ele ainda não estava morto. Não ainda, embora sentisse a visão turva. Ignorando a dor dos múltiplos ferimentos, Idmon se concentra para gerar eletricidade entre as próprias mãos espalmadas e dispara uma poderosa descarga elétrica na direção do adversário. Ou na direção onde pensava estar o adversário. Onde ele estivera dez segundos antes.

Idmon, caído, sente um forte chute no abdômen, mesmo vendo que o feiticeiro está a mais de três metros de distância. O vê vindo em sua direção, mas, no mesmo instante, sente seus cabelos sendo puxados para trás, e uma faca sendo encostada em seu pescoço.

– Não estava preparado para meu ataque, não é mesmo? Confia demais em sua visão profética. Como é a sensação de ser traído por ela?

§

Restavam pouquíssimos degraus. Autólico inconscientemente prende a respiração. Então, era esse o seu fim? Consumido no fogo ardente do Inferno? Afundaria na lava e queimaria. Gostaria de acreditar que seria rápido e definitivo. Segundos de muito sofrimento e tudo terminaria. Mas, estava no Inferno. Não era um seguidor da fé cristã, mas sabia que o Inferno era conhecido como um lugar de sofrimento eterno. Era potencialmente imortal e tornara-se recentemente invulnerável. Mas, isso podia tornar tudo pior. Qual seria seu destino quando fosse envolvido pela lava? Queimaria eternamente?

Gostaria de ter certeza que aquilo era uma provação completamente desproporcional a seus erros. Que, se o destino que se avizinhava se realizasse, seria a prova definitiva de que não existe justiça do mundo. Mas, a passagem pelo Flegetonte mudara sua forma de ver os próprios atos. Já não se via assim tão inocente.

Três degraus. Dois degraus. Um degrau.

Restava agora um único degrau, o que pisava. E, este começava a se esfacelar. Formavam-se rachaduras nele e pequenos pedaços de pedra se desprendiam e mergulhavam em direção ao abismo incandescente lá embaixo.

Autólico equilibrava-se com dificuldade sobre o minúsculo pedaço de pedra flutuante, o pouco que restava do último degrau da escada infinita. Pequeno demais para que pousasse ambos os pés nele. Foi um longo minuto até que esse último pedaço perdesse a sustentação e Autólico despencasse em queda livre rumo ao oceano de fogo.

Estava a poucos metros da superfície incandescente quando o ser alado o recebeu em seus braços e voou com ele para longe, na direção do horizonte e da ilusória segurança da terra firme.

– Gabriel?

O arcanjo sorri e uma voz ecoa em sua mente.

– Não. Não é realmente o arcanjo. É sua mente reagindo com a minha ajuda. Você não está realmente sobre um oceano de lava. Está desacordado no meio da escada que separa o primeiro do segundo piso da fortaleza infernal. Desperte, Autólico. Idmon está travando uma batalha de vida ou morte e precisa da sua ajuda.

– Deusa Hécate?

§

A súcubo de pele negra e fartos seios está prestes a desmontar a última peça da armadura vermelha e dourada, o acolchoado protetor genital, subitamente pequeno para acomodar o crescente entusiasmo de Palemon, quando uma forte corrente de vento se forma entre ele e suas adoráveis gueixas afastando-as de seus braços e lançando-as longe.

– Zetes, é você? O que pensa que está fazendo? PARE IMEDIATAMENTE. SAIA! Você não tem nada o que fazer aqui. Deixe-me a sós com elas! Elas são MINHAS! SÓ MINHAS!

Indiferente aos gritos e ameaças, um forte vento envolve as súcubos e as desequilibra, varrendo-as para longe de Palemon. E, quanto mais afastadas, mais forte fica o vento. As súcubos recuam ou são empurradas contra as parede. O vento as imobiliza e elas mostram sua verdadeira natureza. Dentes, garras afiadas e olhos totalmente negros em rostos já sem nenhuma inocência.

– Detesto estragar seu divertimento, amigo, mas ele estava prestes a acabar de qualquer forma. Assim que elas acabassem de despi-lo.

– Saia! Elas me querem! Elas me AMAM! Sei que amam. Não vai roubá-las de mim. Eu MATO você se tentar.

– Escute, Palemon. Hécate me guiou até você. Ela vinha tentando alertá-lo, mas o encanto das súcubos sobrepujava a voz da deusa. É isso o que elas são: súcubos. Elas o estão iludindo. Querem que tire o exoesqueleto.

Zetes se condensa na frente de Palemon na sua forma alada e esmurra o amigo, na tentativa de quebrar o encanto, mas é inútil. As súcubos atiçaram o desejo de Palemon e ele está surdo para qualquer argumento racional.

– Escute, Palemon! Eu só quero ..

Zetes não completa a frase. Palemon apanhara a manopla da armadura e a transformara numa arma teaser de altíssima tensão. Quase cem vezes a potência das armas usadas por forças policiais do mundo material.

Zetes é derrubado e os dois são cercados pelas mulheres-demônio.

.

.

* * *

SANTA MONICA, CALIFORNIA

.

– Tudo bem, Necker? Estou atrapalhando?

– Sim e não. Sim, está tudo bem. Não, não está me atrapalhando. Fico feliz de ter você e ao Bobby como hóspedes.

– Notei que tem estado pensativo.

– Tenho pensado nas coisas que você falou. Sobre dar um novo rumo para a minha vida. Envolve decisões difíceis.

– Bobby e eu talvez possamos dar uma mãozinha. Mas, isso não precisa ser resolvido agora. A prioridade, neste momento, é saber o que está acontecendo em Creta. Eu estou preocupado com a falta de notícias. Já era para terem feito contato.

– É isso que o Bobby está fazendo? Buscando notícias na internet?

– O Bobby está lendo as notícias de sites e blogs cretenses em busca de algo mais específico. Felizmente, em Creta fala-se grego com variações mínimas. Ele entende alguma coisa de grego e tem o tradutor do Google. Nos sites internacionais, as coisas estão sendo tratadas de forma muito superficial. Todos parecem concordar que o que quer que tenha acontecido, já teve seu desfecho. Mas, se houve mesmo um desfecho, porque ainda não tivemos notícias? É por isso estou tão preocupado. Se as coisas tivessem corrido bem, nós já saberíamos. Se deram errado, podemos nunca descobrir o que aconteceu. Não me conformo de estar aqui, sem poder fazer nada para ajudar no resgate do Adam.

– O que exatamente deu na internet? O que já se sabe com certeza?

– Há uma percepção geral de que o pior já passou. A supertempestade dissipou-se. O sol voltou a brilhar. Mas, a destruição foi grande e generalizada. As cidades cretenses estão contabilizando os prejuízos, que foram grandes. Pequenas aldeias litorâneas e as de montanha próximas a Idaion Antron foram as mais afetadas. Muitas foram arrasadas. Uma chuva de granizo na região de montanha causou muitas mortes. Grande parte da ilha ainda está sem energia elétrica. O aeroporto está fechado, sem previsão de reabertura. Os economistas estimam que serão necessários muitos milhões de dólares para reconstruir a infraestrutura e preveem perda recorde de receitas devido ao cancelamento maciço de pacotes turísticos para as próximas semanas em plena alta estação.

– Como sempre, sobrou para quem não tinha nada a ver com a história. O povo pobre de Creta.

– O vendaval não destruiu apenas barcos de pesca e aeronaves. Crenças foram postas em xeque e os fundamentalistas de todas as religiões estão em polvorosa. Um ser de dez braços à semelhança da deusa Kälï. Há pareceres divergentes de especialistas quanto à legitimidade das fotos e vídeos do turista japonês. Editoriais raivosos de cunho religioso. Já houve a confirmação oficial de que o corpo encontrado próximo a Idaion Antron é mesmo do japonês que fez os vídeos. Ele está morto e parece que todo o equipamento dele foi destruído. Há muita gente dizendo muita besteira sobre os vídeos e mais ainda sobre a morte do japonês. Há também o taxista fulminado por um raio enquanto narrava ao vivo para uma emissora de rádio local a batalha entre o ser de dez braços e ANJOS. As notícias são que a polícia local está investigando as duas mortes, mas que ainda não chegou a nenhuma conclusão. Muitos depoimentos sobre os desaparecimentos misteriosos que aconteceram na ilha. A notícia do reaparecimento de várias dessas pessoas em Anogeia, uma aldeia próxima a Idaion Antron, sem que se lembrem de como chegaram lá. E o que para nós é o mais preocupante: desabamentos nas encostas do Monte Ida. Parece que a própria Idaion Antron foi severamente afetada. A entrada da caverna está bloqueada por toneladas de rocha.

– Sam, não adianta nada se desesperar. Vamos esperar que o Hércules ou que o Caläis dêem notícias. Eles sabem que estamos preocupados e vão ligar assim que for possível.

– Não sabemos o que aconteceu com eles, mas essa falta de notícias é um sinal no mínimo preocupante.

.

.

* * *

PLANÍCIE VULCÂNICA A OESTE DE IRONWHEEL

.

NINGUÉM MORRE NO INFERNO!

A escuridão é iluminada por uma chama intensa que surge do nada e se expande, tomando uma forma que lembra vagamente uma figura humana.

É como se o tempo voltasse atrás. Como se uma antiga fita de vídeo-cassete fosse rebobinada. Algumas semanas antes, no tempo do Inferno, a feiticeira da Cólquida fora atravessada pela espada flamejante do arcanjo Gabriel e sua alma se incendiara. Literalmente, incendiara-se. Não restara nada de sua essência. Era o que Gabriel acreditara e continua acreditando.

Mas, o Inferno tem suas próprias leis. Ninguém morre no Inferno. O fogo arde intensamente e, então, regride. A forma incandescente torna-se, mais uma vez, negra e fria como a noite. A sombra viva volta a tomar a forma de uma bela mulher de longos cabelos negros.

Μηδεια mais uma vez caminha nua no Inferno.

O sentimento de vingança pulsa mais uma vez forte em seu peito.

Ela sorri ao lembrar-se do inestimável segredo que arrancou de Tântalo ao preço de umas poucas horas de amor e atenção.

O segredo que faria dela uma deusa do submundo, a senhora absoluta do Inferno.

.

* * *

Eu repeti diversas vezes que NINGUÉM MORRE NO INFERNO. Portanto, não pode ser surpresa para ninguém a volta de Μηδεια/Nathalie Helms para o grand finale. A história perderia a graça sem o confronto definitivo da grande vilã da história com seu ex-marido.  
PS: Não adianta torcer para que a matem de novo. Se ela morrer no Inferno, volta de novo.

Tântalo é um dos condenados ao Tártaro e aparece pela primeira vez no CAPÍTULO 10 desta fic. Medeia arranca o segredo que Tântalo ouviu de Zeus no CAPÍTULO 21.

* * *

28.03.2015


	40. O PRIMEIRO ADAM

**_7VERSE : REALIDADE 5_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 5**__: SOBREVIVENDO AO INFERNO_

CAPÍTULO 37

O PRIMEIRO ADAM

.

* * *

CÉUS DA ILHA DE CRETA

.

Quem apontasse uma luneta para o céu na região montanhosa do centro da ilha de Creta veria uma cena sem precedentes na não tão longa história humana. O gênero homo separou-se dos australopithecus há 2 milhões e quatrocentos mil anos atrás. Mas, o homo sapiens só surgiria muito depois: há pouco mais de duzentos mil anos. Uma cena como aquela, em que anjos se posicionavam frente a frente em formação de batalha acontecera pela última vez não muito depois disso: há cerca de duzentos mil anos. Não por coincidência.

Na época, eram dois grandes exércitos. Agora, eram um único anjo de um lado e pouco mais de mil remanescentes de um dos exércitos originais do outro. Mais exatamente 64 falanges de 16 anjos cada e dois comandantes. Um exército que sofrera severas baixas no primeiro conflito, e que acabara sofrer perdas, mas que ainda detinha um poder avassalador.

O anjo solitário parecia estar em esmagadora desvantagem, e realmente estava, mas ele tinha a convicção de que sua causa era justa e que isso faria toda a diferença. Isso e alguns aliados, que se mostrariam no momento certo.

Os comandantes se aproximam. Até quase o alcance de um golpe de espada. Gabriel e seus iguais, os também arcanjos Rafael e Miguel.

– Saiba que nada que diga mudará nosso propósito. Pagará exemplarmente por sua traição. Mas, um dia, o consideramos um dos nossos e, portanto, gostaríamos de escutar suas razões. Diga, Gabriel! A verdade. Por quê?

– Porque vocês estão errados. O Apocalipse não deve acontecer.

– Duvida do acerto das decisões do Pai?

– Não foi Dele a decisão de pôr o Grande Plano em marcha neste momento.

– Quem disse que não? Kälï? Os bastardos de Zeus?

– Eu estive no futuro. Desta e de milhares de outras realidades. Eu vi as consequências do erro que vocês estão prestes a cometer.

– Outras realidades? Não existem outras realidades. É tão difícil entender que o que pensa ter visto não passou de ilusões da demônio Kälï? Existe um único mundo habitado. Devia ser uma questão de fé.

– Estão errados. Estávamos cegos em nossa arrogância. Existem infinitas realidades. Em muitas delas, não existem anjos. Mas, em quase todas, existem homens.

– Blasfêmia!

– Vocês verão com seus próprios olhos.

Gabriel recua sua consciência e permite que Caläis tome posse do corpo que compartilham. Caläis muda instantaneamente para a forma de tornado. E, como tornado, avança na direção dos anjos em formação, capturando no turbilhão Rafael e Miguel.

Os anjos quebram a formação de falange para não serem pegos pelo tornado, mas hesitam em disparar com suas espadas com medo de atingirem Rafael ou Miguel. Era exatamente o Gabriel esperava.

Um portal se abre.

Caläis atravessa o portal arrastando os arcanjos, que, pegos de surpresa no turbilhão, ainda não tinham recuperado a iniciativa. Os demais anjos, após quase um minuto de hesitação, decidem atravessar o portal. Para resgatar seus comandantes e confrontar o traidor.

Após o último anjo atravessar, o portal se fecha.

.

Os anjos emergem numa paisagem diferente. Estavam desorientados. Havia algo de errado com aquele lugar. Algo diferente na composição do ar. Na luminosidade. Na vegetação. Uma diferença sutil na energia que permeava aquele lugar. Era diferente, mas eles não saberiam dizer exatamente em quê. Estavam ao norte do hemisfério norte do planeta, sobre uma floresta tropical. Não era para existir ali uma floresta como aquela. E ela não existiria por muito tempo. Um observador atento perceberia que o gelo estava avançando em direção ao sul, um pouco mais a cada ano. Em poucas centenas de anos, uma grossa camada de gelo cobriria o lugar onde agora existia uma floresta.

– Aonde nos trouxe, traidor?

– Para outra realidade. Uma das milhões que vocês se recusam a acreditar que existam. Mas, não precisam acreditar nas minhas palavras. Basta olharem à sua volta. Basta olharem para o Céu. Nesta realidade, Alpha Tauri, a estrela gigante vermelha Aldebaran explodiu muitas eras atrás e está ausente do céu. Aqui a constelação de Gemini também se mostra diferente. Zeus não transformou, nem nunca transformará, Κάστωρ e Πολυδεύκης nas estrelas alpha e beta da constelação e, assim, elas nunca existirão. Ou podem olhar para a Terra do alto. Para o desenho dos seus continentes. O supercontinente de Pangeia já se fragmentou, mas os continentes ainda não alcançaram a posição que ocupam na realidade que acreditam ser a única. Reparem na diferença de formato da parte que um dia será a Austrália.

– Não estamos em outra realidade. Estamos no passado da Terra.

– Não escutou o que falei sobre Aldebaran? Quer outras diferenças? Aqui existe um planeta numa órbita intermediária entre Marte e Júpiter. Lembram de quando existia um planeta onde hoje existe um cinturão de asteróides? Este planeta já não existia quando nós anjos fomos criados. Os dinossauros já estão extintos, mas os dragões não. Aqui ainda existem hidras, megalodons e krakens, lembram-se deles? Eles, por acaso, coexistiram com mamíferos? Na realidade que acabamos de deixar, há quanto tempo esses seres estão extintos?

– O que quer que esteja tramando, pare. Não seremos enganados por demônios.

– Querem a prova definitiva? Olhem para o Paraíso. Não vão encontrar a Cidade Prateada. Olhem para o Inferno. Não vão encontrar Ironwheel nem Glorious of Pain. Existe um motivo para isso. Aqui, o Pai não criou seres como nós. Não criou os anjos. E nossas ações não criaram os demônios.

– O que pretende nos trazendo para cá. O que pensa conseguir?

– Na verdade, é um presente que lhes ofereço. Em poucas horas, na floresta abaixo de nós, uma fêmea primata vai dar à luz. O rebento não será igual a seus pais. Ele representa um passo adiante na evolução da sua espécie. Algumas das mutações que apresenta serão latentes e só se manifestarão no cruzamento de descendentes que também apresentem a mesma mutação. Esse pequeno ser ainda não nascido .. Podemos chamá-lo de Adam? Ele será o primeiro desta realidade que poderemos chamar corretamente de HOMEM. O primeiro homo sapiens como eles próprios se batizaram. Seus descendentes serão em tudo iguais àquele que, ao ser criado pelo Pai, nos dividiu para sempre. Se Adam sobreviver, este mundo será, no futuro, dominado pelos seus descendentes. Adam será o pai de toda a raça humana. Se perecer, nunca haverá outro. Nunca existirá uma raça humana. Sem homens, não haverá uma razão para o Apocalipse um dia acontecer.

– E o que pretende nos revelando esses fatos?

– Ajudá-los a tomar uma decisão. A mais importante que já tomaram. Deixo o destino de Adam e o de toda essa realidade nas mãos de vocês. Vocês decidem se Adam deve sobreviver ou se esse mundo se tornará para sempre o Jardim do Edén que conhecemos no passado, na véspera da criação do homem.

Um portal se abre do lado oposto ao que Gabriel se encontra. Para atravessá-lo, ele precisa passar pelo meio do exército oponente. E ele assim o faz. À sua aproximação, os anjos se afastam, abrindo o caminho. Gabriel passa por seus Irmãos e atravessa o portal sem olhar para trás. Sem pressa. Sem medo. Sozinho. Os outros anjos ainda estavam por demais aturdidos para tomar qualquer decisão. Mesmo a mais simples.

Após a passagem de Gabriel, o portal se fecha. Para sempre.

.

Gabriel nunca soube o desfecho daquela história. E nenhum daqueles anjos jamais retornou à sua realidade de origem.

.

* * *

02.04.2015


End file.
